Forever and a Night
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: It's the wedding day...will everything go as planned? Find out soon! Rating bumped to M for explicit I think conversation. Sequel up.
1. Everything You Ever Wanted Girls Aloud

**_AN/DC: I do not own JAG or I would be very very rich and would never had let it end the way it_ _did!  
I'm not sure of Mattie and Chloe's ages, but, for the sace if this fic, they are both fifteen.  
I want you all to know where this fic came from. This is not a song fic...but Girls Aloud - Forever and a night. This is NOT a oneshot._**

_He gazed longingly into her office. There she sat. Perfectly poised, looking over case files like the natural marine she was. She flipped the pages of her file and could feel his eyes on her. She always knew what he was doing, even if he didn't know it himself. She had an instinct, in her heart, most would call it a sixth sense, but she knew it was love.  
She loved him from the bottom of her heart. Her heart was made of five groups; Harm, Chloe, Uncle Matt, Her Loyal friends and JAG.  
These five things were her life now, some more than others._

_As she felt him watching, she stood up, knowing he could see right through the blinds, and adjusted her bra under her Marine green uniform._

_Harm sat in his office drooling as he saw her stand up. She knew the blinds were open. She never did that knowing people could see! It just wasn't Mac!  
She grinned and sat down, very pleased with herself and what she had done to him.  
Eventually, Harm plucked up the courage to ask her on a date, that night. He had to. If he asked her for a date another night, he wouldn't be able to take the waiting. He was so ready for this. For them._

_Quickly, he locked his computer system, stood up and adjusted his uniform. It was time. He left his office, closing the door behind him, and started to cross the bullpen.  
'Sir, sir, here's that file you requested!' Petty Officer Coates skipped over to Harm and thrust a file into his hands. It sure was busy in the bullpen today, he hadn't even noticed. He shrugged it off and proceeded towards Mac's office.  
'Sir, will you still be attending our new year party tonight?' Bud asked, as he passed him, heading to the copy room. Oh no! He couldn't ask Mac on a date tonight! They were going to the Roberts'! He didn't realize, it seemed like a normal day at JAG, but it wasn't. It was far from it. This was the last day that Admiral Chegwidden would be in DC, so they had all decided to work and then head to the Roberts' for a new years party, as well as a leaving do for the admiral.  
Harm nodded absent-mindedly.  
'Sure Bud, we'll be there.' He said, confused at the look on Bud's face.  
'We?' he asked, looking a little worried. Harriet hadn't planned on any last minute guests! She had only accounted for guests who were mentioned before the actual preparation. Harm shook his head.  
'Sorry Bud, I meant everyone here.' He lied, looking over to Mac's office. Bud realized he was busy and let him go, before proceeding to the copy room himself.  
Harm stepped up to Mac's office door and gulped, before gently knocking.  
'Enter.' She called, closing a case file. Harm breathed once more and opened the door.  
'Sarah. Hi. I haven't seen you this morning. How are you? I mean, not that you have to tell me how you are, it was just a question, a rhetorical question if you want-'  
'Harm.' Mac pushed her head slightly forward, tilting it only a few degrees to the right. Harm breathed slowly. Mac's head was spinning. Had he just called her Sarah? Harm never called her by her given name. He had definitely been thinking about her.  
'Sorry, how are you?' He asked, realizing the content of his nervousness. Mac smiled.  
'I'm fine thanks. How are you?' She asked, standing up and moving around her desk, to eventually perch on the front of it.  
'Never Better. I was just wondering if you're going to the party tonight.' He asked, knowing fine well that she was. Mac laughed._

_'Of course, it's New Year and it's the admiral's last night, I couldn't not go. You know me Harm; the Admiral's been like a second father to me. I wouldn't miss his leaving do for the world.' Mac said, with the slightest hint of emotion in her voice, a tone that Harm knew all too well. He heard it a lot when they went out together, when they went to dinner, saw a movie, when they were searching for his father, and that night in the Appalachian Mountains._

_'I know. He's been brilliant, and I know he means a lot to you. I'm glad you finally found someone who means that much to you, even if he is your CO.' Harm smiled, resting against the wall. Mac laughed.  
'I found someone eight years ago.' She replied, without breaking the eye contact she had with Harm. Harm nodded.  
'Oh yeah?' He asked, proud of himself, but not wanting to assume it was him out loud. Mac laughed.  
'Yeah. So what did you come in here to ask me? I'm sure it wasn't just to find out about the party.' Mac said, before realizing that he could have been using it as an excuse to check up on her. See how she was doing, after all, they hadn't spoken in two days. It was strange for them; normally they saw each other, had conversations with each other and argued with each other every day._

_'Oh, um, yeah, I was thinking, maybe we could go to lunch. Outside JAG, somewhere we can…talk.' He stammered a little when he did it. He had accomplished his main goal. To get them alone. It wasn't a hard thing to do; they ate lunch together all the time. His worst fears, he thought, were coming true, as he saw Mac shake her head.  
'I can't do it outside of JAG, I have these case files and I wanted to do them today. It means I have no work to do tomorrow, at home. We can close the door and have lunch here though.' Mac suggested. Harm stayed quiet for a few seconds and nodded. He needed what he could get, even if everyone was here, he still had to talk to Mac.  
'Shall we say fifteen minutes? You pay of course.' Mac smirked. Harm chuckled. How amazing her coy smile was. How her voice and slyness echoed through his brain at night.  
'Sure Sarah.' He grinned, before turning to leave the office.  
When he left, Mac but down on her lip. She looked to see that he was out of earshot and squealed. Finally, they were both on the same page!  
'Yes! Finally!' She said to herself, just as Harriet passed by.  
'Happy about something Ma'am?' She asked, poking her head through the door. Mac grinned and waved her in.  
'How are you Harriet? How are Jimmy and AJ?' Mac asked, still perched on the side of her desk. Harriet nodded.  
'Yes, we're all well thank you ma'am. I just came by while AJ's at pre-school and Jimmy's at baby gym to have lunch with Bud.' Harriet replied, wondering what had put that grin on Colonel Mackenzie's face. She turned around to close the door and sat in the chair in front of Mac.  
'Ma'am, it's not really my business, but it's never stopped me before. Um, has a certain naval commander popped by your office today?' Harriet asked, with a coy smile. Mac couldn't not grin but plainly denied it anyway.  
'I saw him this morning and said hello. Harriet, how many times do I have to tell you, there is-'  
'Nothing going on between you and commander Rabb, I know, and I hate it. We all do. You two are clearly in love with each other. Why can't you just admit it?' Harriet asked, clearly upset that the two have been more than best friends for eight years, but never realized it.  
'Sorry, Mom.' Mac laughed, but Harriet just grinned.  
'So you do love him?' She asked, realizing that the Colonel did not deny these accusations. Mac swallowed hard. She hated to lie, but she didn't want things getting around.  
'The commander is a good, no a great friend to me, and I'm sure we'll stay close forever.' She decided to leave the question unanswered. Harriet realized what she was doing and dropped the subject.  
'Okay, well, I'm going to go because there's a certain naval commander heading this way with your favourite fast food. I'll see you tonight.' Harriet smiled as she opened the door to let Harm in.  
'Sir.' She nodded.  
'Harriet-'Harm began.  
'Sorry, Harm.' She emphasized his name on the end of the sentence and left to find her husband.  
'Hi.' Mac grinned, slowly standing up, walking over to Harm, reaching past him to close the door and snatching the Beltway Burgers bag from his hand. Harm laughed and shook his head as he sat down.  
Mac giggled and took out the contents of the bag. She giggled! Mac never giggled! Mac laughed, chuckled even, but giggling was not a Mac thing._

_'You wanted to talk?' She asked, pushing the paperwork aside and sitting properly on her desk._

_Harm gulped as he spotted her legs dangling free, and what beautiful legs they were._

_'Um, yeah. I wanted to talk about you and me.' He decided best to just approach the subject straight away. Mac couldn't help but smile.  
'You and me, Harm and Mac or you and me, Us?' She asked, decided she wanted to make him really sweat.  
'Um, us.' He gulped. Mac smiled and Harm saw. He knew she wanted to talk, his timing was actually right. It was hard to believe. Who would have thought, Harmon Rabb Jr got the timing right this time!  
'Sarah, I was hoping, maybe, we could…give us a go. I mean, I know, we have to worry about work but I will transfer. I'll do something else. I have plenty of money saved, I can buy a shop, and I can do it up, work there. All I know is, I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. I see you, looking at me when you think I'm not looking, but the truth is, I'm always looking. Sarah, you are the sexiest, most attractive woman I've ever met, and on top of that, the most genuine, and the perfect woman for me. Sarah I love yo-'Harm was cut off by Mac's lips locking on his. Bliss. Harm was loving every second and he was sure Mac was too. As the pair collided, Mac began to smooth her tongue over Harm's lips, causing him to separate his lips and allow Mac to explore his mouth fully. Harm put his arms around Mac's waist as her hands landed behind his neck, before roaming in his hair. The embrace only ended when the pair realized that they had to come up for air.  
'Sarah.' Harm began, before Mac silenced him with a kiss. How she loved it when he used her given name! It felt different to when her previous partners had used it, it felt right, natural.  
'I love you.' Harm grinned, relieved that he was finally able to say it after all this time. Mac smiled and scooted over so she was straddling his lap.  
'I love you too.' She kissed him softly and stood up. Harm looked worried. What had he done? Why did she stand up so suddenly?  
'We're at work Harm.' She explained, smirking as she smoothed her uniform down. Harm grinned. They had just made out and professed their love for each other, with their CO just a few feet away._

_**I, I never thought I'd be  
Lost inside your eyes  
Living out this fantasy  
But now, with every breath we take  
All I think about  
Is the love we're gonna make  
I want you  
Boy, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight  
From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night  
**  
'Stop it!' Mac laughed, knowing that if he grinned at her anymore, they were sure to be caught.  
'Sorry. It looks like our lunch is up; can I pick you up tonight?' He asked standing and putting one arm around Mac's waist. Mac grinned and nodded, glancing toward the window to make sure no one was watching.  
'You better. Nineteen hundred sharp…make that eighteen thirty. Then we can leave at nineteen hundred.' Mac grinned and glanced to the window again, before kissing Harm once more and sending him on his way._


	2. I wanna kiss you so Girls Aloud

**_Once again, no ownership claimed. What do you think?_**

After lunch with Bud, Harriet popped back into Mac's office to say goodbye.  
'I'll see you later ma'am.' It was more of a question then a statement. Mac was caught up in a daydream, gazing into space, so she didn't notice Harriet had come in and closed the door.  
'Ma'am?' Still no response.  
'Mac?' Harriet tried the approach Mac and Harm were always on at her to do – call them Mac and Harm! Still nothing.  
'Sarah?' Harriet sounded curious this time. At the sound of her given name, Mac turned, thinking Harm was back. She sighed when she saw Harriet.  
'Harriet, how can I help you?' She asked, with an obvious glow about her. Harriet smirked.  
'What happened this last hour?' She asked, obviously not dumb. Mac shook her head.  
'Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about.' Mac replied, turning slightly pink. Harriet shook her head.  
'Nah ah. Something happened, and if you don't tell me, then I can assure you, ma'am, I'll find out, probably at the party tonight.' Harriet had a coy smile spread across her face.  
Mac decided best to ignore Harriet, but was subconsciously listening to her, as she did with everything that concerned her flyboy. Her Flyboy? Did she really just think that? Well, he was. She didn't want anyone else to have him. Just her. He was hers and damn it! She wanted him!  
'Be sure to bid the commander goodnight before you go to sleep tonight.' Harriet grinned. Mac didn't even look up from the case file on her desk, and instead, simply replied with a 'will do.' To Harriet's request. Harriet gasped. She never thought the colonel would take the bait.  
'So you'll be seeing the Commander when you go to sleep tonight?' She asked, with a coy smile on her face. Mac gulped and looked up. Quick! What could she say to throw Harriet off?  
'Harriet, you said before I go to sleep. I could bid him goodnight for you right now if you wish.' Mac replied, hoping it would work. Harriet shrugged her shoulders and sighed, before bidding goodbye to Mac and leaving.

All afternoon, Harm and Mac found reasons to go into each others offices, and the times that they weren't together, they were daydreaming about each other. It was like puppy love. Young, Innocent and Naive…except it was neither of the fore mentioned. It was simply two best friends finally confessing their feelings.

* * *

Harm arrived at Mac's apartment at eighteen thirty sharp, knowing it would impress Mac and tell her that he really did want to be with her, forever.  
He knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Mac in a long red dress, showing off all of her curves in all the right places. Harm grinned, despite feeling a little underdressed in his simple blue shirt and black trousers.  
'Mac, you look stunning.' Harm grinned, as he proceeded to take a bouquet of roses from behind his back and hand them to Mac. Mac grinned and held them up to her nose, taking the scent all the way in.  
'Thank you.' She smiled, stepping aside to let Harm in. Harm closed the door behind him and leaned in to kiss Mac. Their lips locked together, but Mac didn't respond, causing Harm to break away and step back.  
'I'm sorry, is everything okay?' Harm asked, raising his hand to Mac's arm. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Everything's fine. I just…I tried to call you at your apartment but you had already left.' Mac explained, walking over to the couch. Harm followed and sat down beside her.  
'You're not canceling on me are you?' Harm asked, sounding very disappointed. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
'No. But I do have to take someone else to the party tonight.' Mac explained. Harm's face fell. Was she giving up on them already? Surely she couldn't, not after the amazing lunch they had in her office.  
'Relax. It's Chloe. She's gone to the shop.' Mac explained, as she saw Harm looking around. Harm grinned.  
'So that means that until she gets back…' He trailed off as he began kissing Mac's wrist, taking his lips all the way up to her shoulder, then along her neck and jaw line, until they met her lips.  
Mac began to nibble on his lip as he went to pull away, causing him to move closer and deepen the kiss.  
The two were so interested in each other that they hadn't noticed the door open and Chloe walking in, dropping the bag from the local shop as she saw the pair.  
'Finally!' She squealed, full of excitement. This frightened the pair and they jumped apart from each other.  
'Oh don't mind me, carry on.' She grinned, heading to the kitchen to put the groceries away.  
'Chloe. This um, this eh,' Mac began but realized it was too late. Chloe saw them and she knew it.  
'Relax. I won't say anything. So you were lying on the phone last week when I asked if you had told him you loved him?' Chloe asked, teasing Mac as she sat on the chair opposite them. Harm just sat there with his childish flyboy grin on his face, but Mac's face just turned bright red as she shook it.  
'Actually, this, us, Harm and I, we only…uh…shall we say discussed us today.' Mac tried to explain, but failed as Chloe just laughed when she saw Harm grin even wider when Mac mentioned their 'discussion' at lunchtime.  
'Well, Sorry Mac, but yeah, you know you love him.' Chloe laughed as she stood up.  
'Where are you going?' Mac asked, curious to why she had to leave so soon. Chloe laughed.  
'I'm going to give you guys some privacy while I get dressed for this party, so long as you guys don't get too carried away and remember I am here. Oh and…you should wear your burgundy stilettos.' Chloe replied, looking to Mac's bare feet before heading into her room. Mac laughed and turned to Harm.  
'Where were we?' She asked, leaning in closer and kissing his lips, sucking slightly on his bottom lip before releasing. Harm shook his head.  
'Nah ah. We were nearly there, I think we were right about here.' Harm placed on hand on Mac's hip and the other around her neck, pulling her in closer and toppling over so that they were lying, horizontally, on the couch, making out like a pair of teenagers.  
'Alright you two, calm down.' Chloe said, as she walked back in to the living room to retrieve her purse. Mac laughed and laid her head on Harm's chest, before her internal clock told her it was time to go.  
'We'd better go I guess. Let me just get my shoes and purse.' Mac kissed Harm lightly and went to get her shoes and purse. Chloe just shook her head.  
'So Harm. What are your intentions with my big sister?' Chloe joked, and although Harm knew she was kidding, he decided to answer anyway.  
'My intentions are to marry your sister Chloe. Eventually. I want us to be together forever, I'll leave JAG for her, I'd do anything for her, and she knows it. I want us to have a family of our own, a nice big house, just our family, us and our kids, together, forever.' Harm replied, sitting up and adjusting his now creased shirt. Chloe was lost for words. She hadn't expected him to answer.  
'So I guess you guys are really serious?' She asked, tilting her head with a smile. Harm nodded.  
'We love each other. I wouldn't have risked our friendship if I thought it was just a fling.' He explained, ruffling his hair a little and standing up.  
'Harm you're amazing. She loves you so much more than you will ever know. I mean it, every day you get mentioned when we talk, whether it's a ten second or ten minute chat on the phone, you're mentioned. She can't help but think about you.'  
'Enough Chloe.' Mac said, walking back from her bedroom. She quickly went to the Kitchen and picked up to platters of sandwiches. Chloe picked up the grocery bags with wine in them. Harm grinned and kissed her quickly before the trio left for the Roberts'.

* * *

Harm, Mac and Chloe exited Harms SUV, all grinning from one ear to the other. Chloe saw the look that the two shared when they looked to the house and decided she would let them get things from the boot.  
Mac and Harm went around to the back of the car, opened the boot and took out the platters and bags. Quickly, Harm kissed Mac and they closed the boot, before happily heading inside.  
'Sir, Ma'am.' Harriet greeted the pair on the porch. They said Hello and kept walking. When it became apparent that Harriet wasn't leaving her spot, Mac stopped and walked to her, whilst Harm carried on into the house.  
'Harriet, I want to apologize for before. Maybe I seemed a little distant, I just had something on my mind.' She started the conversation. Harriet shook her head.  
'No problem ma'am. What flavour's your lip gloss?' Harriet asked randomly.  
'I don't have any lip gloss on.' Mac replied, rather confused. Harriet smirked.  
'Oh, I just thought maybe you were letting the commander taste it.' Harriet smirked, before turning on her heels and walking into the house, closely followed by Mac, running as fast as she could in stiletto heels behind her.  
'You saw that?' Mac hissed as they entered the house. Harriet smirked and nodded.  
'Of course I saw. Kind of short though.' Harriet commented. Mac laughed.  
'Believe me, it wasn't short before.' She replied, before she even had a chance to think about what she said, Harriet turned and gasped.  
'I knew it! So, when was it?' She asked, dragging into the kitchen. Luckily, Harm caught Mac's eyes and she mouthed _help_ to him.  
After a few seconds, Harm went into the kitchen.  
'Sarah, Chloe's looking for you. Something about AJ.' Harm lied, nodding to Harriet. Mac nodded.  
'I'll just go find him. This has been a great discussion Harriet.' Mac lied, leaving the kitchen.  
'Harriet. Great party.' Harm nodded, before turning around.  
'Oh no you don't mister! How many people know about this?' Harriet asked, taking Harm's arm and pulling him away from the door.  
'The party? I don't know. Loads of people.' He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Harriet shook her head.  
'Sir, with respect, you two are unbelievable. She told me.' Harriet said very clearly so that an idiot could understand her.  
'She being who?' Harm asked, thinking that Mac wouldn't tell everyone so easily.  
'Mac, or, as you called her before, Sarah.' Harriet smirked. Harm shook his head.  
'Well, I don't know what she told you but I'm going to go find the admiral.' Harm said, knowing he had to leave.  
Leaving the kitchen, he saw, from the corner of his eye, Chloe and Jennifer talking together. Immediately he walked over, ready to explain to Chloe that no one knew about his and Mac's new found relationship.  
'Sir! I heard the good news! I'm glad you two finally sorted things out!' Jennifer smiled. Harm bit his lip.  
'Eh, Chloe, can I have a word? Coates, stay there a second please.' Harm urged Chloe by his side.  
'Chloe, did Mac explain that no one knew?' He asked straight away. Chloe shook her head.  
'No, but the only person I told was Jennifer. She promised not to say anything, I figured not a lot of people knew.' Chloe replied, smiling to Jennifer. Harm nodded.  
'You're a good kid Chloe.' He smiled, but at Chloe's look, he changed his mind. 'You're a good young lady.' He laughed and walked over to Jennifer.  
'Petty Officer, I'm ordering you not to tell anyone about, well, what Chloe told you.' Harm said, before smiling and heading off to find Mac.  
He eventually found her in AJ and Jimmy's bedroom, cradling Jimmy as he slept. A tear slipped down her cheek, he noticed, before she kissed her godson's head.  
He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, from behind, kissing her cheek softly.  
Quickly, she wiped her cheeks and turned to him, kissing him fully, something she had longed to do since they arrived.  
'What's the matter honey?' He asked, wiping another tear away. Mac smiled and looked down at Jimmy.  
'I, we, may never have this. I heard you before, talking to Chloe, and what with my condition, I may not ever be able to carry a baby.' Mac replied, burying her head into Harm's shoulder. Harm bit his lip and kissed the top of her head, before using his forefinger to lift her chin.  
'Sarah, I don't care if we can't have biological children. Adoption is always an option, even IVF, but we should worry about that when we get there. Right now, we should enjoy us, speaking of…Harriet?' He asked, as he saw Mac bite her lip.  
'I didn't exactly tell her, I mean, she saw us kiss behind the car, and said it was rather short, and I was half murmuring to myself, and I may have slipped that it wasn't short before.' Mac confessed, slightly smirking. Harm nodded. He should have known. Harriet had eyes like a hawk when they were together. In the corner, they never realized the red light on the baby monitor.  
'Okay. I just didn't want to say anything until I talked to you. I've had an idea of how we could tell everyone though.' Harm grinned as Mac stepped back, obviously wondering what he was thinking.  
'Go on.' She said, putting Jimmy in his cot. Harm grinned.  
'Well, tonight, new year, what happens at midnight?' he asked, smiling coyly. Mac grinned. This would be the perfect opportunity for them to kiss in front of people. Everyone did it at new year.

'Go on.' Mac was liking this so far.  
'Well, when it hits twelve, we kiss. Not a silly little kiss like friends do. A real kiss. A Sarah and Harm kiss.' Harm explained. Mac was liking it even more. He meant that their kiss would be full of passion, and would last a lot longer than everyone else's. This would definitely be a PDA kiss.  
'I like…maybe we could practice, just so I know exactly what you mean?' Mac said in a bedroom tone. Harm grinned and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist, drawing her closer to him until their lips locked together.

Their kiss was barely tasteful, but clearly full of passion and love.  
'You two realize I just had to turn the baby monitor off when you started talking don't you?' Chloe asked, after barging through the door with the baby monitor in her hand.  
'Ugh, I think I might ask Jen if I can stay with her tonight.' Chloe said, realizing she had caught them, once again, in lip lock.  
'You can if you want Chloe but I can assure you, nothing like that will happen. Not tonight.' Mac had a very stern look on her face.  
'That's beside the point. Kind of between 'I can't have kids' and 'I don't care if we can't have biological kids' I realized this thing was on and you two were up here. I had to run to grab it before anyone else heard.' Chloe shook her head. Harm looked to Mac, who was biting her lip. He still had his big, strong arms wrapped around him and she was still in 'Harm mode'.  
'I guess we should be more careful. Let's go Sailor.' Mac pulled Harm towards the door and Chloe shook her head. How could they have only just admitted their feelings for each other? They were acting like they had been together forever.  
'Sarah I want to give you something before we go downstairs.' Harm stopped her at the top of the stairs. Mac turned to him and he was taking something out of his pocket.  
'This doesn't have to symbolize anything yet, just, when you want it to, you can move it, except the love I hold for you. I want you to wear it, if you will.' Harm opened a blue velvet box and showed Mac the engagement ring that his father had give to his mother. Mac bit her lip as he took the ring out of the box. She gave him her left hand and he placed it on her forefinger. She leaned up and kissed him.  
'I love you Harm.' She smiled. Harm smiled back at her, with his mouth, in his heart, in his eyes, with everything he had.  
'I love you too Sarah.' Harm smiled as the pair skipped downstairs.  
They entered the living room and Mac's internal clock told her it was twenty three fifty seven already.  
'You ready for the finale flyboy?' She asked, as they walked into the busy living room. Harm grinned and walked over to the window, with Mac closely following.  
'Sir, could we take you home tonight? We'd like to see you alone. Say goodbye properly.' Harm asked his CO of eight years.  
'That'll be lovely. Mac, have you given the SECNAV your decision about acting JAG yet?' AJ asked Mac. Mac looked to Harm and nodded.  
'I said yes, sir, however, that may change.' Mac answered honestly. AJ looked confused.  
'I don't understand, what could possibly-'  
'Ten! Nine! Eight!' The JAG staff and friends interrupted him with their countdown to the new year. Harm and Mac glanced at each other, unsure of how their friends, and what had come to be family to them would take the news.  
'Seven! Six! Five!' Almost there, Harm noticed Chloe running over to them, putting her blackberry in her pocket. She wanted to be the first to wish the couple a happy new year.  
'Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!' The crowd chorused. Harm and Mac turned to each other, as everyone in the room did with their dates and partners.  
Admiral Chegwidden kissed a waiting Chloe on the cheek, as Harm and Mac locked lips once more. Mac's arms raised above Harm's shoulders and rested, clasped around his neck as they embraced.  
After several seconds, people began whispering and turned to the couple. They were just breaking off their kiss and they pulled on each others bottom lips simultaneously before they broke apart and giggled.  
'I love you.' Harm whispered. Mac grinned.  
'I love you too Harm.' She smiled and their 'audience' all cheered with relief that their two friends had finally pulled their heads out of their sixes.  
'Happy new year.' Harm smiled, still holding Mac's waist as her arms stayed around his neck.  
'Very happy new year.' She replied, giggling once more. She looked into Harm's eyes and bit her lip.  
'What is it honey?' he asked, with the audience still watching in awe. Mac smiled.  
'We've had eight years.' She said simply. Harm was confused. He knew that already.  
'We were practically dating. We're past dating, way past dating.' She said, removing her hands from behind him. Harm was confused. What was she saying? Chloe bit her lip, whilst the admiral looked on grinning. He was no longer their CO. He didn't need to ignore their feelings anymore.  
Harriet, meanwhile, had pushed her way to the front of the crowd with Little AJ holding her hand, his eyes rolling back, showing just how tired he was.  
Mac removed Harm's ring from her forefinger. Harm wasn't sure what she was doing, but his face fell when she handed it back to him. He hesitated, but took the ring from her. The corners of his mouth quickly quirked upwards when she held her left hand out, bending all her fingers down, apart from her ring finger. Harm grinned and placed the ring on her finger, before she jumped into his arms.  
Harriet coughed, a gesture to remind the pair that they had an audience. Mac immediately got down from around Harm's waist and straightened her dress.  
'As you were.' She said, in a very official and professional tone. Everyone laughed as they began to stampede towards the Commander and Colonel to congratulate them.  
'I see why you wanted to drive me home.' AJ laughed and shook his head.

* * *

On the way home, Harm and Mac sat in the front of his SUV, whilst Chloe and AJ sat in the back. For as much of the Journey as possible, Harm and Mac held hands, when Harm didn't need to change gear and turn corners.  
'So you two, I'm not sure I want to know this, but when did..well..this happen?' AJ asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. Chloe nodded.  
'Yeah! You didn't tell me either! Which I am still peeved about Mac! You had a whole hour and a half to tell me you two were together and you didn't until...hang on, you didn't! The only reason I knew was because! Mac!' Chloe stressed. Mac and Harm both chuckled.  
'Actually, sir, we kind of happened right under your watch. I mean, you were only fifteen, twenty feet away at the most.' Mac tried her best not to laugh. AJ was shocked. That meant that this happened at JAG.  
'What? What do you mean? I demand to know exactly what happened!' AJ ordered them. Mac bit her lip and looked to Harm as they stopped at the traffic lights.  
'Well, sir, Harm came in and asked if we could have lunch-' Mac began but was interrupted by Harm,  
'That's not strictly true, or do you not remember teasing me from your office window? I know you knew I was watching.' Harm laughed as he turned right.  
'Well, okay, but let's not go there. We had lunch in my office and Harm said he wanted to talk. About us. I decided I would tease him and as him what exactly he wanted to talk about. I'm getting off the point, basically, he told me exactly what he would give up just to be with me and was about to tell me that he loved me when-'  
'When she kissed me. Right under your nose sir. Well, not literally, but, as Sarah said, a few feet from you.' Harm gloated.  
'So once again, commander, you broke the rules. Carry on.' AJ chuckled, knowing that the SECNAV would have to deal with it and not him.  
'Well, we got caught up. That's just what happened really, I mean, after eight years of practically dating, what did you expect?' Mac asked the admiral, smiling as she remembered that lunch time.

'How carried away exactly?' The admiral knew he didn't really want to know, but he was curious as to how far the two had taken it at work. He didn't want them to get in any more trouble.  
'Don't worry, sir, we haven't taken it that far.' Mac read his mind. AJ nodded in approval as Harm stopped the car.  
'Well, sir, we hope to see you soon.' Harm said, opening the door for him. Mac decided to get out and say goodbye to the admiral properly.  
'Aye sir. You'll always be our CO. You may have been tough on us, but you're the best CO I think anyone could ever find. Thank you.' Mac said, hugging AJ.  
'Colonel, you'll go far. And I hope you two work this out so that you can both stay at JAG. Talk to the SECNAV, I left a plan of action for you two. We knew you'd be together eventually, and I think I worked it out, but you'll have to run it by him.' AJ smiled.  
'Commander. Do me a favour, don't stop breaking the rules. You may be a handful, but you're a damn good lawyer and almost always win your cases.' AJ said, shaking Harm's hand.  
'I've come to love you two as my children…at the moment that seems a bit strange since you two are an item now, but that is how it is. I want you to know that no matter what, you can always come to me. I'll be here, for anything. Just call first, and I want my invitation as soon as you get them printed.' He laughed, pointing to Mac's ring. Mac grinned and looked up to Harm.  
'And the first little one that's born, I want to see. You are to call me, and I will wait one week, then visit you. I couldn't bear not seeing the little Navy lawyer, or Marine!' AJ glanced at Mac smiling.  
'Promise sir.' She said, as the tears she fought so hard began to sweep down her face.  
They decided they had to say goodbye or they never would. They knew they would meet again, at their engagement party, whenever that would be, at their wedding, thanksgiving maybe, Christmas and next new year.

'You okay?' Harm asked, putting his arm around Mac as they watched the admiral go into his home. Mac slowly nodded and Harm pulled her towards him, before she rested her head on his shoulder.  
'Let's go.' She managed to say, before they both got into the car with a now sleeping Chloe.

'Goodbye Sarah.' Harm smiled, kissing her at the car door. Mac shook her head.  
'Goodbye?' She asked, pulling away from his lips.  
'You not coming up?' She asked, pouting slightly. Harm was confused.  
'But you told Chloe earlier…' Harm trailed off. Mac laughed.  
'I said nothing would happen, that doesn't mean you can't stay, we've slept beside each other before.' Mac replied, smoothing up to Harm.  
'I love you so much French Fry.' Harm grinned. Mac kissed him.  
'I love you more Sailor.' Mac kissed him, Eskimo style.  
'Not possible.' Harm replied, grinning.  
'Oh I'm sure no one can love you as much as me.' Mac replied, kissing his cheek.  
'Oh yeah?'  
'Yeah.' She grinned, moving down his jaw line.  
'You two are disgusting.' Chloe said, eyes still closed in the back of the car. Mac laughed.  
'Come one you.' She helped Chloe up, but Chloe resisted.  
'You promise you won't be…uh…you know…while I'm up there?' She asked. Mac laughed and nodded.  
'Promise.' She replied. Chloe giggled and jumped up, running ahead of Mac and Harm.  
'This is really great, isn't it?' Harm smiled, taking Mac's hand and walking to the apartment building with her.  
'Yeah it is. Me and You. Chloe. We have to call Mattie, and your parents.' Mac said, as they entered her apartment to see Chloe running into her bedroom.  
'Well, I still have to wish them a happy new year. Care to call with me?' He asked, whipping out his cell phone. Mac laughed and nodded as Harm dialed the number and put his phone onto loudspeaker. Whilst they waited for it to start ringing, Harm and Mac cuddled up on the couch, giving each other loving looks and smirking.

'Hello?' Frank answered the phone.  
'Frank, it's Harm. You really should get caller ID.' Harm laughed, causing Mac to giggle.  
'Harm? Hi! Happy new year! I'll just get your mother.'  
'Thanks Frank. Happy new Year.'  
'Harm! Oh Harm, Happy new year! Are you drunk yet?' Trish asked, obviously still drinking.  
'No Mom, I was a designated driver. You know I don't like to drink when I'm with Sarah, and Happy new year.'  
'Sarah? Who's Sarah?' Trish wondered aloud.  
'Mac.' It was more of a question.  
'Oh, and you're calling her Sarah because?'  
'Because I love her mom.' Harm replied bluntly.  
'It never bothered you before.' Trish replied, knowing that Harm had been in love with Mac for a long time.  
'Well I don't fancy calling My fiancé by a nickname.' Harm grinned.  
'Fiancé? Fiancé!' Trish flipped.  
'Yes Mom. Fiancé. Sarah and I are engaged.' Harm looked very smug.  
'Well It's about time! Oh I'm so proud of you son! When are you bringing her to meet us?'  
'Actually, I'm not sure, Sarah, when shall we go?' Harm turned to Mac, who opened her mouth in shock. Had he really just brought her into the conversation? Well, she guessed that was how things would be from now on.  
'She's there? Oh you silly boy! Put her on!'  
'Mom.' Harm started, but finished when Mac touched his arm.  
'Hi Trish.' Mac smiled.  
'Mac! Congratulations Sweetheart! Oh I've heard so much about you!'  
'You have, have you?' Mac smirked at Harm.  
'So how did he do it?' Trish sounded excited.  
'Do what?' Mac was confused. What was he supposed to have done?  
'Propose!' Harm sighed as he heard this word.  
'He didn't. He gave me your old ring, and told me I could change it when I felt ready. I put it on my finger a little after new year.' Mac explained.  
'Harm! You didn't tell me you gave it to her! I am on speaker right?'  
'Yes you are mom. I didn't tell you because it only happened today. It was all very fast.' Mac laughed as he said this, remembering what happened at Lunch.  
'Mac, you have to come and see us in La Jolla. What are you doing tomorrow?'  
'Well it's actually today, but my sister Chloe's here.'  
'Sister?'  
'Long story Mom.' Harm laughed.  
'Okay. Well maybe we could come to you two sometime.'  
'That would be wonderful.' Mac smiled. She almost felt like a family.  
'Are you pregnant?' Mac choked when she heard this.  
'Mom!' Harm exclaimed.  
'Well?' She asked. Mac laughed.  
'No I'm not. Yet.' She replied, looking into Harm's beautiful eyes.  
'Yet? Are you planning?'  
'Not exactly mom. Look, it's a long story and unless there are any problems or Sarah actually ends up pregnant, you have no need to know.' Harm explained.  
'Okay, well, I'm sure that on the eve of your engagement, you two have a lot more to do than talk to me, go have some fun!' Trish laughed.  
'Actually Trish, we're just going to sit and talk for a while.' Mac replied.  
'What? Talk? Why would you do that now?' Trish asked, as she remembered the night she and Frank were engaged.  
'Mom! It's none of your business!'  
'It's okay Harm. We just need to talk first.' Mac explained, half laughing to herself.  
'Oh okay. Well I'll let you get to it. I'll let you tell your grandmother yourself, just let me know when you have. Goodnight.'  
'Goodnight mom.'  
'Night Trish.' Mac smiled to Harm as he hung up.  
'So you've told your mom all about me already?' She asked, grinning. Harm gulped.  
'Of course. Why wouldn't he tell her about the love of his life?' Chloe yelled from her bedroom.  
Mac turned to Harm.  
'Mattie?' She asked, looking to Harm's phone. Harm shook his head.  
'Nah, She'll be asleep. She's still in the rehabilitation centre for her leg.' Harm explained. Mac nodded.  
'Okay, I understand.' She smiled and leaned over to turn off the lamp beside him.  
'You could have just asked me to do that.' Harm grinned as Mac stopped, hovering above him when he spoke.  
'Oh yeah?' She asked. 'Maybe I wanted to do it myself.' She smirked as Harm grabbed her waist and pulled her down, so she was straddling him. He looked into her eyes and moved a strand of hair from her face, before leaning forward and passionately kissing her, with all the love and passion that he had inside of him.  
They kissed until neither of them could breathe any more and broke away, grinning to each other.  
'Chloe, go to sleep.' They both yelled, with their eyes locked on each other, still grinning.  
'Ugh! You promised! I'm coming out of my room and into the living room to get my headphones.' Chloe yelled back. Mac laughed as Chloe walked out with one hand covering her eyes.  
'Chloe don't be so silly, we'll be up for a while yet.' Mac laughed as Chloe uncovered her eyes.  
'I'd rather just be careful…unless it's too late to call Jen.' Chloe tried her luck but wandered back into her room at Mac's stern look.  
Mac leaned forward and kissed Harm once more.  
'What about your grandma?' Mac asked, half way through kissed. Harm shook his head.  
'It's three am, I don't think she'd want to hear from us at this time.' He lied, forgetting about Mac's internal clock.  
'Harm, it's one fifty seven. Just say it.' She grinned, kissing up his jaw line, but pulling away when he tried to kiss her.  
'You're a tease.' He said, smirking. Mac nodded.  
'That I am.' She replied, moving her hands up his shirt and around his back.  
'No no no no no, we can't, not yet.' Harm murmured into Mac's neck. Mac shook her head.  
'Of course we can, Chloe's not stupid, she's fifteen, she knows.' Mac replied, with her breathing up and down from the sensation she was feeling on her neck.  
'We have to talk. You said we have to discuss us.' Harm replied, still not leaving Mac's neck alone.  
'Talk. That's right talk. Let's talk now. Quickly.' Mac was still struggling to breathe through the sensations. Harm kissed Mac's neck once more, before leaning back into the couch.  
'Okay. What do we have to talk about?' Mac asked, getting her breathing back. Harm shrugged his shoulders.  
'Well, I suppose, where we want to go. How this could affect us in the future. Birth Control.' Harm grinned and Mac shook her head in disbelief. It was her fault really. She had made him so sex mad over the past two hours.  
'Well, okay. I guess, I've always loved you Harm. The counselor that the admiral ordered me to see actually got sick of hearing your name. It got to the point where she asked me about children. When I told her about-'  
'Sarah, you don't have to tell me about this, I understand.' Harm said, feeling that she only thought she should tell him because she talked about him.  
'No, I want to. I told her about the baby deal we made. Anyway, she asked if, subconsciously, I didn't want my relationships to work out because…because I wanted to wait out the five years and have a baby with you. I denied it, I didn't think she was right, but the more I thought about it, the more she's right. I want to have children with you Harm, I want to be the mother of your children – biologically. I know, the chances are slim, but I want to give it a go, eventually. This,' Mac held up her left hand. 'This shows just how much I love you and how much I want us to be together.' Mac was in tears now, as Harm held her close to him.  
'Mac, I don't know what to say. It's exactly how I feel. You're the one. You've always been the one. Everyone knows it, and now we do too. I mean, I know where you are before you even come in the room, I can feel your presence. When you were hurt in the mountains, I could feel your pain, and it took all the power in me not to scream, or yell out loud. I can't describe the feeling I have towards you, feelings. They're so strong, I can't ignore them any longer. This morning, I knew I had to do something, and I know you saw me watching you.'  
'Staring at me.' Mac laughed.  
'Okay, so I was staring, but you just do something to me. I can't explain it. It's not even that you turn me on, I mean, you do, you really do,' Harm laughed as he thought about it. 'But you do some much more. You make me want to love you, you make me want to be with you forever.' Harm said, realizing that Mac was now sitting fully on his lap.  
'I love you so so much.' Mac said, kissing his cheek. Harm looked into her eyes.  
'I love you too. More than you will ever know.' He replied, with a smile that would never die.  
'As for the future, I think we both know that, even though the admiral said he worked something out, I think we both know the SECNAV will come down hard on us. We may not work together for much longer now, but I don't care, because I can see our future. I know that I need to die in your arms.'  
'Many, many years from now, and I think you should let me go first. I couldn't bare to live without you.' Harm grinned.  
'Okay, we'll deal with that when it comes. But it's you Harm. It's you.' She said, wiping a small tear from her cheek.  
'It's always been you Sarah. From the moment I laid eyes on you. Sure, I saw Diane for the first millisecond, but after that, I saw a beautiful, strong, sexy woman, who I knew would be mine someday.' Harm kissed the top of Mac's head.  
'And concerning the latter…' Mac led off. Harm chuckled.  
'Well I'm not entirely sure we need anything.' Harm replied, wondering if Mac wanted what he wanted right now.  
'I know. I mean, I really want us to have kids, and I'm not, well, I haven't…for a while…actually…since Brumby…so I'm not…' Mac struggled to get her words out. She wasn't used to talking about sex with Harm.  
'It's okay, I know what you're saying. You aren't on the pill anymore. I don't mind, but I haven't had condom's in…well…Renee.' Harm replied, biting his lip. Mac looked towards Chloe's room.  
'You don't think…?' She asked curiously. Harm shook his head.  
'No, I don't. She's fifteen Sarah…I don't want to think!' He laughed. Mac shrugged her shoulders.  
'Who needs Birth Control anyway? I mean, they checked me at the hospital when they told me about…well, my condition.' Mac hated to think that she might never have children.  
'I was checked after Renee. I like to get checked after my relationships end…just incase.' He replied, as Mac turned, so that, once again, she was straddling him.  
'Good.' She grinned, leaning forward and kissing Harm. Harm grinned half way through the kiss and stood up the best he could, with Mac's legs wrapped around him.

**_Comments?_**


	3. What you crying for Girls Aloud

**_I am updating 'Harm and Mac: What Happened Next' as soon as I can, I just have a little writers block with it i guess._**

**_Once again, no ownership claimed. I lost this file somehow, so this is a rewrite of what I already did, so sorry if its _****_not very good. Short, but needed. Review please x_**

'No! I don't want to come home I want to spend time with Mac!' Mac heard Chloe yelling in the early hours of the morning.

'No I did not have sex with Mike! Not that it's any of your business!' Mac sat up and listened for a moment.

'He does love me...Yes he does!...You don't even know him!...Yeah, so...I'm not stupid enough to get pregnant now anyway!...You know nothing about me...Oh yeah?...Shut up! I can be a mother, I just don't want to be! Not yet.'

'Well Mac wants me here! That's why she said I didn't have to go to Jen's tonight!' Mac shook her head and got up. It must have been Chloe's father again. He had started drinking and tried to control everything Chloe did. Mac hated it. She just wanted to make everything better, but knew she couldnt, not unless he wanted to himself.

'Shut up! She does love me! I wish she was my mother because she never would have slept with you!' Chloe screamed and a thud signalled her brand new blackberry being thrown at the wall. Mac knew she sould go into her room. She couldn't just ignore this. It was so unlike Chloe. She was normally calm, but something had clearly wound her up.

Slowly, Mac turned the handle on Chloe's door and Chloe ran into her arms. Mac gently soother her and sat down on her bed. Mac cradled her head and kissed her hair.  
'Don't worry baby, I'm here, everything's going to be fine.' Mac soothed her, stroking her hair, and laying them both down slowly.  
'He doesn't want me Mac. He never did. He told me to stay with you.' Chloe cried into Mac's shoulder lenght brown locks. Mac shook her head slightly.  
'Don't worry sweetie, you can stay with me as long as you like. I could never say no to you. You're my little girl. Don't worry, we'll sort everything out.' Mac was secretly worried. Of course, she wanted Chloe to stay, but she also wanted her to know her dad, and have a normal father. She didn't want Chloe's life to be like hers. _Too late_ she thought. Chloe's life was different since she was born. She was orphaned. Okay, so that didn't mean she couldn't lead a normal life, but when she finally thought she could have a parent who loved her, he decided to drink and yell at her. Mac was glad they had each other, because she knew that if she had someone helpful in her life, she mightn't have gotten in the car with Eddie. He could have been alive today, but instead, she had no one. A drunk for a father, just like Chloe. She had to help her. She didn't have a choice.

'Come on baby, just get some sleep.' Mac kissed Chloe's cheek, but refused to move, knowing that Chloe felt safe and secure with someone there watching over her. Sure, this was her engagement night, but that didn't matter. Harm would understand when she wasn't with him in the morning. He would know that Chloe needed help, and he would help too. He was the best man a girl could ever meet.

'I love you mom.' Chloe whispered, almost mutely.

**_So this is CRAP compared to what I actually wrote, if I ever find it, I'll edit it in. Please review, more to come asap. x_**


	4. Love is the key Girls Aloud

_**A/N: Don't worry guys - I haven't abandoned any of my fics, I just have some major personal stuff going on atm and It's not giving me much time to get online tbh, but keep reviewing and tell me where I can improve, what you like, what you hate, everything. Seriously, I'm a review Whore - I'll take it whenever, in whatever format, for a small fee of another ch**__**apter :)**_

_'Alright Kiddo, wanna tell me what last night was all about?' Mac tilted her head, as she and Chloe sat at the breakfast table, with Harm washing dishes in the kitchen. Chloe bit her lip and looked up.  
How could she tell Mac that her father had started drinking? Badly? Mac had been through it herself, she knew what it could do to Chloe, but Chloe didn't want to be a burden,__ not now that she and Harm had finally sorted themselves out and taken their heads out of their sixes. Not to mention the whole having a boyfriend who stays round the corner for six months and not telling her...._

_'Okay, do you promise not to f__reak?' Chloe asked, looking worried, scared, nervous, but relieved that she could get it off her chest at the same time. Mac wondered but slowly nodded. Chloe held in a chuckle. She knew Mac wouldn't stay calm._

_'Harm!' Chl__oe called, and Harm came running in. With a very serious face, Chloe looked from him, to Mac. Harm waited for Chloe to speak again, but raised an eyebrow when he realized something important was happening._

_'Could you..uh...restrain her for me?' Chloe asked, in all seriousness. She didn't want Mac on her butt all day. She already had a bad enough night. Harm shrugged his shoulders, careful not to smirk or grin, in case it was taken wrongly, and took Mac's hands behind her chair, holding them there. For a minute, he was afraid he was hurting her, but she gave him a reassuring look, knowing she would thank him for it later._

_'Don't tell me you're moving! Are you having sex? Are you pregnant?' Mac began, but silenced when Chloe just shook her head._

_'No, definetily not, and are you crazy? Mac, this is about my dad...he's...' Chloe went quiet and sighed, looking up to see Harm and Mac both searching her eyes. She quickly looked away._

_'He started drinking Mac. Badly. He...he told me that you didn't want me. Neither of you cared about me, Jen didn't care, nobody did...e__specially Mike. He said if Mike and I ever got serious, he would shoot him and make sure I could never be with a boy again.' Chloe winced at the last bit. She would have found it easier if Harm wasn't there, but she could already see Mac was struggling to get free.  
'He told me to stay with you. Forever.' It was almost a whisper. Mac relaxed a little, and Chloe could see the tears forming in her eyes._

_'Okay, first things first...are you mad? Why on earth didn't you tell me he was drinking? Did he ever, and I mean ever Chloe, try and hurt you, in any way, shape or form? And who the hell is Mike?' Mac asked, breathing as well as she could in the circumstances, letting out a sigh of relief when Chloe shook her head._

_'I didn't wanna be a burden to you. I knew as soon as I told you that you wouldn't want me staying there, and god Mac! No! I wouldn't have stayed otherwise! Seriously. I mean, he hurt my feelings when he said that none of you loved me, but I knew he was trying to get to me, and I think we should leave Mike 'till later.' Chloe didn't fancy talking about her boyfriend right now, or explaining why she didn't tell Mac she was seeing him._

_Mac sighed and looked up to Harm. Harm tilted his head, as if to tell Mac that there wasn't much they could do._

_'I know, he has to want to do it himself.' She bit her lip and turned to Chloe. 'Okay, I'm calm. Can he let go now?' Mac asked, as her eyes widened a little. Chloe looked up to Harm and nodded slowly. Mac calmly put her arms on the table._

_'Alright, thank you. Chlo, I want you to stay with me. Past christmas. I can't let you go back there. I don't want anything happening to you, and until your father realizes that he needs help, the risk of you getting hurt is high.' Mac felt Harms hand rubbing, in circular motions, over her back. Chloe nodded and stood up._

_'I'm gonna call Mike. Tell him what's going on.' She told Mac and skipped off to her bedroom. Mac stood up and turned to Harm, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_'You think she'll be okay?' Mac asked, as Harm could see the upset and hurt in her eyes. He nodded to her and kissed the top of her head._

_'She's a big girl. She has you, I think she'll be just fine. I, on the other hand, won't be unless I go home and get some clothes and stuff.' He chuckled, more to himself. Mac nodded._

_'Okay. I'll see if I can get her to spill all about Mike.' Mac grinned and walked to the door with Harm._

_'Promise you'll come back tonight?' She asked, sticking out her bottom lip. Harm shrugged his shoulders._

_'I don't know, I mean, last night was good Mac but ow!' Harm rubbed the arm that Mac had just playfully hit. He grinned._

_'I'm kidding. Of course I'll be back. I'll bring some estate agent booklets with me...I mean, theres barely enough room for you here, or me at mine, and if we're gonna have Mattie and Chloe...then a little one when the time comes.' Harm went quiet when he saw his fiance nodding._

_'Great. I'll see you at oh six hundred. I'll bring dinner. I love you.' He kissed her and tried to leave, before he realized Mac wasn't letting go of his hand._

_'Harm, I know you're gonna say you didn't mean it...but after your little 'anyone who gets involved with Mac is either dead or wishes they were' comment, please, just drive carefully.' Mac bit her lip and Harm saw her eyes turn shiny and watery. He slowly nodded. She knew he didn't mean it, but that didn't mean she didn't believe it herself._

_'Promise French Fry.'_

_'Love you too Sailor.'_

_After another quick kiss, Harm left and Mac closed the door._

_'Alright girlie...get in here.' Mac called, pouring herself another cup of coffee. Chloe opened her bedroom door and began to slowly ease out, still on the phone._

_'Yeah I gotta go...I promise...I'll call you...yeah...I love you too...bye...no...okay...bye...Mike! Go!' Chloe giggle and ended the phone call at Mac's raised eyebrow._

_'What? Just because it takes you eight years to confess your love for Harm doesn't mean I have to wait that long too.' Chloe took a piece of chocolate from the counter and sat on the couch._

_'Yeah, funny smartass. Spill.' Mac sat next to Chloe with her steaming hot coffee. Chloe grinned._

_'About Mike? Okay, he's sixteen, he lives around the block and we've been together six months.' Chloe confessed. She knew Mac would get the truth eventually, and the one thing she despised most was lairs. Mac was all the family she had._

_'Six months? That's a long time! Well, for a young girl...sorry woman, like you anyway. You don't hear of many kids your age in relationships for six months. I guess it is love.' Mac teased, but Chloe just nodded._

_'I'm not taking the beit Mac. I love him, and unlike some, I'm not about to wait eight years to admit it.' Chloe sniggered. Mac shoko her head._

_'You missus! If my daughter turns out anything like you..oooh...' Mac wagged her finger at Chloe. 'Then I'll be a darned lucky mom.' She grinned._

_'So...are ya pregnant?' Chloe grinned at Mac's face._

_'You are so lucky I love you! I am not pregnant - not that I would know right now anyway!' Mac protested._

_'Yeah...okay...so in about seven weeks time, you can tell me?' Chloe backed off as Mac's eyebrows jumped up._

_'How do you-'_

_'Oh come on Mac. I've stayed with you for months at a time, it's not hard to know. Besides, you might still come on this time, since you're so close to your cycle.' Mac's mouth was left hanging open and Chloe grinned, obviously pleased with herself._

_'Chloe Madison! You are too smart for your own good! Now off you go, get dressed and we can go shopping. I'm in a good mood this morning - despite your little revelation!'_

_'Yeah, I bet you are...and Mac, please, don't ever think about asking my for condoms again.' Chloe stood up and walked away, leaving Mac, once again, with her jaw wide open._


	5. Love Machine Girls Aloud

**_Heyyy! I am so boreeeeeeeeed so I'm updating again today! As you guys get to know me, you'll realize that I update wuite often, and if I havent updated in like 3 days I'm either stumped, or theres something major going on in my life...._**

**_Review! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own JAG, otherwise, well, I would have had Mac slap Renee a million times every episode, and well..I wont give away my other fic ideas ;) Let's just say it's not very pro-renee!_**

**_Shipppper!_**

_As Chloe skipped out, a shrill ringing noise became apparent to Mac and she picked up her phone._

_'Mackenzie.'_

_'Harmon Rabb, sex god in the eyes of women everywhere.'_

_'Oh god, I'm engaged to a man who loves himself more than me! And that had better not be true! Exactly how many sexual partners have you had Mr Rabb?'_

_'Not possible Ninja-girl, and I think I'll ignore that last bit.'_

_'It better not be possible flyboy.'_

_'So uh..I got to my apartment this morning and take a wild guess at who was waiting for me.'_

_'Oh no!' Mac looked up to see Chloe, coming out of her bedroom, her eyes a little red, and sitting on the couch beside her. Mac leaned over and pulled Chloe into a close embrace._

_'Oh yeah. My mother left Frank so he could have a week of piece...well, that's what I would call it, she called it 'working time'. Anyway, she's here to meet her future daughter.'_

_'Are you kidding me? When does she wanna see me?'_

_'As soon as possible. What do you wanna do? Shall I tell her youre busy or do you wanna get it over with?'_

_'I'd rather get it over with, but, I might just have something to deal with right now.'_

_'What is it? Are you okay?'_

_'I'm fine. I think I need to talk to Chloe, could you give us a few hours?'_

_'I'll tell you what, I'll give you all day. Mom has made arrangements to meet an old friend for lunch, so I propose you and I, and Chloe if she wants, go to lunch, then, we all go out together for dinner.'_

_'Suits me Sailor. Coffee here after?'_

_'Sure..but I can't come by yours until a little later. You know me, I insisted mom stay with me and not at the hotel.'_

_'Well..if you like, you and your mom could both stay here. Chloe and I could share my bed...I'll move the futon from my room to the living room for you...or maybe for Chloe...that, mister, is yet to be decided, uh and your mom could have Chloe's bed.'_

_'Mac, I could go to Jen's if you want.' Chloe whispered to her. Mac nodded._

_'Chloe said she would go to Jen's.'_

_'No, I don't want her kicked out of her own home. Okay, look, we'll do it somehow. I'll let mom know and we will pick you up at oh seven hundred.'_

_'Okay, I really better go now.' Mac said, realizing that Chloe's phone had rung several times now and she was ignoring it._

_'Okay babes, well, don't forget, I love you.'_

_'I love you too. Drive safely Harm.'_

_'Goodbye French Fry.'_

_'Goodbye Flyboy.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'You said that already.'_

_'I know. I guess we're still finding it hard to say goodbye even now we've sorted our...shall we say similarities out.'_

_'Similarities? I would say they were exactly the same buddy. I love you too.'_

_'HARMON RABB LET THE WOMAN GO!' Mac heard Trish call._

_'Yeah yeah. Alright Mothers orders. I love you.'_

_'Love you too.'_

_'Okay, lets just go. One two... why didnt you hang up?'_

_'I'm being a gentleman and letting you go first.' All of a sudden the line from Harm's end went dead. Mac laughed._

_'Trish hang up for him?' Chloe asked, sitting upright. Mac nodded and put the phone down._

_Mac looked to Chloe and then to her vibrating phone on the coffee table. She had put it on silent._

_'Wanna tell me what's going on?' Mac asked and Chloe shrugged her shoulders._

_'He yelled at me, so I hung up.' Chloe was foolish to think that would suffice Mac._

_'Why'd he yell?' Mac turned to Chloe. Chloe swallowed and bit her lip._

_'He wants us to...you know...' Chloe waved her right arm slightly and Mac's face straightened._

_'Oh. Oh well..uh...and you said?' What else was she supposed to ask? She had neevr done this! She didn't have children yet, she wouldn't know how to approach the subject prepared, nevermind a shocker like this!_

_'I said I didn't want to...I told him I have to feel stable where I am first, and I do, I do feel stable, I guess...I don't know...maybe I'm holding back.' It was more of a question than a statement and Chloe's phone began to vibrate again. This time it was a text._

_'Read it, see what he wants to say.'_

**_Chlo I'm sorry. I love you, please, I shouldnt have yelled, I have no excuse for it. Please call me. X ily x M_**

_Chloe threw the phone onto the coffee table._

_'No one's ever talked to you about sex, have they?' Mac tilted her head and looked to Chloe, who slowly shook her head._

_'You want to? I mean, it sounds like thats what stopping you. You're afraid that because no ones taken the time to talk to you about it, you might do it wrong, you might end up in trouble.' Mac sounded very sympathetic. She was surprised at how easy it was to say that...maybe she should have had kids earlier!_

_'Kinda. But, I mean, you're not my mom, you don't have to..' _I wish you *were* my mom though_ thought Chloe._

_'I may not be your mom Chloe, but I see you as my daughter at times like this. I love you as my own, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy.' Mac kissed Chloe's cheek._

_'Thanks. I kind of look at you as a mom anyway, I just didn't wanna say it in case it made you uncomfortable.' Chloe grinned. Mac smiled and shook ehr head._

_'No, don't ever not say something because you're afraid it'll make me uncomfortable. I'm here for you Chloe. Now...down to business...I assume you know how to have sex...consequences...etc etc.' Mac asked, considering she was fifteen, nearly sixteen. Chloe went a little pink and nodded._

_'Okay good...that's uh...good. Well, i guess right now I should tell you that the best form of contraception is abstinence.' Mac looked to Chloe's horrified face.  
'But I won't. I would be a hypocrite then. I will tell you what you want to know...well...depending..uh...anyway...so what do you wanna know? I mean, I've never done this before, and obviously you havent either, so we should just be simple about it.' Mac was starting to get nervous. Knowing Chloe these questions would embarrass her._

_'Uh..Okay...I don't know...Um...I guess, how old do you think you should be...well...when you first do it?' Chloe struggled to look at Mac as she spoke._

_'Well...it depends. Are you asking if I think you should have sex, like now, or are you asking if I had sex at your age? For the first, I'm not so sure Chloe. I mean, I would like for you to hold on to your..uh...gift, for lack of a better word...but if you feel ready, I'm not about to stop you. I will, however, make sure you know all about safe sex and stuff. As for the latter...I think I was sixteen, but, I regret it. I was drunk, don't remember any of it. I'm certainly not proud of it and would definetily not condone drinking, never mind drunken sex.' Mac gulped as she told Chloe about her past._

_'It's okay Mac. You have Harm now...What about..umm..Birth control?' Chloe bit her lip once more, but this time founf the courage to look at her mother figure. Mac smiled._

_'You're a smart kid. I'm gonna talk to you now, like you actually are my own daughter Chlo, because I care for you that much. First things first...when you have sex, you will be on some kind of birth control and you will use a condom. I don't care what you say or what your boyfriends say - this is no negotiable if you want me to trust you. And believe me, if I ever...ever find out that youve been taking stupid risks Chlo, we will be having serious words. I mean it...plus you date...well...I'm sure Harm will be happy to deal with him.' Mac said sternly. She cared too much to not talk to Chloe like this. She couldn't let Chloe throw her life away on a boy, who probably wouldn't help her out anyway._

_'Thanks Mac. You're being great.' Chloe reassured her, nodding. Mac smiled and nodded._

_'Don't ever let a guy take advantage Chloe. If either of you say no, then it's not going to happen. End of story - and god forbid, if anything ever did happen, call me. Call Harm, Harriet, Bud, Admiral Chegwidden, anyone, but don't move and make sure you're safe until one of us got there. Got that?' Mac asked as Chloe nodded. Question time was over. Now it was the real deal._

_'I don't want you to ever think you can't tell me what's happening Chloe. No matter how embarrassing it might be, I've probably been through it and I will be able to help you...well, I haven't been pregnant, but even if you were to get pregnant, I am here for you Chloe, even though I trust you not to get pregnant. Now, at first, it might hurt, ust a little, but that's okay, it's just like...uh...' Mac was stuck._

_'It's like breaking in a new pair of shoes. You have to wear them a couple of times before they're actually comfortable.' Chloe laughed at Mac's similie._

_'Thanks mom, I think I got it.' Mac froze. What did Chloe just say? Did she say Mom?_

_'Sorry...Mac.'_

_'No no, it's okay. I don't mind, call me whatever you like...just...are you okay with this now? Oh! One last thing - Do Not, under any circumstances, let Mike pressure you into anything you don't wanna do..I mean, there's loads of things you can do without actually having sex-'_

_'No, it's okay, I know all about *that* stuff. And I promise, no boy will ever, ever, pressure me into anything.' Chloe smiled and hugged Mac._

_'I love you mom.' Mac smiled._

_'I love you too Baby. Hey, you better go get cleaned up and so had I, Harm'll be over in twenty seven minutes, he's taking you and I to lunch, if you wanna come. Trish is here too, but she has other arrangements so we're going out to dinner.' Mac smiled, kissing Chloe's cheek and standing up._

**_You guys have No Idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter! :o I already had one that was amazing and lost it :( I cant find my previous file :( Sucks...but you know what will suck even more? No reviews! I take anonymous reviews too, so even if you dont have an account, leave me your ideas and advice. Next chapter will hopefully include a nice phone call to Mattie and Grandma Sarah :)_**


	6. All I need Girls Aloud

**_Heyyy! It's time to break the news to Mattie and Grams! Hmmmmmmmmm_**

**_Guess who owns JAG! not me._**

_Mac slipped on her shoes as she heard a knock at the door._

_'Coming!' Mac called, slipping the second shoe on. She walked over to the door and grinned as she smelled her fiance's aftershave. 'mmm' she thought, opening it to reveal Harm and Trish._

_'Come on in. I'll be two seconds, I just have to check on Chloe. Hi Trish. Harm.' Mac kissed Harm's cheek and ran to Chloe's room. Trish grinned as Harm sat on Mac's couch._

_'She certainly is the doting mom.' Trish sat on a chair opposite her son and smiled at him. Harm gave her a warning look._

_'Mother.' He said as Mac walked back in with her shrug and purse._

_'Harm, you're mother is allowed to want grandchildren.' Mac said, slipping her shrug over her shoulders. Harm looked up, jaw agape._

_'Pick your jaw up sailor. I'm a woman, I know how women think. If I was your mother, I would want to know about grand kids too.' Mac smiled and Harm and Trish stood up. Trish smiled to herself. This Mac sure was a good catch!_

_'Chloe not coming?' Harm's statement was more of a question as Mac shook her head._

_'No, she said she's not feeling well. I think she's a little embarrassed.' Mac looked to Harm as they entered the lift outside her apartment. His confused look urged her to continue._

_'She asked me about sex before.' She said plainly._

_'Alright, seriously flyboy, do you need a hand picking your jaw up? She's a fifteen year old girl and she wanted to ask me some questions.' Mac punched the ground floor button._

_'Do you think she's going to have sex soon?' Trish asked, wondering just how motherly Mac could be. Mac sighed and spoke honestly._

_'To be quite honest, I don't know. I mean, she's always been about love, Harm and I know that. When your beautiful son told me he was going back to flying,' The trio left the elavator and piled into Harm's SUV. 'She was there, and trying to convince me to marry her father. Then, when he left, she came out and told me she knew why I couldn't marry her father, it was because I love Harm.' Mac glanced at Harm.  
'Jaw sailor. I mean it, I will pick it up for you if need be. Anyway, then she told Harm I had fantasies about him - which I never ever told her, so I mean, her not knowing about sex shocked me a little, but, to me, it looks like she's in love, I just hope to god she waits a little longer.' Mac confessed and looked to Trish, then Harm._

_'Alright Squid, what are you smirking at?' Mac asked, squinting her eyes a little. Harm chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of Nadine's Irish Mist. _**(I know this is actually in LA, but, for the sake of the story, my second favourite Irish woman's bar with food is in DC. My French Fry Semper Fi Gung Ho Kickass Jarhead is my number one Irish Gal! You know who you are!)**

_'You, Mackenzie, said you never told Chloe about your fantasies. You didn't say she was lying.' Harm grinned and Mac turned slightly pink._

_'Harm!' Mac hissed. 'Your mother!' This made Trish laugh._

_'Don't worry. When you love someone for so long, not confiding in anyone, you're bound to dream of them...well...being there with you.' Trish sat down in a booth. Mac turned a little redder._

_'That's uh...not strictly true.' A man walked over to the trio, a dark haired woman on his side._

_'Sturgis, Varese! Hi, this is my mother, Trish Burnett.' Harm introduced the couple to his mother, and vice versa. Sturgis extended a hand._

_'Nice to meet you ma'am. Mind if we intrude?' He asked, as Harm and Mac slif to the end of the booth for Sturgis and Varese to sit._

_'So, you were saying, Mrs Burnett, that Mac never told anyone about her love for your son?' Sturgis grinned and Mac tensed up. Harm had a very cynical look on his face._

_'Sturgis Turner! Don't you dare!' Mac waved a finger at him. Sturgis bit his lip and looked to Trish._

_'Do you really wanna feel the wrath of she who is currently known as Colonel Mackenzie?' Harm joked, but stopped as he felt an elbow in his ribs. Sturgis looked to Mac._

_'Please? I know you already told him you love him, even if I wasn't at the party, I have connections, congratulations by the way.' Sturgis begged the senior officer. Mac sighed._

_'Fine. I'm going to call and make sure Chloe's okay.' Mac stood up and left._

_When she came back, there was a hell of a lot of giggling coming from their booth._

_'Once, she ducked under the table, in court! I confronted her on it, and she said...she said Marine's dont duck!...They take cover...They never...duck!' Harm was in fits of laugher._

_'Oh, so you told your mother about the bullets that are still implanted in the courtroom ceiling?' Mac asked, causing Harm to go a little pink and shut up. Trish gasped._

_'Harmon Rabb! You fired a gun in court?' The whole table laughed and Harm gulped, although this was mostly due to the strokes on his inner thigh from Mac._

_By the end of the evening, everyone had eaten, and had a few drinks, in Mac and Harms case non alcoholic. Trish had wondered for a moment why Mac didn't drink._

_FLASHBACK_

_'Harm, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you can't. Have a beer, it's fine.' Mac urged, but Harm shook his head._

_'I'm sorry Mac, you can't drink?' Trish had a gleam in her eye. Mac bit her lip and shook her head._

_'Sorry Trish, I'm not pregnant, I just...well...'_

_'You dont have to Mac.'_

_'I do. Trish, I'm an alcoholic, well, recovering. My childhood wasn't great, my teens were worse and I turned to drink. I killed my best friend, Eddie, in a car accident. Well, he was driving, but I could have stopped him. Uncle Matt sobered me up. Helped me get into the Marine Corp.' Mac nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat._

_'Oh, I'm sorry dear...' Trish was unsure what to say. She was happy, however, that Mac wasn't perfect. She was a nice, normal woman, who her son fell in love with._

_END FLASHBACK_

_'So I guess we should call Mattie and your grandma?' Mac asked, after Strugis and Varese left. Harm grinned and nodded. It was 21:00. They wouldnt be awake much longer.  
Harm grinned and nodded._

_'Hey.' Mattie answered._

_'Mattie, do you think you'll be out soon? The hospital said it was up to you.'_

_'You can pick me up whenever you like.'_

_'Great, so Mac and I will pick you up on monday?'_

_'Why Mac? Oh, I forgot, she does everything with you!'_

_'Yeah, I know, because I love her.'_

_'Wow, you said it out loud!'_

_'I've said it a few times today.'_

_'What? Dad..spill!'_

_'You want a mom and a sister?'_

_'Does this have anything to do with Chloe?'_

_'Maybe. Do ya?'_

_'Aslong as the mom is Mac. Harm what happened?'_

_'We got together. We kissed. I proposed. We're calling you from Nadine's. Happy new year sweetie.'_

_'Happie new year mom and dad!'_

_Harm girnned and hung up. With a few 'that went well' exchanges, he dialled grams' number._

_'Grams. Hi. Happy New year.'_

_'Harmon, Darling. Happy new year.'_

_'Thanks. Uh, so I have some news.'_

_'Should I sit down?'_

_'Well, Yes, but it's not bad.'_

_'Okay, Im down.'_

_'Im in love.'_

_'With Mac, I know.'_

_'Well, So does she.'_

_'Okay, how many slaps did she give you this time?'_

_'None. But I gave her a ring.'_

_'Oh! Oh Harmon! Oh Im so proud of you!'_

_'Yeah, thanks Grams. Uh, so I better go, mom and Mac are busy talking about me with the superman boxers.'_

_'Oh, thats a good one! Tell your mom to tell her about the ferret too!'_

_'Grams! Henrick was more than a Ferret! He was my blood brother!'_

_'Okay. Goodnight son.'_

_'Night Grams.'_

_Harm laughed and turned back to Mac and Trish._

_'...so he says ''Henrick, can I have some blood and we can be blood brothers'' and he now has a millimetres worth of ferret blood in him!' Trish giggled and Mac laughed._

_'Our children better not be ferrets!' She giggled, putting an arm around Harm. Harm shook his head and everyone left the bar._

_Harm sat in a comfortable silence in his own mind on the way home, with Mac and Trish in the back, giggling about his childhood and courtroom antics. As they reached Mac's apartment, Harm let the ladies out and got his and his mothers bag from the trunk. Still with the two giggling women, he got into the elevator and they arrived at Mac's apartment door._

_As she eased the door open, Mac heard giggling and sounds coming from her apartment. She turned to Harm and Trish, who also looked confused. She opened the door wide to see her 'little sister' half naked on the couch, clearly straddling a boy, presumeably Mike._

_'CHLOE MADISON!' Mac squealed, causing Chloe to jump up in shock. Mac shook her head._

_'Get that boy out of this apartment this instant! I mean it! We are going to stand out here until that boy is gone!' Mac wagged her finger and closed the door. She squeazed Harm's hand tightly as she raged inside. She was furious! After what they had talked about today!_

_'Mac, you can't go back in there. Not like that.' Trish said, as Harm spotted Mike leaving._

_'Sir, I, uh, I'm...'_

_'Don't you sare say you're sorry! You're only sorry you got caught! Get outta my sight before I kick your six into next millenium!' Harm said, through gritted teath. Both Harm and Mac breathed slowly and opened the door to Mac's apartment once more._

**_Sorry guys, had to do it! Let me know and you'll find out what happens when Chloe faces Mac - Super mom!_**


	7. Close To Love Girls Aloud

_**Okayy, thank you for all the comments and reviews! Wow - I never thought I could write funny but apparently I can :S Thanks I guess!**_

**_Still don't own JAG._**

**_Author: Chimbadinicarah_**

**Previously:**

_As she eased the door open, Mac heard giggling and sounds coming from her apartment. She turned to Harm and Trish, who also looked confused. She opened the door wide to see her 'little sister' half naked on the couch, clearly straddling a boy, presumeably Mike._

_'CHLOE MADISON!' Mac squealed, causing Chloe to jump up in shock. Mac shook her head._

_'Get that boy out of this apartment this instant! I mean it! We are going to stand out here until that boy is gone!' Mac wagged her finger and closed the door. She squeazed Harm's hand tightly as she raged inside. She was furious! After what they had talked about today!_

_'Mac, you can't go back in there. Not like that.' Trish said, as Harm spotted Mike leaving._

_'Sir, I, uh, I'm...'_

_'Don't you dare say you're sorry! You're only sorry you got caught! Get outta my sight before I kick your six into next millennium!' Harm said, through gritted teeth. Both Harm and Mac breathed slowly and opened the door to Mac's apartment once more._

**JAG**

_Harm was sat next to the elevator, his back against the wall, not knowing what to say. Trish was feeling rather uncomfortable, standing to the corner of the landing. Mac was very tense, standing almost to attention as she spoke._

_'She called me mom. She told me she saw me more as a mom, then lied to me! She told me she was ill, then when I called, she was watching TV, I could hear the TV, and now this! After we discussed it! She told me she wouldn't let him pressure her. She was still holding out a little! God Chloe!' Mac was ready for punching someone and Harm could see the anger and hurt in her eyes._

_'Mac, you can't go in there all guns blazing. You know that. Just, breather a little.' He was angry too, but more at Mike. God! How could a sixteen year old boy have sex with a fifteen year old girl, knowing he was breaking the law?_

_After a few minutes of calming down, Mac's apartment door opened._

_'Mac, mom, please...' Chloe bit her lip. Everyone could tell she had been crying too._

_'I'm coming, I just, I need a minute.' Mac couldn't look at Chloe right now. It was nothing to do with the fact that she had sex, more that she lied to her. If there was one thing mac hated, it was liars._

_*JAG*_

_'Okay, goodnight Trish.' Mac kissed Trish's cheek as her future mother-in-law descended into chloe's bedroom. Mac smiled and turned to Harm and Chloe._

_'I'll uh...take the couch.' Chloe said quickly. Harm went to protest but Mac shook her head to him._

_'Okay Chloe. Harm, you wanna go in? I'll be right through.' Mac hinted with her eyes taht she wanted to speak to Chloe__ and Harm nodded. He got up, kissed Mac lightly and gently touched Chloe's shoulder._

_'Night kiddo. See you in the morning.' _If Mac hasn't killed you before then._ He joked to himself before leaving. Mac smiled and watched him close the bedroom door, before turning to Chloe._

_'Okay, I know what that, before, looked like, but-'_

_'Next line, I've heard that before.' Mac said plainly, showing no emotion, boredom at most. Chloe bit her lip._

_'Ma..mom, we honestly weren't! You said it yourself, there are other things you can do before, well, yano.' Chloe turned a little pink. She wouldn't ever tellthis to anyone, so why was she telling Mac? Mac sighed, turning a little pink herself._

_'Okay...so, if we hadn't came in, would you have?' Mac tilted her head. Chloe could tell she was only caring for her, so why did she feel like Mac was being mean to her?_

_'No. No I swear Mom, I swear, we wouldn't have. We couldn't have.' Chloe replied shyly. Mac squinted her eyes as a signal for an explanation._

_'Do you see any condoms lying around? Do you see a girl called Chloe who would stay at home and cook dinner all day, every day just to gain your trust? Just to be part of a normal family? I told you Mom, there's something holding me back, and I think that I'm holding back because I don't want to rush into things and the whole thing messes up!' Chloe had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Mac could tell instantly she was telling the truth. She slowly nodded, before she started grinning._

_'What? You do believe me don't you?' Chloe asked, sounding a little dissappointed._

_'I believe you. And I will ignore the fact that you told me you were ill, but I mean it Chloe, if it happens again-'_

_'It wont Mom, I promise.' Chloe grinned and Mac hauled her in for a hug._

_'Meanwhile, what the hell were you trying to do that involved that particular position?' Chloe giggled. Mac looked confused._

_'We were just kissing. Well...as you saw...we progressed a little, but I mean - can I just go to sleep?' Chloe didn't know what to say. She didn't fancy discussing her private relationship with Mac. It was...wierd...kind of like Mac telling her all about sex with Harm...and that would never happen!_

_'Sure kiddo. Goodnight, and, before you go to sleep, call Mike, tell him everythings okay...although I might need to speak to Harm a little more before he comes round here again.' Mac chuckled and stood up, turning to the coffee table to pick up the spare sheets she had got for Chloe. Chloe chuckled._

_'So Harm was mad?' She bit her lip a little and Mac sneered._

_'Mad? He said, and I quote, you're only sorry you got caught, get outta here before I kick your six into next Millennium. It was a little funny looking back, but he was right. I mean, would you really have told me Mike was round if we hadn't come in?' Mac handed CHloe the comforter and pillow. Chloe shrugged her shoulders._

_'I dont know. I told him I wanted him to stay, so I could introduce you, but when push comes to shove, I don't think we were quite there. Still not, I mean, you've seen him now...you haven't met him.' Chloe aswered honestly and Mac thanked her. She was grateful for that._

_'Now go, your sailor's waiting to see your donald duck tattoo!' Chloe grinned with a glint in her eye. Mac's jaw opened up._

_'What? How do you know..?' Mac trailed off at the smirk on Chloe's face._

_'I was kidding, but oh my gosh! Donald duck? You sure have a thing for sailors!' Chloe smirked and Mac headed to the bedroom, shaking her head._

_*JAG*_

_'Mmm, come here.' Harm took Mac in his arms as she climbed into bed beside him. Mac grinned and kissed his cheek._

_'They weren't having sex.' Mac told him, even though he was half asleep._

_'They were kissing, with mild progression.' Mac giggled quietly. arm nodded, kissing down Mac's arm._

_'Good. I'm still not happy with it, but fine. God, it's times like this when I actually want to thank the lord for Matties accident. I mean, sure, it could have got her killed, but it didn't. She's here, coming home in two days, but it means it's gonna be a while before any boys come on the scene!' Mac chuckled at this statement. Harm sure didn't know teenage girls!_

_'Chloe asked me this morning if I thought I might be pregnant.' Harm's head jerked up._

_'Pregnant? We only did it last night, how the hell would you-' Mac silenced him with a kiss._

_'I know, I told her I wouldn't know yet. She then decided to tell me I would know in seven weeks. That little sneek must know everything about my life!' Mac chuckled, kissing Harm once more. Harm shrugged his shoulders._

_'That's what happens when you have a teenager daughter. Actually no, thats what happens when you let Chloe stay with you!' Harm chuckled._

_'I love you.' Mac giggled and kissed Harm's nose. Harm reciprocated the gesture on her own nose._

_'I love you too.'_

**_Soooo....next chapter will be something to do with living arrangements, work or picking Mattie up. xoxox_**


	8. Walk this Way Girls Aloud

**_Okay, once more, I don't own anything. Looking for a beta if anyone wants to help out :)  
I haven't a clue why, but my other fic's been deleted :S_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG_**

_**JAG**_

_'Alright, let's go, I cleared it with Sturgis, we can go.' Harm walked into Mac's office, with permission from the acting JAG, to pick Mattie up. Mac looked up and smiled.  
'Okay, I'll just put these files away and we can go get Mattie, then we have a meeting with the landlord at the new house.' Mac smiled and put some files into her drawer.  
'New house? Which one? The one I showed you yesterday?' Harm asked, as she locked the drawer and stood up, picking her cover up.  
'Aha.' She replies, as Harm picked up her briefcase in his left hand, just like he had his, and took her hand in his right._

_**JAG**_

_Harm and Mac pulled up to Mattie's Rehabilitation hospital in Harm's SUV and braced themselves. They knew Mattie was happy, well, it's Mattie, she was probably ecstatic!_

_Entering the building, Mac looked around. She'd been before, but everytime she came in, she felt like she was being admitted.  
They walked, still hand in hand, up to Mattie's room an knocked gently.  
'Harm! Harm come in!' Mattie squealed excitedly. Harm chuckled and Mac opened the door, to see Mattie on her cruches, with several bags at her feet. Mac chuckled at the young girls excitement and determination to come home.  
'Mom! Is it okay for me to call you that? Let me see the ring! He told me he had a ring but he refused to show me it! Let me see!' Mattie tried to rush forward, even though the crutches resisted her. Mac chuckled and rushed to Mattie whilst Harm picked up the bags.  
'Mattie, Calm down. Uh, and, well, I guess if Chloe can call me mom, you can too.' Mac grinned as Mattie picked up her left hand.  
'Harm! Harm, isn't this the ring that-'  
'Yes, the ring his grandmother and mother wore.' Mac smiled and looked over to Harm, who was trying his best to load all of Mattie's bags onto the carrier he had brought through, from reception.  
'Aww! Then I just know you're the one! I mean, I knew you were the one anyway, but, if he's willing to give you this major family-'  
'Mattie. Calm down, come on, let's get you home.' Mac grinned and turned to the door.  
'Ma-ac...' Mattie stretched out Mac's name, and she turned around quickly.  
'Could you maybe prop me up, so I can try without the crutches? They wouldn't let me because of insurance reasons.' Mattie begged, and Mac could see in her eyes that she was determined to try. She looked to Harm and, on his nod, she put an arm around Mattie and took the crutches from her._

_**JAG**_

_'So..uh...where's home?' Mattie asked from the back seat of Harms' SUV. Harm grinned and quickly glanced to Mac.  
'We're going to see a possible house now, Chloe was gonna meet us there, but she's doing something with Harriet, oh, and Jen wants to see you at JAG tomorrow, if you feel up to it.' Mac told her, as she heard a squeal.  
'Yes! So I'm gonna see the house? Does that mean I can pick my room? Can Jen come stay with us? What about Chloe? You said she called you mom now, did you adopt her? What's been happening?' Mattie laughed as she realized how many questions she just reeled off.  
'Uh, Okay, Yes, you're gonna see the house.' Harm told Mattie, stopping at the traffic lights.  
'And You can have a look and think about which room you want, but you'll have to have it out with Chloe. We will ask Jen if she wants to rent the basement apartment, at a reduced fee of course, and Chloe is...well...complicated. Something happened and for the time being, she's staying with us.' Mac explained. Harm shook his head and turned left into a quiet street full of large family homes.  
'Here we are.' He said, turning into the drive to see a woman dressed in black and white waiting at the front door._

_**JAG**_

_'I think we should take it, it's great, the cost is perfect, it has four bedrooms, two studies, a basement apartment, an ensuite bathroom, two seperate bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, living room, even has a connservatory.' Harm said to Mac, whilst the estate agent helped Mattie upstairs so she could 'think about' which room she wanted.  
'That's not the best of it, when I spoke to the woman yesterday, she told me about something very special out back.' Mac giggled and pulled Harm's arm until they were on the back porch.  
'Well, a porch, seems to be our special place, huh?' Harm chuckled, before looking up to see a small rose garden at the back of the yard. He gasped.  
'Marry me there.' He said immediately. Mac chuckled.  
'So we'll take it?' She asked, grinning and wrapping her arms around Harm. Harm grinned and nodded.  
'This rose garden is just the icing on the cake.' Harm grinned and kissed Mac. As they pulled away, Mac's lips still lingered on his.  
'I guess porches are our special place.' She kissed him back._

_'Hey get a room! I got mine!' Mattie called from up above. The pair looked up to see Mattie standing on a balcony, hovering over them. Harm chuckled.  
'We'll take it!' He called up and Mattie squealed._

_**JAG**_

_'Alright, Chloe, Mattie, Mattie, Chloe. Go giggle.' Harm introduced the two and sat on Mac's couch. Chloe and Mattie actually giggled and Mac shook her head.  
'Alright girls, sensible please! And Chloe, no forcing your habits, especially from saturday night, onto Mattie, got it?' Mac said sternly. Chloe pouted.  
'Got it.' The girls began walking into Chloe's room, which they were to share for the time being. Chloe had set up a blow up bed for her to sleep on, whilst Mattie took the bed.  
'So what did you do on saturday night?' Mattie asked excitedly and Mac shook her head, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and tossing it to Harm, before getting one herself and sitting by him.  
'So...I guess we should discuss work.' Mac began chewing on her lip. Harm sighed and straightened up a bit.  
'Yeah we should. I uh, I think I wanna go. You have a very promising career ahead of you, I mean, the amount of-'  
'Harm stop it. I don't want us to argue about this, but I have a logical solution. I leave.' Mac put a hand on his arm.  
'And that's logical how?' Harm asked with confusion clear in his eyes.  
'Well, we have Mattie and Chloe. In case you hadn't noticed, they're both young women. What happens if you're at home and maybe Mattie falls in the bathroom? You think she wants you to help her? Or if Chloe wants Mike to some round, she's not gonna do it while you're here, and damn it, Mike is shit scared of you now!' Mac chuckled at the grin on Harms face.  
'Well, he should be scared. Doing *that* with my daughter!'  
'Your daughter?' Mac raised her right eyebrow.  
'Well..uh..I mean, sure.' Harm felt a lump in his throat.  
'Don't worry, I'd feel the same about Mattie. Now, to add to my previous points, we discussed we want children. What is the point in me working at JAG, then getting pregnant? I mean, maternity leave, then leaving early until I can get him or her into day care. I wanna be there for our child Harm. I'll be the mother. Mothers are supposed to drop their kids off at school, pick them up, take them to Marine or Navy classes.' Mac chuckled as Harm looked up to her.  
'Well, Mattie's going to fly isn't she?' Harm shrugged his shoudlers and nodded. Her view was logical. There was no sense in her staying, just to end up leaving when she got pregnant. Then when she did get pregnant, there would be doctors appointments, restricted cases, there would really be less hassle if she stayed at home.  
'Alright, I see your point, I don't want you to do it, but it's your career.' Harm looked at her, just as her cell phone rang._

_'Mackenzie'  
{Miss Mackenzie, this is Brooke at Premier sales}  
'Brooke, Hi. Did something come through?'  
{No, clear background, great credentials, references answered immediately, you got the house ma'am.}  
'Wow! That was fast! Thank you very much.'  
{You're very welcome. I know a family when I see one, and the way your daughter talked about you, well she really adores you two.}  
'She's not uh...thanks.' Mac decided against saying Mattie wasn't their daughter. The only ways she wasnt hers was legally and biologically, and she was legally Harm's daughter. He adopted her and it pulled through, so everything was fine and dandy.  
{When would you like to pick the keys up Ma'am?}  
'Uh, could you hang on a second please?' Mac pressed her hand to the reciever and looked to Harm._

_'Fancy moving house this week?' She grinned and his eyes lit up.  
'Do I ever! Wow! Yes! Of course!' He grinned and kissed Mac's cheek excitedly.  
'When shall we get the keys?' She asked, still grinning.  
'Uh, we can get them tomorrow, well, tonight even, whenever.' He breathed through his speech, trying not to be too loud.  
'Okay, Let's leave it a surprise to the girls for now though.' Mac winked and went back to the receiver._

_'Hi, uh, we can pick up tonight or tomorrow, whenever, to use my husbands words.' Mac grinned. Sure, he wasn't her husband yet, but they didn't need to know that.  
{It says here on your forms that you live in Georgetown, is that correct?}  
'Uh yes, that's correct.'  
{What a small world, me too. If you like, I could drop them at your apartment on my way home}  
'Oh, We wouldn't want to put you out.' Mac giggled as Harm began to nibble on her neck.  
{Oh of course not. I'm leaving the office now, so I could be there in ten minutes.}  
'Well thank you very much Brooke.' Mac grinned and hung up the phone, just to turn around and glare at Harm._

_'What?' He asked, grinning. Mac shook her head and stood up.  
'Our daughters are in that room! A fifteen year old and a sixteen year old **(:S)** and you are nibbling my neck - while I'm on the phone no less!' Ma__c hissed, but couldn't help but giggle. She sat down on Harm's lap and kissed him softly.  
'Brooke lives in Georgetown too, she's dropping the keys off in eight minutes twenty four seconds.' Mac told Harm. Harm nodded.  
'Okay. So we should get the girls to pack...well, Chloe. Mattie's still packed I assume.' Harm sighed and Mac slid off him, sitting on the couch.  
'Yeah, okay. Girls!' Mac yelled and the two came rushing out, a little red faces. Harm eyed them suspiciously.  
'What are you two up to?' He asked, very seriously and with a straight face. Mattie, leaning on Chloe's shoulder, grinned.  
'Nothing. We were just talking.' She told them. Mac shook her head.  
'About Saturday night, clearly.' Mac said, but Chloe shook her head.  
'No, I was telling her how you talked to me about sex and maybe she wanted to talk to you too.' Chloe said, truthfully. Harms face went bright red and he looked angry.  
'Okay, sweetie, it's fine.' Mac tried not to laugh and patted Harms thigh. 'And, unless Mattie, you come to me and ask to talk, then we will ignore Chloe's comment. Of course you don't have to talk to me, and we'll drop it now because Mr Prude here is a little over whelmed.' Mac made Mattie and Chloe giggle at Harm.  
'Alright, whatever. You tell them, I'm going to shower.' He rubbed Mac's shoulder and looked to the girls.  
'No screaming, no jumping on Mac, behave.' He wagged his finger. Chloe grinned and turned to Mac.  
'Are you-'  
'No.' Mac said straight away.  
'But then-'_

__

'Chloe, No.'  
'But!'  
'I am not pregnant!' Mac yelled a little and Chloe sighed.  
'We are moving. We start to transfer our things tomorrow. Get packing.' Mac told them. Mattie grinned.  
'You'll love the house Chloe! I already have my room! It has a balcony. There are two left, one has a balcony, one doesnt. Mac and Harms room has an ensuite bathroom which I am never going to use! And theres two studies, and a basement apartment so Jen can stay!' Mattie told her excitedly.  
'Yeah, we have to ask Jen about that.' Mac nodded.  
'So Mac...about sex....' Mattie led off.  
'Uh...let's do this when he isn't home!' Mac motionedto Harm in the shower. Mattie giggled.  
'It's okay, I was kidding. For now at least, I mean, I know all about sex and stuff. Thing is, I don't have anyone in my life at the minute - guys I mean.' Mattie shrugged.  
'Hey, hey it's okay, heck, I went most of my life with the wrong guy. I only just realized who the right guy was, he's in the shower now. I'd rather, I'm sure everyone would rather, they went through life with no guy, than the wrong guy.' Mac cnforted Mattie as Brooke knocked on the door.

**Heyy so let me know guys! Thanks**


	9. Hanging on the telephone Girls Aloud

**_Hey hey! Tempe4booth, thanks for that enthusiastic review! But come on guys - how many hits and how many reviews? I accept anonymous so you dont even need to log in!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG_**

4 Weeks Later

_Mac began clearing out her office. This was her last day as a JAG. She was resigning her commission and ready to spend the rest of her days with Mattie and Chloe. Chloe had gone back to her grandparents farm to explain to them what happened, and that she would still like to see them often. She had arrived back at home, with Mac, Harm and Mattie, the previous day, and was probably now sleeping the flight off.  
A sharp knocking came at Mac's office door and she jerked her head up._

_'May I come in, Ma'am?' Harriet smiled to Mac, who simply nodded and took a seat - in front of her desk._

_'How are you Harriet?' Mac sighed, yawning to herself as she did. Harriet shrugged her shoulders._

_'I'm fine, I'm just worried about you Ma'am. How much sleep did you get last night?' Harriet enquired. Mac shot a glance at her._

_'Shall I take it that as a wow, Mac, you look gorgeous today?' Mac skirked and Harriet lifted one hand._

_'Sorry, Ma'am, I just noticed, you've been locked up in your office all day, and when you came out to speak to the admiral, you kept trying to stifle your yawns. Is everything okay at home?' Harriet was worried about her friend. Why wouldn't she be? They had been through enough together, for Harriet to know that Mac never yawned at work._

_'Everythings fine Harriet, I've just been out of sorts recently. I'll be fine.' Mac stifled another yawn and Harriet raised her eyebrows._

_'Okay, but I'll be checking up on you. I mean, there may not be anything wrong per say...you are glowing after all.' Harriet grinned and Mac raised her hands to her face._

_'No I'm not! I'm...I just used a different base today.' She tried to come up with a plausable explanation. Harriet shook her head._

_'You're pregnant Ma'am. I know you are.' She grinned and Mac kept shaking her head._

_'No, I mean, sure, i didn't-'_

_'I knew it! You skipped! Ma'am, I want to get you a gift!' Harriet grinned. Mac sighed and shook her head._

_'Harriet I don't need *that* gift.' Mac cocked her eyebrows up but Harriet took a white paper bag from her clutch. She grinned and grabbed Mac's arm, rushing her from her office to the staff rest room._

_'Harriet!' Mac hissed as they walked in to see Petty Officer Coates wiping her shirt down. Harriet stopped abruptly, dropping the white back._

_'Jen. What happened?' Mac asked, giving Harriet a little leeway to pick up the bag. Jen grinned._

_'Just a little accident with a glass of water, ma'am. Permission to speak freely?' Jen was still grinning and watching a nervous Mac and Harriet.  
Mac slowly sighed and raised her hand in allowance._

_'Drug store Ma'am? So which of you is it?' Jen eyed the women mysteriously as the door began to open._

_'No don't come in!' Harriet ran to the door but it was too late. Loren Singer. _**(I just decided to add her in :p - for my french frys benefit, Loren Singer is a bitch! So much so that I do believe Harriet punched her :o)**

_'Well well..mothers meeting. Won't Commander Turner be interested in this.' Loren went to leave and the girls let her. It's not like Sturgis would do anything. Right?_

_**JAG**_

_'So...about the wedding.' Mac was on her husbands lap at oh one hundred as the sat in bed after what Mac had previously described as their latest Whoopee._

_FLASHBACK_

_'Hey AJ, what's the matter?' Mac asked as she spied the little boy looking very quizical into his books._

_'Auntie Mac, what's a whoopee?' AJ squinted his eyes and Mac raised her eyebrows._

_'Jayme Morgans said she heard loud noises in her mommy and daddys room last night and then her mommy shouted whoopee!' AJ extended the 'e'. Mac did her best not to laugh, or even smirk._

_'Let's go find your momma and ask.' Mac knew this wasnt her place...she may have done it with Chloe, but A was four!_

_**JAG**_

_'Comeon ninja girl, lets go to bed.' Harm nibbled on Mac's neck. Mac giggled._

_'That all depends. Are we going to sleep or whoopee?' She grinned at Harm's confusion._

_'AJ's friend told him that mommy and daddy were making loud noises, then mommy shouted whoopee!' Mac giggled as Harm took her upstairs._

_'Well feel free to whoopee!' Harm grinned and Mac shook her head._

_'There are two young girls down the hall!' She giggled, but stopped at the call back._

_'No problem mom! Mattie and I will put some music on! We want a baby brother or sister! Don't forget!' Chloe called, putting Mac right off their little whoopee!_

_END FLASHBACK_

_'Hmm...Okay, before you ask, AJ is ring bearer, Bud will be best man and thats all I will need.' Harm smiled seductively._

_'Haha. None of that Harm, I want to discuss bridesmaids.' Mac smiled and chewed her lip. Harm groaned. This mean t a lot of money._

_'So, Harriet as maid of honour, Chloe and Mattie as bridesmaids, Jen as a bridesmaid, I was thinking Loren then decided I hate her guts - especially after today and-'_

_'What happened today?' Harm interrupted her but Mac remained silent._

_'Doesn't matter. She was being a bitch about me using the bathroom. Leave it. Anyway, so I need one more bridesmaid and I was thinking that you have a very nice female friend who I've come to know vicariously through you..'_

_'Who is it?' Harm asked straight away. Mac grinned and bit her lip. She knew he would like it._

_'Skates.' Harms eyes grew wide._

_'You want Skates?' He asked, grinning widely._

_'Well, yeah. She's a good friend to you, I need another bridesmaid, and, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be alive now.' Macs eyes dropped quickly._

_'Mac, you know I would be. We were meant to be together. But, she did save my life, and I think it's a good idea. She wanted us to get together since I first mentioned you to her.' Harm grinned, nibbling his fiance's neck once again._

_'Hmm o really? You mentioned me?' She asked, as he hummed against her skin._

_'Of course. Youve been the love of my life since I met you Mac.' Harm grinned and she rolled over, placing short, open kisses on his chest._

**Woop Woop! I know I know, big meanie can't tell us the results! You'll find out soon enough! Review please!**


	10. Some Kind Of Miracle Girls Aloud

_**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews - and Michelle UK - Shall I assume you're from the UK?! Anyyyway, thanks for reminiscing over Harriets little uh...slip of the hand with singer...haha! I'm sure everyone loved that moment, myself included!**_

_**Buffalo1fromSalem: Wow...talk about a complment! Better than season 10 eh? Not so sure myself, but thanks so much!  
And Singer – in Norway..hahah! Love it! I hate the bitch!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG**_

_Mac paced slowly up and down the office slowly. Harm was at work, so it wasn't as if he would catch her. Harriet was here, so she wasn't alone. She was still nervous. And Scared. She didn't know what to expect. Sure, she had an incline, but that meant nothing until there was someone to confirm or deny it._

_'Ma'am, it's fine. Come and sit down and have a glass of water.' Harriet motioned to the plastic cups and the water dispenser. Mac smiled, took a deep breath and got some water, before sitting next to Harriet._

_**JAG**_

_'Well, Ma'am, you were right. I'm a little confused as to your symptoms though. We're going to have to do a thorough examination to find out what's happening here.' Doctor James told her. Mac inhaled and nodded._

_'I can wait outside if you like Ma'am.' Harriet tilted her head but Mac just kept a tighter grip on her hand._

_'No. Please, don't leave me alone.' Harriet registered the nervousness in her friends voice and squeazed her hand supportively._

_'Don't worry Ma'am. Whatever it is, we'll all help you.' Harriet reassured her._

_**JAG**_

_The phone rang in the living room as Mac, tear eyed, ran downstairs. Mattie had decided to go for a nap and Chloe had gone out with Mike, so she was all alone, sitting in her room and wallowing in her pain._

_'Mackenzie-Rabb Residence.'_

_{Colonel Mackenzie, this is Doctor Madinson from Bethesda Naval Hospital.}_

_'I'm listening.'_

_{It appears, Ma'am, that there was some kind of mix up and you were given the wrong diagnosis today. I'm calling to ask you to come into the office for the check up you should have had this morning.}_

_'You mean the doctor was wrong?'_

_{I'm sorry Ma'am, you have the right to sue if you wish.}_

_'I know I have the right to sue, I'm a lawyer. Look, Doctor Madison, thank you so very much. I'll be there as soon as I can.'  
{Good bye Colonel Mackenzie}_

_With that, Mac hung up and began making her way back upstairs, plotting._

_She was just half way upstairs when she heard a loud crash from the bathroom. She began running as fact as she could and rattled on the door._

_'Mattie? Mattie what's going on?' Mac asked quickly. The door unlocked after a few seconds and Mac pushed it open to see Mattie sitting by the bath in tears._

_**JAG**_

_'Mom. Who else is home?' Mattie dried and Mac knelt down beside her. Mac pulled some strands of hair away from Mattie's face as she answered her._

_'No one Mattie, it's just you and me.' Mac tilted her head to look into Mattie's eyes._

_'I slipped.' Mattie nodded over to near the toilet and Mac sympathized with the girl. There, right on the floor, was a tiny pool of disturbed blood, trailing and fading until it reached where Mattie was sat._

_'I see. You think you could stay here a second?' Mac asked as Mattie slowly nodded, tears falling from her eyes._

_**JAG**_

_'So you wanna talk or you think you'll be okay?' Mac asked, handing Mattie a box of tampons which she had retrieved from her own room._

_'I'll be fine Mom, thanks, I just need some help getting up.' Mattie was a little embarrassed. She was sat on the floor, in nothing but her robe, and couldn't get up herself. She hated having to depend on other, even if she knew it was the only way she could get better._

_As Mattie left the bathroom, Mac smiled up at her from the wall opposite the door._

_'Here you go Mom, thanks. I can get some later, when we go to the store.' Mattie blushed and handed the box of Tampons back to Mac, who shook her head and refused to take them._

_'That's okay, I won't be needing them for a while.' Mac turned and walked into her bedroom, leaving Mattie to stand thinking.  
After a few seconds, Mattie's confused face went from shock to utter excitement._

_'Oh My God!' She yelled, racing as fast as she could on crutches, into her adopted mothers room. She walked in and saw Mac sitting on her bed, reading Much ado about nothing.  
Mac looked up and smiled casually, before putting the book down._

_'Mattie. Is everything okay?' She asked, as though oblivious to what just happened. Mattie put the tampons on the side and her hands flew to her hips, with her very rhythmic tapping foot._

_'Did I do something to upset you Mattie?' Mac fought to keep the smirk back._

_'Does dad know?' Mattie asked, moving to sit on the bottom of your bed._

_'Answering a question with a question. I bet I know who you learned that from. Does your father know what?' Mac was really on her last teeth now. She couldn't hold on anymore._

_'Boy or Girl?Marine or Navy? Oooh! Veggie or Meat eater?' Mattie raised her eyebrows as she knew Mac would take the bait with the last comment._

_'Meat eater!' Mac jumped in, only to smirk at the realization of what she had just done._

_'Okay, details.' Mattie shuffled backwards. Mac grinned and curled up, handing Mattie a pillow._

_'Okay, so, I had my suspicions anyway, and stupidly ignored them. Then Harriet told me I was glowing and I was tired too much and made me go to the JAG bathroom to take a test, where Singer walked in and saw what we were doing and said she'd tell Sturgis, not that I care because I resigned anyway. Carrying on, it was positive.' Mattie squealed but stopped when Mac held up her hand._

_'More to come. I went to the doctor, to confirm it, and she said it was wrong. I just got a phone call, before you yelled for me, from the doctors office to apologize and tell me I could sue if I wanted.' Mac was grinning from ear to ear, and didn't notice that she had subconsciously moved her right __arm over her tummy.  
'I have to go in to the doctors office to have a checkup. Am I calling Harm or are you coming with?' Mac grinned, knowing what Mattie's answer would be._

_'Coming With!' She squealed excitedly, trying to hop up, before remembering that she couldn't._

_**JAG**_

_'Mom, can we think of a really amazing way to tell dad? Like a trick or something? Ooh! Maybe you could just pin up the sonogram picture on the fridge and not tell him!' Mattie giggled on the way home, causing Mac to giggle too._

_'That would be interesting. Then just ask for the things I've been craving...like Ben and Jerry's on pizza..that sounds disgusting..and all that health crap that you and Harm eat.' Mac giggled and began plotting as she pulled into their driveway, to see Chloe and Mike sat on the front porch, making out, just as teenagers should do._

_Mac and Mattie grinned and walked past them, but before Mac closed the door, she called out to the pair._

_'Chloe! Don't be letting your little brother or sister copy you!' And with that, the door was closed._

_'Mattie giggled and rested her crutched against the couch as she sat on it._

_'Five...four...three...two...' The door suddenly opened and Chloe, beaming brightly, stood in the frame._

_'That's my Chlo. Always on time.' Mac giggled and walked to the kitchen, pinning the sonogram image on the fridge._

_She turned to see Chloe biting her lip in anticipation, with Mike closely standing behind her._

_'Problem?' Mac asked, making her way back into the living room. Chloe opened her mouth in shock and followed her, dragging Mike with her._

_'You're pregnant? Does Harm know? How far along? I knew you were pregnant! Didn't I ask you if you were pregnant? Were you just out getting some weird food?' Chloe was so excited, Mac wondered how she wasn't jumping up and down._

_'Yes, No, Five weeks, Yes and No.' Mac picked up a magazine from the coffee table and pretended to look through it._

_She could see, from the corner of her left eye, Mattie holding back a smile, and, from the corner of her right eye, Chloe was trying to work out the maths._

_'Yes you're pregnant! I knew it! Oh Congratulations! Why haven't you told Harm? When are you telling him? And Eew! That means that...eew, it was new years night...Mac that's disgusting, I was in the next room!' Chloe realized that the conception was the first time they slept together – the night they got engaged. The night that Mac promised they wouldn't do anything._

_'Ahh suck it up! After all, if we hadn't come in when we did that Saturday night...well...' Mac eyed Chloe and Mike, who both blushed a little._

_'Mac, I told you-'_

_'I know, I'm kidding.' Mac laughed, putting the magazine back down as her internal clock told her it was oh six hundred._

_'Mike, I'm sorry, Sarah Mackenzie.' Mac nodded and leaned over to shake his hand. Mike grinned and nodded._

_'Mike Johnston. Pleasure to meet you Ma'am, and congratulations. I want to apolo-' He shook her hand but was cut off._

_'Mike, you don't have to apologize to me, or anyone else for that matter. We were just...shall we say shocked. Besides, Chloe and I straightened it out, no biggie – and Thank you. I'm happy.' Mac nodded and caused Mike to nod in acknowledgment._

_'So I need your help. Can you two run to the store and get me some disgusting food?' Mac had a twinkle in her eye and Chloe giggled._

_'Sure.' She and Mike stood up and Mac wrote a rather long list of everything she wanted._

_'Alright Mattie, the sonogram picture's on the fridge. Chloe and Mike are getting my healthy food, now I need my Ben and Jerry's, cookie dough, from the freezer and you, darling, can order me a pizza while I change into some baggy clothes.' Mac chuckled. This was going to be funny._

_**JAG**_

_'Honey, I'm home.' Harm called sarcastically from the doorway. Mac came out of the downstairs bathroom, looking a little worse for ware._

_'Hey sweetie.' Mac kissed him softly and settled on the couch. Harm looked confused, dropped his briefcase at the door and hung his cover up with his coat._

_'Okay. What's wrong?' He asked, hurrying over to Mac. Mac shrugged her shoulders._

_'Just feeling a bit down. You think you can fix dinner tonight?' She asked, craning her neck to look at him. He nodded and kissed her head._

_'Sure. What do you fancy?' He asked, heading for the kitchen, stopping at door until Mac answered._

_'Uh, Meatless Meatloaf with a side of Salad and a desert of chopped fruit.' Mac answered honestly._

_'Okay, funny. What do you really want?' Harm asked from the doorway._

_'I've been very hungry today, and that is what I want. I want rabbit food! Now!' Mac appeared to get annoyed that he thought she was playing games. Harm just chuckled to himself._

_'Okay, I'll do it. Harriet and Bud are bringing AJ by later tonight. Apparently he's been begging to see his unca Harm and auntie Mac, and their new house of course.' Harm chuckled from the kitchen._

_'Harm, shall we have pizza and ice cream later tonight?' Mac asked, smirking, happy that he couldn't see her. Chloe and Mattie's giggles were heard from the top of the stairwell, causing Mac to turn around and hiss at them to be quiet._

_'Uh sure, wouldn't you rather have ice cream after dinner though? I'll make Mattie and Chloe Jacket potato, Mattie's with Salad and Chloe's with mincemeat.' Harm replied, as Mac heard him clambering around the kitchen._

_'Funny mister. I mean Ice cream and pizza. Together.' Mac replied, sweeping her hand over her tummy._

_'What? Okay Marine, I knew you had weird eating habits,' Mac heard the fridge door open and cringed, anticipating what would happen on it's closure. 'But this really trumps...' His words were cut short when he closed the fridge.  
After several minutes, Harm wandered into the living room, sonogram in one hand, a look of pure shock on his face, and a bottle of salad dressing in his other hand._


	11. Here We Go Girls Aloud

_**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews, you're all doing great. I just wanna thank Tempe4booth, Michelle UK, Karizmadreamer and starryeyes10 for loyally reading and reviewing :) I meant to post this at like 1100 but instead I'm posting it at 1600 because I got so caught up in 'Can We Ever Get Back To Before' Fanfic, by She'sashipper.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG**_

**_Thank you to Ilovepai, I take it was an anonymous review, since there was no reply link, for pointing out My miscalculations. I originally wrote that Mac was due on September 1st, however, it is infact October. Thanks_**

_Harm looked to Mac, his mouth open, but no words coming out. Mac stared at him, as Chloe and Mattie held in their giggles._

_'Are you going to make me dinner or do I have to hire a new chef?' Mac asked casually and Harm tried to respond, but, again, no words came out. As Mac watched him, she couldn't help but break a grin and stand up._

_'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, daddy?' Mac asked him, walking over to him and taking the salad dressing from his hand. Harm, still in shock, just stood there. It wasn't like him. He was overwhelmed, shocked, happy, he just couldn't figure out what to do.  
Mac grinned and opened the bottle, smelling the contents before putting the lid back on it._

_'I don't want that.' She told him, putting it on the coffee table. Now she knew how to get him to speak._

_'I'm going to get some coffee, want some?' She walked past him, not even reaching the kitchen door before he spoke._

_'Don't you dare. No coffee! Get back over here and let me kiss you Jarhead.' He said, turning on the spot. Mac grinned and came at him with a running jump. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately._

_'Eurgh, get a room.' Mattie and Chloe called. Mac pulled away and allowed Harm to put her down as she turned to the girls._

_'We already did that, remember Chlo, you were there.' Mac grinned as Chloe pretended she was being sick._

_'She was? Which time?' Harms question was almost a whisper and Mac giggled._

_'Looks like Harmon Rabb Jr's new years present arrived just in time.' Mac replied, taking Harms hand in hers and guiding it to her lower abdomen. Harm grinned like a schoolboy on Christmas morning._

_'The first...?' He asked, eyes widening. Mac nodded and grinned._

_'Right seriously, get a room! Now!' Mattie called. Mac and Harm just chuckled._

_'Come on down, this is a family hug.' Mac grinned and Chloe and Mattie raced downstairs as fast as they possibly could, with Chloe allowing Mattie to lean on her for support, as Harm gently placed the sonogram on the coffee table.  
Everyone grouped together and hugged each other for what seemed like hours. The only reason the embrace broke was because Harm began tickling Mac's tummy and the girls wondered why she was giggling._

_'You'll pay for that Mister!' Mac chuckled, putting her arms around his neck as the two teenagers shook their heads and sat on the couch.  
Everyone was so caught up that they didn't hear Bud and Harriet, who was holding AJ, using their spare key to come in, after receiving no answer from their three knocks._

_'So does this mean that if Mike and I-'_

_'No!' Mac jumped in immediately, turning, only to jump out of her skin at the sight of her friends._

_'Bud, Harriet. Hi.' Mac grinned and hugged Harriet, before taking little AJ from her and kissing the life out of his forehead. Harm saw and grinned, shaking Bud's hand._

_'What's the matter Chloe? Are they not letting you have your boyfriend round?' Harriet asked, hugging the girls from their seats, before seating herself on an armchair. Chloe shook her head._

_'No, Mike was here before. Chloe seems to think it's okay to have sex under our roof, even if it means she becomes pregnant and has a child to raise, I would say alone, but I've met Mike and he doesn't seem like that kind of guy.' Mac informed Harriet, as she and Harm shared the other Armchair, Mac on Harms knee and AJ on Mac's. Bud took a seat next to the two teenagers on the couch._

_'Well, Chloe, I think that's sensible. Children are very stressful, not to mention diseases and stuff.' Harriet chimed. Chloe shrugged her shoulders._

_'She's doing that because we talked about safe sex.' Mac informed Harriet, even though she noticed Bud's ears turning the same shade of pink as Harms.  
'Oh you two go, show little AJ the house.' Mac chuckled, standing up and allowing the boys to leave._

_'Daddy, what's auntie Mac saying?' AJ asked, as they left. The ladies all chuckled. This would be good._

_'Besides, you should wait until your married until you have children. It's much safer.' Mac informed Chloe, who opened her mouth in protest._

_'That's a little hypocritical Mom, don't you think?' Mattie asked, having to add her ten cents. Mac went a little pink._

_'Uh, Mattie...well...you see...'_

_'No backing out now. Answer the ladies question.' Chloe smirked. Mac looked to Harriet, who was totally oblivious as to their previous discovery. She knew that Mac went to the doctor and wasn't pregnant, she was with her, but she didn't know that the results were mixed up._

_'I am older, I am more mature, and Harm and I have been in a relationship for-'_

_'For under two months. Mike and I have been together for six, and it's not like I'm going to have sex to get pregnant, I know that's a stupid thing to do. The only baby I want in my life now is my baby brother or sister.' Chloe pleaded her case. Mac sighed and raised one hand to her head. Harriet opened her mouth but closed it again, before realizing what she could say in front of the girls._

_'Ma'am, did you mention your doctors appointment to the girls?' Harriet asked, allowing a little leeway, so Mac could say what she wanted. Mac bit her lip._

_'Uh, I did yes. I actually went back to the doctor this afternoon with Mattie. Oh no! Mattie's not, no!' Mac realized the look on Harriet and Mattie's faces. 'No no. Uh, you see, Harriet, the doctor, she uh, asked a junior doctor to run the tests for her when we were in, and, well, it turns out that the junior doctor will be in medical school for quite some time.' Mac gestured to the Sonogram which was left on the coffee table. Harriet looked over and shrieked with excitement._

_'Wow! Congratulations Ma'am! I just knew it! I knew!' Harriet picked up the image and traced her little finger over it lightly._

_'I was telling her from that day on that she was pregnant!' Chloe laughed and Mac turned a little red._

_'Chlo, that's only because you heard Harm and I discussing it! And, thanks Harriet. Would you like a drink? Have you guys eaten?' Mac asked, stifling a yawn. Harriet nodded._

_'No drink thanks, but we have eaten. AJ just wanted to see you so badly. When are due?' Harriet asked, as Bud, Harm and AJ came back in._

_'Uh, October 1st if this little on hangs on for exactly nine months.' Mac chuckled to herself. Like that was going to happen. This baby would either be early or late._

_'Auntie Mac, wheres the baby?' AJ asked, looking around the room. Mac giggled and looked to Harm who just nodded._

_'Come here AJ, and bring me that picture so I can show you.' Mac smiled and AJ did so.  
He jumped up onto his godmothers knee and looked at the picture._

_'See this here?' Mac traced the outline of her womb and AJ nodded.  
'Well, that's auntie Mac's tummy. Right here.' Mac patted her own tummy as the others watched on in awe.  
'Wow! That's cool!' AJ grinned, causing the adults to smile. Mac kissed his forehead and traced the lines in the sonogram.  
'This here, this is lot's of water, and, when the baby's ready to be born, that water will disappear from Auntie Mac's tummy, and it will be like I did a big...uh...peepee in my pants .' Mac smiled as AJ giggled. She shook her head and traced the baby's head.  
'Here, is the baby's head.' Mac smiled and AJ traced his finger over hers.  
'Big head like Unca Harm!' AJ giggled and the audlts roared with laugher. Harm tried to look hurt but failed as he couldn't hold his laugh in.  
'You're right AJ! Just like Uncle Harm, because uncle Harm's going to be a daddy.' Mac rose her eyes to Harm's and she could see the oy and happiness in them.  
'Now here, this is our baby's body. And feet.' Mac traced once more and A looked amazed.  
'Wow! Can I take a picture of your baby?' AJ asked excitedly, causing the adults to laugh once more.  
'Well, remember I told you that the baby is in my tummy?' AJ nodded. 'Well, that means you need a special camera for it, but maybe you can come with Uncle Harm and I next time we go for a picture?' Mac looked to AJ's gleeming eyes and he nodded excitedly.  
'Good. Now you're sitting a little on my bladder, and now I need to go pee.' Mac lifted AJ off and stood herself.  
'Is it time for the baby?' He asked, remembering what Mac said before. Mac chuckled and shook her head.  
'No, but I promise, when it's time for you to meet the baby, you'll know.' Mac kissed her godsons head and wandered to the bathroom._

**So idk what you think of the AJ and Mac bit, but I thought it would be cuuuute :) Review Please :)**


	12. Fight for this love Cheryl Cole

_**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews, you're all doing great.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG**_

_Later that night, Chloe and Mattie had decided to go down to the basement apartment. Jen had decided that she didn't want to disrupt her life and kept renting her old apartment.  
Mac was curled up on the couch, a cushion in her hand was swept protectively over her tummy, with an obvious glow about her.  
'My love.' Harm handed Mac a mug of Cocoa and sat beside her, kissing her cheek softly.  
'Mmm. Thank you.' She grinned, shifting her position to face him.  
'Tell me about it.' Harm said soflty, and, with the look of confusion on Mac's face, he knew he had to clarify.  
'Our Baby. Tell me what happened.' He explained and Mac looked up to him, and, resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled.  
'Okay...where should I start? Today...yesterday...' She led off, looking to Harm for guidance. Harm chuckled and shook his head a little.  
'Yesterday, unless something happened before then.' He said, snuggling up and putting his hand over the cushion, resting it on top of Mac's. Mac kissed him softly on the lips, before beginning her tale.  
'Okay, so, I was sat in my office, obviously minding my own business. Apparently I yawned because Harriet came running in and asked if I was okay, since I was tired and apparently glowing. I told her I was perfectly fine, and she, Doctor Harriet Simms, decided to tell me I was pregnant.' Harm chuckled at this.  
'Well, she has been pregnant twice.' He laughed, before going quiet as memories of baby Sarah came flooding back.  
'Hey, it's fine. Harriet and Bud have greived, no one will forget her.' Mac cnsoled him and gently rubbed his arm.  
'Yeah. You know, you read me like a book. All the time.' Harm chuckled, causing Mac to let out a little giggle.  
'Hey, what was that?' Harm raised his eyebrows. Mac blushed a little.  
'Uh, nothing.' She lied, blushing more.  
'Miss Mackenze soon to be Mrs Rabb giggled!' He nibbled a pulse spot on her neck.  
'H...Harm. Theres more...to come.' Mac breathed slowly, and Harm stopped.  
'Just don't tell anyone I giggle...or that you turn me to jelly. It'll ruin my reputation!' Mac smiled into Harms crystal blue eyes.  
'Yep. Your gung ho kick ass mean lean fighting marine rep! On with the story of my son's existence.'  
'Your sons? I think she'll be our daughter. Anyway, so I tell Harriet I'm not and she tells me that she's already been to the drug store and produces a home test kit!' Harm was clearly shocked by this as his eyes were the size of bowling balls.  
'Yeah. I know. So she literally drags me out of the office and into the bathroom, where Jen was. Obviously she saw the test that Harriet happened to drop. She promises not to say anything and who walks in?' Mac cocked her head up to Harm.  
'No! You're kidding me?' He gasps knowing what's coming next.  
'Yup. Singer. Bitch said she was telling Sturgis what was going on during duty time. I just laughed, told her that I didnt care. When she stormed off in a mood, probably plotting to tell everyone that this baby isn't yours or something scheming like that – dnt be surprised if theres a lot of phone calls soon byt the way, the results came back. Positive.' Mac looked up to see Harm's half elated, half shocked reaction.  
'I was there? Well why didnt you tell me then? Mac!' He complained but she just shook her head.  
'No, I wasn't ready. I wanted it to be confirmed before I got your hopes up. Anyway, Harriet and I went to the doctors, during lunch.'  
'Which is why you turned me down. I would have liked to be there for you Mac.' Harm said sternly. Mac shook her head.  
'No. I wanted to know Harm. I didnt want to get you excited. I mean, the endometriosis puts enough strain on us to conceive, I just wanted to make sure I was before we got into trying if I wasn't. I felt like it would let you down.'  
'Sarah, don't ever feel like you can't tell me something. You could never, ever dissappoint me. Please, you have to believe that.' Harm looked seriously to her and she nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
'I know, and I'm sorry. The doctor told me the test was wrong Harm. I wasn't pregnant. Harriet and I went back to work, I finished up, secured and said goodbye, then I came home around fourteen hundred. Around fifteen thirty, I got a call, saying the results were wrong. So, after and hour and a half spent upstairs, breaking my heart, I was delighted. I went to find Mattie, but she called for me. D__esperately.'  
'Oh no! Was she okay? I mean, of course she was. What happened?' Harm fretted.  
'She's fine, she slipped. She...uh, she took her period Harm. She hasn't had one since the accident, so she was scared and emotional. I helped her out...then, oh it was so funny after. I gave her my box of tampons and she went to hand them back. I told her she could keep them, I wouldn't need them for a while.'  
'Mac you didn't! That was mean!' Harm chuckled. He wished he had seen the look on Mattie's face. It, in his opinion, would have been truly priceless!  
'Aha. Anyway, so we went to the doctor. She confirmed, I screamed, Mattie screamed, we cried, came home. Then Mattie asked if we could think up a good way to tell you, and, we did. Surprise?' Mac asked, with a coy smile and raising her eyebrow. Harm grinned and kissed Mac softly.  
'Very. Happy?'  
'Ecstatic.'_

_**Okayy so you guys know how it works, You review, I post...you review, I post-get it? Thanks yous!x**_


	13. It's Magic Girls Aloud

_**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews, you're all doing great.  
You guys will HATE HATE HATE me for doing this, but I've skipped ahead for a reason. There will be a few flashbacks, but this is what happened when I was born and I wanted to incorporate it in.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG**_

_The twenty eight week pregnant Mac was pissed as she sat alone, in bed, in that big house. Mattie had gone to the store, after being cleared by her doctor that she is fine to walk alone now.  
Chloe and Mike were having lunch with Mike's parents. Apparently fifteen year olds like that...she certainly didn't like meeting any of her previous partners parents. Firstor last time!  
Harm, the ever so helpful husband, had gone into JAG, since he was still supposed to be working, even if the new General Cresswell had given permission for him to leave when necessary.  
Mac sighed and went to stand up.  
'Mom? Momma I'm home.' Mattie called upstairs. Mac sighed and slumped back into bed. She wouldn't be happy if she knew her officially adoptive mom had even thought about getting up._

_FLASHBACK_

_'My fiance, she's having contractions! She's only twenty weeks!' Harm told the receptionist. The young, mausy haired woman stood quickly and ushered someone to get Mac a wheelchair.  
'You'll be fine baby, come on.' Harm held her hand tightly as she moved up to the bed._

_'Commander Rabb, Miss Mackenzie.' Mac and Harm looked up to the doctor.  
'I am happy as ever to inform you that this was just braxton Hicks contractions.' Mac and Harm looked very confused.  
'Okay, I know that means they werent real, but what exactly is Braxton Hicks?' Harm voiced what his fiance and he were thinking.  
'Well, Brackston Hicks are contractions of the uterus. Most women have them from as early as six weeks in their pregnancy, however they aren't felt until around twenty four weeks, if ever.' The doctor gave Mac and Harm a little time to process this before moving on.  
'Braxtons Hicks Contractions are very hard to distinguish when you are in pain.' He reassured a slightly embarrassed Mac.  
'However.' He used the dreaded word. 'Brackston Hicks should not be so obvious right now. I am putting you on bed rest for fourteen hours of the day, and that does not include your minimum eight hours sleep.' He warned Mac, who was obviously reluctant.  
'No but's honey. Bedrest. You can move around for two hours a day. That means showering, dinner and possibly going into the girls' rooms for those chats you have.' Harm said sternly._

_END FLASHBACK_

_'I brought a visitor, I'll bring him up with me.' Mattie called back. Mac was quite taken aback. She knew there was a boy that Mattie like from down the street but Mattie never mentioned talking to him.  
The door opened slightly and a blur ran past.  
'Auntie Mac! Mattie came to get me! Auntie Mac!' AJ bounced onto Harm's side of the bed. Mac grinned and sat up to hold AJ for a moment.  
'Mattie, are you okay?' Mac asked, kissing her godsons head. Mattie grinned and nodded.  
'Yeah. I saw David today.' Mattie sat beside Mac and handed her a bag of apples. Mac eagerly took them, handed Mattie and AJ and apple and took one for herself.  
'Mmmm! Oh god thank you Mattie! Yours good AJ?' Mac turned to the little boy who was now happily eating his apple, whilst holding a fluffy yellow bear.  
'Aha.' AJ nodded and Mac turned back to Mattie.  
'So...what happened?' She grinned. Mattie went a little pink.__  
'Well, he asked me if AJ was my brother, and I said he was my god brother. He said it was cool and that I should check out some music with him.' She bither lip, causing Mac to smile.  
'Bless you! He asked you out! You're first real boyfriend! When?' Mac asked, breathing as she held her stomach.  
'Tomorrow. He'll come round with some CD's and his Ipod.' Mattie explained, glancing over to AJ and back to Mac. Mac breathed in and out once more.  
'I'm calling dad.' Mattie said straight away.  
'Mattie please, I'll call him and Harriet, can you just, can you get me some things in a bag? It's for real this time Mattie.' Mac ushered to the wet bed sheets. Mattie jumped up and handed Mac her cell before distracting AJ with a 'find the clothes' game._

_'Hey Jen, It's Mac..I uh...I need you to put me through to...uh...'  
'I'm putting you throuh right now ma'am. He's in a meeting but I'll just have to interrupt.'  
'Thanks Jen.'  
'Mac? Mac Coates said you needed me. What is it? Are you-'  
'Harm I need you here. It's not supposed to happen yet!...Harm...SQUID GET HOME NOW BEFORE I HAVE THIS BABY RIGHT HERE WITHOUT YOU AND WITHOUT THE HOSPITAL WITH THE EPIDURAL THAT IM GONNA DAMN WELL NEED!' Was all Mac had to say, well, yell before the dialtone came on._

_'Mom, Mom let me call Harriet. You need to lay back.' Mattie said calmly.  
'Mattie, whats the matter with auntie Mac?' AJ looked afraid but Mac ushered him to the bed.  
'AJ, remember aunt Mac told you that when the baby's born she would uh...pee pee in her pants?' Mac asked, breathing once more. Mattie sighed. Calling Harriet could wait a few minutes.  
She pressed her fingers into a soft point on Mac's back.  
'Ahh! Thank god for smart kids!' Mac sighed.  
'Aunt Mac, you said it would be like a big pee pee, and this looks like a big pee pee. That means that my baby will be here soon. Should I call mommy?' AJ sounded so grown up and Mac just looked at him.  
'You can do that?' She asked softly and AJ nodded.  
'Aha. Im a big boy! What speed dial is it?' He grinned and Mac chuckled handing him her cell.  
'Three.'_

_'Mommy!'  
'AJ? Why do you have aunt Mac's phone?'  
'Aunt Mac towd me, speed dial thwee.'  
'Okay. Why did aunt Mac tell you? Is everything okay?'  
'Yeah fine. Aunt Mac did a big big accident in her bed!' AJ giggled.  
'AJ Roberts put your god mother on the phone this instant!'  
'Mommy aunt Mac cant tawk pwo pwop right now! You need to come!'  
'Okay AJ, you go downstairs and make sure the front door is unlocked.I'm coming sweetie.'  
'Okay mommy. Unca Harms coming to see too!'  
'Okay honey. I love you.'  
'Wiv you too!'_

_Forty minutes later and Harm had called, yet again, stuck in traffic. He had decided just to get out and run the last two blocks.  
Eventually he arrived to a team of paramedics, Harriet, AJ, Mattie, Chloe, Mike and Mac. Quickly he dropped everything he was holding and rushed to Mac's side.  
She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.  
'About damned time Sailor!' She kept a hold of his collar, rather aggressively, until he replaced it with his hand._

_After Mac was moved to hospital, through the seven hours of crying, screaming, laughing and throbbing heads, she delivered a very tiny baby boy. Being fourteen weeks premature, he had to be rushed to ICU in a baby incubator.  
Mac and Harm were torn apart when they were told that their sons chance of survival was 80%. That was until Chloe reminded them that he was a Mackenzie, making him part Marine, and a Rabb, meaning that, one, he should be included in the Rabb family hospital discount they should get, and, two, he's a fighter.  
'With both your genes, he might as well be invincible!' She told them._

_For the next few hours, they discussed his name, just to keep themselves from thinking the worst.  
'How about David?' Mattie asked excitedly and Mac cocked her head.  
'Mattie I'm sure you don't want your boyfriend and your brother called David.' She chuckled, but Harm went pale.  
'Boyfriend?' He stuttered and Mattie bit her lip and nodded.  
'Yeah. Well, kind of...we're gonna hang out tomorrow.' Mattie told him. Sensing tension, Mac decided to cut in.  
'Okay, so...I was thinking of David - as a middle name - after his father, and Matthew, after his great uncle.' She looked to Harm and saw tears in his eyes.  
'Matthew David Mackenzie Rabb.'  
'Matthew David Rabb.'_


	14. Thank Me Daddy Girls Aloud

_**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews, you're all doing great.  
Thought I'd let you all know that I'm soo sad that I've just read through the whole of my own fic:L  
PLEASE! Review, I actually cried writing this...and like I wrote ^^ I've read through my whole fic, even laughing at my own jokes, I'm awful! :L  
**__**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG! I wish I did, but, unless I have millions of dollars, I have no chance of ever owning JAG**_

_'Mr and Mrs Rabb, do you have a moment?' Doctor Hill looked in from the doorframe. Harm and Mac looked up.  
'We're not married yet. What happened?' Harm asked quickly, standing up. Dr Hill shook his head.  
'Nothing happened, nothing bad anyway. Matthew is pregressing wonderfully. The last four weeks he's been doing great, he's now breathing alone,without a ventilator, but he's still not feeding yet. Now that he's breathing alone-'  
'We can hold him?' Mattie asked excitedly. Dr Hill looked to his feet.  
'His mother and father can hold him. But first, we have to show you what to do,not to scare you, but to make you aware,in case his heart stops.' Dr Hill heard Mac let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.  
'Okay.' Mac and Harm followed Dr Hill quickly._

_After they knew the procedure, Mac and Harm washed their hands with the sanitizing gel and entered ICU to see their son, Matthew David Rabb. Mac felt tears streaming down her face as she saw all the wires and machines surrounding him. Harm clasped her hand tightly as he felt tears pooling in his own eyes.  
The couple sat down as close as they could to their new son. Their first son. Their very own child. Mac breathed cautiously, before lifting the covers from the incubator.  
Harm wrapped his arm over her shoulders as she put her arms inside the incubator, first stroking, gently, her son's cheek.  
Harm used his right thumb to erase the tears that were again escaping from her eyes._

_'Hello Matthew.' She whispered, keeping her speech as steady as she possibly could.  
'Matthew David Rabb. Is that your name? I think it is. What do you think daddy?' Mac tearfully looked to Harm and he nodded.  
'I think it suits him well.' He looked to Matthew in the clear cotbed.  
'See, Matthew is the name of your uncle Matt. Your uncle Matt helped mommy through a lot, and we think you'll be a great little helper. You're gonna make it son. You're coming home with us soon,right?' Harm swallowed back a lump in his throat.  
'Of course He'll make 's gonna make it because he's a fighter. David, is yourdaddy's middle 's right. You're middle name is the same as daddy's, because we are all so proud of your daddy. Your daddy is a great man, and someday, you'll take after him.' Mac looked to a now positively crying Harm.  
'Now Rabb is your surname. Rabb is our family name, and it means that you are a part of the Rabb family now. You know what that means don't you? You're a fighter. You can get through this son, you can get through anything, as long as you have someone to get through it for. You have us son. Mommy and daddy. Your parents.' Mac had to stop talking before her tears fell onto the floor. The nurses wouldn't be happy then. She knewwhat places like this were like. One little thing and you've contaminated the whole department.  
'Then you have your sisters. That's right, two older sisters. You have Chloe Madison, she's fifteen. She's a little pushy and a little cheeky, but we all love her for it, and I know you will too. She might be allowed to see you soon. Maybe she'll be allowed to hold you. She and Mattie are desperate for you to make it. Mattie, or Mathilda Grace, is your other big sister. She's sixteen. She's very forward, she's gonna be a Naval Aviator, just like your Gramps and I. They want to babysit you, and teach you all the little tricks that we don't know about. They're going to help you with homework, and take you for walks. They already love you so much, but I promise, no one, on this earth, can love you as much as we do.' Harm snivveled a little.  
'Hey, let's tell you about your Gramps. He has the same name as your daddy. Harmon Senior. He used to fly planes too. Now mommy, mommy's going to call all youraunts and uncles while daddy tells you about Gramps.' Mac nodded to Harm, knowing how much he would love to tell his own son allabout Harm Sr.  
'Well, what can we say about your gramps son?' Harm asked, as Mac left the room in search of a phone.  
'He was a great man. He cant be with us anymore, and it's okay if that makes you sad. It makes me and grams and great gramma sad too. It even makes mommy sad and she didn't meet him. As soon as we get you out of here, son, we'll take you to see him. He lives at the wall. Daddy visits him every christmas eve. That's when it happened you see, that's when Gramps went to see what we looked like from above. Sometimes mommy comes,but from now on, we'll have you and mommy, and me, and Mattie and Chloe too. Every year.' Harm looked up and saw Mac walking towards him._

_'Hey momma. So what's the schedule for tonight?' Harm asked, knowing that, if AJ's birth was anything to go by, all of their friends would be by soon. Hell, he was shocked it had taken them weeks, but understood they wanted to give some time for Matthew to get better. Mac tried to chuckle but couldn't quite muster it.  
'Admiral's coming to bring us all some food. I told him it wasnt necessary, then her ordered me to let him. I told him I wasn't under his command anymore, he wasn't having any of it. Your mom and Frank, and of course Grams, are flying in as soon as they can. The new general, did you say his name was Cresswell, won't let Bud and Jen go until atleast 1700. Bud and Harriet will bring AJ over either tonight or tomorrow, not to see Matthew, since they're not allowed anyway, but so AJ can see me. He's been so worried. Poor guy, he knows it was because I was having the baby, but I was barely able to breathe, I'm just thankful Mattie could help me out, means he wasn't so scared. Jen's going to bring us all some clothes. Probably, they'll try and persuade us all to go get food, shower, sleep, stuff like that.' Mac let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.  
'Relax, we will go home when we want to, not when they tell us to. Now, Mommy, I'm gonna make sure our beautiful daughters are eating, while you spend some time with your son.' Harm stood, hesitantly removing his hands,and kissing Mac's cheek. Mac smiled and sat with Matthew._

_'Hey angel. How are you?' Mac slipped her hands in and traced Matthews forehead.  
'Do you think you can get stronger and come home? Mommy and Daddy believe you can. You're a Rabb. Through and through. You're a JAG baby, and the JAG's can survive anything, you can do this, you can do it.' Mac let a tear fall.  
'Shall we think of your nickname? Your little JAG name? What shall we have? Squid? No! You're not a navy guy are you? I think you're a little Marine,right?' Mac grinned.  
'Yeah, definetily a Marine. Even if you do have your daddy's navy blue eyes. You're gonna break some hearts. Especially if you've got your daddy's sense of timing and smile.' Mac chuckled to herself.  
'Please don't have your daddy's timing. Lets see, you could be Sailor, but that's what I call daddy's..uh...never mind, not Sailor. I know, how about Hammer? Would you like your Gramps' name?' Mac tilted her head and smiled._

_For the first time ever, Matthew made a sound. A gurgle. Mac gasped and grinned as she pushed the button happily.  
'Matthew! You did it! You're getting stronger! Oh myboy! Welldone baby, welldone!.' Mac turned as a nurse ran into the room.  
'He made a noise, he did! He gurgled! Oh, he gurgled!' Mac cried, as the nurse began checking Matthews progress, pushing Mac back._

_Havin seen the nurses rushing in, Harm quickly used the hand sanitizer and ran into the room, with Mattie and Chloe anxiously waiting outside.  
'Mac, baby, what's happening?' He asked, desperately and Mac turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks and a huge grin on her face.  
'He made a noise Harm! He sounded happy! Ha...Happy!' Mac cried even more and Harm's face broke into a grin.  
'What did you say to him? Did he just do it? What happened?' He asked, making Mac smile even more.  
'I was asking him about his nickname. We didn't like Squid,' This made Harm chuckle. 'And Sailor was a no no..I mean..' Harm nodded in rememberance._

_FLASHBACK_

_Mac and Harm lay cuddling in bed, the night after their first major ultrasound.  
'Hey, does little Harm have a name?' Mac asked inquisitively. Harm looked confused and looked to Mac's tummy. A boy? Little Harm? No Way!  
'No, not our little Harm, your little Harm!' Mac gestured to Harms lower region. Harm chuckled.  
'No.' He laughed. 'And it's not little Harm.'  
'No, you're damn right, little nothing. How about...hmm...not squid...sailor!'  
'Sailor?' Harm chuckled. Mac nodded and liften the covers.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Just checking. Yep, looks like a sailor.' Mac grinned and moved back up to kiss Harm._

_END FLASHBACK_

_'Then I asked him,' Mac raised her hand and turned Harm's face toward hers. 'I asked if he was called Hammer.' She smiled as she saw his face light up. 'He sounded happy you say?' Harm could no longer hide his tears of happyness. Mac nodded and bit her own lip, swallowing hard.  
The nurse walked over to Harm and Mac smiling.  
'I don't know what you two have been doing in here today, but whatever it is, it's working. His well, I know this is a little insensitive, but I don't know how else to phrase it, your sons chances or survival have gone up from being at 87% last night, to 90% now.' She smiled as she saw the smiles spread across the couples' faces.  
'Thank you so much.' Mac was honestly grateful, she could have left to inform the doctor first, but didn't.  
'Just doing my job, i think Matthew should be allowed visitors now, I'll call and check with the doctor.'_

_Once it was established that Matthew was allowed visitors, still only two at a time, and he wasn't allowed out of the incubator, Mac and Chloe called their family and friends, whilst Harm took Mattie in and let her see her baby brother._

_'Hey Matthew. I'm Mattie, I'm your big sister. How ya doing buddy?' Mattie asked, as Harm showed her how to put her arms into the incubator to touch her brother.  
'So you're allowed visitors now? You know what that means right? You're getting stronger. Fighting through. I bet your momma told you that you were a fighter because you're a Rabb huh? No, mommy was wrong. You're a fighter yoe a Mackenzie Rabb. Our mom and dad, they've been through so much. Fought so hard, for everything. If they weren't fighters, I wouldn't be here right now. Neither would you. See, your daddy fought for mommy. He didn't wanna let her go, and your mommy fought for him too. That makes them hero's. You're the son of two hero's.' Mattie felt Harm's arm slip around her.  
'Come on Matthew. Mattie. Me and my brother. You have to pull through, then Chloe and I can take you to the park. You know, it's mommy's birthday next week. It would be great if you could come home for it. I think that would be her favourite gift.' Mattie smiled and Harm told her it was time for Chloe to come in._

_'Gosh I could just squeaze you! But I wont.' Chloe added this at Mac's glare. 'So I'm Chloe. I'm your sister and I know where mom keeps candy.' Chloe chuckled and Mac shook her head.  
'Hey, when you pull through, maybe we could go to the toy store together. I want to get you something very special, but there's just so much to choose from. Ofcourse a cuddly toy is traditional, but I just know that your crazy aunt Harriet will get you loads of them. Maybe I could get you a little Sailor suit?' Chloe looked to her side as Mac began to choke.  
'No, no Sailor related items!' Chloe was confused but decided best not to question it.  
'Okay, or a little Marine's would be cool. And hey, you could wear it when you go to visit JAG. That's where mommy and daddy works. Mommy used to work there until she found out she was having you. She and Daddy have a lot of friends there. There's Aunt Harriet, Uncle Bud, Auntie Jen, Uncle Sturgis, Uncle Jay, he's cool, and Auntie Varese, Uncle Vic, there's Loren, but she's not your aunt. Nobody likes that..uh..she was a little bit mean to mommy and Aunt Harriet.' Chloe noticed Mac's look again.  
'Look baby, you need to come home soon. We need you to be a part of our super family. You'll be the boy. Everyone likes boys.'  
'Chloe.' Mac said sternly.  
'There's uncle Mikey too. He's Uncle Bud's brother. And AJ. He was there when you were about to be born. He was a brave boy, he helped mommy and phoned Aunt Harriet. She's his mommy. Mike, he's my friend, wants to see you soon. He wants to help babysit you. That would be cool. But the most important friend of mommy's and daddy's is Uncle AJ. Uncle AJ was their boss. He's great. He'll spoil you rotten.' Chloe looked to see tears streaming down Mac's face.  
'Well, I guess I should go, let mommy talk to you. Goodbye little brother, I love you.' Chloe stroked the top of his head before leaving._

_'Hey Hammer.' Matthew gurgled again. 'That's it, welldone baby. You keep doing that and you'll be home soon. You are such a brave boy. Any your sisters, they love you so so much. And Uncle AJ, he's coming to see you tonight. Then Gramma Trish and Grampa Frank will come soon. You remember when momma and daddy told you about Gramps? Hammer?' He gurgled again and Mac grinned. 'Is that the secret eh? Hammer?' He gurgled again. Mac smiled and turned to the window. She saw Harm, Chloe and Mattie watching her, and she waved Harm in. Harm quickly sanitized his hands and came in.  
'Is my boy okay?' He asked straight away. Mac grinned and nodded.  
'Perfect, right Hammer?' Another gurgle. Harms eyes widened.  
'He does sound happy!' He grinned.  
'Thats what gets him to do it. You try.' Mac urged, stepping back.  
'Okay. Hey little guy. Is that what you like huh? Hammer?' This time, it was more of a giggle. Mac gasped and laughed.  
'He laughed! Harm i think we found the key to his heart! You talk to him, I need to do something!' Mac ran out and past Chloe and Mattie, who, suspiciously, followed her._

_'Hey Trish? Hi it's Mac.'  
{Mac, dear, are you okay? Has something happened with Matthew?}  
'Yes, but we're all great. You remember he made a noise?'  
{Yes, did he do it again?}  
'Aha. But it was more like a giggle.'  
{Oh that's great! He's progressing so quickly! Definetily takes after his parents!}  
'I think it's the Rabb genes.'  
{Oh no, it's the Rabb Mackenzie. Both of you are fighters dear.}  
'That's flattering Trish. Listen, could you do me a favour?'  
{Ofcourse dear, what do you need?}  
'His grandfather. Everytime we talk about Harmon senior, he makes a noise. It's helping his progress. Do you have anything we could use?'  
{Oh wow, of course, ofcourse. I have pictures, videos, although we cant use them in the hospital. I have cards, letters, medals, I think I have his wings too.}  
'Trish that's wonderful, you're a lifesaver, literally.'  
{No problem dear. There's a flight out at eight am tomorrow, we'll be at the hospital for ten. Before you say a thing, we already told Harm, we will get a cab, you need to be with your son.}  
'Okay, I can't argue with that. We'll see you then Trish. Thank you.'  
{Not a problem. Give everyone my love.}_

_Mac hung up and quickly dialled another number._

_'Grams?'  
{Sarah dear, how is he?}  
'Great, just great. Progressing really well. Up to 90% now.'  
{Wonderful! A friend is driving me to the hospital tomorrow.}  
'Thats wonderful Grams. Thanks. I uh, actually need something.'  
{Ofcourse.}  
'Harm Senior. Matthew makes a noise everytime we mention his think you have things we could use?'  
{Oh yes. Stories of him, photographs of his childhood, his toy planes, I'll bring whatever I can dear.}  
'Thanks so much. I have to go, looks like our former Admiral is here. See you tomorrow Grams.'  
{Goodbye Sarah.}_

**_So I cried just writing this...review please? A great deal of tears were spilled as I remembered the stories my parents told me of my birth, and a great deal of effort went into this so please please please review!_**


	15. I think were alone now Girls Aloud

**_I do NOT own JAG. Fullstop._**

Trish and Frank entered the ICU unit in time to see Mac and Chloe leaving Matthew's room, in order to let Harm and Mattie in. As Harm saw his mother and step father, he paused. He wanted to thank them, say hello, ask how the flight was, everything, but he needed to see his son. It had been an hour since he saw him last, as he went to get breakfast for everyone, then let Mac and Chloe in.

'Go see your son.' Trish said, clearly knowing how her son was torn. Harm smiled as he and Mattie quickly sanitized their hands and went in.

'Trish, Frank, thank you so much for coming.' Mac had tears in her eyes as she saw the large bags that her in-laws had dropped by their feet. She knew they had gone to a lot of trouble to find them, even if they wanted to do it. She fell into Trish's arms straight away and Trish soothed her by stroking her hair.  
'Mac, we want to see him too, we need him to fight through this, and, having Mackenzie and Rabb in his blood, I'm certain he'll do fine.' Frank sat on the chairs next to Chloe.  
'Frank Burnett. Nice to meet you.' He held a hand out to Chloe. Chloe smiled and accepted the hand shake.  
'Chloe Mackenzie.' Mac shot up from Trish's arms.  
'What?' It was almost a whisper as she spoke and Chloe bit her lip.  
'I'm sorry...I..I didn't...' Now how would she get out of it?  
'Don't be. You are a Mackenzie, not officially, but you are, I just didn't realize that was how you introduced yourself to people.' Mac did her best to smile but it was more of a grimace. Chloe smiled and looked to the bags.  
'What's all this?' She asked innocently. Trish chuckled.  
'Well this...' She handed Chloe a smaller bag. 'Is for you.' Chloe thanked Trish and Frank, before taking out a selection of items related to her favourite star.  
'The Cheryl Cole single! Oh my gosh thank you! Fight for this love is amazing!' She grinned widely, some would say it was nearly as big as her adoptive father's grin.  
'And this! It's Cheryl's dress from the X Factor! Oh my gosh!' She pulled out a navy and white dress. The top half being completely Navy blue, and the bottom half Navy blue and white stripes.  
'I don't like that colour on you.' Mac chuckled, making sure everyone knew it was a 'squid' joke.  
'Mom! Mom they got me a team Cheryl shirt! I wanted this to go to the concert!' Chloe turned to Trish and Frank. 'Mike's taking me to the Girls Aloud concert in a few weeks. It's in London!' She beamed.  
Trish went rather pale, but no one noticed at all.  
'Yes, and what are the rules?'Mac narrowed her eyes to Chloe.  
'The rules are, one, just because I'm sixteen next month doesn't mean that I am an adult. Two, just because I know what to do, doesn't mean I do it. Three, No alcohol consumption, four, No drugs, which I wouldn't do anyway. Five, No rooming with Mike at the hotel. Six, no sex.' Chloe recited these like she had known them her whole life. She looked to Mac and she nodded for her to continue looking at her gifts.  
'Hmm, ooh! Dreams that glitter! I couldn't find this anywhere! Thanks so so much!' Chloe waved the Girls Aloud book around,when an envelope fell out.  
Warily, Chloe opened the envelope to reveal four slips. Two plane tickets to London and Two Girls Aloud concert tickets.  
'Sorry.' Trish mumbled but Chloe shook her head.  
'That's okay. These tickets are for the day after! We can go twice! And Maybe you and Frank would like to visit London?' Chloe hinted with a grin. Trish laughed.  
'We'll talk later.' Frank told the women.  
'Now these, are all for Matthew.' Trish pointed to three bags next to her seat. Mac's eyes lit up.  
'Thank you Trish.' Trish handed them to Mac as Harm and Mattie came out.  
'Mom, Frank.' Harm embraced with his mother and shook his step-father's hand.  
'Don't say it.' Trish warned him straight away. Harm sighed and sat down next to Chloe, picking up the shirt on the seam and looking at it. He shook his head and handed it back to her. He knew of addictions, but this girl was obsessed. With a woman no less!  
'Now now Harm. You love flying, she loves Girls Aloud. Not another word.' Mac warned him and Chloe giggled.  
'Why don't we all go get something to eat and you can take mom in to see Matthew? Frank and I will go later?' Harm asked his fiance. Mac nodded and gestured to a passing nurse.  
'Hi, um, our son, Matthew is in here, and he's been responding well when we talk about his grandfather, could we take in some pictures to see if they can help any?' Mac asked, gesturing to the ICU room. The nurse looked in and nodded.  
'Of course, but you can't touch him. Not if you touch them. No offense.' She added, before walking away.  
Mac slowly nodded. She understood.

'Hey baby. Look, mommy brought someone.' Mac took a seat and gestured for Trish to sit in the next one.  
'It's Grams Trish.' Mac smiled and allowed Trish to take the lead.  
'Hi Matthew. Hello. I'm your Grams. Grandma Trish. Wow that makes me feel old! So I hear you're progressing well. You're up to ninety-two percent now, that's what daddy said.'  
'Shall we tell Grams how much you love your daddy? And your Granddaddy?' Mac asked with a smile.  
'How about it Hammer? Shall we look at some photographs of Gramps?' Mac asked, taking some photo's from a bag as Matthew gurgled, and waved his arm slightly. Trish gasped as tearts began to form.  
'Great, isn't it? He's such a fighter. Do you wanna tell him about his Gramps?' Mac passed Trish the photo's.  
'Thanks. Your Gramps was a great man Matthew. I'm sure mommy and daddy told you this, but he used to fly airplanes. Not normal airplanes. Navy ones. Hornets. He was a hero, still is. Maybe when you get out, daddy will take you to see him. He'd be so proud of you now, fighting through as you are.' Trish breathed slowly and turned to see Mac crying silently.  
'Maybe you should know what he looks like?' Trish let out a breath and held up photo.  
'This, Matthew, is your grandfather. He was a well built man. Your father has his eyes. Dark hair he had. A small mustache. Despite what your momma says, Dress White and Gold Wings...well...they look good. You, young man, are gonna grow up to be just like your daddy. Well, maybe not just like him. You don't want your dad's sense of timing, that's for sure. Or his warped eating ways.' This made Mac chuckle and abruptly stop when a clear giggle came from the infant.  
'Hammer? Hammer can you do that again for mommy?' Mac raced. Trish immediately stood up and ran to get Harm. She knew this would be a moment for Mac and he.  
'Matthew? Matt? Did you giggle? You clever boy!' Harm smiled, so eager to sit on his seat the he missed it and tumbled onto his backside. Matthew giggled again and Harm jumped up to push the button.  
'Well done Hammer!We are so so proud of you!' Mac grinned as a nurse came in.  
'What happened?' She asked, opening the top of the incubator.  
'He giggled. It appears he really does love his grandfather.' Mac explained. The nurse smiled as she checked Matthew over, just like last time, and wrote a few things down.  
'Looks like he does. Keep talking about his grandfather. Ninety-five percent Mom and Dad.' She smiled and left.

Mac and Harm turned to each other, after the nurse left. Harm, grinning, snaked an arm around Mac's waist.  
'You know what this means don't you?' He asked, allowing her to step closer. A now grinning Mac nodded.  
'Oh yes. It means, after today, no more ICU. He can go down to a normal ward. Then, if things keep going like this, we can take him home! The doctor said! He said he can come home, as soon as he gets to ninety-eight!' Mac looked into Harm's eyes grinning, and brushed her lips with his. They let the kiss deepen, and were soon exploring each others mouths, before they remembered where they were, thanks to a small gurgle from Matthew, and they broke apart.  
'Come on, you need to let Frank in.' Harm told Mac, and the pair turned to walk out. Stopping abruptly, Mac buried her face into Harm's shoulder as she saw a massive nine pairs of eyes staring at them, with huge grins, through the glass.  
Immediately, they looked up to eachother.  
'Grams.' The said quietly, and left the room to meet with Mattie, Chloe, Trish, Frank, Harriet, Bud and AJ, who had brought Grams and Mike, who had brought Chloe and Mattie some schoolwork.

**_Review?_**


	16. The Loving Kind Girls Aloud

**I dont own JAG or the characters but I did make up Mike and Matthew. Enjoy!**

___'Grams' Mac and Harm grinned as they left the room and embraced with the newly appointed great Gramma.  
'Hello dears. How are you? How is he?' She asked, looking into the room. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Great, and he's making brilliant progress. He won't be up here much longer. Ninety-five.' Harm grinned and looked to Frank. Everyone around grinned widely, knowing how much of a big deal this was.  
'Ready?' He asked, breathing slowly as he washed his hands once more, before he and Frank went to see Matthew._

___'Grams, have you eaten?' Mac asked, sounding rather concerned. Grams shook her head.  
'I'm not going to justify that with an answer. It is I who should be asking you that, and judging by the look on your face, you haven't. Come on Missy, let's you and I go to the cafeteria and you can tell me all about my great grandson!' Grams said this with such a tone that even Harriet pushed Mac forward. Refusing this would be like disobeying an order from retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden!  
Mac grinned and walked with Grams to get some of that horrible hospital stuff that they called food.  
'Sarah, dear, enlighten me, who is the young man with Mattie and Chloe?' Grams finished up her food and looked to Mac, who hadn't touched much of her meal, and instead was gazing around the room.  
'Mike. He's Chloes boyfriend...god forbid Grams, don't say anything infront of Harm, he hasn't come to terms with it yet.' Mac chuckled. Grams laughed and looked to Mac's plate.  
'Eat your food. We aren't going to see my darling great grandson until at least half of that is gone, now tell me about him.' Grams insisted, forcing Mac to eat some more salad. Of all things, Mac was eating Salad...just because it was effortless for her, it didn't fill her up, and took less time to eat.  
'Well, he's fighting. His full name, as you're aware, is Matthew David Rabb. He has improved to ninety five. I'm so proud of him Grams, so so proud of him.' Mac sniffed and sipped some water.  
'You know, he has his eyes. I guess the Rabb legacy carries on huh?' Mac chuckled.  
'He'll certainly not be breaking hearts, he'll be locked in his room if I find out he's hurt just one girl, but I'm sure he wont be like that. So far, he seems to be like his dad. Sure, his dad broke a helluva lot of hearts, but only in the interest of good. He broke mine before now. Especially when he walked out...well, when I threw him out. You remember he came to you?' Mac asked._

___FLASHBACK_

___She was only twelve weeks gone and was throwing up like a trooper. Harm had prepared a lovely meal but she just wasn't in the mood.  
'Harm, I told you. I don't want it.' Mac stressed, sitting on the couhc in the family room.  
'Mac! Come on, all you've eaten today is a piece of toast, and even then, you didn't keep that down!' Harm replied.  
'Well I'm sorry if this pregnancy is making it impractical for us to live normally!' Mac stormed upstairs and Harm followed.  
'It's not the pregnancy that's the problem! You have to eat! Please?' He was begging now.  
'Oh go away Harm! Leave me alone.' Mac slammed the bedroom door in his face and Harm's head fell to the floor as she pushed something through. Some twenty dollar bills.  
'Go. Leave us all alone, you can call when you grow up!' Mac yelled, causing Chloe and Mattie to come running, AN: Excuse the pun – Mattie's Leg from Chloes' bedroom.  
'Dad...' Chloe started but Harm shook his head.  
'It's okay. I need to clear my head anyway. I'll call you two tomorrow. Goodnight.' Harm placed a kiss on his daughters' heads and left.  
'Mom?' Chloe knocked on the door and Mac mumbled through it,.  
'He's gone.' Mattie replied, as the door opened.  
'Good. Worthless son of a...man.' Mac let the girls in._

___END FLASHBACK_

___'Oh yes, I remember it well.' Grams chuckled.  
'That was twenty four hours of pure hell. You know, all he did was talk about how awful he felt that you weren't eating, and that he just wanted you to be healthy. Then he rambled on for a while about how he loved you since he met and we wrote..uh...let's hear that from him when the time's right.' Grams looked at Mac's alarmed face.  
'Don't worry dear, you'll love it. Now, onto the matter of the wedding.' Grams responded and Mac grinned.  
'Ahh the fateful day...August first, but only if Matthew's out then. I mean, it's nine days away, I'm sure he will be. He'll be home in no time, as soon as he get's to ninety-eight, he can come home.' Mac replied, setting her knife and fork down, before the two women left.  
'Great, is everything arranged and ready?' Grams asked, knowing fine well it was. Mac smiled.  
'Grams, you know it is. Only, we won't need you to stay anymore, unless you want to stay with us all. I mean, we can't leave with Matthew just now.' Mac replied, walking into the empty ICU corridor.  
'There you are!' Trish came running down the hall and stopped in front of a horrified Mac.  
'What is it? Where is he Trish? Where's my son?' Mac asked frantically, allowing a tear to escape at the mere thought of something happening.  
'It's okay, they've moved him to the ward.'Trish and Grams tried to calm Mac.  
'Already?' She asked curiously, and received an answer with her mother in law's nod.  
'Great. Oh god, thanks Trish. Now Grams, how about we go tell your great grandson some wonderful memories about your son?' Mac stood and the women all left for the ward._

___Mike and Chloe sat on the bench outside Matthew's cubicle in the ward.  
'It's scary Mike.' Chloe said quietly. Mike kissed the back of her hand.  
'I know honey, I know. But he's strong and he's gonna make it through.' Mike reassured her.  
'I know he will. I guess it makes me think twice about ever having a baby huh?' She rested her head on Mike's chest.  
'You want a baby?' he stuttered and Chloe realized what she had said.  
'Oh, Mike, no, not now. I mean, in the future. I've always loved kids, you know that, but not right now. Me and Mom talked anyway...you know when she found the-'  
'Oh yeah...god, I can't believe your dad phoned my mom! Well, I can believe it, I guess he was just protecting you.' Mike shrugged._

___FLASHBACK_

___'Chloe! Chloe come on, we have to go, I have a doctors appointment as soon as I drop you off!' Mac called, opening Chloes door. She scanned the room.  
'Chloe?' She called, looking behind her, then back into the room. What was that hanging over the bin? Mac looked and turned around angrily, to see Chloe come out of the Bathroom.  
'Chloe.' Mac stated quickly and stepped backwards into Chloe's room, allowing Chloe to enter.  
'Want to tell me something?' Mac asked standing up straight. Chloe turned a little pink.  
'I didn't think you need to know but okay...I leaked on my bed a little..I was just about to strip the bed and wash them.' Chloe pulled back the duvet to allow Mac to see a little spot of blood. Mac shook her head.  
'Look, leave that. That's not what I meant. I'll wash it later. You told me you would say something when you were having sex Chloe.' Chloe's face reddened.  
'Mattie.' She hissed and Mac shook her head.  
'Mattie didn't need to tell me. You should be more careful when you put things in your bin.' Mac stated and headed for Mattie's room._

___END FLASHBACK_

___'Yeah. It was our own fault though. We were a little careless...and I should have said something to Mom.' Chloe admitted.  
'Every month since then she's been really anxious. I caught her counting tampons last month, she's so afraid I'll get pregnant.' Chloe sniffed. Mike smiled a little at the thought of tampon counting.  
'What would we have done if you were?' Mike asked casually. Chloe looked up to him.  
'I know what I would want to do. What would you want to do?' She eyed him carefully. Mike coughed a little and sniffed.  
'Not sure. I mean, ultimately, the choice would be yours, but I would like to have a baby, be it now or when I'm forty. I face up to my responsibilities, sure, it would have scared the hell out of me, but I couldn't leave you to do it alone, I I couldn'tlive with knowing that I personally chose for my child to never live.' Mike admitted honestly.  
'Good answer.' Chloe leaned up and kissed him. Mike's smile turned to shock.  
'You're not?' He asked cautiously. Chloe giggled and shook her head.  
'No, I'm not. It's just good to know that we both agree on what should happen if I was.' She admitted, resting her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes lightly. Mike knew she wastired and kissed her head.  
As her breathing eased out, he moved the hair from her face and kissed her cheek.  
'I love you so much, but how do I tell you?' He was asking her but talking to himself._

___'I think she knows.' A voice came from the doorway of the ward entrance and Mike looked up.  
'Sir! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that.' Mike gulped and turned a little pink.  
'Don't worry Mike. I do that myself sometimes...well, a lot.' Harm sat next to the young man.  
'You're really serious about this relationship?' Harm asked, taking a bottle of water from Mac's handbag, which she asked him to hold on to whilst she was seeing Matthew with Grams, and Frank and Trish took Mattie home, with her tired leg.  
'Yes, sir I am. One day, I hope to marry your daughter.' Mike admitted, confidently. Harm smiled.  
'You're a good man Mike, just wait until she's got a career ahead of her before you marry her.' Harm nodded.  
'Yes sir.'  
'Just tell her you love her. She probably knows already, or she wouldn't have talked to you about kids.' Harm stood up and walked to the door.  
He heard it all? How? Was he eavesdropping? Well, she is his daughter!_


	17. biology Girls Aloud

_I dont own JAG or the characters but I did make up Mike and Matthew. Enjoy!_

_A belated Happy Birthday to JAG on 23rd September :)_

**Matthew's POV**

**Looks like I'm being moved...I wonder what that means? Wait! Will those kind people know where to find me? I think they called themselves mommy and daddy...what does that mean anyway? They said home...does that mean I'm going to stay with them? And what's this better business? They're telling me to get better...what's wrong with me? Am I sick? I don't feel sick...I want my grandpa! They told me he's a nice man...but daddy said he's not here. Where was I before? Maybe he's there! I'd love to meet him. Daddy said we can see him soon! Something about a wall...  
What's a birthday? It's mommy's soon. It sounds like a happy thing. They want me to be at that home place by then.  
Mommy keeps calling me Hammer. I like that. That's what my grandpa was called. I like the sound of my grandpa.  
She calls me Matthew too. What else was it? David Rabb? That's right, Matthew David Rabb.  
Oh! Someone's here! I can feel someone tickling my toes! Oh! Whats that? A picture?**

**'Matthew David Rabb. Well hello sweetie.' Hmm...I've never seen this woman before, I wonder who she is...  
'Oh, you're mommy and daddy were right, you are a little fighter.' Strange...they keep saying that to me. Everyone says it...Matthew's a fighter...except Mattie...that's what she calls me. Mattie. That's confusing. Mattie...Mattie...hmm...  
'I'm your grandma Sarah. Your great Gramma. And this...this man here,' She's pointing to the picture. He looks funny! He had lots of furry stuff under his nose!  
'This is Harmon Rabb Sr.' Oh...that's like my daddy...except his name's got Jr. on it. He said Grandpa's name's Harmon too...maybe that's him?  
'This is your Grandpa. He's my son.' Ooh...he's pretty...maybe I'll be pretty? He has a great smile! I want it! And I want his eyes! And that plane behind him! Something escapes from this hole in my face but I don't know what it is. The big people seem to like it when I do that...oh! Look at that! Great Gramma's smiling...she's pretty when she smiled...just like mommy. Maybe they'll smile more if I do this?  
'Oh well done Matthew. Or shall I call you Hammer?' There's that thing escaping again! It's that funny name...maybe it means I'm happy?  
'Oh good boy! Now let's see if I can't think of a memory about your grandpa...' She goes quiet...she should talk about Grandpa more! I like it when he's mentioned!  
'I know. I'll tell you about when he was born. Let's see...it was three in the afternoon when he was born. He put me through lot's of pain, but it's okay, because he was a good boy. He was very tiny...not so small as you, he was 6lb 2oz, whereas you're 2lb 14 oz. That's like a bag of sugar. Very small, but you'll be big soon. You're doing well son.' She looks like she's got something coming out of her eyes...mommy does that lots. Maybe it's a magic trick. Oh no! Now she's moving her bottom lip and it's coming faster and faster! Oh this is scary! Something really big escapes me...there's something wet on my bottom...and my face.**

___Matthew let out a shrieking noise, alarming Mac and Grams, causing Mac to immediately rush to the panic button.  
At least now she could pick him up and comfort him...which is exactly what she did. Feeling the heat of her body, Matthew quietened. She rested her left hand under his bottom, and her right under his neck and head.  
'Shh Matthew. Come one Hammer, it's okay.' She soothed before the nurse came in. The nurse was in shock. He shouldn't have cried! No one could have predicted he would cry yet. He truly was making amazing progress.  
With a smile on her face, the nurse stopped at the door.  
'I think this is where your maternal instincts will come into good use.' She smiled as Mac pulled a face as she felt the wetness in his doll-size diaper.  
'He's wet.' Mac says, matter of __factly__, before looking down to her son.  
'Are you wet Hammer? Yes you are...would you like to be changed?' Matthew sniffed as his mother spoke to him.  
'You can do it...if you want.' The nurse nodded and Mac grinned.  
'Can we do it together? Harm and I?' Mac asked, without thought. Their son was progressing and, although hearing his cry broke her heart, both of them should experience this. After the nurse said they could and brought Harm to the room, Grams left with the news._

___'I can't believe it! You cried son! Well done baby. You know, they wouldn't let mommy and daddy change you before. The nurses did it.' Harm said, putting Matthew on the changer, whilst Mac got a fresh nappy, talcum powder, baby wipes and a fresh towelette for the top of the mat.  
'You think you can help us out and tell us what to do?' Mac asked their son, knowing they were being supervised and assisted, if needed, by a nurse. Matthew let out a small giggle and tried to kick his legs.  
'Look at that bottom! Quick! Cover it!' Mac joked as Harm removed his nappy. At the look on Mac's face, Matthew giggled.  
'You know Matthew, maybe I should tell you something about your momma.' Mac wiped his bottom whilst Harm spoke.  
'She's a bit strange.' He whispered, receiving a little clip around the ankle from Mac's foot and a mumble from Matthew.  
'Well, she is a Marine!' Harm chuckled, putting talcum powder over Matthews bare backside.  
'Yep. Marine's eh.' Mac turned around in shock. She recognized that voice.  
'Uncle Matt!' She gasped, but didn't move, since she was supporting Matthew whilst Harm put his diaper in the bin.  
'Sarah.' Matt __**(A.N. I need to get away from this name! Ahah.)**____smiled and Harm picked Matthew up, allowing Mac to embrace with her uncle as they left the room._

___'How Uncle Matt?' was all she could think to ask. Matt smiled and shrugged.  
'I was good. It shocked me too, they decided that I should be allowed out by now.' Uncle Matt replied, as he and Mac stood outside the ward.  
'Grams, this is my uncle Matt. Uncle Matt, Sarah Rabb, Harm's grandmother.' Mac introduced the pair.  
'Nice to meet you Mrs Rabb.' Matt held out his hand.  
'Nonsense, call me Grams.' Grams pulled him in for an embrace that shocked him.  
'Okay, Grams.' He chuckled.  
'Well, I have called Trish, she and Frank are coming to take me back to the house. I'm going down to meet them now.' Grams announced and Mac nodded.  
'Okay, but...perhaps you could wait a few minutes? That way you can let everyone know how he's doing?' Mac asked, hearing the ward doors open.  
'Ninety-seven.' Harm had a huge flyboy grin on his face, and well he should! He could take his son home sooner than they thought!  
'Oh that's brilliant! Oh great!' Grams was ecstatic, just not as much as the now speechless Mac.  
'Grams, if you could let everyone know..I have a feeling he'll be home this time tomorrow.' Mac got some courage together before Grams had left._

___'Maybe we should go talk?' Mac asked, gesturing to the family room. Matt nodded but Harm stayed where he was. Someone had to be there in case there was a change in Matthew's condition._

___'So, wanna tell me what's been going on since our last phone call?' Uncle Matt grinned at his niece.  
'Sure...wow...a lot has happened since new year...how about cliff notes?' Mac chuckled. Matt nodded and sat down, followed by his nervous niece._

___'Uh...well, new years eve...I guess...Harm and I...that is we...became an item.' Matt chuckled.  
'Don't be nervous Sarah, I'm just asking you, you don't have to give details.'  
'Okay, well, new years night, Harm proposed. Well, he gave me his ring, told me to wear it when I'm ready, and sixty-two minutes later, I put it on my ring finger.' Mac flashed her ring.  
'Well congratulations sweetheart. I knew he would eventually tell you how he felt.' Matt grinned. Mac looked confused, so he elaborated.  
'Harm was attracted to you straight away. Why do you think he wasn't scared when you pulled a gun on him? He knew you were a good person Sarah.' Matt saw a tear form in his nieces eye.  
'Sorry, that's just the best thing anyone has said to me all day, and believe me, with Grams, Trish, Frank, Harm, Mattie and Chloe here...that's a lot.' Mac chuckled.  
'Okay, which leads on to something else that happened I presume?' Matt hinted. Mac grinned and nodded.  
'Real subtle uncle Matt. Yes, I fell pregnant during the new year.' Mac blushed a little.  
'Out son was born on the twenty seventh of June, 1996. Fourteen weeks premature. Two pounds, fourteen ounces. He's been here ever since, but, as soon as his...chances, as they call it here, increase to ninety-eight, he can come home.' Mac and Matt both grinned at this.  
'Well, congratulations again. He's made quick progress though, I mean, it's the fourth of August now, he hasn't been here long considering.' Matt quickly reminded her.  
'Would you like to know his name?' Mac grinned and Matt nodded.  
'It would help when I get him his gift.' Matt chuckled and Mac shook her head.  
'You don't have to get him a gift.' Mac insisted. Matt shook his head.  
'Of course I do. Now tell me lieutenant, what is my great nephews name?' Matt urged.  
'I'm a Colonel on inactive status. His name is Matthew David Rabb, nicknamed Hammer after his grandfather.' Mac announced cheerfully. Matts face lit up but quickly fell.  
'Don't look so glum uncle Matt. He was named after you, go with your first thought.' Mac told him, when two teenage girls barged through the door.  
'Oh my gosh, Chloe it's true!' Mattie whispered.  
'Girls?' Mac stood and helped the girls in, with a curious look on her face.  
'Grams told us that your uncle Matt was here. Hi Colonel O'Hara.' Chloe grinned. Mac shook her head.  
'Chloe, get that thought out of your head. That;s disgusting, rude, not to mention the fact that you have a boyfriend who loves you to bits!' Mac clamped a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that! Harm wasn't even supposed to tell her.  
'What?' The look on Chloe's face was one of complete surprise. He loved her? Really?  
'Nothing, you two should be in bed. Uncle Matt, this is Chloe, Harm and I adopted her, along with Mattie here. Don't even ask, it's a long story.' Mac warned straight away.  
'Hi. It's a pleasure to meet the man who saved my mothers life.' Mattie smiled and shook Matt's hand.  
'I don't know about saving her life, but I did help her-'  
'Uncle Matt.' Mac was stern. She hadn't told the girls about her alcoholism, or her father. Just that she didn't drink, she didn't believe in it. The girls knew this wasn't the complete truth, but they also knew not to push her.  
'Sorry Sarah, I was just going to say I helped you find your soul mate. In a way.' Matt stood.  
'Oh, I guess you did yeah. Thanks for steeling the declaration of independence uncle Matt.' Mac chuckled.  
'Yeah, even though it was wrong, you brought out mom and dad together.' Chloe smiled, and the small family left the room._

___'Hey Matthew. I'm uncle Matt. I guess you're my little namesake. I just hope you don't turn out like me. Sure, I'm a good guy deep down, but I did something awful. Your mom tells me you respond well to Hammer. Well, Hammer, I stole. I stole something very important, and that was wrong of me. I've done my time, but I still feel guilty. I was standing up for my rights, but that doesn't mean it's within the law, how I did it. I can tell already, you'll be a good boy. Your parents, they deserve a good boy, they already have two good girls, but they haven't had much good in the past. You're momma, her mom left when your mom was fifteen. On her birthday in fact. Then her father, Joe, was bad. He drank dirty stuff and hurt mommy. Mommy got married, and she drank the dirty stuff too. That was a mistake and mommy knew it. She stopped and now she's a good girl. A good mommy. Became a marine and met daddy. Daddy and Mommy helped each other lots, and now they're gonna help you too.  
Daddy, his father, your grandpa, I hear you like him, he was shot down on Christmas eve of '69? They've been through a lot, and for that, you're their reward. I know you'll be better soon Hammer. You'll be home with your family and I'll go...well, I'm not sure, maybe to Red Rock Mesa for a while. It has a lot of good memories for your mom and I. Your mom grew up in Arizona. She loved it there. Eventually, she and I spent a while at red rock Mesa, and I convinced her to become a Marine Colonel. She's achieved that now and she's staying home now...yeah, Red Rock Mesa sounds good. But don't worry, I won't go until you're all better.'_


	18. With Every Heartbeat Girls Aloud

_I dont own JAG or the characters but I did make up Mike and Matthew. And David! Enjoy! (I'm in the mood for writing this weekend so there just might be another chapter today or tomorrow!)_

_**Previously:**_

_**'Hey Matthew. I'm uncle Matt. I guess you're my little namesake. I just hope you don't turn out like me. Sure, I'm a good guy deep down, but I did something awful. Your mom tells me you respond well to Hammer. Well, Hammer, I stole. I stole something very important, and that was wrong of me. I've done my time, but I still feel guilty. I was standing up for my rights, but that doesn't mean it's within the law, how I did it. I can tell already, you'll be a good boy. Your parents, they deserve a good boy, they already have two good girls, but they haven't had much good in the past. You're momma, her mom left when your mom was fifteen. On her birthday in fact. Then her father, Joe, was bad. He drank dirty stuff and hurt mommy. Mommy got married, and she drank the dirty stuff too. That was a mistake and mommy knew it. She stopped and now she's a good girl. A good mommy. Became a marine and met daddy. Daddy and Mommy helped each other lots, and now they're gonna help you too.  
Daddy, his father, your grandpa, I hear you like him, he was shot down on Christmas eve of '69? They've been through a lot, and for that, you're their reward. I know you'll be better soon Hammer. You'll be home with your family and I'll go...well, I'm not sure, maybe to Red Rock Mesa for a while. It has a lot of good memories for your mom and I. Your mom grew up in Arizona. She loved it there. Eventually, she and I spent a while at red rock Mesa, and I convinced her to become a Marine Colonel. She's achieved that now and she's staying home now...yeah, Red Rock Mesa sounds good. But don't worry, I won't go until you're all better.'**_

___'Don't be so silly Uncle Matt, you can stay with us, for however long you need to.' Mac stood in the doorway, tears streaming at the beautiful things her uncle Matt had just said.  
'Sarah, you know I can't do that, especially not with a new baby.' Matt turned quickly.  
'Uncle Matt, you helped me with so much, I would never turn away, and don't worry, it's not just repaying old debts, you're family Uncle Matt, I love you, so does Harm. Please, consider it? We have a spare garage apartment too.' Mac stuck out her bottom lip, knowing her uncle was never able to resist that look.  
'Alright Sarah, we'll give it a go. I'm going to leave you some time with your son now. He's a very lucky boy.' Matt squeezed Mac's arm as he walked passed and she moved forward to hold her son.  
She lifted him carefully, and sat in the chair by his bed, gently singing as she did so._

_(Dont own this song but I do really like it because it's completely true...Athlete-wires)_

_'You've got wires going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
You got tears, making tracks  
I got tears, that are scared of the facts_

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes_

_You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
There's dry blood, on your wrist  
Your dry blood on my fingertip_

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know_

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright  
I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright_

_Alright_

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes  
down corridors, through automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know.'_

___Mac gently rocked Matthew as she sang the all too true words. Matthew curled up against her sensitive chest as a warm fluid spilled from the inside of her button down shirt.  
Matthews mouth opened a little at the smell, although his senses were limited, of the familiar liquid. Mac hesitated for a moment, before pressing the call button.  
After several minutes, no-one was in the room and Matthew was crying for the milk of his mother. Mac sighed and pressed the button again. When no one came, she decided she couldn't stand to hear her son cry, when she could easily fix it. She hadn't breast fed before, just pumped for the hospital, so she wasn't sure if she should. Deciding that she couldn't let him go hungry anymore, and since she didn't have access to the refrigerated milk, she unbuttoned her blouse a little and folded down the fabric of her bra. Guiding Matthew to her, he tried to latch on. The first two times, she had to pull him away, and help him more, but the third time was the charm, and the only problem she encountered was that she had to move his tongue sometimes.  
When Matthew was almost finished, a nurse finally arrived, and rather rudely laid into the new mother._

___'What do you think you're doing?' She asked, straight away. Mac briefly looked up.  
'I'm breast feeding my son.' She replied, calmly and quietly.  
'You haven't been cleared! What if he isn't ready? You should have called for a nurse if he was hungry!' The nurse fought back.  
'I did. Twice. It seems to me he's more than ready! His breathing is fine, he's hungry for more, and he latched on very well!' Mac retorted, as the nurse picked up Matthews chart.  
'Nevertheless you should have waited!' at the sound of raised voices, Harm came running in, only to stop at the sight of his wife breastfeeding their son.  
'Oh my!' He smiled and walked over beside Mac.  
'Should you be doing this?' He asked, concerned. The nurse chose now to comment.  
'No she should not. She should have asked for a bottle. This is unacceptable!' The nurse replied.  
'Harm, as I told the nurse here, I buzzed twice and no one came. Matthew was crying and I couldn't deny him what I have to give. He's doing great and did well latching on, he's feeding well and is breathing wonderfully.' Mac told he husband, a hint of anger to her voice, before turning to the nurse.  
'Now if you don't mind, I would like to see Commander Jameson, ASAP. That's an order!' Mac looked deadly serious.  
'Ma'am, no disrespect meant, but you're not my CO.'  
'No, but I do rank higher thank you.' At this, the staff nurse left, and returned with Commander Jameson. By this time, Mac had buttoned back up and had Matthew sleeping peacefully in her arms.  
'Colonel, Commander, I hear you wish to see me?' She asked, politely. Mac nodded and brushed Harm's shoulder, as she led the Commander outside._

___'Commander, I would like to make a complaint. Well, two really. I pressed the call button twice. Nurse Harrison is supposed to be Matthews on call nurse, whenever we need her, she should be there. After no one arrived to allow me to feed Matthew, I had to resort to nursing him, which I hadn't been given the OK to do. I would like you to check over Matthew, please, to make sure he is fine, but I would also like Nurse Harrison to be taken from matthews case. She was rude to me, and practically accused me of trying to put my son in a more critical condition than he already is.' Mac was deadly serious this whole time, and didn't care who heard her, even if she didn't realize anyone was listening until she felt Matt's hand on her shoulder.  
'Ma'am I'm very sorry about this. If you would like to submit a formal complaint, you will find a form at reception, however, I will, either way, be having ____very strong words with staff nurse Harrison anyway. I will check over Matthew right now for you, if you'd like to wait over there.' Commander Jameson pointed to some seats in the corridor and Mac and Matt took them.  
'You should have gone back with Chloe and Mattie uncle Matt. You look exhausted.' Mac sighed.  
'I will go, I just had to make sure everything was OK. I'll see you tomorrow Sarah.' Matt kissed his niece's cheek before leaving.  
Mac sat for a moment, thinking about how her life would be from now on, when she saw a familiar face walk past._

___'Commander McCool?' The woman turned and smiled.  
'Colonel Mackenzie. How are you?' Commander McCool walked over and Mac chuckled.  
'Depends when you ask me.' Commander McCool sighed and sat down.  
'Care to talk?' She asked, watching the colonel playing with her fingers. Mac smiled.  
'You know, I was thinking of setting up an appointment. I guess I do need to talk, and thank you. You were right, about me waiting for Harm.' Mac smiled and ran a hand through her hair.  
'Just doing my job. You want to go in the family room and talk? You can tell me all about that rock on your finger.' Commander McCool smiled. Mac shook her head.  
'No no, I have to wait here, besides, weren't you on your way out?' Mac eyed the woman knowingly. Commander McCool shook her head.  
'It's okay. I don't have to leave, my husband's on a boys holiday in Majorca, my daughters staying at a friends. I've got all night. So is Commander Brumby back?' Commander McCool asked innocently.  
'Oh don't let Harm hear you say that. Both his mother and grandmother had this before me.' Mac grinned widely. Commander McCool had a genuine smile across her face.  
'So you two finally got it together? Congratulations.' She smiled, genuinely happy for the couple.  
'Thanks. It was uh, new year. Admirals last day, he asked if we could talk. We dated for 11 hours 53 minutes, before we were engaged...well, we've come to the conclusion that we were practically dating anyway.' Mac sat upright as Commander Jameson approached.  
'Colonel Mackenzie. Commander McCool. Colonel, fancy taking him home tomorrow? Your actions severely helped, ninety-nine already. I will be completing a complaint against staff nurse Harrison myself. She obviously wasn't doing her job properly. Congratulations Colonel.' She smiled and left. Mac was beaming like a Cheshire cat.  
'Commander, would you like to meet my son?' Mac stood and grinned. Commander McCool was a little taken aback, but went with her anyway.  
'So this is the lucky four percent?' Commander McCool grinned and extended her arm to Harm.  
'Commander McCool. I assume you're Harm?' She smiled and Harm nodded, turning to Mac.  
'Don't worry. No more deep psychological issues. Most of them were about you, and now that I have you, there's no issue. Commander McCool was passing by.' Mac smiled and slid an arm around Harms waist.  
'Commander, meet Matthew David Rabb.' Colonel Mackenzie introduced. Commander McCool brushed Matthews cheek and turned to Mac.  
'Your uncle?' She asked, and, with Macs nod, smiled.  
'He's actually out. He turned up today. You just missed him.' Harm commented, sighing at his sleeping son.  
'So he's had to stay in?' Commander McCool asked, with a tilt of her head. Mac slowly nodded, the whole time with her eyes on her son.  
'Yeah. He's strong now, you heard the doctor. We can take him home.' She quivvered and fought back tears.  
'Don't fight your tears Colonel.' Mac sighed and brushed against Harm.  
'What if we can't do it? I mean, what if he had deteriorated because of what I did?' Mac had tears streaming down her face.  
'Mac, that's not a good thought. You would have known if he wasn't strong enough.' Harm told her. Commander McCool looked confused.  
'I nursed him. Alone. For the first time.' Mac explained. 'He was fourteen weeks premature. Two pounds, fourteen ounces. Seven inches long.' She was quivering again.  
'Colonel, you're his mother. If anyone knows when he's ready, it's you. You're the best person for your son right now, both of you are.' Commander McCool reassured them. Mac nodded and tried her best to smile.  
'Yeah, I know, but that nurse. I mean she made me feel like an idiot. Like I shouldn't try new things. She made me feel like I could do no right...like he used to make me feel.' Mac mumbled into her husbands chest.  
'Mac! No! No Sarah, you're not like him! He was a drunk who hurt his kids! Do you plan on drinking obsessively again?' Harm asked, sternly. Mac shook her head, but the tears still fell.  
'Are you planning on hurting Mattie, Chloe or Matthew?' Harm asked quietly. Mac shook her head again.  
'Never.'  
'Uh..Mattie and Chloe? Did you get another little sister?' Commander McCool asked. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
'Mattie was Harms ward. Chloe, as you know, was my little sister. Anyway, things happened, and Harm and I have adopted them.' She explained. Commander McCool chuckled.  
'And you're worried that you'll do something wrong? Look, Mac, my I call you Mac?' Dr McCool continued at Mac's nod. 'They may not be babies, but they'll help you too. You've learned a lot from him being in the hospital, from watching the nurses, and from being with your friend...did you say she was called Harriet?' Mac nodded.  
'Yeah, AJ was five in January.' Mac giggled, causing Harm to grin and chuckle a little himself.  
'Five...let's see..where was that a significant number? Uh...oh! Five years time!' Commander McCool smiled knowingly and Harm just looked at Mac.  
'What? She's a therapist! Besides...she was the one who told me I was waiting for the five years.' Mac shrugged. Harm gently shook his head in defeat._


	19. Hey there buttercup! Girls Aloud

I don't own JAG

___[Mattie, you don't have to be home. You can tell me about that after.]  
'Oh, is Dad there then? That's why you're being vague?' Mattie asked, sighing.  
[Yes, look, you can go out, or you can stay in and wait for us..Mike and Chloe are there anyway right?]  
'Well yeah, but you haven't met David.' Mattie sounded a little dissapointed.  
[Mattie, I'll tell you what, Grandma Trish has, hasn't she?]  
'Yeah...she likes him I think.' Mattie turned to see her grandmother busying herself in the kitchen.  
[Okay, well, if you put her on, I'll speak with her, then she can tell you what to do, okay?]  
'Okay mom, Thanks.' Mattie handed the phone to Trish.  
'Mac, how is everything? Still on schedule?' Trish asked, running a hand through her hair.  
[Trish relax. I'll make Harm clean up when we get back, everything's fine.]  
'Okay, so what's up?' Trish sat on the couch with the cordless.  
[Nothing really, Mattie's just not sure about something...David.]  
'Oh, he seems like a wonderful man. Opening doors for people, offering cups of tea, picking up empty cups and loading the dishwasher. Mattie asked if they could go listen to music in her room last night and-'  
[Oh...did you let them?]  
'Relax honey, David turned around, saw my worried glance and came up with the most humorous idea I've ever heard!' Trish chuckled, and turned to see Matt coming upstairs.  
'Sarah?' He mouthed, before smiling at Trish's nod.  
'He said, and I quote, Ma'am, if you'd prefer, we can take the baby monitor into Mattie's room, and leave the door open so you know what we're doing. Oh Mac, he really is a good guy.' Trish smiled as she heard Mac laughing down the phone.  
[Trish! You didn't make them take the baby monitor in?]  
'Yes. Well, actually Grams did. After around ten minutes, we turned it off at our end though, they thought it was still on. What's she worried about?'  
[Your son.]  
'Oh no! You're joking? Harm'll be fine. Just tell Harm that David wants to fly and he'll be fine.'  
[I can't lie Trish, he's my husband.]  
'You won't be lying. He really does want to fly. He's planning on going to Annapolis, providing Mattie doesn't go. He said if Mattie wants to go back, he won't go, just so they can stay together. They don't want rules to break them up.' Trish took a cup of coffee that Matt handed her and mouthed thank you.  
[Oh, oh well I'll tell him then. Thanks Trish! Uh, could you put Mattie back on please?]  
'Sure.' Trish called for Mattie.  
'Mom?'  
[Mattie, I'm going to tell your dad. You should know by now that if David wants to fly, your father'll love him!]  
'But he's a good guy, he shouldn't need to fly!'  
[I know, and your dad will realize that in time. You invite David around. We'll be home in an hour.]  
'Alright mom, thanks.'  
[Bye kiddo, we love you.]  
'Love you too mom!' Mattie hung up happily before trying to run out the door, saying she would be back in a minute._

___Mattie and David returned, hand in hand, to a clean, tidy house, and a collection of family and friends filling the living room.  
'Oh here goes. Uh, everyone, this is David. David, this is retired Admiral Chegwidden, or Uncle AJ, well, just put aunt or uncle in front of them all.' Mattie shrugged her shoulders.  
'Uh, Uncle Bud, Aunt Harriet,Cousin AJ, you've met Great Gramma, and Gramma Trish, Grandpa Frank,Chloe, Mike, Jen, I used to share an apartment with Jen, uh, Uncle Jason!' Mattie gasped and fell into a hug.  
'Wow! I didn't know you were coming! This is uncle Jason Tiner! He's funny. Oh, even Webb...sorry, you haven't got a great track record in our family Webb. General Cresswell, Uncle Mikey, Uncle Sturgis, Aunt Varese, Aunt Bobbie, gosh you guys don't throw a welcome home party by halves, Skates! Hi liz!' Mattie grinned and looked to David.  
'Elizabeth Hawkes, call sign Skates, was dads RIO. Gunnery Seargent Galindez, or Uncle Vic, Cammie – General Cresswell's daughter, Mrs Cresswell-'  
'Dora'  
'Dora, Uncle Matt, and, oh, Francesca, admiral Chegwiddens daughter.' Mattie finished off and looked around. Gosh...did they have enough food for this many people?  
'Attention on Deck.' Admiral Chegwidden stood and stepped to Mattie and David, stood straight at attention.  
'Colonel O'Hara. Front and Centre.' Matt stepped forward and stood to attention next to admiral Chegwidden.  
'At ease Colonel. Please give the gentleman the mandatory inspection.' Admiral Chegwidden stepped back and to the left whilst Matt brushed down David's shoulders and arms.  
'Mr Johnston, Madam Rabb, Front and Center!' Admiral Chegwidden called, causing Chloe and Mike to race to the front of the room, before standing to attention.  
'General Cresswell, would you please do the honours?' Gordon Cresswell stood and moved forward to Chloe and Mike.  
When the initial inspection-to-make-the-boys-nervous was done, Admiral Chegwidden stepped forward.  
'At ease. Mathilda Grace Rabb, are you aware that this gentleman, David Michael McDowny, is now classed as a member of the Judge Advocate General family?'  
'Yes sir!' Mattie saluted with a grin.  
'Welcome son.' Admiral Chegwidden shook his hand, before moving to Chloe and Mike.  
'Chloe Ann Rabb, are you aware that this gentleman, Michael James Johnston, is now classed as a member of the Judge Advocate General Family?'  
'Yes sir!' Chloe didn't dare look at Mike as she said this.  
'Miss Rabb's, you are dismissed.' Admiral Chegwidden told them, as Chloe and Mattie sat next to each other on the carpeted floor.  
'Gentlemen, repeat after me. I hereby vow not to hurt this beautiful girl unless it is for her own good, then I will try my darned best to do what's right.' The boys repeated this, obviously very scared.  
'I promise never to mislead or lie to her, and to always stand by her.' The door clicked open but no one moved from withholding their laughter as the boys repeated this.  
'Finally, I promise to always respect her, her family, and the JAG corp.' The boys repeated this quietly.  
'Ladies.' Chloe and Mattie stood up and stood in front of their respective boyfriends. Almost simultaneously, the girls leaned up and kissed their boyfriends left cheek.  
'At ease...do not run to the Colonel and Commander.' Admiral Chegwidden quickly added when they saw everyone quickly turn.  
'There is one more thing before we meet that beautiful baby boy.' Everyone turned in shock. No one knew what was happening.  
'Commander Rabb. Front and Center.' Harm looked very confused and handed Matthew, in his carry seat, to Mac.  
'Aye Aye sir.' You could hear the confusion in the commanders voice as he stood to attention in front of his former CO.  
'Commander Rabb, please repeat after me. As I enter a life of love and passion with the one true love of my life.'  
'Sir I cannot recite this now.' Harm caused everyone to gasp, except Grandma Sarah. Admiral Chegwidden's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
'What? Commander you have-'  
'Sir, part of this Naval Judge Advocate vow is in my wedding vows to the Colonel.' Harm explained, as everyones faces had grins on.  
'Very well commander. Please, go about your business.' Admiral Chegwidden sat down, a little taken aback.  
'Aye aye sir.' Harm saluted with a chuckle and gestured to Mac.  
'Well, those of you who haven't yet met our son, so that's uh,' Harm looked up. 'Oh SECNAV! There's a lot of you! Uh, Webb, I believe you are David? I will talk with you later, Tiner, good to see you, General, Mikey, Sturgis, Varese, Bobbie, hey, oh gosh, Skates-'  
'Gunny!' Mac squealed loudly. Everyone chuckled. They had always known she had a soft spot for the Gunnery Sergeant.  
'Hello Gunny, Cammie, Dora and Francesca.' Harm finished with a chuckle.  
'Did you have fun planning this? Mom, Harriet?' He smiled, knowingly, as the women nodded.  
'Well, anyway, gosh this may as well be his christening, uh, Matthew David Rabb.' Mac stood forward and took their son out of his carrier. Everyone smiled and a quiet round of congratulations spread.  
'Thank you. Uh..I think Mom, Harriet?' Harm was lost. He didn't have a clue what to say or do.  
'Alright, uh, Ma'a-c, do you need to do anything right now?' Harriet looked up, knowing how much work had to be done when there was a newborn in the house. Mac shook her head.  
'No, little Hammer might need changed, but that's it.' She replied, looking down to her gorgeous sleeping son.  
'Hammer? Isn't that...?' Skates piped up and went a little quiet at Harms nod.  
'Yes, he seems to have taken a liking to his grandfather.' Harm replied, sitting next to the admiral.  
'Okay...I'll be back shortly, I'm going to change his diaper...Chloe, can I talk with you?' Mac raised her chin a little and waved her finger towards the nursery that Chloe and Mattie had made up while she was in the hospital and they couldn't sleep._

___'Alright mom, what is it?' Chloe sighed, walking into the nursery. Mac chuckled.  
'Well if you don't want it..' Mac trailed off, putting Matthew on the changing table. Chloe nodded quickly.  
'Of course...what is is?' She asked eagerly. Mac chuckled.  
'Well, I know it's yours and Mike's first anniversary tomorrow night.' Mac said, removing Matthews diaper.  
'And I know exactly what Mikes planning, and I want you to buy a new dress, and you can have some money to get him something special.' Mac had now wiped Hammers bottom and was not putting down the talcum powder, ready to put a new diaper on him.  
'I would suggest a...Beltways!' Mac said, a little loudly.  
'You want me to buy him a burger?' Chloe asked, as Mac picked up her son, and led Chloe downstairs.  
'Who said beltways?' She asked, walking into the room and scanning every single person there with a careful eye. David sheepishly raised his hand.  
'I did...we were talking about ordering some food in, I asked what you like, Commander Rabb said-'  
'Don't call him commander Rabb, his ego's big enough. Call him Harm. Don't let him rope you in to agreeing with him on everything he says either.' Mac interrupted.  
'Yes Ma'am. Anyway, I asked if you'd like Beltways, everyone laughed.' He explained. Mac sighed.  
'Call me Mac, or Sarah, please.' She turned to look for a seat. Harm immediately stood up, but Webb waved him back down.  
'I actually gotta go. Spare seat for the mother and baby. You got a gift in the kitchen from me.' Webb kissed Macs cheek and shakes Harms hand before leaving.  
'So...someone wanna pass the phone?' Mac sat down with Matthew on her knee.  
'Only if you let me hold my baby brother.' Mattie countered. Mac smiled and nodded. After the switch, Mac dialled one of the few numbers she knew by heart._

___'Hi Beltways?' Everyone snickered in the background._


	20. Three Words Cheryl Cole

Still Don't Own Judge Advocate General!

___Mac stood and walked over to her gorgeous fiance. Harm was talking with his old RIO, Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes.  
'Hi Liz.' Mac smiled as she felt Harms warm arm snake around her waist.  
'Mac, hello. It's great to meet you under decent circumstances!' Liz chuckled, peeking at Matthew in Mac's arms. Mac smiled.  
'Want to hold him?' She asked, nodding toward her beautiful son. Skates grinned and nodded.  
'Didn't expect you to be the baby kind Skates...when did you become such a girl?' Harm asked, as Mac handed Skates Matthew over.  
'If you didn't know that Liz has been a girl all her life you might have to go take the facts of life out of the library.' Mac chuckled. Harm looked offended, with his hand resting on his chest.  
'Well if I don't know the facts of life, you and I would have some problems since I would begin to worry how little Hammer here was made. I think Sturgis and I may need some words...yes I've seen you whispering to him.' Harm joked and exaggeratedly wiggled his eyebrows. A gentle smack on the arm caused him to shut up.  
'And I thought there was too much sexual tension when you wouldn't admit your feelings.' Skates mumbled, causing Mac to quickly turn.  
'Sorry.' Skates shrugged, still watching Matthew. Mac smiled as she watched a smile spread across Skates' face.  
'Looks like you could do with one.' She smiled and Skates shook her head.  
'Nah, not yet.' She smiled, and handed him back to Mac. Mac nodded as she steadied the boy in her arms.  
'Mind if I use your rest room?' She asked quietly. Mac shook her head and gave Skates directions.  
'Was she always like this?' Mac asked, turning to Harm, who shook his head.  
'No, normally she's really...out there.' He replied, as they heard a screech of 'Mike! Stop!' through giggling. Everyone stopped what the were doing and looked to the apparently occupied kitchen. Harm went to March in but was stopped by Mac's arm. She quickly took a deep breath and handed him his son, before she marched to the kitchen herself.  
Opening the door she just laughed. Harriet, the closest person to her, stepped over and began laughing herself.  
AJ, Mattie, Chloe, Mike and David were all in the kitchen playing a game of mime. Currently, Mike was being a chicken, and was walking around, clucking, bending down to pick up 'food' and pretending to fly.  
'What is it mom?' Chloe turned to face the kitchen door. Mac went a little pink.  
'Nothing sweetie..uh, just don't squeal like that again.' Mac replied, turning to Harriet, who was grinning like a cheshire cat.  
'What?' Mac asked, confused. Harriet's grin still didn't fade.  
'She called you mom again.' Mac chuckled and shook her head.  
'Harriet, you know she was calling me mom before we even started the adoption process.' Mac chuckled, closing the kitchen door, when a wail came from Harms corner.  
'Sounds like he wants food.' Jason pointed out. Mac nodded and went to get Harm.  
'Well, I hate to go now, but some of us have to work at some point today, celebration or not. Coates, Turner, Roberts, uh, Roberts, and Galindez, you have thirty minutes to get back to work. Mac stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
'Uh, thanks for coming guys, we'll come by JAG soon. Bye.' She retreated upstairs, leaving Varese, Harriet, Mattie, Chloe, Mike, David, AJ, Harm, Admiral Chegwidden, Skates, Francesca, Dora, Cammie, Tiner, Trish, Frank, Grams, Uncle Matt and Bobbie downstairs.  
'I think we'll head to Harm.' Dora and Cammie both stood, and Harm nodded his goodbyes and Thanks to he two women, as well as to Francesca, Admiral Chegwidden, Bobbie and Varese.  
'Would anyone like anything to drink?' Harm asked, looking to everyone on the couches._

___'Dad, can we go upstairs?' Mattie asked, with that sweet angelic smile. Harm squinted his eyes.  
'Who's we?'  
'Me, David, Chloe and Mike.' She replied with a grin.  
'Let them Harm, we have the baby monitor in Mattie's room until Matthew goes into the nursery since she and David were listening to music last night.' Trish jumped in quickly. Harm looked at the four teens with huge grins on their faces.  
'Fine...but all of you go in Mattie's room.' He said sternly, receiving a series or cheers and the teenagers running upstairs.  
'They're smart kids Harm.' Frank commented. Harm sighed at everyones nod.  
'Oh Harm, are you moaning that the girls are taking their boyfriends to their room?' Mac asked, coming down with Matthew in her arms. Harm just crossed his arms.  
'Oh come on!' She sat next to him whilst Matthew gurgled in her arms. Since the only things they had bought were a carry seat, a crib, a changing unit and a pushchair, she couldn't let him down to sleep in a playpen or anything.  
'You can't tell me that at nearly sixteen and seventeen, you didn't want to take girls up to your room.' Mac cocked her head to Harm. Tiner almost choked.  
'Uh...I think that's my cue to leave. Congratulations Colonel, Commander. It was nice to meet you all.' Tiner bid farewell and left.  
'See what you did to the poor boy Mac!' Harm chuckled. Mac shrugged her shoulders.  
'Oh well. It's only because he knows what we're talking about, you don't see AJ running away do you?' Mac's point was irrelevant when she saw that the boy was asleep on his mothers lap.  
'Okay...never mind. Seriously though, they're both sixteen, well, near enough, you can't tell them that they aren't allowed to explore their sexual form.' Mac said with ease, causing Harm to turn very pale.  
'Come on Sir, even AJ asks about that stuff. Every now and again he hears big kids talking and maybe asks us about it...like the other day Bud...what was it he asked us?' Harriet turned to her husband who was looking rather flustered and all he could muster was a stammer.  
'Well said Bud.' Skates joked.  
'Harmon, you can not stop your daughters from being sexually active. That would be very hypocritical of us all. You can promote abstinence, but it's quite obvious you didn't wait until marriage.' Frank chipped in. Harm sighed in defeat.  
'But!' He protested with nothing else to say.  
'Alright, let's try this a different way. Harm, we aren't having sex until you allow the girls too.' Mac grinned and laughed as Harm went bright red.  
'Mac!'  
'I think we're gonna set too...he seems to be tired.' Harriet allowed Bud to carry their son before they left.  
'See, you don't like being told not to have sex! How do you think the girls feel? Maybe you haven't said it in so many words but they know! Why do you think Chloe goes to Mikes after all their dates?' Mac couldn't stop until it was too late. Harm was on his feet and marching upstairs.  
'Harmon Rabb Jr get your butt down here now!' Grams called. Harm sighed and stepped back.  
'Grams that boy is upstairs with my daughter!' He protested. Grams shook her head.  
'Listen.' She turned on the baby monitor.  
__**Chloe: Alright search count the days.  
Mike: I guess it's Girls Aloud?  
Chloe: Yeah, but it's totally them! I mean, how many times have they waited and waited for the other?  
Mattie: Chloe careful! They might still have the monitor on!  
Chloe: Oops. Okay...another good one...uh...My life would suck without you. Kelly Clarkson – and Cheryl Cole's new one, Fight for this love.  
David: Alright, we get it...write them all down and we can talk it out later.**_

_'____See?' Grams asked, turning the monitor off. Harm huffed and sat down.  
'Fine, but she's not going to his tomorrow night. I can't believe you're allowing them to have sex!' Harm looked to his fiance.  
'Look, if I say no, they'll do it anyway. I mean, how old were you when you were first intimate with a girl?' Mac eyed her fiance who gulped.  
'Mac, my mom and Grams are here!' He whispered. Mac laughed.  
'So? My uncle Matt's here, shall I tell you how old I was when I first became intimate? Thirteen.' She replied, shocking everyone but Matt. Harm sighed.  
'Fine, I was nineteen.' He lied. Mac laughed.  
'Do you really want to lie to the woman who birthed you? To the woman you're planning to marry? The woman who gave you a son? Really?' Mac looked very serious as she spoke and Harm sighed.  
'Fifteen.' He mumbled. Trish chuckled and looked to Grams.  
'Jessica Fowler.' They said in unison.  
'And was that when you first became intimate or when you first had sex?' Skates grinned. Mac looked to her fiance.  
'The latter. I thought we were talking about the girls?' He asked, realizing he couldn't do anything more.  
'We were. Now do you realize why we can't stop them? They need to learn from their mistakes Harm.' Mac looked in his eyes. He slowly nodded and brushed his lips on hers.  
'Thank you.' She fell backwards, careful of Matthew, into his arms.  
'You weren't actually serious about..' Harm trailed off at his fiance nod.  
'Of course. I intend to see my threats through.' She grinned. Everyone chuckled.  
'Okay fine...let's make a bet of it. If you crack first, you have to eat whatever I cook for a week. If I crack first, it's Beltways for a week.' Harm straightened up with a smirk.  
'Alright fine. I went eight years without being with you, I'm sure the next day before you crack won't be too much.' Mac grinned.  
'A day? Wow...I lasted those eight years too Marine. A little longer won't do much harm...no pun intended.' Harm stretched his legs out.  
'Yeah right...hey Sailor resembles a toaster!' Mac chuckled loudly, before realizing all eyes, including Harms were on hers. She turned red and leaned in to her fiance's ear.  
'Hot stuff makes it pop up.' She whispered. Harm turned pink and everyone chuckled, with it being completely obvious that they were now talking about their own sex life._


	21. Happy Hour

**JAG is not mine...please don't tell people it is...I don't like to share what is mine, nevermind what isnt!**

___Chloe sat on the edge of Mattie's bed, whilst Mattie was sorting through some purses. After much consideration, Mattie picked up a sequined black clutch and threw it to Chloe.  
'This one.' Chloe picked it up and nodded.  
'Thanks.' She stood and picked up her dress before making her way to the bathroom.  
'Hey Chlo?' Mattie caused Chloe to turn around. A smile spread on the young girls faces when Mattie spoke next.  
'Relax, you'll be fine.'_

___

* * *

_

Two hours later, Chloe was ready and sitting nervously on the couch. She had opted to buy a practical outfit, just in case – Skinny jeans and a long T-shirt.  
'Don't be so nervous Chlo. You'll love it, and your outfit is perfect.' Mac told her, whilst soothing her seven week three day old son.  
'Easy for you to say, you know where he's taking me.' Chloe mumbled back. Mac chuckled.  
'Well at least he isn't taking you flying so you can crash – sorry – emergency land in a field and nearly get killed by poachers!' She grinned. Harm looked appalled.  
'Mac! Do you remember that I fixed Sarah? Or did you forget that I got us out of there?' He asked, pretending to be hurt.  
'Do you forget that you got us there in the first place?' She countered when the door rand. Chloe stood up nervously.  
'Have fun.' Mac called, before Harm warned her not to be late.  
Opening the door, Chloe found a single red rose laying on the step. She, confused, picked it up and looked at the card.  
'I'  
'What the hell does that mean?' She asked herself, looking up to see a Limousine at the end of the path, and her boyfriend standing waiting to help her enter.  
'What are you up to?' She asked, pecking Mike's lips and slipping into the limo with him.  
Once in, he reached into a compartment under the seat and passed the object to Chloe.  
Chloe, being Chloe, grinned widely at the chocolate box. She opened it to have a look at what chocolates were inside and looked confused when she saw the label.  
'L' was all it said.  
'L?' she asked him. Mike just nodded and slipped an arm around her.  
'Where are we going?' She asked, closing the chocolates over. Mike shrugged his shoulders.  
'You'll find out when we get there.' He replied, opening a bottle of Apple Cider and pouring it into Champagne glasses.  
'Thank you.' Chloe sipped and almost choked.  
'Mike!' She exclaimed. He looked at her with a slight smirk.  
'Okay so mom bought us some Champagne, but she said to cover it with an apple cider label in case we got caught.' He replied, leaving a lingering kiss on Chloe's cheek. She grinned and looked to her clutch.  
'Here's your present.' She grinned, taking out a very thin box. She handed it to Mike and he carefully opened it.  
'Chloe wow...this is...this is amazing, thank you!' He leaned in and kissed her fully, surprised when she pulled away.  
'Are you okay?' He asked, concerned. Chloe nodded.  
'Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little funny. You gonna put them on?' She asked, before Mike took the dog tags out, inscribed _Semper Fidelus____, and put them around his neck.  
'I should have known you would inscribe something like that Jarhead.' He commented, before pulling her closer.  
'Hey, I'm not a Jarhead, I happen to have a lot of respect for the Marine Corps. Anyways, it's Latin, it just so happens that it's the Marine Corp Motto.'  
'Oh...well maybe you won't appreciated your next gift then.' Mike pondered aloud as the Limo came to a halt and the door opened.  
He and Chloe stepped outside to an awaiting group of men, all dressed in Marine uniforms.  
'Mike what-' Chloe was interrupted by the men's voices._

___'From The Halls Of Montezuma  
To The Shores of Tripoli...'_

* * *

___'I wonder how Chloe's getting on.' Harm pondered, looking at his watch.  
'Relax dad, she's fine. Right about now they're probably ordering food.' Mattie commented, changing the channel to a program called 'The Passions Of Girls Aloud'.  
'Oh god...Come on, don't we get enough of this crap when Chloe's home?' Harm moaned when he realized what was happening.  
'I actually quite like them now. Cheroladine's my favourite.' Mattie replied, as Cheryl came on, talking with her mother, Joan.  
'Whatever that means. I'm going for a shower.' He commented and went upstairs.  
Not thinking that he hadn't passed Mac yet, he waltzed into their bedroom, to be greeted by a nursing mother.  
'Oh god...Mac baby you're killing me here. Our son's closer to you than I am!' He sighed, taking clothes from his wardrobe.  
'One, it was your fault we did that bet, and second, ew! That is your baby son! Don't even think of it like that!' She was disgusted, but still laughed and lowered her shirt a little more.  
'I am going for a shower, and I hope to god you're dressed when I come out, because I really don't wanna lose this bet.' He sighed, before heading for the bathroom._

* * *

___Chloe and Mike sat at the table, having just finished their deserts. Up until now, Chloe had received two red roses, chocolates, a meal and desert presented in a letter shape a note in the ladies room, and a letter from the singing marines.  
I,L,O,V,E,Y,O.  
Anticipating the next letter made her really nervous. They had told each other they loved the other before...but never seriously.  
Just then, in the midst of their discussion of the Girls Aloud concert they would be attending the following week, Chloe's phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.  
'U'.  
Chloe grinned and bit her lip before looking at Mike. She leaned in and lightly kissed him, before pulling away again.  
'I love you too.'_

* * *

___'Mac!' Harm called from the bathroom.'Mac!' Mac sighed and paced her way into the bathroom.  
'Harm it's not-' She stopped and chuckled at the sight before her.  
'Did someone forget to tell someone that we had no more fresh towels?' He asked accusingly. Mac just chuckled.  
'Sorry...Sorry I...forgot...I was...going...to wash...tonight.' She couldn't help the outrageous laughter that escaped her.  
'Well we have a teenaged daughter in the house, so could you please go and get me a towel from the main bathroom?' He pleaded as Mac left._

She entered again with a towel in her arms and Harm went to reach for it.  
'Mac come on.' He whined as she moved it from his reach.  
'First...you kiss me.' She grinned and leaned it for a kiss with her fiance. Harm moaned and pulled millimeters away. 'Dammit Sarah, do we have to go through with this bet?' He asked, whispering against her lips. Mac grinned and kissed him once more.  
'Well you can back out but you'll be eating Beltways for a week.' She replied, falling to her knees and wrapping the towel around her fiance's hips.  
'Do they do Veggie burgers?' He asked, grinning. Mac chuckled and stood up.  
'They do Veggie-anything-you-want Harm. They let you take your own food in.' She chuckled. Harm grinned and wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck, before drawing her in for the most passionate kiss of the day.  
'Mmm...I like how you think Jarhead.' He grinned and began to play with her buttons before a piercing cry fell through the adjoining bathroom and bedroom.  
'He's your son alright.' Mac commented, before resting her forehead against Harms.  
'Okay I'm always on time these days.' He shot back, as he and Mac wandered into their bedroom to retrieve the crying bundle.  
'Yeah...how late were you when I went into Labour?' Mac asked, grinning. Harm sighed. He wouldn't live that down. It wasn't even his fault! The traffic was awful that day! He sighed and went back to the bathroom to dress.  
'Never late...I'm the one who's never late.' Mac sighed.  
'That makes on of us.' Came a voice from the door. Mac swiftly turned around, Matthew in arms.  
'Chloe.'


	22. Hear Me Out Girls Aloud

**JAG is not mine...please don't tell people it is...I don't like to share what is mine, nevermind what isnt!  
Sorry its been a while....:( Been Ill...isnt that right Squid?! Love You!**

_Chloe stood in the doorway, clad in her black and white long shirt, with her white Skinny jeans, holding her black clutch close to her. (Outfit modelled by Cheryl Cole here: ./i/pix/2009/07/13/article-1199302-05B00055000005DC-384_)_

_Mac walked towards Chloe, still holding Matthew, and left the room, closing the door.  
'Mom? What are you doing? Please don't throw me out!' Chloe cried quietly. Mac slipped and arm around her daughter and kissed her head.  
'Don't worry Chloe, you're a part of this family, no matter what, and we love you.' Mac assured her, before calling down to Mattie.  
'Yeah?' Mattie asked, making her way upstairs. When she reached the top, Mac held out Matthew.  
'Here, please, take your brother...your father's in the shower, I need to speak with Chloe.' She smiled as Mattie took her little brother and shushed him.  
'I take it you told her then? Good Luck.' She patted her sisters arm and walked into her bedroom with Mac staring at Chloe in disbelief.  
'You told Mattie?' She asked, guiding them into the teenagers room. Chloe bit her lip as she sat on her bed.  
Mac closed the door and sat on Chloe's bed with her.  
'Yeah...I mean...you only just brought Hammer home and...well...I didn't wanna add to your stress...Mattie convinced me I should tell you, I just...I didn't want to...' Chloe admitted looking down a little. Mac lifted Chloe's face by her chin.  
'Didn't want to what Chloe? Disappoint me? Make me angry? Give me reason to hate you?' Mac tilted her head and tears just fell from Chloe's eyes.  
'Chloe I'm disappointed. Not in you, not in Mike, not in anyone. I'm disappointed that it's come to this, and maybe that you didn't come to me before. I'm angry at myself. I've been so busy these past few weeks, I was spending so much time on Matthew that I neglected you girls-'  
'No you didn't. Matthew needed you, he still does. I'm almost sixteen, Mattie is sixteen, I'm sure a few weeks staying at home with out grandparents is a good thing for us...I mean, how often do we see everyone together like that?' Chloe interrupted quietly.  
'Mac?' A knock came at Chloe's door. Mac looked to Chloe, who nodded.  
'Come on in Harm.' She called, before the door opened and Harm entered.  
'I was going to say goodnight to Chloe...you weren't around, I figured you'd be talking. I'll leave you...Chloe baby, what's the matter?' He asked, noticing her tears. Chloe shook her head.  
'Girl stuff.' She sniffed. Harm sighed and nodded.  
'Alright Kiddo. Goodnight.' He kissed her head, before kissing his fiances cheek and leaving them alone.  
'Alright...look Chloe, it doesn't matter now, I just need you to know. I also don't hate you. I love you, I could never hate you Chloe, ever. You're my little girl. Maybe not biologically, hell I dont even have your baby pictures but, no matter what happens I'm here for you, but I need you to tell me the whole story.' Mac urged, knowing Chloe would need a little encouragement.  
'Okay...and I will, can I just change...these Jeans aren't very comfortable for sitting on my bed.' Chloe said as she stood to take pajamas from her wardrobe._

_Once she was back and changed, Chloe slipped under her comforter, Mac on the end of her bed, telling without words, that everything would be okay.  
'Okay.' Chloe sniffed, hauling the comforter up to her shoulders.  
'So you know Mike and I have been having sex..and well...while you were in the hospital...well we had a lot of spare time...and anyway...I fail to understand how any of that matters right now...it's been four days mom.' Chloe was streaming as she informed her mother. Mac sighed and nodded.  
'Okay, well four days...I mean, I know women who've gone ten days before they came on, so it's not a definite. Okay?' Mac waited for a nod before continuing.  
'Besides, you've been under a lot of stress, we all have. We've all been worried about Matthew...hell if I didn't get my period as soon as I gave birth, I'd be menopausal by now.' Mac joked to ease the tension. Chloe stifled a small chuckle and nodded.  
'Yeah I know...I guess...I'm scared mom...I mean, I don't know what to do with a baby. I can't go through the same birth as Matthews...oh god...what if I'm pregnant mom?' Chloe finished in almost a whisper when a knock came at the door.  
'Come in.' She called, before Mattie stood in the door frame, Matthew in hand.  
'Mattie, did your father not take him?' Mac was curious. Mattie shook her head.  
'No, I wanted to keep him with me.' Mattie explained, tossing a box to Chloe.  
'Here...I got it yesterday...for you...' She looked sideways to her mom, rather nervously. Mac smiled when she saw what it was.  
'Thanks Mattie.' Mac stood and took Matthew from her. Chloe looked up and nodded, with a mumbled appreciation for her sister.  
'You take that when you feel ready Chloe. I promise, your father won't be happy, but we'll be here, no matter the outcome.' Mac kissed the top of her head and gestured for them to leave._

_Mac climbed into bed with a lot on her mind that night. She had been a biological mother for less than two months...how is it she might possibly be a grandmother within a year too? Well Chloe had to get some credit – no one could predict her next move!  
'She okay?' Harm asked, closing his book on Aircraft's over. Mac sighed.  
'Please don't ask.' She tilted to her side with a sigh. Harm nodded and kissed her forehead.  
'Poor Mommy. Don't worry, as long as she isn't drinking, taking drugs or pregnant, everything will be fine.' He assured her, nestling into her neck. Mac stiffened slightly.  
'Yeah...uh...about that...' She trailed off as Harm removed his lips which were previously glued to a pulse point in her neck, and looked very seriously at Mac.  
'Mac?' His voice was cautious and quiet. Mac kissed him gently on the lips.  
'It's nothing for you to worry about just yet. Let me do what I can, and then, when it's right, you'll know.' Mac smiled at his nod and kissed his chest lightly.  
'Now. Where. Were. We?' She asked, between kisses, punctuating every word. Harm laughed and pulled back.  
'We weren't anywhere, because, one, we have a bet to honour, and two, you haven't been to see the doctor yet.' He grinned just like the Flyboy he was.  
'Now would you please leave me alone or I won't be able to honour out little bet.' Harm winked and pushed Mac's hands away from him.  
'Aw come on Harm. Who cares about some stupid bet?' Mac scooted closer. Harm grinned yet still shook his head.  
'No way Marine, I'm happy to forgo the bet, but you still haven't seen a doctor.' He replied. Mac grinned and shuffled closer again, so he was now spooning her as she caressed him.  
'Just because I haven't seen a doctor doesn't mean we can't do it. It'll be fine Harm. Would I lie to you?' She asked, with a familiar glint in her eye. Harm didn't reply and Mac got the reason why as soon as she felt his arousal harden.  
'Not as disinteresed as you'd like to think, huh Sailor?' She turned with a grin. Harm shrugged as she kissed him fully.  
'What can I say, you turn me on.' He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her once more, when they were stopped by a peircing cry.  
Mac chuckled as her forehead rested against Harms.  
'I guess we got a little Marine on our hands.' She grinned. Harm shook his head and forced himself to ask how his fiance worked that one out.  
'Because he's helping his mommy win the bet.' Mac kissed Harms jaw before seeing to their son.  
'Oh yeah? And what if daddy promised him a brother or sister?' Harm called after her. Mac picked Matthew up quickly and turned around.  
'Oh I don't know Squid, I'm not sure you could hack it.' She replied, shushing Matthew and bouncing him in her arms.  
'You telling me the Navy isn't up to a challenge?' He asked, standing behind her. Mac grinned.  
'Well...I mean, theres two challenges here. If you want to win the first bet, you have to wait for that brother or sister...then there's if you want to make good on the promise you just made your son, then you have to break our bet.' Mac grinned, as she settled down on their bed, and began nursing their son.  
'Well...sure...we can do both. I never back down...unless you want to...but once this bet is over we'll see about that second one. Not yet though...there's other stuff for us to deal with first.' Mac said, mostly to herself, but knowing Harm could hear. His head jerked up and looked to her.  
'Okay I know our lives aren't easy, but what's wrong now?' He didn't know what could be wrong...unless...  
'Chloe...Alright Mac, tell me what she's done.' He wasn't prepared for the tears that then escaped from his marine wife's eyes.  
'Don't apologize Sarah. You did nothing wrong.' He kissed the top of her head, and took Matthew to burp him.  
'I can't tell you. I Prom-' Mac stopped at the knock on the door.  
'Is it safe to come in?' Chloe called from the other side. Harm shook his head and opened the door to find Mattie and Chloe standing there.  
'What do you mean safe? Get in here and explain to me why your mother is so upset!' He urged them in, Matthew still in his arms, to see Mac bawling like a baby on the bed.  
'I don't know dad. I mean, I'm not on drugs...I'm not drinking...Im not out late and night...I'm not pregnant...' She shrugged her shoulders and Mac looked up.  
'You're not?' She asked with a smile. Chloe shook her head.  
'None of them. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.' Chloe quickly hugged Mac. Mac sniffed and nodded.  
'Hey...this...' She gestured to her crying eyes. 'Doesn't leave this room!' She made everyone chuckle. Chloe and Mattie nodded and skipped off to bed.  
'She thought she was pregnant.' Harm stated, placing Matthew back in his crib. Mac dabbed her eyes with tissues.  
'How do you know? How do you know she wasn't doing drugs or drinking?' Mac slipped calmly under the duvet as she watched her husband strip down to his boxers and sighed.  
'You are making this so hard.' She told him, turning to face Matthews crib.  
'I know. And I know she thought she was pregnant because that's when she stopped talking, and that's when you looked up. I mean, come on Mac! I'm a Lawyer, I'm trained to spot these things.'  
'Okay so she was scared. Harm do you know how many times girls, especially teenagers, get pregnancy scares because their cycle is so irregular?' Mac questioned. Harm sighed.  
'That's not the point. She shouldn't be having sex.'  
'We've had this discussion. If we tell her not to have sex then she will. I mean, I was thirteen, you were fifteen. We can't be hypocritical.' Mac stroked his cheek gently.  
'Now let's get some sleep, you have work tomorrow, and I have a meeting with General Cresswell and Admiral Morris.' She kissed Harm's cheek and turned off the light.  
'What do you mean? Why are you meeting with them?' He asked, knowing fine well she was on inactive status.  
'Harm...you know I've been lonely at home. And with the girls at school, Matthew isn't exactly talkative at six weeks old. They want to talk to me about going into Judiciary. Being a Judge.' Mac waited for his reaction.  
'Mac! You could have talked to me about this!' He sat upright. Mac shook her head and kissed his shoulder.  
'Come on, fighting will settle nothing. I didn't tell you because we havent discussed it...the General heard me tell Harriet I was a little bored at home whilst pregnant...he suggested a Judiciary position...said we would find something for Matthew.' Mac explained.  
'So you'll settle for finding something for our son?' Harm countered. Mac sighed.  
'Of course not. I was going to talk about this with you after – after the meeting and see what you thought. For all I know right now, they could ask me to put Matthew in daycare when he's old enough, ask if we want a nanny, take him to work with me! I just don't know so can we leave this until tomorrow? After the meeting?' She asked, sighing.  
'Alright. Hey,' He tilted Mac's chin with his finger and kissed him lightly.  
'I love you.' He told her, smiling before he lay her head back on the pillow.  
'I love you too.' She smiled, laying effortlessly across his bare chest._

**Review? _Magic Word Ashley!_Oooh! Abracadabra!_Other One!_ Alakazam?_No! The other Magic Word! That gets you everything! _Oooh...Please!**


	23. Parachute Cheryl Cole

**JAG is not mine...please don't tell people it is...I don't like to share what is mine, nevermind what isnt!**

**_'_**_Colonel Mackenzie and Mister Matthew Rabb here to see you sir.' Petty Officer Coates Announced, letting Mac and Hammer into the office.  
'Thank You Petty Officer.' Mac smiled and stood to attention the best she could with Matthew in her arms.  
'At ease Colonel. Take a seat.' General Cresswell and Admiral Morris were already there.  
'Thank you Sirs.' She smiled and sat down, at the request of the senior officers.  
'Mac...May I call you that?' At Mac's nod, Admiral Morris continued. 'Mac, we feel it would be in your best interest if you took up a Judiciary position. It would mean that you would have your own office, a large one, a clerk of court and aide, better hours. You would hardly ever be out of the country.' He told her, deciding to get straight to the point. Mac slowly nodded.  
'Yes, I'm happy with that. I just think I'll have trouble with convincing Harm. He's worried I'll be overworked and we'll have to put Matthew in day care all the time. In our minds, permanent day care is as good as neglect. Sure, we have Uncle Matt...for now...but when he's gone...' Mac trailed off. She wanted Matt to stay, he was the only family she had left from before she met Harm.  
'Well, you have a choice Mac. You can bring him here, he can stay in your office. He is not to be a distraction for other officers...for example, Ensign Sims, Petty Officer Coates...well...anyone.' General Cresswell stressed.  
'Yes Sir. What about when I'm in court?' Mac asked, looking down to catch her son yawn. She let out a small smile and snapped her head up at the generals words.  
'Well, Colonel, the only way around that which would not disrupt office work would be to have a nanny or a sergeant sit in your office.' Admiral Morris replied.  
'Sergeant, Sir? There are enough to do that?' She asked wonderingly. General Cresswell nodded.  
'Yes. Each Judge has two Sergeants. In your case, you would be assigned Sergeant Nadine Elizabeth Marie Roberts and Sergeant Cheryl Nicole Walsh. I'm sure one will be able to sit in your office and one by the courtroom door, as well as the usual courtroom sergeants.' He explained, and stopped at Mac's nod.  
'Okay...I uh, I need to discuss this with Harm, if you wouldn't mind Sirs.' At the CO's nods, Mac stood, and left when they dismissed her.  
Heading straight for Harms office, she saw he was the only person in, and allowed himself to enter.  
'Morning Princess.' Harm grinned, and stood to kiss Mac's cheek, before taking his son in his arms.  
'Good Morning Hammer. Did you just have a chat with the scary general?' Harm asked, in his best spooky voice.  
'That scary General just offered your wife a great deal.' General Cresswell walked past Harms office door.  
Harm gulped and pushed the door.  
'You couldn't have said he was there?' He asked, sitting in his chair, whilst Mac took the visitors seat.  
'Ummm...'  
'Mac!'  
'Alright. Sorry. So you think you want to marry a Judge?' She asked, toying with her engagement ring. Harm shrugged his shoulders.  
'As long as youre you, I dont care. You like the idea?' He asked rubbing Matthews cheek.  
'I do. I really do. They said it would mean a pay rise, my own petty officer, a bigger office...two sergeants...better hours. Harm it's great, and they said I could bring Matthew into the office. Wait before you speak.' She held up a hand as he opened his mouth. 'When I'm in court, I can leave him with you, or a Sergeant can sit in my office with him.' She explained, nodding to allow him to speak.  
'Okay.' He said simply.  
'Okay?'  
'Okay. I love you Mac. I can trust our son with the Marine Sergeants. I know you're completely qualified to be a judge, and this will make you happy.'  
'Plus you can show your son off every spare minute you get?' She asked, with a grin. Harm chuckled and nodded.  
'That too.'  
'Thank you.'  
'For allowing you to be happy? You dont need to thank me for that Sarah.'  
'Thank you for everything. For loving me, having a baby with me...well, giving me a baby to have...asking me to marry you...I love you.' She kissed the tip of his nose, before a gentle cough came from the doorway.  
'Harriet, come on in.' Harm blushed a little. Harriet smiled and hovered over Matthew.  
'Commander, the file you asked for. Colonel, are you looking forward to being a judge?' Ensign Sims asked excitedly. Mac sighed.  
'Scuttlebutt's out already?'  
'Yes Ma'am.' Harriet smiled.  
'Great.' Mac sighed, sarcastically. 'I'm going to go tell the General...who by the way,' Mac looked around before her voice dropped to a whisper. 'Is never going to compare to Admiral Chegwidden.' She caused Harm and Harriet to chuckle.  
'Anyway, I'm off to give him my answer.' She smiled and kissed the top of her sons head, before leaving Harms office._

_'I will have some work waiting for you at 0900 Monday morning then, Colonel.' General Cresswell pressed the intercom.  
'Yes Sir?'  
'Coates, can you come in here please?  
'Yes Sir.'_

_The hatch opened and Jennifer Coates entered.  
'Take a seat Coates.' General Cresswell gestured. Jen quickly accepted and faced the General.  
'Petty Officer, I'm passing you to another Commanding Officer?' General Cresswell asked.  
'Sir?' She asked, worried she had done something wrong. General Cresswell cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.  
'Sir, with all due respect, maybe I should do this?' Mac asked nodding towards Jen. General Cresswell sighed and nodded.  
'Fine. Colonel,' He gestured for Mac to start.  
'Jen. How would you like to be made a permanent clerk of court?' Mac smiled, but Jen still looked confused.  
'You see, I've decided to come back to JAG.' Mac started and a smile spread across Jen's face.  
'To be a judge. For that, I'm going to need my own petty officer to act as Clerk of Court and my Aide.' Mac smiled as Jen's smile evolved into a grin.  
'Yes Ma'am.'  
'Well, I'd like that petty officer to be you. What do you say?' Mac asked, knowing from Jen's face what the answer would be.  
'I'd love to. Thank you Ma'am.' Jen smiled a little, thankful to get away from General Cresswell.  
'You're very welcome Petty Officer.' Mac smiled, before looking up to a frowning General Cresswell.  
'Petty Officer, you start your new post tomorrow. Wrap up here and see what little things you can do to tide you over until 1700.' He suggested.  
'Aye Sir.' Jen went to stand, but stopped when Mac spoke.  
'Well, Sir, I was wondering if you would let Petty Officer Coates secure in an hour then meet with me to discuss her role. I mean, she has been Clerk of Court temporarily to Commander Rabb, however this is a permanent position and I feel the role will include more than a temporary one.' Mac suggested. General Cresswell sighed and nodded.  
'Now I know why Chegwidden retired. Permission Granted. Dismissed.' He sighed and sat on his chair.  
'Aye Aye sir.' Both officers snapped to, turned on their heals and headed out._

_'Ma'am, thank you so much for this opportunity.' Jen said, stepping behind her desk.  
'You're welcome Jennifer. Meet me in an hour at my house?' Mac asked, with a grin. Jen smiled and nodded, knowing this was going to be a great experience.  
'Okay...now to Commander Rabb's office to find my son.' Mac muttered to herself, going in search of two of the four most important males in her life_

_****_

_An hour later, Mac heard a car pull up outside. She smiled and went to open the door, after placing Matthew in his Bassinet by the couch.  
'Hi Jen, come on in.' She allowed the petty officer to enter her home and coo over her son.  
'You can pick him up if he's awake.' Mac told her, heading for the kitchen.  
'Thank you Ma'am. He's adorable.' Jen smiled, lifting Matthew and cradling him in her arms.  
'Would you like a drink? With teenage girls in the house, a practical vegetarian, a baby and me, we have practically everything.' Mac chuckled, making her way to the door between the kitchen and living room.  
'A Pepsi please Ma'am, if you have it.' Jen replied, still cooing over the baby boy in her arms.  
'Sure thing.' Mac came back into the living room with a glass of Pepsi and Peach flavoured water with ice._

_'So what do you think we should discuss Ma'am?' Jen asked, sitting in the gestured seat, as Mac placed their drinks on the coffee table. Mac let out a chuckle as she sunk back into the seat.  
'Jen, don't worry, we can sort things out on Monday. I just know you didn't want to be at work when there's nothing to do.' She confessed, hearing a gasp from Jennifer.  
'It's Okay. Really. If you like, I could just put you to work here. God knows, just being with Matthew is hard work, then there's chores...but they're done. Come on, chill. What do you wanna do?' Mac asked, smiling as her son let out a small giggle.  
'I really don't mind Ma'am.' Jen replied, rather shyly.  
'Alright, let's talk. But first things first, you are only to call me Ma'am infront of Admiral Morris, General Cresswell and the SECNAV. Second, never ask for permission to speak freely. Say what you want, to me that is, when you want.' Mac told her. Jen slowly nodded, although cautious of what might happen after._

**Review? _Magic Word Ashley!_Oooh! Abracadabra!_Other One!_ Alakazam?_No! The other Magic Word! That gets you everything! _Oooh...Please!**


	24. Heaven Cheryl Cole

**Umm...JAG isn't mine.**

**Sorry for the loooong wait guys...idk how long it was...my timing isn't as good as Mac's....unless we're talking about the time until Im 18, time til christmas, new years, or my brilliant Squid Stickgirl Flygirl Sailor visiting! Love You French Fry!**

It had been three days of Mac's new assignemnt and she was loving it. Not so much today. Last night she dropped Chloe and Mike off at the airport. They were flying her london. Her little girl and her boyfriend were flying to London. They should be there by now but there was no phone call. Chloe had promised Mac. No Sex. She had highlighted this fact soon after her pregnancy scare. She never wanted that again. She wanted to wait for a little while. It wasn't just Mac she said this too. With Harm's new found trick of putting the baby monitors in the girls' rooms when the boys were there, Mac and Harm heard Chloe telling Mike she was scared. She didn't want to have sex and she had already promised she wouldn't. Mac smiled at this. Ofcourse Harm wanted to keep the baby monitor on. Just to make sure Mike didn't pressure. Obviously, Mac overruled him, being the judge of the family and all. **(Sorry, Couldn't resist)**  
Now she sat on the couch in her new office, nursing her son, whilst looking over some warrants that needed signing.  
She sighed loudly when the intercom buzzed.  
_{Colonel, Chloe Madison on line One}_  
'Jen!' Mac replied.  
_{Sorry, Mac!} _Jen chuckled, causing Mac to smiled, before pressing the appropriate button for Line One Speaerphone.  
'Hi Chloe, I'm assuming you got there OK?' She asked straight away. Chloe's smile was evident.  
[We got in about an hour ago and checked in mom, and guess what mom! You'll never guess! Go on guess! Or shall I tell you? No you guess!]  
'I don't know Chloe...what could have made you so happy?' Mac asked with a slight chuckle, before looking down to check her son was still OK!  
[Nadine Coyle Mom! Nadine Coyle was at the airport!]  
'Wow Chloe. Did you talk to her? I'm assuming that's Nadine in Girls Aloud.'  
[Whoa! Wait a minute Mom. I didn't tell you which airport!]  
'You mean she was at Dulles?' Mac asked, surprised, before Matthew dis-latched. Mac smiled and covered back up, before holding Matthew up against the burp rag over her shoulder.  
'Come on honey. Good boy.' She whispered.  
[Yes! I sat next to her mom! I sat next to Nadine Coyle! Because I was talking to her, Mike and I, in the queue and she wanted to carry on the conversation, like she was obviously wearing big shades and a coat and everything, hats you know, but I recognized her mom! I did! I knew it was her! Anyway, she asked if Mike and I could be bumped to first class because she wanted to continue our conversation!]  
'Whoa Chloe slow down. I think this is going to take a while, how about I go on my computer and we can IM?' Mac suggested, knowing it would be costing her a fortune for Chloe to call from England, since when they got back, Chloe would ask for money to cover the bill.  
[Okay Mom! I love you! Bye!] With that, the line went dead and Mac signed onto her computer with a chuckle.

CherylNo1: Hi Mom!

Mommy3: Hi baby girl!

CherylNo1: Moooom...

Mommy3: Sorry...tell me about Nadine...

CherylNo1: OK! Well see I spotted her and went over with Mike and asked if she was Nadine. She said she was and I didnt believe her, I was like get out, and she was like I am, and I was like OK! Where areyou headed? And she said to London's Wembley Arena for the opening night of the girls aloud tour which starts at seven but they wont be on until nine and omg mom it was so exciting!

Mommy3: I can Imagine Honey! I'll Be back in a second, I just need to take these papers to Jen, then I'm on Lunch so I can talk all we like!

CherylNo1: OK! Put Webcam on so I can see you? Miss you already!

Mac smiled and took the appropriate papers to Jen's desk, right outside her office. As she cracked open her door, she heard a giggle.

'I was just wondering if such a wonderful lady like you would join me for Lunch.'  
'Umm...Colonel Mackenzie's still in so I can't right-'

'Wow Jason! No nerves, off you go Jen, just file these papers first.' Mac smiled and waltzed away, hoping she wasn't intruding too much.

Mommy3: I'm back hon. Sure...there it's on.

CherylNo1: Yay! Hi Mom! You know when you have to go, you just say brb don't you?

Mommy3: Brb? Why not just say it?

CherylNo1: Nvm. Anyway! It turned out she was on our flight and she was lining up with us and I was telling her how Mike and I were on the way to see that concert and my grandma got us backstage passes and she laughed and I told her how cheryl was my idol and she said she was hers too and I was like but how is your friend your idol? You know her personally and she was like do you want to be anything like your mom? And I said my real mom? I dont know her, but my mom whos really been my mom for years but has only just adopted me...i wanna be just like her! And she was like, so you idolize your mom, I idolize my friend! It was great!

Mommy3: Wow...Chlo you are so lucky im not pregnant or I would be crying even more. I love you baby.

CherylNo1: I love you too mom. Dad says he's on his way up. Ive got to tell you.

Mommy3: How do you know that?

CherylNo1: He was just talking to me on here.

Mommy3: Oh..he could have just IM'd me but OK!

CherylNo1: Anyway, so she wanted us to keep talking so we got on the plane and she asked if Mike and I could sit near her in first class, and they said, since shes a celebrity I presume, yes! So Mike and I just had a like I dont know how long flight with Nadine Coyle! Nadine Coyle! And she said if ever our family visits LA, were more than welcome in her bar, Nadine's Irish Mist, Sunset Beach! Can we go mom? She said unders can go, as long as we have parents with us and aren't ordering alcohol! PLEASE!

Mommy3: I'll talk to your father. Speaking of....BRB!

CherylNo1: OK!

'Heyy Sailor.' Mac grinned as she opened her office door to reveal her husband.  
'Hey Honey Bunch' Harm winked, taking her by the hips and pushing her backwards into the office, kicking the door behind him, before planting a kiss on his wife.  
Harm grinned as he pulled away. He looked behind Mac to see Matthew asleep in his basinnet which Mac had brought in with her. Once again, he locked lips with his wife and pushed her lightly, so she landed on the couch, Harm laying over her.

'Harm.' She gasped, as a kiss broke off. He grinned and began to fumble with Macs Marine blouse.

'Harm.' She said, a little louder, and he pulled away.

'What's the matter? Did the doctor say something was wrong? Oh god Mac what is it?' He asked, gulping. Mac chuckled and did her Marine blouse up.  
'Um, no Harm, the doctor said it's fine-' Harm grinned and kissed her again, sweet but quick.  
'Your daughter who is on webcam however.' Mac replied, turning the the computer to see Chloe's face in her hands and several IM's.  
'Shit...Mac! Why didn't you say something?' He asked, standing up quickly and turning around.  
'Umm, Maybe because I didn't expect you to jump me in my office at lunch time, and my mind was on other things.' She grinned, fixing her hair, before sitting at the computer.

CherylFan1: Get a room

CherylFan1: No seriously, you remember I'm here right?

CherylFan1: MOM! DAD! DAD! GET OFF HER! DAD!

Mommy3: Chloe...

CherylFan1: Mom! How...Mom!

Mommy3: Hey, I told him!

CherylFan1: AFTER HE JUMPED YOU!

Mommy3: CHLOE! ~ Dad

CherylFan1: Well I'm not lying! Look, Mike's here now, we're gonna go for breakfast...Oooh! I'll send you the pictures I got of Nadine and I after the concert!

Mommy3: OK baby girl, love you

CherylFan1: I hope thats not what you told dad before he jumped you

Mommy3: Young Lady we will be having words after the wedding...your flight does get in the night before right?

CherylFan1: Yes Mom. We get in at 1930 the night before the wedding. And our talks are good anyway:) Love You Too!

Mommy3: Good! Bye Hon, Have fun!

CherylFan1 has logged off.

Mommy3 has logged off.

'See what you get for being so darn randy?' Mac asked, sitting on the couch and throwing a scatter cushion at Harm.  
'Randy? Besides, you liked it Marine!' He replied, sitting beside her and producing two paper plates, one beltway burger, two portions of fries, a salad sandwich and a medium tub of ice cream.  
'Oooh! You're forgiven, I want my burger!' Mac grinned, snatching it from him. Harm's eyebrows borrowed into hi eyes as he frowned.  
'Hey! Maybe that was mine!' He sounded shocked, before leaning over Mac, and stretching his arm out to take it back.  
'Yeah, sure Stickboy. If you can resist kissing me for the next minute, I'll give it to you.' She winked. Harm shook his head.  
'Nah it's Okay.' He smiled, and, just to prove his point, kissed his Marine full on the lips. She groaned and pushed him away.  
'Office!' She hissed, before unwrapping her beltway burger.

**Quick Question: Whats the order of Holidays in America? Is it Hallowe'en, Thanksgiving then Christmas? :S And when does school semesters start and finish?**


	25. Didn't I Cheryl Cole

Not Mine. Sorry guys...Had a lot on...over 48 hours and Ive had under 9 hours sleep :( Barely functioning, put pulled this out of my hat for you.  
I havent forgotten The Magic Of Snow, I just need the patience to type it up from the paper as its hand written :)

Chloe dragged Mike over to the food court in the Arena** (Ive never been in the 02 or Wembley Arena, both of which are in London, but I have been in Manchester MEN Arena...)**, almost taking his arm off.  
'Jeez Chlo, wait up.' He pulled his arm back and rubbed his shoulder. Chloe sighed and walked back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
'I'm sorry baby , I'm just excited. I mean we have backstage tickets, tickets to tomorrows show as well as tonights, we spoke to Nadine-'  
'You spoke to Nadine.' He corrected, walking Chloe over to the Snack stand.  
'Umm..what's the legal drinking age here?' Chloe asked in a whisper.  
'Eighteen.' Mike replied, as they arrived at the front of the queue. Mike was sure he heard his girlfriend mutter 'damn' but chose to ignore it, as he ordered them two Pepsi's, a large bar of chocolate, a tub of _Häagen_-Dazs® Ice cream (For Me and My Squid to share! ;] Squid and Jarhead forever! Clare..people are gonna think we're lesbians if I keep this up!) and a tub of Cookie Dough flavoured Ben and Jerry's Ice cream, before they made their way to the merchandise stand across the arena.

'Hi, I'm Chloe.' Chloe greeted someone wearing a Team Cheryl Hoodie. The girl, dark hair, tall, green eyes, was with a friend, around the same description. Her friend was shorter, some freckles. The only noticable difference was their eyes and their hair. Both had dark hair. The taller of the two with a sweep fringe, the shorter with a full fringe.  
'Hi, I'm Clare.' The girl replied, a strong irish accent. Chloe smiled and looked to the shorter girl, wearing a black Team Cheryl Hoodie.  
'Ashley.' The other girl introduced herself with a smile and a thick scottish accent. Chloe grinned.  
'This is Mike, my boyfriend. We live in Washington DC...where are you guys from?' She asked, taking Mikes hand in hers.  
'Ireland.' Clare smiled, as the queue moved along, before Ashley replied Glasgow.  
'Cool! Is this your first concert? It's my first girls aloud concert, we have backstage tickets and we're coming back tomorrow, and...oh one second!' Chloe turned with Mike's assistance as she chose to buy the Girls Aloud 'Peach On Ice' _**(Hey There Buttercup ;) Youre Like A Peach On Ice)**_ Album and Cheryl Cole's 'Three Words' Album, as well as their new bag, two posters, two T-shirts, a mug and a keyring, all the while remembering her sister who sat at home with her little brother and parents.  
Clare and Ashley watched on as Chloe bought all this, whilst Mike shook his head in disgust. So much money on, in his opinion, garbage.  
'What did you do bring like a million quid with you?' Ashley asked with a snigger. Chloe looked confused, so Clare elaborated.  
'You spent a lot. Ignore her, she's a deprived little girl, but I love her.' Clare put her arm around Ashley, before they ordered their things too, whilst Chloe and Mike went to find their seats.

'Ah, here we are.' Mike gestured down another aisle where Chloe and he stood in place. Chloe grinned and dumber her things at her feet, before resting her head on Mikes shoulder.  
'Now...what could we do while we wait?' Mike whispered, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. Their lips barely touched when a voice came from behind them.  
'Eeeew! Mummy that's disgusting!' The little voice came from a short girl, looked to be around four years old, who was standing next to them, with her mother, ready to take their places.  
Chloe turned quickly and smiled.  
'Sorry.' She apologized. She knew it was rude to make out in public, especially infront of kids. The woman nodded and stood next to her daughter.

Before they knew it, the support acts were finished, Chloe and Mike were stealing quick kisses between songs and Girls Aloud were due on any minute.

'Ladies and Gentlemen!' The loudspeaker came on. 'Introducing Girls Aloud!' The music for Girls Aloud's re-released song, which debuted on their Chemistry Album, Waiting, began in the background.  
After the song, for the duration of which Chloe was wrapped in Mike's arms, sawing and screaming along with the music.

'Hello London!' Sarah called.  
'Hi Everyone.' Cheryl said in the background. Everyone screamed and roared as their favourite girlband spoke to them.  
'Can I just say, before we say anything else, that the couple on the front row,' Nicola pointed to Chloe and Mike. 'Are so cute!' She smiled, before Nadine said something in her ear. Nicola grinned, nodded and waved at them.  
'You are you two. Anyway, moving on from that! Welcome to out biggest tour as of yet! Hey there Buttercup!' Nadine hollored.  
A squeal came from the other side of the from row. 'You're like a peach on ice!' _**; )  
**_'Wahey! Some fans!' Kimberley grinned and blew a kiss to the two girls in Team Cheryl hoodies.  
'So next up, are you ready for a song from our new album?' Cheryl asked, as the crowd roared once more.

After the concert, Chloe and Mike stayed at their positions until everyone else filed out. In the arms of her first love, Chloe relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Mike! Mike come on! It's this door here!' Chloe tugged the arm of her boyfriend and they bundled into a room at the back of the arena.  
A tall, blonde woman greeted them there and Chloe screamed loudly.  
'Hillary! Hi! My names CHloe and this is my boyfriend Mike! We have backstage passes from our grandparents! Is this the right place?' She asked excitedly, looking around. Hillary let out a laugh and nodded.  
'Yes it is. You two are very lucky. We only gave out two backstage passes, it was a competition. I take it your grandparents know a lot about the girls then?' Hillary asked, shaking Mike and Chloe's hands. Chloe giggled and looked to Mike.  
'Yes they do. Chloes granparents know a lot, but probably more about girls aloud and Cheryl Cole more than anything, since that's all Chloe talks about.' He replied with a smile. Hillary chuckled.  
'Well I guess the tickets went to the right person then.' She opened another door and the couple followed her through.  
Mike quickly clamped a hand over Chloes mouth as he saw the room. Five women sat on a couch, clad in black leggings and vest tops, drinking ice tea and chatting amongst themselves.  
'Girls.' Hillary smiled, causing the five women to look up. Wach of them smiled and slowly stoDod.  
'Hi. I want to say Mr and Mrs Burnett_(e?)_ but you don't look old t enough.' Sarah, with her short blonde hair, smiled and shook their hands.  
'Mr and Mrs Burnett are my grandparents. They got us the tickets as a gift. I'm Chloe Rabb and this is the love of my life, Mike Johnston.' Chloe grinned, taking Mike's hand. smiled and stepped forward.  
'That's so sweet! I'm Cheryl, pleased to meet you, and eh, Nice shirt.' She winked and kissed their cheeks and stepped to the side.  
'Hia I'm Kimberley' Kimberley was laughing at Cheryls wink, before Nicola stepped forward and introduced herself.  
'Hi guys. Are you alright? How did you get on locating your hotel?' Nadine asked with a smile. The other girls just watched completely bemused.  
'Hi. We found it OK thanks, luckily the cab driver knew where it was.' Mike chuckled. Nadine smiled and turned to the couches they previously rested on.  
'Shall we sit?' She asked casually. Everyone followed her, the other four women still watching as Hillary wandered out of the room.  
'Do you know eachother then?' Nicola asked, putting the kettle on. Nadine nodded, quietly sipping some water.  
'Yeah, we got the same flight over. Chloe and Mike here are from DC.' Nadine explained, as Nicola offered Chloe and Mike some tea.  
'No, thanks...' Chloe hesitated before asking. 'Would you have any coffee?' Nicola smiled and nodded.  
'You can sit down, I'll make it.' Mike offered. Nicola shrugged and smiled.  
'You've got a keeper there.' Sarah commented on Mike's domestic uses. Chloe grinned. They just didn't know how domestic he could be.

'So this is supposed to be like a thing where you see the stuff backstage, but the record company thought it was tomorrow and started packing away. Is there anything else you want to do?' Kimberley asked as she watched Mike hand Chloe a cup of very strong coffee, before handing each of the girls one too.  
'Oh, uh no, thanks. I can't drink it.' Nicola pushed the coffee away.  
'Oh I'm sorry.' Mike took the coffee away and offered tea. Nicola accepted and looked around to see five sets of female eyes staring at her.  
'I know.' Cheryl stated.  
'Same here.' Kimberley added.  
'Good on you girl.' Sarah grinned.  
'No secrets in this band babe.' Nadine eyed her.  
'Oh believe me I know. I thought I was in the same boat just last week.' Chloe sighed, with a funny look from Mike.  
'Don't worry. Nothing that majorly concerns you now.' She replied, gulping. She hadnt told him in case he freaked. She knew he wouldn't but...well, he might. He was still a teenager and its not as if they were married.  
'Oh god it's horrible isn't it! Especially when you want it and its not! I couldnt imagine not wanting it then it is!' Cheryl replied quietly.  
'Alright alright so you know. Can we get on with this?' Nicola asked, as Chloes cell vibrated.  
'Umm, Excuse me a second, it's my mom.' She smiled and answered the phone.

'Hi mom.'  
[Hey Sweet. Hows things?]  
'Good, Mike and I are in with the girls now.'  
[Oh sweetie Im sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to know the name of your hotel. Sturgis and Varese are planning a visit to London and dont know where to stay.]  
'Umm, one second.' Chloe looked to Mike. 'Whats the name of the hotel we're in?' Mike screwed up his face before replying.  
'Uh, the Ritz.'  
'The Ritz mom.'  
[Thanks Sweetie. Oh, Mattie says say Hi to the girls.]  
'I will. Bye mom, love you.'  
[Love you too sweetie.]

'Sorry, where were we?' Chloe asked, looking around.  
'We were deciding what to do.' Nicola stated. Cheryl laughed and shook her head.  
'No we weren't, we were discussing your news.' She replied, knowingly. Nicola sighed.  
'I'd rather not dicuss it here. No one else knows yet.'  
'You mean no one?' Kimberley asked, shocked. Nicola shook her head.  
'Actually, I'd rather we didn't too...since I admitted I was in that situation. You get the problem?' She eyeballed Mike without him realized and the girls nodded.  
'Sure. So back to what we should do.' Nicola grinned, happy she didnt have to say anything until Charlie knew.  
'You know, while we're here, could you sign some things for us?' Mike asked, knowing Chloe didn't want to feel rude.  
'Sure. What do you want signed?' Sarah asked sitting upright.  
'Well you see...anything. I kind of..maybe bought out the merchandise stand.' Chloe blushed as she lifted her bags.  
The girls laughed and began signing everything they could get their hands on.  
'I think we should head off. I'm sure we're not supposed to be here this long and we need a good sleep, we're back tomorrow night.' Chloe stood up with Mike.  
She noticed the girls smiling as she said they were coming back.  
'If you want to wait ten minutes you can get a ride back. I'm staing at the Ritz myself.' Nadine replied, knowing the young couple would have to get a taxi (cab) back and it was a bit risky at night in London.  
'Wow...I mean, if youre sure. You guys have given us so much with just the concert, never mind the pictures and signed stuff..' Chloe faded out as Nadine grinned.  
'It's not a problem.'

'Mike, if you want to talk about your little, thing, come find me, room 209, just yell your name through the door, but it should be fine.' Nadine said quietly as they entered the hotel.  
'You ready Mike?' Chloe asked with a yawn. Mike nodded and grinned, thanking Nadine and both saying goodbye.  
'You coming in?' Chloe asked, unlocking her door. Mike smiled and nodded.  
'Sure.'

'Tonight was totally the best ever!' Chloe gushed, tossing Mike a bottle of water. Mike smiled and nodded.  
'You know, I'm not a fan, but it was a pretty amazing night.' He replied, taking Chloe in his arms and settling on the couch.  
'Yeah I know. I guess I should call mom back huh?' Chloe yawned, but didn't move.  
'You could leave it til I'm gone. Then you'll want to do it and she wont go ballistic at me being in your room at this hour.'  
'But I don't want you to leave.' Chloe replied, tracing her finger over Mikes new shirt. Mike tensed. This wasn't part of his plan. He couldn't do it now...he had a task to complete!  
'Chloe...' He started, but felt her soft lips descend onto his.  
'Don't. Worry. It'll. Be Fine. Mom. Won't. Know.' She told him between kissed. Mike kissed her back before pulling away.  
'Chloe it's not that. I just...I had this whole thing planned out for tonight. I need to do it now, before you think it's just because of sex, because it's not. I love you Chloe.' Mike told her, searching her eyes.  
'I know silly. You told me. I love you too.' She kissed his cheek.  
'Chloe. I know we're only in high school but...I want you...You're my life Chloe. My dream. I can't imagine life without you, and I'd like you to consider becoming a fiance until we're out of high school.' Mike stuttered, pulling a ring box from his pocket.  
'Mike! Where did you get the money for this?' Chloe gasped. Mike shrugged.  
'I like to save.' He replied, still nervous.  
'Just to clarify Mike,' Chloe began but was interrupted by her phone.  
'Mom. I'll call her back.' She ended the call and looked to Mike.  
'Yes that was my idea of a proposal. Im sorry. It was awful, I-' Mike stopped as Chloe shook her head.  
'Shut up Mike. Ofcourse I'll be your fiance, and eventually your wife. We'll just have a hard time telling our parents but we're in love. I love you Michael James Johnston.' Chloe smiled and kissed her fiance as he slipped a ring on her finger.

**_Im sorry I had to! There is a reason! Its gonan be a good storyline I hope! x_**


	26. Back For Good Nadine Coyle

**_Okay...its long...I'm sorry..I couldn't stop...I was drawn into this chapter myself! I need your honest opinions on this one now please...seriously...this is heavy stuff for me!  
Anyway..moving on..._**

'Mom!' Chloe screamed as they walked through the airport. Mac smiled and enveloped her daughter in a hug. Chloe squeeled as she rested her head on Mac's shoulder and spied her hand.  
'Uh, Mom could you get our bags please?' Chloe asked, pulling away and quickly putting her hand behind her back. Mac laughed and shook her head in confusion.  
'Chloe, what's this all about? Your bags are here.' She asked, before frowning.  
'What is it?' Mac peeked behind Chloe's back but missed the jewel.  
'Nothing Mom...can we just go?' Chloe asked, with a sigh. Mac nodded and picked up Chloe's heaviest bag.  
'How did you find London?' Mac asked Mike as they got into her new jeep.  
'Fine thank you Ma'am. It was the best vacation I've been on Ma'am, even if it was only for a few days Ma'am.' Mike nervously replied.  
'Alright.' Mac jerked the car to a stop and turned as much as she could in her seat.  
'What is going on and I am not starting this car until you tell me!' She said, in her best drill sergeant voice.  
'Mom..' Chloe whispered.  
'You two are not good at lying or hiding things. Don't even try telling me nothing is wrong because you, Mike, just called me Ma'am three times in one sentence! You're worse than Harriet. You've called me Ma'am once before, when you first met me! Chloe you're hiding something from me because everytime I looke at your hands or arms you pull them away. Now what, pray tell, are you hiding from me?' She asked, getting rather annoyed.  
'Mom, we...I...we just...' Chloe stuttered. She couldn't tell her now, she was getting married tomorrow. They could discuss it after. Hell there wasnt even a discussion to be had. She was getting married as soon as she was 18.  
'You had sex over there didnt you?' Mac asked, pointedly. Chloe bit her lip and nodded.  
'Yeah. I know I promised mom, and I told Mike no too-'  
'What do you mean you- what does she mean she told you no?' Mac turned aggressively to Mike, who was looking sahit scared right now.  
'No mom! I don't mean I told him no and he did! I told him no before we left. Because I promised you mom! But...well...did you ever tell dad you weren't in the mood, then something changed?' Chloe asked, cringing.  
'That is not the point Chloe. I don't care...well I do care, but the fact that you actually had sex when you said you wouldn't is not the issue. The issue is that you're hiding it. You don't have to hide things from me. Either of you. Okay...maybe you have to hide things from Harm...he's a little psychotic and overprotective, but it's-'  
'Only because he loves me.' Chloe finished. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Now lets get home. You two have to get a shower and Chloe and I have a hen night to get ready for!' Mac grinned and started the car again.

~~~~~SarahCatherineMackenzie3HarmonDavidRabbJr~~~~~

'Mattie! What time are the girls coming over?' Mac yelled from her bathroom. Mattie, who was in Mac and Harm's bedroom with Matthew chuckled.  
'What time are the girls coming or what time is Harriet coming?' She replied, cooing over her brother. Mac chuckled and unlocked the door.  
'Fine, what time is Harriet getting here and what time is my Maid of honour coming out of her bedroom and what time is everyone else getting here?' Mac asked with a smirk. Mattie grinned as she looked at Mac's outfit. They had decided to opt for a hen night at their house, since theboys were going out and Chloe and Mattie were underage. They were having a few games, planned by Chloe, Mattie and Harriet, then watching some chick flicks and eventually, all staying over. Kind of like a huge pajama party.  
'Harriet should be here at seven. Everyone else is coming at seven thirty. And Chloe and Mike are in Chloe's room doing god knows what because they know you're in here getting ready and dad's already gone to Sturgis'.' Mattie replied, grinning.  
'Nice outfit by the way. Dad will love it.' Mattie grinned, eyeing Mac's tight grey T-shirt, that said 'Propperty of the US Navy.' In big, blue letters, and her stripy pajama pants.  
'I'll have you know I've worn this for your father many many times.' Mac replied, before blushing as she realized the implications of what she just said. Mattie grinned and stood up.  
'Really?' She asked, with a wink. Mac looked sternly at her daughter.  
'I didn't mean it like that and you know it.' She replied, taking Matthew from Chloe.  
'Aha. Does dad know you purposely shrank his shirt?' Mattie asked, starting for the door. Mac followed and grinned.  
'I did not! How didyou know that?' She asked, shocked. Mattie winked before replying.  
'I saw you put it in with all of your baggy shirts, and turned it up to like fifty or something on the washer.' Mac grinned and held a finger to her hand.  
'Shh! He'll go mad.' She laughed, before the three of them, Mac, Mattie and Matthew, made their way to Chloe's room. Mac knocked on the door gently.  
'Come in Mattie.' Chloe called, with a grin on her face. Mac sighed and opened the door.  
'Hey honey are you-' Mac stopped when she saw Chloe's hand dart behind her back and a look of shock spread on the teens face.  
'What's that?' Mac asked, determined to get an answer.  
'Nothing.' Chloe replied quietly. Mac turned to Mike.  
'Mike go home.' She stated simply. Mike went to protest, as did Chloe, but Mac's look told them all they had to know.  
'Goodbye Chloe. Call me whenever you're not busy.' He kissed her cheek and left. Mac sighed and turned to Chloe again.  
'Downstairs now.' She stood, holding the door open, as Chloe carefully walked past, biting her lip and scowling at Mattie.  
'Young Lady it is **not** her fault that you need a good talking to. She is your sister and you will treat her with respect just like she does you, now march!' Mac signalled for Mattie to follow on as she walked down to the living room with Mackenzie.  
'Okay we need to get this finished in the next seven minutes because Harriet will be here then and do **not** think that if I don't get a suitable answer I will stop the conversation because I won't! Now sit down and talk to me Chloe, please.' Mac got really emotional towards the end and a tear fell from her eyes. Chloe was clearly hiding something else. It hurt Mac to know that her daughter couldn't talk to her and was literally hiding something from her.  
Chloe stayed silent and looked at the floor.  
'Are you pregnant?' Mac asked quietly. Chloe shook her head as a tear fell.  
'Drinking?' Chloe shook her head again.  
'Drugs?' Once more, Chloe's head made a left-right motion.  
'Then what Chloe? What could be so bad that you don't want to tell me? Are you scared of me? Of what I might say? Embarrassed? Confused? What is it Chloe?' Mac sat on the couch, next to Chloe, and rocked her son, whilst Mattie took the chair across from both of them.  
'Mom...I'm not scared of you...or your reaction. I just don't know how you'll take it. I know that, no matter what, you would eventually forgive me. You would still love me the saame no matter what...it's just...this. It's...big.' Chloe replied with a sob.  
'Chloe, there's nothing that will shock me. Seriously. I've been brought up in an abusive household, ran away on several occasions, drank myself to almost death, dried out, been through Marine boot camp, married young, been in car crashes, ejected out of planes...I'm sure that theres something there more shocking than what you have to say.' Mac replied softly, as the front door opened.  
'You married young?' Chloe asked, as Harriet came in. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'I did...' Mac turned to Harriet. 'Sorry Harriet, make yourself at home, we're just having a little chat.' She turned back to Chloe as Harriet took her coat off and sat down.  
'I was drunk, I thought I was in love and got married. I thought I was a failure. Then uncle Matt, and you can ask him at the reception tomorrow, told me something I will never forget.' Mac felt a tear slip down her cheek as she sighed.  
'What did he say?' Chloe asked cautiously. Mac smiled and looked up, taking her daughters hand. Harriet smiled as she saw this interaction. It had taken her a while to get used to seeing her friend and senior officer like this.  
_**'Every Road Leads To Somewhere Amazing'**_ Mac replied, with a slight smile. Chloe sniffed.  
'I guess that means that-'  
'No matter what happens. Theres always good at the end of it. It's like my father beating me.' Mac heard a gasp at this and jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see Harriet sitting with her hand over her mouth.  
'Shit Harriet I forgot you were there. I'm sorry.' Mac apologized and Harriet shook her head in refusal for the apology.  
'Anyway, you may not think that's a good thing Chloe. But it taught me something. It taught me how I hsould always appreciate what I have. There are kids out there, and adults, who die from physical abuse like that...and it taught me how not to raise my children. And my drinking. It helped me realize there was more to life than alcohol. I lost my best friend and I will never forgive myself for letting him drive that night, but his death...it was a way of god telling me to sober up.' Mac sniffed a little and felt a supportive hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned to Mattie, handing her Matthew, so she could go change him.  
'I know mom, I know..I just...if I tell you now...do you...mom I hate doing this to you! It's not fair!' Chloe sobbed into Mac's arm. Mac sighed and nodded.  
'I will only tell your father if he asks me outright. If he asks what's wrong, I will tell him I promised not to tell him, but if he asks a direct question realted that whatever you're so uptight about, I'll answer honestly Chlo.' Mac told her strongly. Chloe nodded.  
'OK...Mike...he...well...he...'  
'Is this about sex?' Mac asked quickly. Chloe chuckled and shook her head.  
'No...It's what lead to it though...I guess. We're in love mom.'  
'What do you mean? You already told eachother you were in love a few weeks ago.' Mac replied, clearly confused. Harriet gasped once more as she saw Chloe, who was sitting on her hand, move slightly, raising her six a little as she did so.  
'No mom. I mean really in love. We talk mom. A lot. About...about what we want in life and how we're going to get it. What we want from each other...being together...as long as we possibly can. Chloe sighed and took her hand out, still covering her ring.  
'On...on friday night, after the concert, we met the girls. We all ended up chatting, then you called and I told you where we were staying and Nadine overheard. She said she was staying at the same hotel. She gave us a lift back and told us how cute and in love we looked to her.'  
'And you do.' Mac commented, before Chloe continued.  
'We got back to out corridor and I invited Mike in so we could talk and have coffee for an hour or so...anyway, he came in and...well, we started...you know...and then he stopped and..' Chloe blushed. 'I told him it was OK...he told me had a plan for the night and, up until then, it was perfect. He said he had to finish his plan then, before I thought it was all about sex...anyway...he told me he loved me and I was his life and..well...' Chloe pulled her right hand away from her left and Mac screamed so loudly that Mattie came running, quickly as she could, downstairs with Matthew in tow.  
'Holy Crap Chloe!' She commented, spying the ring. Chloe sniffed and gulped, staying silent.  
The door knocked loudly and Harriet jumped up, desperate for a minute out of there.  
'I'll get it.' She ran out and closed the door behind her, explaining that the family was a little busy and they would all have to wait outside.

'Chloe.' Mac began, unsure what else to say. Chloe sighed and began talking.  
'Mom, I know what you're thinking. She's young, her love isn't real, I don't want her to make this mistake. It''s not a mistake Mom, and you know I'm a lot more mature than my age. You know I need to make mistakes in life to learn from them. That's basically what you just said..and hey, silver lining? I won't wait nine years before I marry the love of my life, and you know I want to finish school.' Chloe stood ready for a huge speech.  
'I know.' Mac whispered. Chloe turned in shock, unsure she'd heard her mother right.  
'What?'  
'I know you're smart. I know you're in love. I know you want to build a future with him. I will give you my blessing Chloe...under some conditions.' Mac was surprised at how easily that this had came out. Maybe it was because she knew it was right? Or that she knew how happy Chloe was? That she knew she had learned from her mistakes, and if this was a mistake, Chloe would learn from it.  
'You want me to tell dad?' Chloe sighed, dropping her head. Mac nodded and stood up.  
'You don't seem to have a choice. But, if you tell him while I'm there, then you'll be safer, and try not to tell him with Mike because he will hurt him.' Mac chuckled before remembering the seriousness of the situation.  
'Chloe, you have to finish school first. I know how much you want to be a nursery worker Chloe, and I want you to stick to it. At the end of High School you'll be qualified for a good job, so I wont tell you to go to college but we would all prefer it.' Mac waited for Chloe's silent nod.  
'You will get married after school. When you're eighteen, if you still want to. Until then, you stay here. Even after then if you want to, which I would prefer.' Chloe nodded once more.  
'Birth Contro-'  
'Mom I'm not going to go and have a baby. I swear. Having a baby brother is enough!' Chloe interrupted.  
'Never the less. You will stay on birth control so long as you are under this roof and unmarried. That doesn't mean that as soon as you turn eighteen, move out and get married you drop the birth control Chloe.' Mac said sternly. Chloe grinned and nodded.  
'So...' She looked in Mac's eyes. Mac smiled and pulled Chloe tight.  
'Congratulations on your engagement sweetie.' Mac kissed Chloe's cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
'Yeah Chlo. Congrats. Now I'm just gonna go get pregnant and I'll come back and get your blessing OK?' Mattie mumbled, but Mac's super Marine hearing caught every word.  
'Not so fast Mattie Rabb. Get over here.' Mac wagged a finger. Mattie sighed, handed Chloe their brother and went to Mac.  
'Chloe should not be getting engaged at her age but there are rules. You know if you're ever in trouble then you'll be treated exactly the same, don't you?' Mac asked, leaning down and placing a thumb on her daughters cheek. Mattie smiled and nodded.  
'Yeah...it just seems like this family's on cable or something thats all. Come on, we got a hen party to start!' Mattie grinned and went to open the door.  
'Alright, Mattie, Chloe, upstairs and get changed. I don't know if you realized, but this is a slumber party!' Mac grinned, inviting everyone in.  
'Sorry for the delay everyone, a little family drama. Harriet, you couldn't get drinks served while I put Matthew to bed could you?' Mac asked, and at Harriets nod, she sped upstairs with Matthew and the girls.  
She quickly changed her sons diaper and put him in his crib, turned on the baby monitor and almost flew to Chloe's room.  
She knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer. Mac threw her cellphone on Chloe's bed.  
'Call your father and tell him to come over. Harriet knows, which means everyone will know before the nights out. He has to find out tonight.' Mac told her, in her best Marine Colonel 'This is what you have to do' voice.  
'OK mom..I'll tell him. You have to come up when he comes in though. I need you there to help calm him...maybe you could wear something you bought from Liz's Ann Sum-'  
'CHLOE' Mac scolded. Chloe sighed and nodded.  
'OK. See you down there mom.' Mac nodded and left to be part of her own hen night.

**_Thanks to all of you who reviewed...think you could do it again?  
Please? Please? Pretty Please?_**


	27. Starstruck Katy Perry

**_ So I dont own it...I need yout honest opinions...my heads a mess atm so just...yeah...comment good or bad.  
There was something else I wanted to write...if you remember what it was, let me know :L Thank you for the reviews._**

Mac smiled as she walked into the living room and saw everyone in their PJ's, sitting in a circle, with three spaces.  
'Mac, come join us now. Are the girls almost ready?' Elizabeth asked, patting the space beside her.  
'Um yeah, we have a little problem but it's nothing to worry about right now. Chloe's calling Harm to come round to she can talk to him upstairs and I'll have to disappear with her for a while...' Mac trailed off as someone knocked on the door. She stood up from her seated position and went to answer it.  
'Surely it can't be him already...she only just got my cell.' Mac thought, opening the door. She was more than shocked to find Mike, dressed in sweats and holding two travel bags.  
'Ms Mackenzie, can I come in please?' He asked politely. Mac cleared her throat and nodded.  
'Come upstairs. Girls, it appears theres something else I need to do, you go ahead.' Mac sighed, turning to the stairs and following Mike up.  
Mac guided him into her bedroom and sat on the bed.  
'What can I do for you Mike?' Mac asked, toying with her engagement ring. Mike dropped his bags and sighed.  
'I wonder if I could crash here for the night please. I know it's asking a lot, you can say the word and I'll go find a motel...' He trailed off seeing Mac's smile.  
'First, tell me why you need to stay away from home.' She crossed her legs over. Mike bit his lip.  
'My parents threw me out.' He replied, innocently. Mac nodded.  
'I'm guessing because of you and Chloe?' She asked, using the first rule of being a lawyer. Never ask a question you don't already know the answer to.  
'Yes. She told you...has she told Mr Rabb?' Mike asked nervously. Mac shook her head.  
'No, but he's on his way over now, so we better get you settled and hiding in the guest room while she tells him. You don't want to have him court martialed for assault and conduct unbecoming do you?' Mac asked with a sly grin. Mike shook his head.  
'No Ma'am, but I wouldn't press charges on him anyway. I know he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had a good reason. I think proposing to his underage daughter is enough reason.' Mike replied.  
'Good answer. Now go to Chloe's room, tell her I said you need to be in the guest room, quiet, with the door closed, in ten minutes. Do you have something to keep you occupied tonight, other than my teenage daughter?' Mac asked, standing up and walking to the door. Mike gulped and nodded.  
'Yes Ma'am, and thank you. I'll be sure to look for somewhere new tomorrow. Holy Sh...moons. I completely forgot what day it is. Ma'am if you'd rather I go...' Mike sighed to himself. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
'No way Mike. You can stay here tonight. You can stay here after we leave tomorrow, then just get to the church when you should or whatever.' Mac smiled and left Mike to go to his new fiance's room.

'Okay. I'm back.' Mac sighed and sat down in her previous space, noticing Mattie across the circle.  
'What are we up to?' She asked, looking around at the innocent faces, then at Mattie's flushed cheeks. Mac grinned and shook her head.  
'Girls, I hope you weren't torturing my daughter for embarrassing information.' Mac winked at Mattie and the teen chuckled.  
'Nope. We were just talking about you and the commander.' Jen piped up. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
'Mac and Harm, Jen.' Mattie said before Mac could. Mac smiled once more.  
'You know, Harm and I figured that once we got together you guys would stop discussing our relationship.' She sipped her cherry water.  
'Yeah, right. And I'm Cheryl Cole.' Chloe came downstairs. Everyone chuckled, and almost simultaneously, replied 'You and Cheryl Cole!'  
'Is Mike OK in the guest room?' Mac asked, craning her neck as Chloe moved to sit down.  
'Umm, he's in my room. I figure you, dad and I could talk in the kitchen.' She replied, flexing her arms as nerves kicked in once more.  
'If you want, but I'll be sure to hide the knives first.' Mac replied, looking around.  
'Okay Okay, let's get this show on the road. In this here hat, belonging to one...my dad, we have the names of games and activities which we can do tonight. I think it should be the bride to have first choice.' Mattie pushed Harm's uniform cover over towards her mom and Mac smiled.  
'Alright, are you ready?' Mac asked, putting her hand in and pulling out a piece of paper. She grinned and laughed as she opened it.  
'This is going to be embarrassing. Trivia...and remember there are two teenage girls present.' Mac warned quickly. Mattie and Chloe pouted.  
'Mom you know we know like everything you guys do.' Chloe snorted. Mac nodded and looked sternly.  
'Oh believe me, I know you do Missy. Alright, who's first?' Mac looked around and saw all eyes on her.  
'Alright fine. What's my question?' She asked with a sigh.  
'Ah uh. Thats not how it works. You have to go over there,' Harriet pointed to a 'court room stand' they had set up at the other side of the room. Mac chuckled and got up.  
'You know, I may have only had the job for a few days, but I'm used to being the judge, not a witness or accused.' Mac chuckled, sitting on the stool.  
'Alright..and uh, you can say no comment since your daughters are here, but you can only use it three times.' Skates told Mac, before Harriet emptied Harm's cover and put more papers in it.  
'Alright Mom, Ready?' Mattie asked, pulling out a slip. Mac grinned and nodded, nervously.  
'Alright who chose me to go first and who decided on these questions?' Mattie asked, turning around. Everyone kept quiet, before Chloe took the question and laughed.  
'Alright alright. Would you pose nude for playboy if they offered you one million?' She asked, flushing slighty. Mac laughed and shook her head.  
'No. Not unless, touch wood this never happens,' Mac leaned across and knocked the door, and was shocked when a knock came from the other side. Chloe bit her lip and took a deep breath.  
Mac stood and opened the door.  
'We'll be right back ladies.' She sniffed solemly, as she, Harm and Chloe went into the kitchen.

'What is it? Is everything OK? What's going on?' Harm asked quickly, closing the kitchen door behind them.  
'Dad...I have something to tell you.' Chloe looked to Mac and then to the knives on the counter. She gulped. She knew her dad wouldn't do anything like that, it was just the nerves getting to her.  
'Oh sh...cr...Chloe.' Harm stuttered, unsure what to think of what would come. Chloe bit her lip and looked at him.  
'OK Chloe, take your time. Harm, Chloe and I had a little talk after she told me and we've worked some things out.' Mac told him, before gesturing for Chloe to carry on. Chloe bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, whether to blurt it out or give a speech like she had Mac, so she decided just to raise her left hand. Harm took a deep breath, turning purple as he did so.  
'HE PROPOSED TO YOU?!' He yelled, so loud that Mike heard it upstairs and cursed.  
'Dad, listen..' Chloe was cut off by another yell.  
'YOU SAID YES?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU INSANE? CHLOE THIS IS THE MOST CHILDISH THING YOU HAVE EVER-'  
'Commander, Sir.' Mike opened the door, nervous as hell. Harm turned and Mike saw the brunt of his anger.  
'Sir I'd like to talk with you, rationally, and as an adult about this.' Mike said calmly. Harms anger went out of thie window then.  
'CALMLY? YOU ARE PLANNING ON MARRYING MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER! SHE IS FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU ARE NOT GETTING PERMISSION FOR THIS!' He ranted. Mac placed a hand on his chest as tears began to fall from Chloe's cheek. Mac sighed and decided she would have to go for the sexual blackmail. She nodded her head towards the kitchen door, looking at Chloe, before she turned and kissed Harm, mid rant.  
Chloe and Mike ran out as quick as they possibly could.

'Mac! Dammit! What was that for?' Harm asked, pulling away and heading for the door.  
'Don't you dare open that door.' Mac warned him, stepping infront of him and leaning against the door. Harm sighed and turned around.  
'Mac, OK, I flew off the handle. I'll apologize. After I kill the son of a-'  
'Hey! No reason to bring the boys mother into this. Chloe just wanted to tell you. Now, I know it's going to be hard, but go back to your Bachelor party. Let this sink in and tomorrow nig...wait...some other night, I will tell you the conditions Chloe and I set, as long as you agree to them.' Mac kissed Harm's neck lightly. Harm sighed and nodded.  
'OK, but only because it's you asking, and dammit Mac, you better keep me away from him tomorrow or so help me god!' Harm clenched his fists.  
'Harm, they're in love. True love. I see it when I look at them Harm. So do you and you know it. They aren't getting married staright away anyway, I made Chloe promise to wait until she has a good job.' Mac told him, wrapping her arms around him. Harmn sighed and slowly nodded, kissing the top of Mac's head.  
'I guess you're right, I mean, if we told them no, they'd probably find a way to get married anyway.' He replied, pulling the handle down on the door behind Mac. Mac smiled as the opened the door and pulled him down for another kiss, before walking him to the front door, unaware all eyes were on them.  
'I love you Harmon Rabb.' Mac whispered, opening the front door and kissing him again. Harm grinned and kissed Mac back, still holding her around the waist.  
'I love you to Sarah Mackenzie soon to be Rabb.' He grinned, gazing into her eyes.  
'Bye Harm.' Mac kissed him passionately.  
'Bye Sarah.' Harm kissed her back, and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace of tonsil tennis.  
'Alright you two, you'll see each other at 1400 tomorrow. I'd say kiss each other bye...but you are. Come on, we got a slumber party to finish!' Skates called. Harm grinned as he pulled away.  
'See you tomorrow Marine.'  
'Bye Navy. Bye Sailor.' Mac winked as Harm blushed at the insinuation and left. She let out a giggle and went to the bottom of the stairs.  
'Chloe!' She called, before the young girl came bounding downstairs. Mac smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
'Come on sweetie. He'll come around when he realizes you're gonna do it when you're eighteen, with or without permission.' Mac said, sighing as she thought of her three children being adults.  
'But I wouldn't mom. That's what I wanted to tell him. I wouldn't marry anyone for the rest of my life, if that's what made you two happy. You were practically my mom my whole life, and now you really are, and dad, well...he's been there since I was eight years old. If me getting married makes him unhappy, even after i'm eighteen, I won't do it mom. I won't.' Chloe began to sob, but Mac just smiled, as the rest of their audience looked on in shock.  
'Oh Chlo! Tell him that. Tomorrow. I promise, he'll come around soon after.' Mac kissed Chloe's head again.  
'So if you want you can go and spend an hour or whatever with Mike...but no funny business.' Chloe blushed, realizing they were in front of everyone. She bit her lip and nodded.  
'OK mom. Thanks...I'll just make sure he's OK.' Chloe smiled and skipped upstairs before anyone could ask questions. Mac sighed and turned to the group.  
'Later.' She said, at Harriet's knowing look.  
'Alright Alright. Mom, are the interruptions finished with now?' Mattie asked, looking to the stool. Mac nodded.  
'Yes. Now come on! I'm getting married tomorrow, we need a party!' Mac grinned and sat down, awaiting her question.  
'Alright, so you said no to playboy, the next question is..' Skates pulled a slip out and smirked.  
'How long before the wedding did you cut sex out of your relationship?' She asked, making Mattie giggle.  
Mac smiled before answering.  
'I didn't. We had a little bet, when..well let's just say something happened and Harm wasn't happy about it. I told him he wouldn't like it if someone told him he couldn't have sex, and we weren't until he allowed the girls too. He wanted to make a bet that I would crack first...' Mac trailed off with a giggle.  
'So you broke Ma'-c?' Jen asked, grinning. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
'Oh no. Marine's are always ready for a challenge, and this is one challenge I couldn't fail. You squids however...' Mac trailed off, knowing she shouldn't say anything.  
'Alright alright. Squid and Jarhead. Battle of the..JAGs. Question three, where did you go on your first date?' Harriet asked. Mattie smiled, knowing the answer to this one.  
'New year's eve.' Mac stated with ease. Harriet gasped.  
'OK, I figured you'd at least been on a date before he came to your office! You mean I hosted your first date?!' She asked, clearly worried it wasn't as good as they wanted it.  
'Yes you did Harriet, and thank you. It was wonderful.' Mac smiled and chuckled to herself, as Chloe bounded downstairs.  
'That's so sweet! Oh gosh...I'm just going to forget you're my CO for a minute Mac, if you don't mind. Uh, when was your first...as whoever wrote these so delicately put,' Jen eyed Chloe. 'When was your first tumble in the sack?' She asked with a pink glow to her cheeks.  
'Hey Jen, don't worry about it...we're all women!' Mac laughed, making Jen a little less embarrassed.  
'Alright. Easy. The same night of our first date.' Mac replied, with a smug grin. Everyone giggled, except Skates, since they all knew what happened just seconds after New Year.  
'We also got engaged that night.' Mac informed her. Skates nodded and smiled in understanding. How could these two have been so dense and not know how the other felt for all this time?  
'Alright my turn.' Merideth, who had been quiet all night, happily watching the antics of the younger women, along with Varese.  
'Oh, well we can't do that one...it's a little obvious' She commented, handing the slip to Harriet. Mac looked confused so Harriet read it aloud.  
'Are you a virgin. Chloe, how did this one get in there?' Harriet asked, turning to the blushing youngster.  
'I don't know.' She lied, but she looked guiltily in Mac's direction.  
'It doesn't matter. Carry on.' Mac chuckled.  
'Oh god I wish I had just changed the question.' Merideth chuckled before looking up.  
'Have you ever used sex toys?' She asked with a slight blush. Mac began choking on air as she looked in her daughters direction.  
'Wasnt me!' Chloe said with all honesty, looking to Mattie.  
'Hey, I don't know what I put in there, I printed them off a website.' She smirked. Mac shook her head.  
'Alright. I have never actually used a sex toy.' She chose her wording carefully, before Varese let out a chuckle.  
'But you have them.' She commented knowingly. Mac blushed and nodded.  
'Yes. Still in their box.' She said this in an end of story tone.  
'Okay Mom. God...describe a sexual fantasy you would like to fulfill.' Mattie groaned. She did NOT want to know this answer. Mac chuckled at her daughter, as she had the perfect answer.  
'I only ever had one fantasy, and that was to be with your father. Closed Case.' Mac smiled, noticing Mattie's embarrassment.  
'Thank you for that one mom!' Mattie replied sarcastically.  
'Right, who wrote all the sex obsessed questions?' Varese asked, looking at her paper. Everyone turned to Chloe and Mattie.  
'What? You have to admit, when sex is involved, whatever you're doing is so fun!' Chloe blushed at what she said.  
'Alright, it doesn't matter. I'm sure there's something they didn't plan. Let's hear the question.' Mac broke in.  
'Sure. Uh, how many and what are the different positions you've tried?' Mac sighed at this question and looked to her teenage daughters.  
'That answer is classified, what about you girls? How many different positions have you tried?' Mac asked, in a fun, but stern voice. Chloe and Mattie gulped.  
'None.' Mattie said quietly, after a minute. Mac smiled and beckoned her daughters over. They slowly walked over, embarrassed as hell.  
'I was joking, but thank you for that Mattie.' Mac held her two daughters close and kissed their heads as a tear fell.  
All of the guests felt this shouldn't be interrupted and stayed quiet, waiting for the embrace to end.  
'Alright, last question and it's mine. Are you truly in love with him?' Chloe asked, as Mac chuckled.  
'I can safely say I am, and I wouldn't have my life any other way.' She smiled and stood up.  
'Now I'm going to go and wash my face...freshen up.' She smiled and ran upstairs with tears streaming down her face.

When Mac came back down, everyone was in a circle on the floor. She smiled and joined in, hugging Chloe, who was next to her, as she did so.  
'OK Mac, Chloe just picked out of the hat. We're playing Link it.' Harriet stated. Mac nodded and took a breath before asking how to play.  
'Well, basically, someone names a celebrity, or someone we know, and you have to say something that links to them, but it has to also link with whatever the person before you said.' Mattie explained, sipping a drink.  
'Uh, Mattie.' Mac looked to the glass and saw the orange liquid everyone else had too.  
'Don't worry mom, it's just juice.' Mattie assured her. Mac nodded, apologizing, since she had just juice too and should have known.  
'Alright, so, Chloe, since you're the first in the alphabet, you can start.' Varese smiled. Chloe grinned, bit her lip and nodded.  
Everyone groaned and awaited her celebrity.  
'CHERYL COLE!' She squealed with excitement.  
Harriet sighed and racked her brains for something about Cheryl Cole.  
'Oh! That song that was on the radio, uh...fight...fight something...fight for this love!' She almost jumped up from her position. Chloe nodded and looked to Meredith.  
'You're all in luck. My daughter in law knows a lot about Cheryl Cole. You two would get on well,' She added to Chloe.  
'Three Words.' She smiled proudly.  
'Suck up. Uh, Can I skip?' Liz looked around at all the shaking heads and sighed.  
'Okay..um...wait did you say three words?' Liz turned to Meredith, who nodded. She grinned widely before answering.  
'Will I Am.' She looked to Mattie who sighed.  
'That's easy. Street dancing. Cheryl learned to street dance in the passions of girls aloud, where Will I Am invited her to sing in their song, Heartbreaker.' She looked to Chloe. 'Right Sis?' Chloe nodded with a proud smile.  
'Gee thanks, you're making this easy.' Jen moaned sarcastically. 'Um, What's that name you told me Chlo? That she got because of street dancing?' Jen asked, sighing when Chloe grinned mischeviously and shook her head.  
'As long as it's not someone from the circle, can I get help?' Jen asked innocently. Mac sighed and nodded.  
'Sure. I'll probably need it too, just no off the internet. That's plain cheating.' She chuckled.  
Jen grinned and yelled for Mike. Mike came running down thinking something was wrong.  
'Jen! What is it? Is everything OK?' He asked quickly. All of the women chuckled.  
'Nothings wrong really, I just need your help. Don't worry, it's allowed.' She added at his look.  
'So, you know when Cheryl Cole-'  
'Chloe, dont you think you should answer this?' Mike asked with a smile. Chloe shook her head.  
'Nope, not allowed to ask within the circle.' She explained. Mike nodded his understanding and turned back to Jen.  
'Anyway, when she did the street dancing thing, and Chloe said she had a nickname, what was it?' She asked, sipping her vodka and orange.  
'Um..ten...ten...Push ten!' Mike replied, winking at Chloe. Chloe grinned and stood up.  
'Come here you!' She put her hands either side of his face and kissed him, as everyone gasped. Chloe immediately pulled away and looked to her mom.  
'Shit Mom I'm sorry and..oh crap I just Swore..Darn Mike stop me.' Chloe begged, resting her head to his chest.  
'It's alright Chloe...your father just won't be too happy.' Mac turned to the girls.  
'Can you guys just...not say anything to anyone about knowing? Harm's still trying to figure it out and all...' Mac sighed as everyone nodded.  
'Sarah! Darling!' Mac turned to hear the voice at the door.  
'Shit.' She cursed under her breath.  
'Grams! Trish! Hi! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, come on over!' Mac sounded ecstatic but was actually worried for Chloe and Mike.  
_There is a good side_ She thought. _Grams, Trish and I together can talk Harm into anything_

. She chuckled to herself, before standing and embracing her mother in law and Grandmother in law.  
'Frank managed to get us cheaper tickets for tonight. He's with Harm, I hope you don't mind us crashing darling.' Trish explained, kissing Mattie's cheek and moving to do the same with Chloe. Mac put on the most false of smiles. It wasn't that she didn't like them or didn't want them there, but now everyone would know about Chloe and Mike's engagement, before Harm had a chance to digest it properly. Little did she know, Harm was across town with Frank, Uncle Matt, Sturgis, AJ, Bud, Gunny and General Cresswell, asking their advice on the matter.


	28. I gotta Feeling Black Eyed Peas

Disclaimer:

**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Apologies

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a little shorter...I'm struggling to find time at the minute, what with the rows between college and placement and you don't really care...here's your fic...**

**Also, my other in progress story, The Magic Of Snow, is unfortunately on Hiatus since I have a little writers block with it. I'm sure I'll come back to it soon, and don't worry, it's just like a vacation!**

* * *

Review Replies

**Karizmadreamer:**Well well well, thanks for reviewing. And here you go...let's see how he reacts tomorrow at the wedding!!

**Kiely: **Thanks :) Here's your more

**Tempe4Booth:** Why thank you!!

**Michi UK:** Maybe he could have had a heart attack...postpone the wedding...little more drama...good idea...ofcourse he would have survived! ;) Cant do without our wee Harm and Mac!

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

* * *

'Harm, I think you just have to accept it son. Honestly, if you were sixteen, and she is sixteen in a few days time, another perk of your wedding date I might add. Anyway, if you proposed to your girlfriend when you were sixteen, and she said yes, but your mother said she didn't want you to get married, what would happen?' Frank asked, opening the beer that Sturgis handed him. Harm sighed, his hands in his head.  
'I would try and do it anyway and when she caught me, she would get me to talk to grams and she would tell me that I was wrong to do it without my mothers permission, but that I was right to propose if I wanted and could see myself having a future with the girl.' He sighed, knowing his step-father was right.  
He knew Chloe and Mike were in love, and he knew they could have a future together, and wanted to. He knew that the minute Chloe fell out with her real dad because of it.  
'I think you know what to do Rabb.' AJ smiled and stood.  
'Now, I'm going home because, although it's only eleven, I have to be at your house to meet your wife at seven am, and you know how she is about being late.' He chuckled, as did everyone else.  
'I'll see you tomorrow Harm, get a good nights sleep.' AJ shook Harms hand and left.

'So, Grams, how was your flight?' Mattie asked Grams as Mac and Mike picked up Trish and Sarah's bags.  
'Fine dear, thank you. How have you been?' She asked, sitting in an armchair.  
'I've been good Grams. Spending a lot of time out. Do you want a drink?' Mattie offered, gesturing to the kitchen.  
'Dear, do tell me why you are all so nervous and uptight.' Trish was doing her best not to laugh. They both knew fine well why everyone was nervous.  
'We're not.' Mac laughed, obviously falsely. Grams shook her head.  
'Chloe dear, come here.' She said, gesturing to the young girl. Chloe put the bags back down and nervously stepped over.  
'Mike, you too.' She added. Mike bit his lip and walked over to them, keeping his distance from Chloe. They had all met before, and knew how touchy-feely the couple were, but this was different. They were engaged!  
'Chloe, do you love this man?' Grams' voice interrupted Mike's thoughts, as she took the hand of each of them in hers.  
'With all my heart.' Chloe's eyes filled. Everyone in the room smiled as Chloe turned her head to look at Mike.  
'Michael, do you love my great granddaughter?' She asked, clearly full of sympathy for the two.  
'More than life itself.' He confessed, smiling at Chloe's watery smile.  
'Good. That's step one sorted. Mike, why did you ask Chloe to marry you?' Grams asked, making everyone, except Trish gasped.  
'Harm!' Mac muttered quietly, going ignored by everyone.  
'I proposed because I love Chloe, I love you Chloe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be tied to you forever and I will love you forever, no matter what.' He turned to Chloe and took her other hand in his other. Tears began to fill in Mac's eyes as she saw her daughter and her fiance confess their love.  
'Chloe, why did you accept?' Grams asked. Suddenly Mac realized what she was doing. How could she have been so dense?  
'Because Mike, you already are my life. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not with you, and I couldn't imagine not being with you forever. I've witnessed love when it's not confessed, and it's not pretty. I don't want to live my life pretending that I don't want to marry you until we have a house and we've both finished college. It's not right, I want to be with you from now, for all eternity.' She said through her tears. Mac immediately took the tissue offered by Skates and dried her eyes, only for them to leak again.  
'Why do you have to marry now?' Grams asked, clearly because she didn't understand why herself.  
'What do you mean Grams? We're not. We're getting married after we've finished school. We already told mom and dad that. Why would you think we wouldn't?' Chloe asked, confused herself. Grams looked to Trish and shook her head.  
'Sarah, would you mind if Trish and I go upstairs and use your phone?' Grams asked, standing up. Mac shook her head and sighed.  
'That's fine, just don't get too worked up over it. Just wait until he hears me. He's not listened to a word I've said!' She sighed, exasperated. Trish helped Grams upstairs and the ladies all sighed from relief.  
'Ladies, I know it's only eleven thirty but I think I'll call it a night. Hammer's going to be up at one, three, five, then seven because of those stupid midwifes _**(Who I've recently learned are STUPID and RUDE...no offense if anyone's a midwife)**_ waking him up every two hours in the hospital.' Mac sighed and looked to everyone who was nodding.  
'But, by all means, you guys stay up and continue.' She sniffed and walked to the kitchen.

Minutes later she returned, carrying a basket of washing, with a tray on top. On the tray was a glass of water, a banana, a bottle of warmed milk, some rusks, and a book.  
'Yeah right mom. You're not doing Laundry tonight.' Mattie pryed everything from her, balancing it well on top of the washing. Mac sighed.  
'It's not Laundry really, I just need to fold it, besides, if I don't do it, who will?' She asked, hands on her hips. Chloe shook her head.  
'Nuh uh mom, Mattie's right. Not tonight. We'll do it...off to bed, come on, we'll say goodnight.' Chloe took the tray from the pile and Mattie put the washing down, urging Mac upstairs. Mac sighed and did as she was told.  
Reaching her bedroom, Mattie opened the door and goaded Mac in. Chloe put the try at the end of the bed and picked Matthew up from his crib and passed him to his mother, knowing he would awaken any minute.  
As if on cue, he began to use the lungs he was given to make himself known.  
'Shh Honey. Mommy's here, come on.' Mac hushed and took the bottle of breast milk from the tray and began feeding her son.  
'Girls, come sit for a minute.' Mac kicked the bed slightly with the heal of her foot. Mattie and Chloe both grinned and walked around the bed, before jumping onto Harms side, next to Mac and Matthew.  
Mac smiled and kissed her girls' heads.  
'You know, your dad's going to kill Mike tomorrow right?' Mac asked, smirking as she eyed Chloe. Chloe sighed and nodded.  
'I know...but hopefully I can change dad's mind, and besides, he doesn't want to ruin the wedding.' Chloe smirked knowingly. Mac chuckled.  
'You're right. And I will talk to him again, but you have to talk to him too you hear?' She asked, beginning to burp Matthew.  
'I know Mom. And I know I should have, we should have discussed this with you guys first, but I didn't know, and I wanted to say yes. I did say yes, and despite our age, we are still waiting until we're old enough, and who knows, maybe then we might still want more time engaged rather than married.' Chloe surmised, resting her head on Mac's shoulder with a slight yawn.  
'Chloe, Mom...I was really rude before...I'm sorry. It just...sometimes it feels like I'm being left out...like if I did something, the consequences would be different.' Mattie confessed, biting her lip.  
'Oh Mattie, honey!' Mac stood up with Matthew to lay him back in his crib and climbed in the bed next to Mattie. She pulled her close and kissed her cheek.  
'Honey I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it. If you ever ever feel left out or different, come talk to me! I know Chloe and I have a longer past than you and I, but that doesnt mean I love you, we love you any less.' Mac sighed, and kissed Matties head again.  
'I know mom, I'm sorry.' Mattie whispered, before all three drifted into a deep sleep.  
Neither stirred when the door opened and Trish's head popped in to see if they were OK. Smiling at the sight, she left for a few moments. On her return, she had, in tow, a camera. Snapping the three women, she smiled and closed the door quietly, before tip toeing to the guestroom.


	29. Models Girls Aloud

Disclaimer:

**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Also, I kind of messed up the timetable. In the hospital, I said it was August 4th, but I said the wedding was the 1st.  
Im going to leave it and we will all please presume I meant September First! Just before School Starts back...I thinka_**

* * *

**The Magic Of Snow is Back!!**

**I'm sorry, but I keep changing my mind and adding things so this chapter is NOT the wedding...my bad :S**

* * *

Review Replies

**Michi UK:**Let's see if he has...in the next chapter!

**Kiely: **Thanks :) Here's your more

**KC Smith:** Hopefully!

**Karizmadreamer:** I hope they will be! No Spoilers for now though!

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

* * *

'Mom! Get up!' Chloe and Mattie were shaking her gently. Mac grinned as realization dawned. Today was her wedding day.

She was getting married...to HARMON RABB JR!!! Immediately her eyes opened and she shot straight up, only to bite her lip when she saw the wonderful breakfast the girls had gotten her.

A tray of Orange Juice, Marine Strength coffee, cereal, milk, Toast and Scrambled eggs, with a bowl of fruit, sat at the foot of her rose petaled bed. Chloe saw Mac eying the food and grinned, handing her the tray. Mac smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek, in thanks, but when she turned to kiss Mattie's, there was something stopping her. Something wasn't right with her daughter. She wasn't sick, pale, crying, tired...there wasn't anything physically wrong, there was just a...a vibe.

"Thank you Chloe, could you do me a favour and uh, take Matthew around to see Mike, please?" Mac asked, looking quickly to Mattie. Chloe noticed this small gesture and nodded, kissing Mac 's cheek before she left, closing the door behind her.

Mac smiled and shuffled in her bed, patting it for Mattie to get in. Mattie shrugged and sat down, warily. Mac set the tray by her legs and turned to face Mattie, offering her some fruit or toast. Mattie took a iece of toast and chewed it quietly.

"So what's on your mind?" Mac asked, eating some banana. Mattie shurgged and bit her toast again, before replying.

"Nothing Mom, I'm just happy for you." She wasn't exactly lying...she was Happy for her parents. She really was.

"Mattie, thank you for lying and trying to make this day stress free, but having a wedding isn't stress free, never mind a wedding with two gorgeous teenagers who could make Cheryl Cole, Lord help me, Ugly any day, and an eight week old baby. Come on baby girl, talk to me." Mac said, looking to Mattie's eyes. Tears were forming and Mac simply handed her a box of tissues from her bedside cabinet.

"Mattie, you don't have to talk to me, but I want you to know that you can. No matter what the subject. God knows I've talked to Chloe enough this past year. It's your turn now." Mac said, picking up some scrambled egg on her fork.

All was silent for a few moments, as Mac chewed and Mattie fidgeted. After thirty seven seconds, according to Mac, Mattie couldn't stand it anymore and broke the silence.

"It's embarrassing." She said, quietly. Mac put her food down and pushed the tray away, assuming this would be about sex.

"Mattie, sweetie, no matter how embarrassing it is, you can talk to me. Believe me, I've probably heard it before." Mac said, touching Mattie's arm in comfort.

"I know...I just...I need a...alright...I wanna have sex." She stated, sheepishly, before a knock came at the door.

"Sarah, Honey, Trish and Harriet asked me to make sure you're almost finished with breakfast." Came Grams' gentle voice. Mac smiled.

"I am, Grams, but I'm sort of busy at the minute." She called back.

"Sarah, I know this is your house, but this is not a day to do chores, this is your wedding day. Leave it and I shall do it later." Grams replied. Mac chuckled and tried her wit.

"Oh, Okay...well I'm talking to one of my daughters about sex. You think you can do that?" She asked, with a grin.

"Oh Okay dear, well We'll just make sure everything downstairs is ready." Mac could hear how flustered Grams was.

"Grams it's OK. Really, we'll be down soon." She replied, turning back to Mattie.

"I'm listening." She said, crossing her legs, before Mattie began to speak.

"Well...everyone at school is having sex...even Chloe and she's seven months younger than me." Mattie said, knowing this was not enough reason.

"Honey, I'm not going to stop you from having sex, hell, I'd be a hypocrite if I did, but you and I both know that this isn't a reason to have sex, and besides, most teenagers say they're having sex to impress their friends. I bet most of your friends haven't actually had sex." Mac said, and noticing Mattie's lip biting, she continued.

"Do you feel pressured to have sex? Is that what it is?" Mac asked, tilting her daughters chin up with her thumb. Mattie nodded, and a tear fell.

"Sometimes." She admitted. Mac nodded.

"Alright, well, let's start by you telling me when you feel pressured. Is that alright with you?" Mac asked sensitively. Mattie waited a second and nodded.

"Kind of...all the time. Whenever people are talking about sex. Like...In school, before we finished for summer, they gave us our new timetables...and you know tomorrow's our first day back..well I have sex ed with Nurse Thompson. I had Nurse Thompson last semester and she talks to us like we're completely adults. Don't get me wrong, it's great that she makes us feel like adults, but then she asks us about our sexual experiences. I mean, she always says we don't have to contribute...but everyone else does and I can't. Everyone knows I'm a virgin and everytime she mentions a 'lack of sexual experience' or 'sexually inactive' everyone looks at me. It's horrible mom!" Mattie was sobbing and Mac let her cry on her shoulder. Rubbing her daughters back tentively, Mac spoke.

"Mattie, that is wrong of Nurse Thompson to do, and I'll go to school with you tomorrow to see her, if you're OK with it. She shouldn't do that, because you are only sixteen, and some of you aren't sexually active." She said, as Mattie raised her head and nodded in the affirmative.

"Great. And any other time you feel pressured Mattie, and you can't brush it off, give me a call. I might not always be able to get you, but someone will. I promise, OK?" Mac asked, and smiled as she heard a umbled yes.

"Now I know that this conversation is far from over, but do you mind if we continue it while I get dressed? It's 0847 and I still have to get out of bed." Mac chuckled as she saw Mattie's face light up.

Mac called to Grams and explained she was getting dressed with Mattie's help and would be down when she was ready. Mattie let her shower and then, as she put on her dress, Mattie spoke.

"Alright...I mean, I know we're in love, and I do want to have sex, and so does David, I mean we've talked about it...I just...I'm scared...I mean...eurgh!!" Mattie threw a pillow over her head to show her stress, as Mac got out her ivory wedding dress.

"You think you won't get pregnant? I hate to break it to you honey but you could. Your father and I conceived on our first time together." Mac said, stepping into the bathroom.

"Ew! Mom I know that! I didn't mean about getting pregnant...I know all about condoms and stuff...I'm...god this is so embarrassing...he's so...and I'm so..and it's not..." Mattie was turning red as she tried to explain herself. Mac's head popped out from her en-suite bathroom to speak to Mattie.

"You mean you're afraid you won't physically be able to have sex?" She asked, and smiled at Mattie's shy nod. She put her head back around to continue dressing.

"It's normal to think like that Mattie. I mean...have you...I don't want to intrude but...well do you know what would...fit?" Mac asked, unsure how to word her question. She hadn't spoken to Chloe about this one, that's for sure.

After a few seconds, it was still silent, so Mac peeked around and saw Mattie's face, bright red, and practically frozen in shock.

"It's alright Mattie. Whether you know or don't..." Mac took a breath as she said the next line. "Masturbation is completely normal in females, as well as males." She said, before poking her head out once more.  
"Hey can you do my zipper please?" She asked, with a grin. Mattie nodded and walked towards her, slowly.

"And is it normal to talk about it with you mother?" Mattie asked, sarcastically, as she fastened the zip, allowing Mac to turn around. There was a sharp intake of breath as Mac's dress was revealed.

"Mom you look absolutely fantastic." Mattie said, seeing her dressed in a tube top type gown, with beaded detail around the breast and abdomen area. The dress began to fan out, in little curls, as it grew the firther to the bottom it got.

"Thank you sweetie." Mac replied, walking into her bedroom with Mattie.

"I uh...I know how many..." Mattie went quiet and Mac grinned.

"Aha, I get you...Mattie...is second base still...well...second base?" Mac asked, curiously as she brushed through her hair.

"If you mean is it the same as when you were young then it hasn't changed, and why are you doing your hair now rather than before you put your dress on?" Mattie was confused. Mac shrugged.

"I guess I usually just brush my hair out so I'm not used to doing it first. It's going to be down today anyway. So how many bases have you and David...well...run?" Mac asked pulling a straightening brush through her hair _**(AN: We'll just pretend these things don't actually make your hair frizzy)**_.

Mattie stuttered and shyed away. Mac grinned.

"Aww come on! Before your dad and I got together, we were friends. Let's pretend we're just best friends now...will that make you more comfortable?" Mac asked, still straightening her hair, Mattie got out the make up.

"Fine...third base...almost fourth..." She mumbled, opening the bag. Mac put a hand over Mattie's, causing Mattie to look up.

"Alright, that's...oral sex?" Mac asked, just to be sure. Mattie shyly nodded.

"Okay, so what do you think is actually stopping you two from having sex?" Mac asked, finally getting to the brunt of the conversation.

"I dunno..I guess...I don't wanna be a dis-" The rest of Mattie's words were drowned out by a crying baby in the doorway.

"Sorry mom, I held him off as long as I could but he wants you. I fed him some of the milk from the fridge about an hour ago, then changed him so I think he just wants to know you're there." Chloe said, about to Hand Mac her son, when she realized Mac's dress.

"You look beautiful Mom." Chloe grinned, and instead of giving Mac Matthew, she walked over to his crib, took out a blanket and draped it over her mothers shoulder. Gently, she placed Matthew in Mac's arms and watched as Mac rocked him.

"Thank you Chlo. We'll be done in a few minutes." Mac smiled and Chloe left again.

"Mattie, you're not going to be a disappointment if you have sex. Not to me, ever, and not to your father. You know how Harm is, he's the most stubborn man you'll ever meet, and he just wants to believe you and Chloe will stay little girls forever. Im hoping by now, he understands you're both almost adults. I'm sure Chloe's recent...antics...will have assured him that." Mac said, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"I know mom...I really do know that...I just have this gut feeling...I don't know...somehow, having sex is going to change my life forever. And I know sex does change you...in a way...but surely your life doesn't change. I'd still be me...wouldn't I?" Mattie was definitely confused.

"You're always going to have that gut feeling until you have sex. Whether you have sex now, tomorrow, when you're twenty five...your first time is scary. It's supposed to be, because it's like preparing you for life. With sex comes a lot of emotional issues, don't get me wrong, you're great with things like that, but it comes with love, uncertainty and until you're with the guy you're going to be with forever, a lot of hurt. Not that I'm saying David isn't the one for you, but you never know how life's going to work out." Mac said, allowing Mattie to apply her blush.

"I know what you're saying Mom. I mean, I shouldn't not have sex because of a gut feeling that I will have until, and probably after I've had sex. I mean, I don't want to plan to have sex but...I guess I'll know, David and I will know, when the time is right...won't we?" Mattie asked, sounding a lot more confident than she did two hours ago. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yes you will. And I'm so proud that you realize that. Honestly Mattie, I can't tell you how much it means that you've come to me with this...sure I approached you about it but I didn't pressure you to talk...I didn't did I?" Mac asked, suddenly horrified with herslef. Mattie chuckled and shook her head in the negative.

"No mom, you didn't. Now hows about we get you downstairs since it's 1034?" She asked, helping Mac up.

"How do you know the time?" Mac asked, curious. Mattie grinned and pointed behind Mac to Harm's digital clock.

"Smart ass. Come on." Mac chuckled and the trio went downstairs.

Downstairs, Trish, Harriet, Liz, Merideth, Jennifer, Varese and Grams were all huddled together.

"I'm sure the colonel knows what time it is...she has immaculate timing." Jen told Liz.

"Right, I'll call up and make sure everything's OK." Trish said finally. Everyone nodded and Trish moved to the bottom of the stairs, to see Chloe and Mike come running down, giggling.

"I don't even wanna know. Is the colonel ready?" Jen asked quickly. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be a minute...she's talking to Mattie. And what do you mean you don't wanna know? For your information, Miss Jennifer Coates, Mike and I were talking about mom and dad's vows." Chloe said, teasing.

"You don't know their vows do you?" Grams asked. Chloe nodded.

"Of course Grams. They leave things like that lying around, I'm going to read it before I give them back, telling them that the other person might have seen." Chloe grinned mischeviously. Trish shook her head and sat on the couch.

"Anyway, before mom get's-"

"Sarah dear! You look wonderful." Grams smiled as Mac arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you Grams. I'm sorry I took my time, and I know you were all supposed to help me get ready but we had a little crisis, didn't we hun?" Mac hugged Mattie's shoulder as they walked downstairs, Matthew still in Mac's arms.

"That's alright. We still have a little time left. I actually have something that came in the post this morning. It looks personal, handwritten address, you may want to go out back and read it." Grams handed Mac a letter and Mac nodded.

"Thank You." She kissed Mattie's cheek and took Matthew outside, with the letter.

"That was close Chloe! She heard you say mom!" Mattie hissed, nudging her sisters shoulder.

"Sorry! Look, quick, before she comes back in. What do we have?" She asked, looking at everyone who had now formed on the couch.

"Okay, we have Varese, singing Heaven by Cheryl Cole _**(Yes...you may have noticed I have a little teeny weeny obsession with the girl who is allergic to cats and is the nations sweetheart!)**_ Then we have The video of their pictures, and then Harms kid videos how he says he's gonna marry a girl with dark hair a big brown eyes, they've got the kelly Clarkson song. Then we have Mattie and I doing our speech...everyone elses speeches...is that it?" Chloe asked, looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Great! Sorted then!" She grinned.

Out Back, Mac was stood on the clean, dry patio. She wanted to sit down but was afraid of dirtying her dress. She held Matthew close as she read her letter.

_My dearest Sarah,_

_So many times have I wanted to contact you, and so many times I have stopped myself._

_I'm glas to hear you're to be married, and that I have grandchildren. I would love to meet them someday, if you will allow it._

_I'd also like to talk with you about what I did. I resent myself, and I'm sure you resent me too. I should never have walked out, not without you._

_The truth is, that night, Joe raped me. I had to leave...he hurt me so much, I was afraid I might die, so I went to the nearest hospital. I told them I didn't want to report the rape just now, and left. Quietly. Alone. I wanted to go to your friends to get you but I could barely walk. I didn't want your friends or you or anyone to know what had happened, so I left._

_I figured he wouldn't harm you. Obviously I was wrong._

_My dear, if you will allow it, I would like to attend your wedding with the invitation you sent me. Please, give me a call to let me know you haven't changed your mind._

_08468264583 _**(AN I dont know how many numbers american numbers have...or if its different...but brittish is 11)**

_Thank You_

_All my love_

_Deanne O'Hara_


	30. Stay Another Day Girls Aloud

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

This is it! This is it! This time I know it's the real thing!

**Haha...soo...it's September First in the next chapter...which I'm uploading straight after this because I feel so bad for you!...I'm sure ya'll know what that means!! I'm excited and I know whats happening :L**

**Yous Guys an Gals should know I'm writing this as I go along, so if you want to suggest anything happen, please do!**

**I'm slightly confused with what I want to happen at the reception, because I keep changing my mind!! Soo it might be a little while before my next update...just a heads up!**

**Let's just have a vote : Should Chloe be pregnant or not?**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

* * *

Review Replies

**Tempe4Booth:**Hehehe...here it is...nearly...and the vows aren't all that good...considering...I didn't think I could do them justice anyway but guess what...when I get married my vows will probably be "I love you and I promise not to cheat" :L

**HeyBaileyKay: **Thanks :) That was helpful :D

**KC Smith:** Hey...there's nothing wrong with being a Mum...Mom...ok this is wierd...at 14...And actually, I respect you for being a young mom/mum. I love teen parents...theyre so admirable! (You must all think I'm strange now but oh well.)

**Karizmadreamer:** Theres loads going on...I simply can't stop! And ya'll **_(I don't remember ever saying that in my life :S)_** should know...I'm probably gonna go on for another 100 chapters :L I can't end my fics because I always want something more to happen in them....

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

* * *

If it weren't for the baby boy in her arms, Mac was sure she would have collapsed there and then. Deanne had wanted to contact her. All this time and she just wasn't confident enough to do it!  
Quietly, she sobbed, holding her own son close to her heart.

All these years she had gone thinking her mother didn't want her. Abandoned her. Never loved her, and now Deanne wanted to talk through things. She wanted to explain, properly.

After a few minutes, Mac got up and went inside.

"Let's get this show on the road. I need my make up re-done please, I need my flowers, my little rhyme stuff, my cell phone to call Harm, an alcholic beverage, my garter, my shoes, my veil, you all need your gowns...we've got a lot to do." She said, walking swiftly to the coffee table, where her cellphone lay.

"Whoa Mac, no. You're not calling him." Varese placed her hand over the phone and Mac sighed.

"Never mind the phone. She needs to talk to dad if she wants a drink. Mom are you okay? What happened?" Chloe and Mattie began fretting. Mac shook her head.

"I'm fine...I will be...when I can use my phone!" Mac Reached for her cell, which Varese gave up this time.

Mac hurried upstairs, Matthew in her arms, with her cell and letter.

"Deanne O'Hara?"

(This is she. Who's speaking please?)

"Sarah...Sarah Mackenzie"

(Sarah? My little girl?)

"I'm not so little anymore Ma."

(Oh Sarah! I gave up. I thought you didn't want to know me.)

" I just got your letter. I cried Ma, do you know how much it takes to make a Marine cry?"

(Oh on your wedding day? Oh Sarah I'm so sorry...I didn't want you-)

"Ma stop it. I want you there. I'd like to talk more but I can't...Matthew's getting impatient, he needs fed and it's almost time to go to the rose garden."

(I'll see you later Sarah. Goodbye...I...I love you)

"Bye Ma" Mac sighed as she put the phone down. She was going to see her mother today. Finally.

(Rabb!)

"Don't you have called ID Mr Rabb?"

(Sarah! Sarah what is it? Whats wrong?)

"I wanted to hear your voice."

(Sarah...)

"I need a drink"

(No You Don't.)

"Yes I do. Harm...I never told you but...I sent a letter to mom...my mom. She wrote back."

(Sarah?)

"She's coming to the wedding. Harm I need some vodka now!" Mac was almost crying.

(Mac, Sarah honey, it's Okay. You can get through this. If shes coming to the wedding, she wants to see you. I'm not going to back out, I don't believe you will, therefore no worries, no drink.)

"Harm I'm worried I won't be able to handle it when I see her...or when you fly off the handle as soon as you see Mike!"

(Mac, don't worry. I spoke to Frank...and AJ...and well...everyone. I was being unreasonable.)

"It's not that you were being unreasonable...irrational. You were thinking like any father. You know our little girls aren't going anywhere."

(Ofcourse they are)

"No, they're not. Even when theyre older, married, kids, they might move away, to another town, state country, they'll still be here in our hearts, and we will make a point of seeing them."

(You say that Mac...)

"And I mean it. Has your mother lost you?"

(No)

"Do you live in the same state as your mother?"

(No)

"Do you have children of your own?"

(No. I see your point Mac...Im just thinking as a father. I'll talk to Mike...if I get a chance to get him alone today...If not then tomorrow. I promise.)

"About that...he kind of has to stay with us until he finds his own place." Mac winced.

(WHAT?)

"Harm he has no where to go. His parents threw him out, and we don't really want our daughter dating a homeless guy...nevermind marrying him in a few years...come to think of it...Where you listening to a rod I said yeste-"

(Mom Already told me...and Grams...then Frank...and Sturgis...And Bud...so did AJ...Mac I'm sorry. I mustv'e just lost that part if you told me...I'm really sorry...you can understand I was upset)

A knock came at Mac's bedroom door and she sighed.

"I forgive you honey. Look, I need to go before your mom and Grams come in here and take this phone out of my hands. I love you, and I'll see you at the alter."

(I'll be waiting. Do you still feel like a drink?)

"No...No...and besides...I think Harriet, Skates, Jen, Varese and Merideth cleaned out the alcohol they brought." Mac chuckled.

(Good. I love you Sarah. Good bye.)

"Goodbye Harm."

Mac grinned as she hung up and opened her bedroom door, kissing her son's forehead.

"AJ! Come on in, I'm sorry, I was just talking to-"

"Harm, I know." Former Admiral Chegwidden smiled and closed the door behind him, before looking Mac up and down.

"You look gorgeous Mac." He said, kissing her cheek. Mac blushed.

"Thank you sir."

"Mac." AJ said sternly. Mac grinned and repeated herself.

"Thank you." AJ nodded and took Matthew from her arms.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Matthew giggled as AJ blew a raspberry on his cheek. Suddenly and solemnly, he looked up to Mac.

"Sit." He said, taking a seat on the side of her bed. Mac bit her lip, inside, and sat.

"Why did you feel the need for a drink?" AJ asked, knowing there wasn't much that would make Mac want a drink with her new lifestyle. Mac sighed and hung her head.

"Mattie and I were talking this morning." She said, giving AJ a pointed look. Obviously, hearing his next question, he didn't quite get the look.

"You talk all the time." Mac sighed and raised her eyebrows.

"She was asking a bout sex." AJ opened his mouth, in an 'o' shape, showing his understanding. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...then, we got downstairs and Grams handed me a letter." A pregnant pause ensued. "From my mom."

AJ looked completely shocked. He settled Matthew, sleeping, between Mac and he, on the edge of the bed, careful to hold him still.

"Your mom?" Mac nodded and proceeded to tell AJ about the letter.

When he knew what it was about, he wanted a drink himself.

"Mac, what would you do if this was Chloe's father, who she hadn't spoken to in years, coming back on her wedding day?" AJ asked, knowing he didn't have the right answer for her.

"I would...I would tell her that it was her decision but I would support her, and would be there to help should anything happen." Mac concluded, making herself, in turn, realize that she was surrounded by family, and, should anything happen, they would help her out.

"Dammit where is she? She's never late!" Harm was on edge as he waited at the entrance to the white house rose garden.

"Harm, she has twenty minutes before she has to be here. Stop worrying." Sturgis laughed. Harm nodded. He knew Mac was going to show, he was just scared. Sure, he had already dedicated his life to Sarah Mackenzie, but this was their wedding!

Suddenly, Harm's phone rang.

"RABB" He picked it up instantly.

(What are you doing with your cell phone on?)

"Mom! Where are you? It's almost time!"

(Infront of your eyes in the F-14 that's landing. Mac's right behind us in her's and Chloe's. _**(So I took a little Imagination...sue me)**_ Go to the alter so you don't see her.)

"OK...Thank you Mom...and...tell her I love her."

(I will do Harm) Harm could hear the distinct sound of a baby gurgling in the backgroun.

"Thanks Mom...and tell her I'm so proud of my son...in an F-14 before he's six months. I love you."

(Harm you silly man. I love you too, now go so I can get out!)

Harm chuckled, hung up and ran to the alter, ready for the ceremony to begin.


	31. I say a prayer for you Girls Aloud

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

This is it! This is it! This time I know it's the real thing!

**Haha...soo...it's September First and I'm sure ya'll know what that means!! I'm excited and I know whats happening :L**

**Yous Guys an Gals should know I'm writing this as I go along, so if you want to suggest anything happen, please do!**

**I'm slightly confused with what I want to happen at the reception, because I keep changing my mind!! Soo it might be a little while before my next update...just a heads up!**

**Let's just have a vote : Should Chloe be pregnant or not?**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

* * *

No Reviews....:( Ahh well...more for this one :D

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

* * *

Mac arrived at the top of the aisle, in her gorgeous white wedding dress, AJ on one arm, Uncle Matt on her other.  
Chloe had gone down the aisle first, stopping at the end, to see someone who she knew only be reputation and photo's. As she continued to watch the woman, she noticed something. Just on the inside of her arms. She wanted to open her mouth in shock, but instead grimaced, turning on her side to wait for her mom.  
Next came Jen and Mattie, in their deep purple dresses and almost white bouquets, with Liz and Harriet following behind.

Mac breathed in and heard the music start. As she took the first step, her Uncle and Former CO leading her.  
She passed each row, stopping and starting as she saw who was there.

On the back row, Clayton Webb, Porter Webb, for which reason Mac didn't know...she was probably Clay's surrogate date...his mommy.  
On the next row, she noticed Admiral Morris and his wife, with General and Mrs Cresswell. She grinned, knowing that they had both taken a liking to her, and her to them. Admiral Morris had even told her to take a week off, even though they weren't having their honeymoon until after the new year. Wow...It was hard to believe that she and Harm had been together for exactly eight months on this day.

The third row saw the sixes of Sergei and his wife and children. Mac's face brightened as she saw something that would make Harm very happy. Sergei was wearing his Navy Uniform _**(Is he Navy?! Well he is now!!)**_. With wings.

Next, Mac saw Bud, Jimmy and the twins. She winked at them, all the while wondering why they weren't on the row infront...the front row.

Realization hit as she saw how full the front rows were.

On Harms side, sat Trish, Grams, Frank, Bobbie, Sturgis and Varese. On her side, a woman she had longed to see for years. Deanne had turned up. Mac felt a lump in her throat as she saw her mother, and smiled, tears welling.

Next to Deanne sat Meredith, with two spaces for AJ and Uncle Matt, between the women. Mac smiled at the sight of the alter. Roses covered it, with roses behind it too.  
Harm stood in his dress whites, gold wings clear, with their godson by his side. To Harm's right, Jack Keeter stood, holding their seven week old son in his arms, wearing his baby whites.

In the middle, Chaplain Turner stood, in his own attire, with a bible by his side.

To Mac's left, Chloe stood next to Mattie and Jen. Although Jen was a woman, and not adopted by them, she was still Harm and Mac's surrogate daughter. They had helped her through a lot and she saw them as the main role models in her life.

Behind them, Harriet and Liz stood, grinning like Cheshire cats as Mac, AJ and Matt reacher the end of the aisle.

"You're still not all the way down. You can run while you're free." AJ joked in Mac's ear. Mac smiled and shook her head in the negative. She mouthed I love you to Harm, before Chaplain Turner began to speak.

"I am not, today, going to perform an original wedding ceremony. I feel, for these two unorginal people, and their unoriginal families, it would be pointless. We all know nothing goes as the book says, and Sarah and Harmon stretch this fact to it's limit.

We are here today to join them in holy matrimony, not only infront of their parents." Mac looked to Deanne, who was gleaming.

"Or their friends. But their children and mentors. This couple are most unique, and even today, we have a unique situation. We are here, today, in the white house rose garden, a first for many of us, to join a Navy gentleman with the love of his life, a Marine, who is, inevitably, a lot tougher than him!" Chaplain turned struck up a few laughs.

"It is my duty to ask today, although I know she would run to him if she could, who gives this woman unto this man?" Chaplain Turner looked to AJ, Matt and Mac.

The two men shared a look.

"We do." They said, at the same time. Mac smiled, as she felt a kiss on each cheek and saw the two men grab her hand to place it in that of her Fiance's.

"I love you." Harm mouthed, kissing her hand, as he led her in front of Chaplain turner.  
"I love you too." She whispered.

"Are there any obections to Harmon and Sarah's marriage today?" Chaplain turner asked.  
Immediately, someone stood up.  
"Harm and Mac. I object to you marrying today. You should have done this a long time ago." Sturgis caused everyone to laugh, including Chaplain turner.

"Now that that's done. Sarah and Harmon. Many names for this pair. Mac and Harm. Butch and Sundance. Flyboy and Ninja girl. Donald and Daisy...Shaggy and Scooby...Cheryl and Ashley, as a young lady has led me to believe." Chaplain Turner looked at Chloe quickly.

"I am here to unite you today. I believe you have your own vows?" Chaplin Turner smiled at the unanimous nod.

"May we have the rings please? Sarah, please, recite your vows." Chaplain Turner smiled as Chloe handed Mac a wedding band.

"Harmon Rabb Jr." Mac smiled sweetly. "You are a real man. The only man for me. You are one of the few people that has stayed consistent in my life, one of the few people who has changed my life for the better. Just now...just now you told me you love me. I don't know how these three words can sum up my feelings for you...yet I promise I'm going to tell you I love you as often as I can throughout this marriage.  
It is with the deepest joy that I begin my life with you...just as I did nine months ago today. I can happily stand here today, infront of our whole family and friends, mothers, stepfather, grams...children...and I can honsetly say you're the one for me, and I know that Harm Sr is looking down on us now, and he will be so so proud of you and me, and how far we have come.  
Long ago, you were a mere dream for me. A prayer which was yet to be answered. Now, I cannot doubt my faith in god above, as I know my prayer was answered. You have given everything I ever wanted...everything I ever needed to be truly happy. You. Ofcourse, our children make me happier, a lot happier...and I wouldn't lose them for the world...I love you, and I love the life you gave to me.

Although we have been together nine months, writing a new chapter of our book of life...I believe now is the time to close that book. The chapters are finished because you're the one I want to tell my story to. We stand here, today, ready to give up what we wouldn't this time last year. Ready...to let go.

Even before we got together, I tried to remain loyal and faithful to you. I went through patches. Bugme...Webb...but I got through them because of you.

When Mic left, Renee was at your place. I cried outside. I was never planning on telling you that I loved you until you told me. I felt I didn't have that right. You had your life and I had mine, there wouldn't be an us...yet still, it was your opinion I wanted. Always. I will always remain faithful and loyal to you. I will be honest to you, always." Mac slipped the ring onto Harms finger and a tear fell from her cheek.

"That, I must say for everyone, was beautiful Sarah. Harmon, could you please recite your vows?"

"Sarah. Mac. Colonel. Mom. Daughter. Niece. Whoever you are, you are all one to me. I am one of the few people that has witnessed all of you. I have witnessed you as Sarah, my girlfriend, my fiance, soon my wife, and the love of my life. I've witnessed your weak moments. Your happy moments. Your amazing moments. I love you Sarah.  
Mac. The strong woman behind Sarah. The outer image. When I first met you, I saw you as an attractive young woman. I didn't see Diane after those first few seconds, and I'm glad. I learned that Mac, as you asked me to call you, was not a woman to be messed with. She is strong, hot headed when necessary, and smart. She knows what she's doing and exactly how she's going about it. No one ever see's her cry, because Mac isn't someone who cries. That, is Sarah. To me, you are one. I love you Mac.  
Colonel Mackenzie. Well...that's going to be weird. A marine that's a Rabb. Colonel Rabb. I like it. Love it. Colonel Rabb is the most capable Marine I know and have ever met. She does her job with all the professionalism it takes. She knows where to draw the line, and has the appropriate voice of authority. I love you Colonel Rabb.  
Mom. The mother of my children. My two gorgeous girls, and my baby boy. You are the most amazing mother. You talk to me about what our children are going through, and you respect their wishes when they don't want you to tell me something. You are a natural with our son, and that day I saw you nursing in the hospital made me so proud. Proud of my son, but also proud that you were, as his mother taking a stand. I wanted to step right and and tell that nurse exactly what I thought of her, but you had it under control, like a great mom would. I love you, My children's mom.  
Daughter. I never knew you when you were younger, but I know what your childhood was like. It is something I wish you hadn't had to endure...but I know you did have to. I know it has made you who you are today, and that is what has made you such a brilliant woman, mother, marine and almost wife. I love you, Deanne and Joe's daughter." Harm looked up to see tears falling from Mac's eye. He wondered if he had gone too far, until he saw the smile she was hiding.  
"Niece. Your teenage years were difficult, as I recall being told. Your uncle was there for you, and for this reason, I thank him very much." Harm turned to Matt. "Thank You Sir." He smiled, before turning back to Mac. "I wish I could have been there to help you through it, but you did it, and you did it good. You won't allow yourself to sink down again, and I won't let you either. I love you, Niece of Colonel Matthew O'Hara." Harm raised Mac's hand and kissed it.  
"It is from here on out, that I make my vows to you, as a loving husband, partner and father to our children. I promise to always honour and respect you. Value and remain faithful to you. Stay loyal to you forever, and tell you how much I love you for as long as I live. I promise to make sure out marriage stays strong, no matter the consequences. I know that if our family is together, we will make it through this life. I promise." Harm slipped the ring onto Sarah's finger, with a grin.

"It is my pleasure to pronounce Sarah Catherine and Harmon David, husband and wife. Commander and Missus Harmon Rabb Junior. Harmon, you may kiss your-" Harm's lips smashed onto Mac's as her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Bride." Chaplain turned finished with a chuckle.

"Thank You all for coming, we'll head on over now to McMurphy's. We understand it isn't the perfect venue for a wedding reception, but it means a lot to us, so please, after us." Harm said, gesturing to the door, before his eyes widened as a troop of Marine's marched in. Mac grinned and stepped down, releasing Harm's hand and she stopped at the foot of the alter.

The marines formed one line infront of her.

"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez Ma'am. Congratualtions. Semper Fi." Victor saluted Mac, and marched to the end of the line, to form a line of his own.

"Major Liam Maccle Ma'am. Congratulations and Semper Fi." He saluted and stood opposide Victor, both of them with their guns raised in the air.

This continued until a Marine tunnel was formed.

"I thought we agreed no Tunnel Mac!" Harm whined. Mac grinned.

"I didn't know they were doing this. Anyway, we agreed no Navy tunnel!" She winked and took her husbands hand as they walked through the Marines, shooting confetti from their obviously fake guns, as they did so.

Harm was relieved at the end when he hadn't received a pat on the six...that was until he felt something clip his head.

"Semper Fi Sir" Gunny grinned.

"Semper Fi Gunny." Harm sighed, leaving with Mac, as the happiest Mac on earth.


	32. I Loved Her First Heartland

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_I also don't own the songs in this chapter. ,but if you want to know what they are, just ask :)_**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

**So I decided to treat you and put the whole reception into one chapter..**

**Yous Guys an Gals should know I'm writing this as I go along, so if you want to suggest anything happen, please do!**

**Let's just have a vote : Should Chloe be pregnant or not?**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

* * *

Tempe4Booth:_ Hope you enoyed it...Oh wow...you said you did...omg thats such an amazing review! Thank you!_

Karizmadreamer: _I enjoyed writing the F-14s haha...ah yess...you could say they're surrounded by their family..I would_

KC Smith: _Aww thanks...here it is!_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy  
**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk OR writingaddict[at]hotmail[dot]com

At McMurphy's the reception was in full swing when Harm and Mac entered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The DJ announced. "For the first time in public, Commander and Mrs Harmon Rabb Junior!" Everyone cheered and threw confetti as Mac and Harm walked to the top table, taking their seats between Trish and Uncle Matt.

"I would like to just thank Pat (?Idk his name...the bartender) for allowing us to use the tavern and even changing the layout for us." Harm said, before sitting down. Mac grinned and kissed his cheek.

Immediately, Chloe and Mattie stood up, Matthew in Mattie's arms.

"Umm, If we could have everyone's attention for a minute please?" Mattie asked, rather quietly. No one really heard her, so Chloe decided she should try.

"Yo! Listen up!" Everyone turned to look and she grinned.

"Okay, so mom and dad, today is your big day and we're actually allowed to drink champagne today...so we decided you deserved a little something from us. Us being Mattie, Me, Matthew, Mike, David, Jen, Harriet, Varese, Grams, Trish, Liz...well, let's just say us girls did it together...and believe me, if one of us wasn't there, it couldn't have been done." Chloe chuckled.

"Please, everyone remain seated for our special movie." Mattie said, as the room went dark.

On screen came some pink and white text reading 'Harmon and Sarah ~ September First 2009'  
The first clip was a picture of the pair that currently resided on Harms desk. Mac was wearing a floor length, red gown, with Harm in dress whites. Behind them, a sign read 'Annual JAG Ball'. Mac was clearly pregnant, looking around five months gone.

A video then appeared of Harm, aged around twelve.  
"What are you going to be when you grow up Harmon?" Grams' voice came. Little Harm grinned, in his superman underpants, and spoke clearly.

"Well Grams. When I am big I'll fly F-14's. I'm gonna be in the navy and I'm gonna marry a girl just like you. I'm gonna marry a girl who looks just like you when you were younger. She'll have brown eyes and brown hair and she'll be the next Sarah Rabb Grams." Harm said.

"**Uh, don't you two be thinking I actually want to be Grams anytime soon.****"**** Mac's voice came loud and clear over the clip, causing a chuckle.**

The chorus of the background song came on, with the onscreen lyrics.

_**Because we belong Together now yeah**_

_**Forever United here, somehow yeah**_

_**You gotta piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life, would suck, without you**_

Chloe and Mattie came on screen now.

"Mom and Dad. We love you so much, and we hope you'll remember this forever. We know you couldn't survive without each other, and we're so glad you're our parents."

The lights came back on and half the guests, as well as Mac and Harm, were speechless.

"Mom, you're the one person we can count on for everything. No matter what, we can come to you, and of course, dad, we can go to you too...there's just some things a girl needs to talk to a girl about. We're so grateful you wanted to adopt us and took on the responsibilty. We know having two teenaged girls can't be easy, then adding a newborn to the bunch makes it harder...and embarrassing at times.

We wanna say thank you for everything you've dont for us, from saying Hello when we all first met, to now being our parents and taking on that role so well. I don't think I could wish for better parents." Mattie said, sitting down.

"Children aren't always born into a loving and caring family or environment. I think everyone in this room knows that." Chloe began. "I was a child born into a single parent family. My mom died when I was young and I was orphaned. I met my new mom, Sarah, through the big sister program. She helped me find my dad. My dad that I thought was dead. Anyways...that kinda didn't work out too well. I spoke to mom and she said she would help me. She was so supportive, as was dad. I don't have a clue what I would have done without the two of you, I would probably be lying in a street corner somewhere.  
Thanks to you, I have a life. I have a better family than a girl could ask for, and a guy who I love to bits.

Last weekend, Mike proposed to me. I am fifteen years old. I said yes. Dad, I want you to know that I said yes because I love Mike and he loves me.  
No matter what happens though, I will always choose you over Mike. Mike, you know that. I've told you that before. Dad, I love you. Mom, I love you. The thing is, I love Mike too, and I don't want to have to choose between you, even if I did just confirm what the outcome would be.  
Some people would give up everything for love. I would too. Everything but my family. My family are who formed who I am today, and I couldn't leave you behind. My point here is that, dad, mom, you two have taught me, this past year, the importance of family, and the imortance of love.  
If I didn't have Mike, I'd probably be different...maybe a different kind of person, but not too much...and not so much that I would be a bad person.  
If I didn't have my family, I probably wouldn't even have Mike. I realize this hurts you all, but its you who taught me to be the responsible person I am and I know, I would rather have you two, together, than apart. But I would rather keep you two, than be apart from you. The five of us were meant to be together. I believe that. Fate has brought us together. Fate has kept us together. Fate will keep us all together...forever." Chloe bit her lip and sat down as everyone applauded.

Mac stood up.

"I know it's not traditional...but Chloe, Mattie, thank you. We love you so so much, and as a family, we will be together, through everything."

"And you have my blessing." Harm said, standing up and looking to Chloe. "You should have had my blessing in the first place...I was just shocked. I think this is something we should discuss later, but you do have my blessing...in fact...it's my wedding day and I'm in a good mood...Mike, you can stay with us for as long as you like...in the guest room of course." Harm added Sternly. Mac was completely surprised by this, but learned that she should keep her mouth shut and not question it when Harm was doing something nice.

Once the speaches were finished...and there were a good few, the music went back on and Mac and Harm mingled with their guests.

"Matts, can you come with me a moment please?" Mac asked, taking her son from the teenager. Mattie shrugged and nodded.  
After a few seconds, Mac saw Chloe and Mike dancing. Stopping at the dance area, she gestured to wards them, causing Mattie to smile with her.

Chloe and Mike were wrapped together, head resting on Mike's shoulder, her hands clasped behind his neck, dancing to The Nolan's classic _**(Heheheh Had to get something Irish in!! Ly FF)**_ 'I'm In The Mood'. The pair were moving elegantly on the dance floor for the next thirty two seconds, until the song finished. Chloe grinned and leaned up to kiss Mike. The pair went to walk off when they say Mac, standing, watching.

"Where's dad and why is he not dancing with you?" Chloe asked, sticking her fists up and looking around. Mac chuckled.  
"Our first dance will be later. Now come, I want you to meet someone." Mac tugged Chloe's arm. Chloe sighed. She knew exactly who she was going to meet.

"Mom I saw her at the ceremony and I don't wanna talk to her." Chloe said reluctantly. Mac sighed.

"Chloe, Please, you only know what I've told you. That letter I received was from her, this morning. She wasn't going to come unless I wanted her here. I know things now, things I didn't and things you don't need to know. Please, give her a chance?" Mac asked, more to convince herself than Chloe. Chloe looked to Mike, then back to Mac and nodded.

"OK. But only because it's your wedding day. I'll be back soon Mike." Chloe kissed his cheek and Mike nodded.

Mac took Chloe, Mattie and Matthew through the crowds until she saw her. The tall, dark haired woman, sitting with Matt.

Deanne saw Mac. She smiled, albeit nervously. Matt turned to see what she was worked up about and smiled. Standing, he promised his sister a dance, and kissed Mac's cheek on the way past.

"**Sarah.****"**** Deanne stood, smiling, looking radiant. Mat bit her lip and smiled nervously.**

"Ma." She said, clutching Matthew in comfort. "This is Mathilda, or Mattie, and this young girl is-"

"**Chloe. And I****'****m not taking any nonsense. I don****'****t want you hurting my mom again, and I won****'****t let you hurt my brother or sister either.****"**** She said, folding her arms. Deanne let her head fall and Mac turned to Chloe, half smiling.**

"Chlo, I'm glad you're protective but my…my mom wants to know you all, like I told you, there are things you don't, a will not need to know." Mac said, sitting down. Mattie grinned and shook Deanne's hand.

**"Hi. I'm the good child, compared to Chloe. I really like your sweater, where is it from?" Mattie asked, sitting down.**

**Chloe stood in shock. "You're asking her about fashion? She let Joe Mackenzie beat her, drink obsessively, beat our mother, make her turn to alcohol and you are asking about her sweater? Don't you care? She left on her fifteenth birthday! Her birthday! The fact tgat she left isn't enough, she had to make it different! It had to stick! This will probably be the first birthday that our mom is any where near happy, and that's because it's a week after she get's married and she has dad and we actually have a family! I can't believe that this woman has just turned up, out of the blue, after what…nearly seventeen _(Sure..Mac can be 32 right?)_ years and no questions asked, you take to her like a duck would water? Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand by and let my family get hurt by her!" Chloe was almost in tears as she screamed at Mattie. The whole reception had come to a stop and the guests were all watching. Chloe turned to Deanne and pointed to her.**

**"You…you need to explain why you're really here. You don't just leave like that and then show up and expect everything to be damn well fine! You don't! You can't! It's damn well rude never mind stupid! This is supposed to be the best day of my moms life and you are here. Then you'll leave again like the cold-hearted bitch that you are and I will be left to help my mom! You won't be there! No her own mother wont because she never damn well was."**

**"Chloe enough!" Mike had taken Chloe by the arm, but she shook free.**

"No Mike! It is not enough! My mother was an alchoholic because of this bitch! If she had stuck around, phoned the police…even taken mom with her, then maybe it wouldn't have happened! Maybe she wouldn't be a recovering alchoholic now! Maybe, just maybe, my mom's childhood would have been better and she would have a lot more happy memories like any other little girl! And maybe…just maybe this stupid cow wouldn't be doing drugs! I saw her Mike! You have to believe me! I saw her arms! She's not good for us…she'll tear our family apart" Chloe fell into Mike's arms and sobbed her heart out. Everyone turned to Deanne, who was simply sitting, without even looking shocked. Mac shook her head as a tear fell.

"Chloe, Chloe calm down honey, it's OK." Mac rubbed Chloe's back. "Go on through to the back with Mike to calm down and get cleaned up baby. Go on." Mac shushed her, as she felt a hand around her waist.

"I'll go…I'm clearly not wanted." Deanne stiffened as she stood to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"No you won't. Show me your arms." Mattie said, coldly. Deanne looked at her in shock.

"You don't believe her do you? Of course I'm not on drugs!" She shot back, without any remorse at all. "She's a stupid little girl, there's no way she's telling the truth. She's being selfish. She want's you-"

"Don't ever talk about my daughter like that. She is NOT stupid. She is NOT a liar and she is NOT selfish! That much I know!" Harm had really wanted to hit Deanne now, but knew he couldn't. She was a woman, never mind the fact he would have been arrested for assault.

"You, madam, need to show my great granddaughter your arms before I plummet you out of this tavern on your backside like you've never been thrown out before." Grams said, rolling up her sleeves.

Mattie stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for Deanne to roll her sleeves up.

"Fine. Look." She said, rolling up her sleeves, hoping the make up she had on would cover the marks. Mattie just shook her head in disgust.

"Don't you know they can kill you?" She asked, running a hand over the lumps. Deanne shrugged her shoulders.

"It won't."

"Oh yeah? My mom's chances of getting pregnant were less than four percent. That's like nothing, and she got pregnant the first time she had sex with my dad…tell me how you're not going to be the person that gets killed through drug use?" Mattie asked, pointedly. Deanne shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. I know where I'm not wanted. Matt, honey, can you five me a ride?" Deanne asked, looking to her brother. Matt shook his head.

"No. Call a cab. I told you twenty years ago…if you weren't going to get help, then I wouldn't help you." Matt said. Deanne shrugged and left, leaving no guilt or remorse.

Mac bit her lip and walked to Harm, handing him Matthew.

"Everyone carry on, I'm gonna check on Chloe." She said, looking to Mattie.

"You go on mom…I'll…I'm gonna wait here." She said, shuffling her feet. Mac smiled and nodded.

Knocking on the restroom door, Mac opened it and went in to see Mike sitting on the couch and Chloe, curled up and crying in his arms.

"Chloe…" Mac wasn't sure what to say. This was most unlike Chloe. She was never tearful…and she certainly didn't have outbursts like that in public.

"Mom." Chloe sniffed, sitting up. Mac smiled and sat beside her.

"Wanna chat?" Mac asked, wondering why her wedding day seemed to be so full of important conversations with teenagers. Chloe dried her eyes and stubbornly shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll leave you to it, Chlo. I'll go outside…tell your dad and Mattie you're OK." Mike stood up, kissing Chloe's forehead and leaving.

Mac waited until she was sure he was gone and looked to Chloe.

"Alright, what's happening to you?" Mac asked, and, noticing Chloe was about to protest, she raised a finger to shush her.  
"I know my little girl, and she does not blow off like that in public, and she never cries in public. Now there's nothing wrong with it, but I know it's not you, now please, talk to me." Mac settled, comfortably on the couch, as Chloe sniffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just don't know...I haven't been myself today." Chloe sobbed, taking very deep breaths. Mac squinted her eyes.

"How's your sleeping been?" She asked, curiously. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know... normal." She said, confused. Mac nodded OK and continued.

"Aha...want a hug?" Mac asked, opening her arms. Chloe smiled and pressed against her mother, curling her arms around her. Mac purposely pressed her chest into Chloe, and hearing Chloe's breathing hitch, she pulled away.

"Have you tried the fish yet?" Mac asked, wiping a stray hair from her face. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it smelled funny. What is this, twenty questions?" She asked, standing up. Mac shook her head.

"No, I'm just asking my daughter a series of questions I want her to ask honestly." She replied, shifting a little.

"Well it can wait because I have to pee." Chloe said, walking into a stall.

"I'll be back in a sec Chlo, don't go anywhere." Mac called. Hearing Chloe's reply, she left and went in search of someone.

Chloe had been waiting a good five minutes when her mom came back in.

"Mom? Why do...alright, diagnose me. Tell me that i'm mad...I need help...send me to a counsellor and buy me a white coat." Chloe resigned, hanging her head. Mac chuckled and shook her head.

"No I...I wanted you to hear this from someone other than me. Chloe...we...Harriet and I just talked..." Mac said, looking to Harriet.

"I guessed. What is it? Am I sick? Stupid? Deranged?" Chloe asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"No..youre pregnant." Harriet said quickly. Chloe's head shot up.

"No I'm not. I can't be. I took the test, mom Mattie gave it to me infront of you! I took it that night!" Chloe said. Mac shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Sometimes, the tests can be wrong." She said, sitting next to her daughter. Chloe began to sob into Mac's shoulder.

"But mom I can't be pregnant! You don't understand! You were, well, just turned 32. I'm not even half of that! I'm fifteen! I have school, I have an actual life! A baby would just take all of that away from me! I wouldn't be allowed back to school...I couldn't get the job I want, I won't have any kind of social life...I can not be pregnant Mom!" Chloe ranted, causing Harriet to chuckle a little.

"Chloe, Bud and I have AJ, Jimmy, David and Catherine. Until I had the twins, both of us worked full time, and we still go out with our friends." Harriet pointed out and Chloe shrugged.

"It's not the same for a teenager." She retorted, lifting her knees to her hands.

"No, no you're right it's not. But Chloe, you have-" Mac stopped as Mike knocked on the bathroom door and came in.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm interrupting but...my grandma...she took a hard fall in LA. I...I have to go...I called and booked a flight...I need to leave now." He said, walking over to Chloe. Chloe sniffed and nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's OK. She'll be fine. Call me, if you need anything...in fact, try and call me anyway so I know you're safe." She told him, kissing his cheek softly. Mike nodded, clearly distant.

"I'm sorry I have to run so soon Mrs Ra- Mac." Mike ammended at Mac's look. "I just have to make sure my grandma's going to be OK. Congratulations, I'll see Mr Rabb on my way out." Mike nodded. Mac was going to tell him that he should call Harm, Harm, but she decided maybe the teenager was a little intimadated by his fiance's dad.

"Thanks Mike. Best wishes to your Grandma." Mac said, smiling at the young boy. He nodded his goodbye to Harriet and left.

"Listen, Chloe I think we should make sure we're right...or even wrong, before we talk anymore, but no matter what, you have family and friends who will support you trumendously through this." Mac said, standing up. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"I know...its just...the prospect." Chloe said, before the door opened again.

"Sarah, the DJ is looking for you. It's time for your first dance." Grams said sweetly. Mac smiled and nodded, as all of the women left quickly.

"Well, looks like the bride is here." The DJ said, as Mac went to stand by Harm, at the edge of the dancefloor.

"We thought you'd climbed out the window." The DJ joked. This caused a laugh, before a voice yelled above everyone.

"And we wouldn't blame you...married to this one!" Harm chuckled and turned to the voice.

"Shut Up Keeter! Atleast I got a date today." He said, causing another laugh.

"Alright, Keeter needs a date...we'll find out who the single ladies are later on, but right now, please welcome Commander and Colonel Harmon Rabb for their very first dance." The DJ started the music that Mac and Harm had decided on together.

Harm grinned and held his hand out to his wife, leading her onto the dancefloor.

Mac grinned and placed one hand on his shoulder and one around his waist, to rest on his back. Harms hands cupped Mac in towards him as they met behind her lower back.

_**Once I had a secret love**_

_**That lived, within the heart of me**_

_**All too soon that secret love**_

_**Became imatient, to be free**_

_**So I told a friendly star**_

_**The way that dreamers often do**_

_**Just how wonderful you are**_

_**And why I'm so in love with you**_

_**Now I shout it**_

_**from the highest hills**_

_**Even told the golden daffodils**_

_**At last, my hearts an open door**_

_**My secret love's no secret**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Now I shout it**_

_**from the highest hills**_

_**Even told the golden daffodils**_

_**At last my hearts an open door**_

_**Now my secret love's**_

_**no more**_

Bud and Harriet were the first couple to join them on the dance floor, followed b y AJ and Merideth. Next was Mattie and David, then Sturgis and Varese. General Cresswell _**(I've asked before...but Biff and Gordon both pop into my head...which is his name? :S) **_and Dora joined next, before Sergei and his wife, Arona _**(? Is that a name?)**_ joined the couples. Trish and Frank followed, along with Admiral Morris and his wife.

When the first dance was over, everyone was seated, as Harm and Mac cut the cake.

A chuckle arose as the music started.

_**A pizza hut, A pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza hut**_

_**Then Beltways, Then Beltways**_

_**Kentucky Fried Chicken and A Pizza Hut**_

Mac and Harm both grasped hold of the knife and grinned at eachother, leaning in for a kiss, before they cut the cake.  
The couple broke apart as Keeter, ever the gentleman, wolf whistled, from his table.

Still watching eachother, Harm and Mac pressed the knife into their fudge and ice cream cake and cut the first slice.

Picking it up, Mac smiled, as she positined it before Harm's mouth. Harm picked up the second slice and hooked his arm around Macs, so that he was also about to feed himself. Mac chuckled and smacked his arm, as he loosened it and positioned the cake infront of her mouth.

Elegantly, the pair bit into the cake infront of their mouths and grinned, as their lips joined in the midst fo the love they shared.

"Aww come on! You should have shoved it in his face Mac! Get our Hammer-" Jack stopped talking as a loud gurgle came from the front of the room.

Grams, Trish, Chloe and Mattie all chuckled when they realized what had happened.

"Thats a good boy Hammer." Mac smiled, looking to their son. Jack went quiet and sat back down.

"Hey Keeter...you might have been my best man but that doesn't mean you can interrupt my wedding reception for your own humour." Harm joked. Keeter stood back up.

"Hey...am I funny or am I funny?" He asked, with a grin. Everyone shook their heads, but couldn't help their laughter. Even Mac laughed as she guided her new husband back to the top table, where their family was waiting for them, and the music began again.

"Oh." Mac said in disgust as she lifted her son. "Smells like someone needs a new diaper!" She said, standing up with Matthew. Trish stood up and stepped in her way.

"Not in that white dress you don't. I'll do it, you enjoy your party." She told Mac. Mac sighed and handed over Matthew, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with Trish. She smiled and sat back down, sitting next to Chloe, who she saw was sliding her phone up and down in her hands.

"He'll call." Mac said, placing a hand on Chloe's arm. Chloe sighed and nodded.

"I know." She looked up. "I...I'm waiting for the store across the street to open. It's an evening one, so it doesn't open 'til seven." Chloe explained, putting her phone in her purse.

"Why? What do you need? I can get it for you tomor-" Mac stopped at Chloe's look and nodded.

"OK hon. Here," Mac found her grip purse and opened it up, handing Chloe twenty dollars.

"Mom, it's fine...I have money." Chloe said, handing the money back. Mac shook her head.

"No, you're still under eighteen, it's my job to buy you things you need. The money you have is your allowance. Take it." Mac said, forcing the money into Chloe's hand. Chloe sighed and nodded, before looking up.

"Hey where'd Mattie and David go?" She asked, before seeing them on the dancefloor.

"Aw, Mom look. Do you have a camera?" She asked. Mac smiled and nodded, as Chloe took a camera from the table and pictured the two dancing sweetly, as they looked to eachothers eyes.

"That was really sweet today." Mattie told David. He smiled and shrugged.

"I like doing nice things for you." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I talked to my mom thismorning." She said quietly, before lifting her head for a second.

"What did you say?" He asked, not worried at all.

"I...I told her we were thinking about it...she helped me come to the conclusion that...that we shouldn't plan it." Mattie said, shyly. David smiled and storked her hair lightly.

"That's OK. I agree, we shouldn't. If we plan to have sex, then it's not about love or passion...it's about getting it done with, and I don't want that...for me or you. I..I love you Mattie...and I don't want to hurt you, or to make you settle for something just because you think it's what I want." Mike told her. Mattie grinned, almost like Harm's grin.

"I love you too." She whispered, leaning in, and sharing a kiss with David that was to last until she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Dad," Mattie turned and blushed. Harm smiled.

"It's OK...I kinda got over the fact that you're not little girls any more. I guess I had to." Harm said, smiling at Mattie, then a very nervous David.

"What is it dad?" Mattie asked cutely. Harm smiled.

"It's uh, time for the first father daughter dance, unless you want me to dance with Chloe first and you two can finish your conversation?" He asked, looking bewteen the pair. Mattie blushed even more.

"You heard that?" She whispered. Harm slowly nodded.

"A little of it...it's OK. I don't like it...but I know both of my girls are smart." He said, gently stroking Mattie's cheek. Mattie smiled.

"Alright, how about we get dancing Dad?" She asked, grinning. Harm nodded and led Mattie to the side of the dancefloor, whilst the DJ cleared everyone.

"Alright everyone, for the first of tonights Father/Daughter dances, please welcome Colonel Rabb and her Uncle, Matthew O'Hara." He smiled as Mac and Matt walked onto stage. Harm thoguht back to their first meeting with Mac's uncle Matt.

_**"Where'd you find this Sailor Sarah?"**_

_**"In a Rose Garden Uncle Matt."**_

Harm smiled, and watched as his wife danced with the most father like man in her life.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment, and eachothers face**_

_**So much in love you're alone in this place**_

_**Like theres nobody else in the world**_

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one**_

_**She told me so**_

_**and she still means the world to me**_

_**just so you know**_

_**so be careful when you hold my girl**_

_**time changes everything**_

_**life must go on**_

_**and im not gonna stand in your way**_

_**but i loved her first**_

_**i held her first**_

_**and a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**from the first bretah she breathed**_

_**when she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a uncle runs deep**_

_**and i prayed that shed find you someday**_

_**but its still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**How could that beautiful woman with you**_

_**be the same freckle faced kid that I knew**_

_**the one that I read all those fairytales to**_

_**and tucked into bed all those nights**_

_**and I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

_**it was only a matter of time**_

_**and I loved her first**_

_**I held her first**_

_**and a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**from the first breath she breathed**_

_**when she first smiled at me**_

_**i knew the love of a uncle runs deep**_

_**and i prayed that shed find you someday**_

_**But it still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**From the first breath she breathed **_

_**when she first smiled at me in knew the love of a uncle runs deep**_

_**I know that you know what I'm going through**_

_**Since your miracle smiled up at you**_

_**I loved her first**_

Mac kissed her uncle Matts cheek at the end of the song, before looking around. There, standing right next to them, dancing away, was her very own husband and their eldest daughter.

Bud stood at the corner, swaying with baby Catherine in his arms, and AJ Chegwidden was dancing with Francesca, whilst General Cresswell danced with his daughter, Cammie.

"Well wasn't that beautiful, and I know every word was true for every father in this room. Now second, we have another father and daughter dance, specially since the bride has wo father figures in her life, and the groom has two daughters. Come on everyone, a round of applause for Colonel Mackenzie, and Albert Jet-" The DJ stopped at AJ's glare. "AJ Chegwidden." He corrected. AJ smiled and led Mac up to the dance floor once again.

Smiling, Harm took Chloe's arm and began to sway to the music.

_**Wind blowin on my face**_

_**Sidewalk flyin beneath my bike**_

_**A five year olds first tase**_

_**of what freedoms really like**_

_**he was runnin' right beside me**_

_**his hand holding on the seat**_

_**I took a deap breath and hollored**_

_**as I headed for the street**_

_**You can let go now daddy**_

_**you can let go**_

_**Oh I think Im ready**_

_**to do this on my own**_

_**Its still a little bit scary**_

_**but I want you to know**_

_**Ill be ok now daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

_**I was standing at the alter**_

_**between the two loves of my life**_

_**to one i've been a daughter**_

_**to one I soon would be a wife**_

_**when the preacher asked who gives this woman**_

_**daddys eyes filled up with tears**_

_**he kept holding tightly to my arm**_

_**until I whispered in his ear**_

_**You can let go now daddy**_

_**you can let go**_

_**Oh I think Im ready**_

_**to do this on my own**_

_**It still feels a little bit scary**_

_**but I want you to know**_

_**Ill be ok now daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

"Very touching. I was asked to end the song early, because the end of the song isn't appropriate for the occasion. Now..another specific request. One mother daughter dance." The DJ laughed as everyone looked to the dance floor. Mac had Chloe's hand in her right hand, and Matties in her left. Joined onto them, in a huge circle, was Harriet, holding Catherine, Grams and Trish, Merideth and Francesca, Dora and Cammie.

"Well, I suppose if you're a mother...step mother...grand mother...daughter...step daughter...granddaughter..then come on up and join in." The DJ laughed.

_**Six pounds and Nine Ounces**_

_**Looking up at me**_

_**Like I have all the answers**_

_**I hope I have the ones you need**_

_**I've never really done this**_

_**Now I know what scared is**_

_**Sometimes I'll protect you**_

_**From everything that's wrong**_

_**Other time's I'll let you**_

_**Just find out on your own**_

_**And that's when you'll be growing**_

_**And the whole time I'll be knowing**_

_**You're gonna fly**_

_**With every dream you chase**_

_**and you're gonna cry**_

_**but know that that's OK**_

_**Sometimes life's not fair**_

_**but if you hang in there**_

_**You're gonna see**_

_**That sometimes bad is good**_

_**you just have to believe**_

_**things work out like they should**_

_**life has no gaurantee's**_

_**but always loved by me**_

_**you're gonna be**_

_**Someone's everything**_

_**Always loved by me**_

_**You're gonna be**_

As expected, there wasn't a woman in the building with a dry eye. Mac pulled Mattie and Chloe into her and held them close.

"Alright, Alright...the moment that Mac and I have been waiting for. We're getting the heck out of here after our next two dances...one of which I'm afraid of!" Harm announced, standing next to the DJ as he held Mac's hand. Everyone chuckled as Jack tried, again, at some humour.

"It's not the getting out of here you've been waiting for! It's the private room you two want!"

This time, he wasn't as successful in receiving laughs. Everyone knew what was going to happen tonight...they didn't need the images painted for them, by Jack Keeter.

"Yeah...OK Jack...I think this is the first wedding where I've learned someone's name, who isn't the bride or groom, without being told it all the time." The DJ laughed.  
"Look man, come see me in a few and I'll get you a comedy gig but seriously...let's get all the men gathered first...it's time for the garter toss!"

All of the unmarried men in the room gathered infront of Harm and Mac, as Mac's healed foot was placed on a stool, and she held her dress up a little, turning pink at the thought of everyone she and Harm had ever considered of value, watching her husband feel her up and remove her garter.

_**I believe in miracles / Where you from / You sexy thing / I believe in miracles / Since you've come along / You sexy thing**_

Harm ran his hands up along Macs legs, inside and out, before kneeling to trail kisses all the way up.  
A quick rise of Mac's heel in his chest put a stop to that. She would get him back for that later.  
He lifted her dress higher, exposing the garter a little, then pulling the dress back down and turning to their audience. He pulled a shocked face and pushed the dress back up, kissing Mac's knee, before finding her garter with his mouth.  
Grinning as he saw the green garments under her dress. Much to Mac's disapproval, Harm took his time to carefully undo the garter, before removing it with his hand and placing his lips on Macs leg.  
He allowed her to put her dress back down, and he moved his head up to kiss her softly.

Grinning, he turned to the crowd.

"Alright...here's hoping Keeter finally gets a girlfriend." He muttered, as the crowd of men cheered.

Turning his back, Harm swirled the garment around on his finger, before releasing, and sending it flying to the crowd.

Everyone laughed and cheered as Jason Tiner stood, in the middle of the crowd, holding the dark green garter, with Marine written in bold, white letters.

Mac chuckled. She knew exactly who the bouquet was going to.

"Alright Ladies...I'm sure this one won't be quite as tense. The bouquet toss, before the bride and groom get to dance to a song chosen by their daughters." The DJ said, rounding all the unmarried women up.

"Alright ladies...good luck!" Mac called, as the music started.

_**I made it through the wilderness / Somehow I made it through / Didn't know how lost I was until I found you / I was beat, Incomlete / I'd been had / I was sad and blue / But you made me feel / Yeah you made me feel / Shiny and new**_

Mac grinned as she turned her back and tossed the bouquet behind her in the direction of one lucky lady.

"Oh." Jen was surprised. She was trying to stay at the edge, so that she didn't get it. Obviously, the colonel had different ideas.

"Alright. Jason and Jeniffer, it's time for you two to share a dance with the bride and groom." The DJ said, as Chloe whispered names in his ear.

Jen and Jason moaned as the walked onto the dancefloor, meeting next to Harm and Mac in the middle.

"I heard you tell him you didn't have time." Mac whispered to Jen. "Consider this your first date." Mac turned back to Harm and waited to hear what the song that their daughters had chosen was.

"Trust our girls." Mac said, as she heard the start of the song.

_**I know this girl / She's not too bright / But she's educated in bed alright / She's made seduction a work of art / a PhD with her legs apart / She's got dreamy eyes / Lolita lip / She's got undulating grundulating grinding hips**_

Harm grinned as he felt Mac pull away and slide one knee between his, and the pair began to dance in time with the music.

_**She clicks her fingers / Guys come to heal / Chewed up spat out / No big deal**_

Jen and Jason were trying to play it safe, but they were too soon lost in the music and dancing with eachother, like they had been a couple for years.

_**Racy Lacey/ Boudiour Beauty / Is all that she can do / A Conisieur of Satin sheets / a Bed head through and through / Racy Lacey / Boudiour Beauty / The lifestyle suits her fine / The girl aint back, but in coming forward / She's got this crazy life**_

Mattie and Chloe decided this was their time to dance with their brother, so the girls brought Matthew over. Admittedly, the lyrics of the song weren't appropriate for brother and sister, but Matthew could just feel the vibrations of the beat and hear a little too. At almost eight weeks, Matthew wasn't going to understand the lyrics anyway.

_**And so this girl / I've heard it said / Can spend up to twenty four hours in bed / She gets her suitors to wait in line / And she's worn them out by half past nine / Racy Lacey/ Boudiour Beauty / Is all that she can do / A Conisieur of Satin sheets / a Bed head through and through / Racy Lacey / Boudiour Beauty / The lifestyle suits her fine / The girl aint back, but in coming forward / She's got this crazy life / Racy Lacey/ Boudiour Beauty / Is all that she can do / A Conisieur of Satin sheets / a Bed head through and through / Racy Lacey / Boudiour Beauty / The lifestyle suits her fine / The girl aint back, but in coming forward / She's got this crazy life**_

The song ended and everyone applauded as the dancefloor cleared and the next song began.

**_Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
For romance tonight_**

**_I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad_**

**_So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight_**

**_Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
For romance tonight_**

**_I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad_**

**_So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight_**

**_[break]_**

**_I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad_**

**_So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight_**

Mac leaned in to kiss her husband, before whispering that she was going to speak to Chloe, quickly, before they left.


	33. Make Me Cry Cheryl Cole

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_I also don't own the Song, One Last Time, which is the inspiration for Chloe and Mike's Phone Call...Sorry To Those Of You Who Know That Song Because It Probably Ruins This Chapter For You!_**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

**WARNINGS**

_One. This chapter contains refernce to the happenings of September 11th 2001 - Do Not Read Unless You Want To...You Have Been Warned_

_Two. If Any Of This Affects You, There Are Helplines You Can Call, I wont List Them Now, Since They Are Local, However, Google Will Have Them_

_Three. There May Be Bad Language_

If You Will Allow ;) I would like to dedicate this chapter to all survivors of 9/11. All the victims of 9/11. Anyone who took the time, whether it was their duty or not, to help, in one way or another, during 9/11. To the families and friends of 9/11. And lastly, to those who have died, or been injured, fighting for their country.

I may not live in American and I may be no where near American, but I understand the devastatiion brought on your country. I care..and that's all that really matters.

* * *

Tempe4Booth: Umm, I think I will, as you said, take that as a compliment! Thank you!

KC Smith: What to say to that...I know that being a teenage mother is hard...I know a lit of things are hard...and that's life. Life is there to throw hurdles in your way...otherwise we'd all be living in a life of luxury. If Chloe's pregnant, Chloe's pregnant. If she's not she's not...I just hope you can 'forgive me' whatever happens ;) And Harm really was having fun, but sure, with Mac's looks, I think any guy would!  
As for the song...It's not actually that bad. Sure, the band was aimed at teenage girls, and it still is really...they just always tackle a lot of subjects, and I think that in teenagers, sex is a big issue. Hell, for anyone sex is a big issue! But with teenagers, they worry about it, they comment on it...that's the way life is. And hell, no offence to teenagers because I'm only 17 myself.  
I don't see why you think a 15 and 16 year old shouldn't be listening to that song but hey, it's a matter of personal opinion right?

Karizmadreamer:

Aww I know, Chloe is something else...I hope you'll sympathise with her now though...poor girl...I think that, as I told you in a review reply, when life gets tough, it tends to get really tough. If something goes wrong, then everything goes wrong for you, and sure, everyone thinks it's going wrong for them, while everyone else is laughing it up and living their dreams, but they're not and I'm just trying to get a lot of things into one FF...I'm thinking a sequel may be needed!

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy  
**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk OR writingaddict[at]hotmail[dot]com

She sat in the bathroom, tears streaming for her eyes. How was this going to work now? She had to tell him...but he was with his gran. Should she tell him? Should she break up with him? Were they really going to be together forever?

"Ofcourse you are Chloe! You love him you idiot!" Chloe Scolded herself when her cell phone rang.

"Mike! Mike I was just thinking about you!" She answered eagerly, but her face fell when she heard him speak.

"Chloe...Chloe I needed to call. I'm on the plane but...Chloe this isn't easy to say to you...I love you...remember that." He said slowly, before picking up pace.  
"Chloe, we're headed for LA City Hall. There's a guy from-"

"No! No you're not! You're getting off that Plane alive Mike! You have to!" Chloe began to cry, remembering back to the events of September 11h, 2001.

"There is a guy, Chloe, from the CIA. I recognize him...he says he's doing his best to get us out of this but someone hijacked the plan. Chloe I'm sorry." Mike was crying down the phone as he realized what was going to happen.

"This can't be happening." Tears were falling freely from Chloe's eyes, as her screaming voice echoed in the bathroom.

"It is Chloe. I'm sorry. You can go on. I need you to move on with your life. You're fifteen, you have a lifetime ahead of you. Live it to the max." The young man told his fiance.

"What am I supposed to do Mike? I can't handle losing you!" Chloe sobbed even more as a hand fell to her stomach.

"I just...I had to call to say goodbye baby. One last time." He said, as the line quietened.

"Mike? MIKE!" Chloe screamed, breathing a sigh of relief as he answered.

"It's OK." He assured her, but she vigorously shook her head.

"It's not going to be OK Mike! Don't you get it! If you leave, it will never EVER be OK!" Chloe was screaming as she tasted salt in her mouth.

"What about the plans we had huh? You have to come back Mike! You have to! I love you...you love me! We were getting married! As soon as we're 18! We're getting married! We were going to have a family Mike! You, me and...and...I'm pregnant Mike" Chloe revealed quietly, knowing that this may not be the best time, but deep down, she knew there wasn't going to be a good time to tell a fifteen year old he would be a father...and this may be the last chance she was going to get. That they would get.

"That's brilliant Chloe. I'm overjoyed, really. I want you...I want you to tell my parents. I fell out with them, but I want them to know their grandchild...especially since I don't know him, or her. I won't...babe, this connection...it's getting bad. Come on...let me hear you smile...just one last time!"

"Mike I'm sorry! I'm sorry for it all! I should've told you when I met you about my dad and you could have helped me, then I got you in trouble with my parents, and I didnt tell you earlier but thats when I realized I was actually pregnant because I spoke to mom and Harriet...and then when I made you lie to my mom and say that we weren't hiding anything and we were engaged and I should have told you...I should have.." Chloe sobbed and broke down, leaning on the sink for support. "I would have loved you better...if only I'd known"

"You'll make someone a perfect wife. Chloe...promise me...promise me you'll go on with your life." Mike's voice was breaking. This was him, saying goodbye to the love of his life, forever.

"I'm not getting married without you Mike. No way! I'll try my best to move on, but I'm not getting married! And what about your child? You have to come back...please...tell the pilot you have an unborn baby! Maybe he'll take sympathy...you...you need to come home to us! Your baby won't understand! I don't understand! I need you! Why can't you just come home?" Chloe could feel the tears dropping from her cheeks and landing on her new purple dress.

"Just...just tell them Daddy loves them and...and be strong Chloe." Mike knew if she heard him crying she would be worse.

"Honey, I gotta go. This guy...he's crazy." He said quietly. Chloe just shook her head.

"No! No don't you dare hang up! There's too much...I need to..to...I love you so much." Chloe sobbed.

All of a sudden, Chloe froze, as did the tears in her eyes.

"Mike?" She whispered. "Mike? Can you still hear me?" She was screaming right down the phone, before collapsing to the floor as the signal died.

Her heart had just been broken in two. In the space of twenty minutes, her pregnancy has been confirmed and she had lost the love of her life. The man of her dreams. Their baby would grow up without a father. Could she even have the baby? She was a strong disbeliever in abortion, but could she really cope? Could she move on? She was going to marry the boy. Head over heals in love, and they were ripped apart...just like that...like a flight to LA was all they needed to be broken.

She held tightly to her needs as she sobbed and bawled her eyes out. Rocking gently on the floor, she turned as the door opened.

* * *

Mac heard her daughter scream and began running to the bathroom door. What was happenning? She didn't know, but she would damn well find out.

Creaking the door open, she peeked inside and what she saw broke her heart.

Her little girl was sitting on the floor. A pregnancy test thrown to one side, her mobile phone on the other, and her knees were curled up into her chest as she sobbed.

"Mommy." Chloe wailed, reaching out for Mac. Mac felt a tear form and dropped to her knees, not caring about her dress, and consoled her daughter.

"It's OK Chloe. Everything will be fine. You have a fantastic family, amazing friends and a brilliant fiance. We can help you two through this." Mac said, not knowing the implications of what he just said.

"He's not...mommy..he's ...he's gone." Chloe sobbed whole heartedly into Mac's shoulder. Mac was in shock. What did she mean he was gone? He left? Ran? Lied about his Grandma? Quickly, she gathered the pregnancy test and Chloe's mobile, before helping Chloe up.

"Come on, let's get you home to bed." Mac said, wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulder, to prop her up.

On the way out, everyone stopped to look at the two women. Harm quickly followed, before Mattie and David, with Matthew.

No one cared that this was Mac and Harm's wedding night. Chloe was clearly heartbroken and everyone wanted to make sure she was OK.

Helping her into the car, Mac and Mattie sat either side of Chloe, Mac stoking her hair as she sobbed, with Mattie holding Matthew.

No words were spoken as Harm and Mike sat in the front, driving the family home.

* * *

Mike had gone home, with Mattie telling him she would call tomorrow, allowing the family to help Chloe.

Mac took Chloe straight through to the living room, sitting her on the couch, where she took hold of the arm and sobbed into it even harder. Mac sighed and sat down beside her, as she saw Mattie take Matthew upstairs and Harm go to put coffee on.

"Gone." Chloe sobbed. "He...can't...be...gone!" Chloe sobbed. Mac shook her head, confused.

"I don't understand. What do you mean gone? He's only with his Grandma. Remember she fell?" Mac asked, stroking her daughters arm. Chloe shook her head, turnign into her mom's embrace.

"Dead. Gone. Forever." She sobbed. As soon as Harm heard the word 'dead' he came running in.

"What? Chloe how do you know this?" Mac asked, eyeballing Harm, who stood in shock. Chloe sobbed even more.

"Phone. He...phoned." She cried. Mac gently shushed her daughter as she felt a tear form in her own eyes.

"Chloe what do you mean? What happened?" Mac asked, as she felt Chloe's tears staining her dress.

"Put..the..news...on" Chloe said, turning a little, to sit up. Harm shrugged his shoulders and put ZNN on. What they saw shocked everyone.

Video's of a Plane going into the very top of LA City Hall were shown, as the front of the plane began blazing and a crowd of people formed, screaming. Harm cursed and held his head in his hands, as a tear fell from Mac's eye when the news reporter spoke.

"Just an hour ago, reports were made that a plane had been taken over by Al Quaedi. Less than twenty minutes ago, the plane skimmed the top of LA City Hall. The CIA were investigation claims at the time, and one of their assosiates was on the plane. The agency have informed us that they are still investigating and no information will be released until it is confirmed." The news reported paused. "We do, however, know some people who were on the plane. At the moment, we have no survivors. Rescue teams are behind us, searching for fatalities and the injured. Please, if you have relatives on this flight 416 to LAX, dial the number on your screens now. That number is 7263-816-2. This is a free number. Please call immediately for information on the passengers."

Immediately, Chloe picked up her cell and dialled the number, still crying.

"Chloe Ann Rabb" She said quickly, to the automated voice.

"Hi, My name's Chloe Ann Rabb. My mother is Colonel Mackenzie, and my father is Commander Harmon Rabb Junior." She said, knowing that they would process the details and get back to her sooner if her parents were in the service.

"Yes I'm very proud too will you please just tell me about my damn fiance?" Chloe asked loudly, as Mattie came downstairs with the baby monitor.

" James Johnston. He's fifteen." Chloe told them, trying to even her breathing.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't tell me anything? I'm his fiance!" No one cared about the language Chloe was using right now.

"I don't care what you need confirming! He fell out with his parents last night when they found out that we were engaged! Now tell me if you have information on my fucking fiance!"

"Yes I know for a fact he was on the plane! He was on the phone to me when it crashed you stupid cow!"

"Chloe." Mac stepped in and took the phone from her, as Chloe collapsed, once more, in Harm's arms.

"Hi, I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie from JAG HQ in DC...yes I am aware my daughter is very upset...Well he was staying with us...Yes I'm aware of that, however, his parents aren't speaking to him...Ofcourse it wasn't a joke!...He is my daughters fiance...Yes. I'm serious...I don't understand how that's any of your business...You Bitch! Ofcourse I'm caring for my children properly!...Oh right so because she's in love she's not being cared for?...Oh Boo You you stupid whore!" Mac slammed the phone down and walked into the kitchen. This wasn't something she would have done but that woman was down right rude, not to mention judgemental. Harm sighed and decided there was only one thing to do. Still with one arm around Chloe, he asked, Mattie, who sat quietly, biting her lip, unsure of how to react, to pass him the telephone.

{Chegwidden}

"Sir, It's Harm."

{Rabb! What the hell happened to Chloe?}

"Sir, there's been an incident. Al Quaeda flew the plane that Mike was on into LA City Hall"

{What?..That can't...Harm do you know anything?} AJ became sympathetic and Harm could tell her was now standing outside.

"No sir, Chloe called the number and the woman gave her abuse. Mac took the phone and she ended up calling the woman, quote on quote, a stupid whore. Now sir, you know Sarah, this-"

{Isn't something she would do I know. I'm on my way to yours. Stay put.} AJ said, hanging up.

Harm continued consoling his daughter whilst Mattie went to find Mac.

* * *

"Mom?" Mattie asked, when she saw Mac furiously folding washing as tears streamed from her eyes.

Mac didn't feel quite ready to sleep, and continued folding, until Mattie put a hand on the pile.

"Mom." Mattie said again, carefully removing Mac's hands and enveloping her in a secure embrace.

"Am I that bad a mother? I became your mother when you were teenagers. I'm still getting used to it. I let you do your own thing, but you still have rules...now I have a pregnant teenager with a possibly dead fiance, another teenager who clearly doesn't know what to do with herself because she feels so left out of this family, and a newborn who has no clue what he's headed into." Mac broke down. A tear slipped from Mattie's eye as her mother admitted her true feelings in her arms. A million thoughts went through her head at one time then. Her mother thought she was a bad mom. She still wasn't used to being a mother. Her sister was pregnant. She would be an aunt. This would make her even more invisible. Her mom had realized how much she was hurting. Her mom was braking down. She loved her mom. She'd been a great mom.

"Mom what in hell are you saying? That woman is crazy. Seriously, you let us get on with our own things, but you do have rules and there are boundaries. We need them and Chloe and I love that. You have only ever let us have alcohol once, today. And even then, it was one glass of champagne. We're not allowed too much time on the computer, but we do have enough time to IM and do homework. We can hang out with our friends...boyfriends. Just because other mom's don't do that, doesn't make you bad. It means you want us to have lives, and grow up sensibly." Mattie assured Mac, sitting her in a chair.

"I'm pretty sure it's normal to feel out of place, especially since you're not our biological mother, but you are doing a darn good job of raising us. You and dad. Together. I couldn't wish for more, and sure, Chloe's pregnant. I didn't know that, but that's nothing to do with you. Maybe they just had sex at a bad time, or maybe, just maybe, they did everything right. You taught her everything she needed to know. You've told me everything I've needed to know. Mom, if Mike is...then Chloe and their child have us. They'll get through this no matter what." Mattie stroked her mom's hair, and kissed her tempple, just as the roles were reversed on that very morning.

"But that woman...she said it Matts. She told me. She said quote and quote what kind of mother lets their child run off and get engaged to a guy and then when he's in a plane crash, makes her call to find out if he's OK, knowing his parents should do it." Mac sobbed. Mattie shook her head and stroked up and down her mom's back.

"I don't care what that stupid, rude, insolent woman said. You're my mom and I love you. You are Sarah Mackenzie Rabb. Since when did you care what people thought of you? Did you care what people thought when you told them you murdered your ex? No! You defended yourself. Did you care what anyone thought when you and dad flew off and got attacked by poachers? No, you made them believe you. Now tell me, do you really care that some stupid woman on a free phone line thinks you're a bad mother, because honestly, I think she's jealous." Mattie said, soothingly, as they heard Harm greeting their guest in the other room.

* * *

"Sir." Harm said, allowing AJ in.

"It's AJ, Harm. Now what's happening?" He asked, looking to Chloe on the couch. She had cried so much, that she had exhausted herself and was sleeping, tossing and turning, gently, but obviously in hurt and anger. Harm gestured to the kitchen and AJ followed him through.

"Mom come on now. You helped me this morning, let me help you. So Chloe's fiance may be dead and she's just fifteen. You can't change it, but, as a good mother, you can help her. Help us mom." Mattie was crying by now too.

"She's right Mac." AJ said, sitting down. Mac looked up and wiped at her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed Sarah. Hell I was crying in there with Chloe." Harm confessed rubbing his daughters arm, as he spoke to his wife.

"I'm not weak." Mac stated simply. Mattie sighed and put on some coffee.

"What are we gonna do dad? I mean, she's crying herself to sleep already...and she doesn't even know for certain yet." Mattie said, quietly, as the coffee brewed.

"We call again. And again. Until they answer us." AJ said, dialling the phone.

"Hello I am rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden from JAG HQ in Washington. I'm calling to check up on a family member." AJ said boldly.

"Thank you very much." He said, as the music came on the phone. Mac began folding again, when she felt Harm's arms surround her.

"You're not weak Sarah. Crying isn't a sign of weakness, and neither is apologizing. I think we both know that now." Harm said, planting a kiss on her cheeks. Mac let go of the clothing and rested her arms on the table.

"I know...and I know I shouldn't think like this but I can't help it Harm. What if she's right? Should Chloe really be engaged at fifteen? Whether she finds the love of her life or not, shouldn't they wait?" Mac asked, biting her lip. Harm shook his head.

"No. That was what I thought at first, but she would just rebel. Do it anyway. Besides, I'd rather she was married and pregnant, then be pregnant with a boyfriend." Harm shrugged his shoulders and Mac looked to him.

"She told you?" Mac asked, shocked. Harm closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes that would be great. Thank you. His name is Michael James Johnston...Fifteen...Uh, dark hair, he's likely to have been wearing a tuxedo...yes thank you." AJ was put on hold again.

"We're getting their. They're looking for his profile of information." AJ told them, as Mattie placed a cup of coffee infront of them each, and sat down.

"Aha yes I'm here." AJ said, sitting upright. "Yes that sounds like him. What's the verdict?" AJ waited patiently. "Oh thank god!" He said, almost smiling. "That's fantastic. Yes, thank you and god bless you young man." He smiled and hung up.

"A broken leg, fractured wrist and minor head injury. They're transferring him to Georgetown hospital tomorrow with the only other survivor." AJ stood up.

"Oh my gosh! That's fantastic!" Mac was almost laughing. AJ nodded.

"It is. They umm, they told me something they suspect happened, but it hasn't been confirmed, since he was unconcious." AJ paused. "They found him in the cockpit, but his ticket said 24B. No where near the cockpit." AJ sipped his coffee as Harm, Mac and Mattie listened intently.

"One of the suspected terrorists was hit on the head with a small but heavy object. Direct blow I assume. There was blood on Mike's cell phone. They think he was trying to steer the plane away." AJ said, as a small smile formed on Harm's face.

"That is bloody brilliant." Mac said, not caring about language. "I'm gonna wake her up. It'll help her sleep better." She said, with a grin, bouncing into the sitting room.

"Chloe." Mac shook her daughter awake.

"Chloe." She tried again. Chloe stirred and almost fell off the couch.

"Mom, what is it? Whats happened?" She asked, as soon as she remembered. Mac grinned.

"He's gonna be just fine. He'll be transferred to Georgetown tomorrow. They think he saved himself, and the only other survivor as known." Mac whispered.

"Really? I mean he's really alive?" Chloe asked, biting her lip to stop herself grinning until she knew the truth.

Mac smiled and nodded. "He really is. He'll be transferred out here tomorrow." Chloe's eyes brightened and she sat up.

"Oh my god mom I love you so much!" Chloe began crying on Mac's shoulder, allowing Mac to raise herself from the floor and sit on the couch.

"I love you too Honey, I love you too...but I think we need a little talk, don't you?" Mac asked, tilting her head as Chloe pulled away. Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"I guess so." She whispered, looking to the kitchen. "Is he mad?"

"No, he's..not. Surprisingly. He's calm..well, he seems that way." Mac replied, stroking Chloe's hair.

"What about you? You seem calm...I know you're not OK with this." Chloe said, still biting her lip, and unconciously giving Mac a sad puppy dog look.

"No, no I'm not OK with it, but I've learned that in life, things happen. You are pregnant. In god knows how long, you will be a mother. No one can change that. It's done, you had sex, you have to deal with the consequences. That's the way it is." Mac sighed.

"Chloe, I'm not going to let you do this alone, and yes, I know you have Mike, but he's never been pregnant. He hasn't given birth, I have. I know what it can be like, and sure, it's supposed to be different every time, but I'm not going to do it for you. You have to be mature in this, you know that, right?" Mac asked, watching a tear fall on Chloe's cheek as she nodded.

"I told him." She said quietly. Mac smiled.

"I know. He told me you did." Mac said, wiping Chloe's tears, but Chloe just shook her head, with a slight smile.

"I told Mike. When he called at the..I told him. He knew. He has something to live for...that's why he's coming back to us mom." Chloe's smile broke into a watery grin. Mac smiled. She didn't bother to correct Chloe on the fact that he already had something to live for.

"He tried to save everyone." Mac told her, curling her feet up under her wedding dress.

"He did?" Chloe turned very serious, with her eyes wide. Mac nodded.

"I guess he's more like your dad than we all thought. He was found in the cockpit. The terrorist or whoever he was was lying behind him with blood pouring from his head. Mike's phone had blood on it. He'll likely recieve a commendation for it." Mac told Chloe honestly.

"That's my boy." Chloe whispered to herself. Mac smiled and pulled Chloe's shoulder tight to her.

"Now, missy, what'd'you say you get off to bed and we talk about this tomorrow?" Mac asked, looking upstairs. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"What, no argument that it's before eleven?" Mac asked, cocking an eyebrow as Chloe walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm tired Mom. I'm gonna need the sleep, and besides, it's your wedding night. You and dad still have to check in to the hotel." Chloe winked and entered the kitchen, with Mac chuckling.

"Hey Kiddo. A little better?" Harm asked, completely shocking Chloe that he could even call her Kiddo, nevermind speak to her. Sure, Mac said he was calm, but surely that was just a front?

"Yeah..now that I know Mike's better. Thanks Dad." Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She felt him kiss her hair, before she released and saw AJ.

"Uncle AJ!" Chloe smiled and ran over, wrapping her arms around him too. AJ was taken aback but wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank You for helping." She whispered, letting go. AJ nodded.

"I didn't do it for thanks, I did it because it's the right thing." AJ said, modestly. Chloe shook her head.

"Don't you think I get enough of that from Dad and Mike?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

As she poured the water, she suddenly stopped and hung her head.

"Mattie." She asked, quietly. Mattie lifted her head.

"What is it Chlo?" She asked, stepping up next to her sister.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Chloe asked, feeling another tear fall. Mattie simply smiled and nodded.

"Ofcourse you can sis. I'll set it up...you coming up now?" Mattie asked, tilting her head. Chloe nodded and Mattie said her goodnights to the men, before going through to the living room.

"I'm going to bed mom." Mattie said, walking over to see Mac deep in thought.

"Sorry...what?" Mac asked, feeling Mattie's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll all be just fine." Mattie said, squeazing Mac's hand. Mac smiled.

"I hope so. You off to bed?" She asked, noting Chloe coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

Mattie nodded. "Yeah. We're both gonna sleep in my room tonight." Mattie said, telling Mac, with her eyes and smile, that Chloe would be just fine tonight.

"Alright, I'll let you go on up. Make sure you aren't up too long." Mac stood and kissed Mattie's cheek.

"G'night baby girl." She said, before repeating the sentiment with Chloe, and they both went upstairs.

Mac smiled and went to join Harm and AJ in the kitchen.

As she walked over, she looped her arm in Harms, resting her head on his shoulder, something they seemed to do with eachother very often.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. You guys need a ride to the hotel?" AJ asked, standing up. Mac smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you sir. AJ." She corrected herself. "I uh, I think we're gonna stay here for a little while yet." She said, looking up to Harm, who nodded.

"I'll call my mom to see if they're on their way back." Harm said, realizing they couldn't leave yet, because it was just the girls and Matthew home. The girls should have been in School on the next day, a Monday. It would be their first day back, but everyone agreed, silently, that they shouldn't go in. There was so much going on, that they wouldn't be able to concentrate. It would, however, be made clear that this was a one off.

Mac nodded and walked AJ out, whilst Harm called Trish.

{Oooh, Harmon honey, what's wrong?} Trish answered happily.

"Uh, a lot. It's fine, everything'll be OK, Mac and I are at home with Chloe, Mattie and Matthew just now."

{Oh, do you want us to come back now then? FRANK!}

"Mom, mom it's fine, we can wait. Uh, there was a little problem though."

{Oh dear Harm, what happened? Is it one of the girls? Are they OK? Matthew? Mac?}

"I love how you don't ask if I'm OK."

{You wouldn't tell me if something was wrong with you.} Trish stated clearly.

"Yeah OK. It's um, it's Mike. He called Chloe earlier tonight."

{Didn't he leave early?}

"Yeah, something about his grandma falling. Anyway, his plane went into LA City Hall. He's alive, he's lucky."

{Oh my gosh! Son, we're on our way home now.} Trish said, as Harm heard a car door close.

"Who's driving?" Harm asked, instinctively.

{Frank. Now tell me, how is Mike?}

"Well, he's in some other hospital right now, but tomorrow they're transferring him to Georgetown. He was one of two survivors." Harm said quietly.

{Oh the poor boy! How's Chloe holding up?}

"She'll uh, she'll be fine once she see's him. There's something happening with her too...but, well that's up to Chloe to tell you. I'm sorry I can't tell you mom, it's just incase something happens tonight." Harm said, quickly.

{That's OK Harm. As long as Chloe knows she can talk to me whenever she likes. We're just around the corner now.

"Alright mom, see you in a few."

{Bye Harmon.} Harm sighed as he hung up.

Upstairs, Chloe and Mattie had turned Mattie's bed on it's side and placed both of their mattresses together on the floor.

They were laying on their sides, sharing both of their duvets, with the music playing lightly in the background, and Matthew's baby monitor next to them.

"So..." Mattie wanted to talk to Chloe about her pregnancy...help her deal with it if she had to, but she didn't really know if Chloe wanted to talk about it. Usually, Chloe was open about everything, but lately, she'd been so different, Mattie didn't want to hurt her sister by bringing it up when she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's OK...we can talk about it." Chloe saw Mattie's hesitation and smiled. Mattie smiled back.

"What are you going to do?" Mattie asked, quietly, as she heard the front door open. Chloe sighed.

"I'm going to have a baby I guess. I mean, some people really don't get this about me, but I care." Chloe began, looking straight at Mattie's eyes.

"I know you do Chlo." Mattie assured her.

" But other people don't think I do. I couldn't...I refuse to..to kill my own flesh and blood...hell I refuse to kill anyone's flesh and blood, no less an unborn baby. Right in here," Chloe clasped her hand at her tummy. "This here, this is my baby. Mine and Mike's child, and I wouldn't give him, or her, up for anything. People told me I would change my mind if I actually got pregnant, but I haven't. I'm keeping our baby...it would kill me not to." Chloe confessed, truthfully. Mattie smiled and pulled her sister into a hug.

"You're brave for doing this Chloe. I really admire you," Mattie saw Chloe's look and shook her head. "No, I mean it. How brave you must be to do this. I mean, you don't know what's gonna happen to Mike yet, god forbid. I mean, raising a child when you're still a child yourself...it's scary stuff. I'm not saying this to put you off Chloe, but I think you know as well as I do that raising a child is not easy, whether you have help or not." Mattie, said, turning on her back and staring into space.

"I know...it's scary. But I was stupid enough to love. I have to deal with the consequences. Mike and I together. Mom said I have support from everyone but I..I can't help but think I don't deserve it." Chloe began to break down. "I just...I lied to mom when Mike and I started having sex. I'm cheeky, I don't have the best grades...I'm just Chloe. I'm not you Mattie. You have A's in everything. Your boyfriend is in his own bed sleeping. Your dad actually wanted you to stay with him, my dad basically told me to fuck off." Chloe began to sob, not even remembering why she started talking.

"Chloe you're amazing! Do you know how much I envy you? I mean, you have great skin, you look amazing, you're really mature, no matter what happens. You aren't failing classes. You don't get called nerdy and you haven't got people making you feel bad about not having sex. And your dad knew he couldn't cope. My dad thought he still could, that's why he fought for me. And let's face it, if anyone get's more attention than others in this house, it's you. Sure, dad pays me attention, helps me with my homework, a little bit more than you, but you can't deny that things often revolve around you." Mattie spoke in a hushed voice.

She turned her head as she heard Chloe sob. Quickly, she gathered Chloe in her arms.

"Oh Chlo...I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry...I really...Chlo, look at me! Chlo I'm so-" Mattie went quiet as she saw the door handle turn.

The door opened and there stood Mac, wearing checked pajama pants and a white vest, reading **_Let me sleep NOW!_.**

"Mom...I thought you left." Mattie said quietly. Mac shook her head.

"We were going to. We were talking to your Gramma and decided maybe we would leave it." Mac kicked the door closed and knelt by the mattresses.

"I was coming up to check in on Matthew. You left the wrong baby monitor in his room." Mac said, holding up the other monitor. Mattie went a little pale and, still holding Chloe, reached behind her and handed Mac the other monitor.

"I didn't want to eaves drop." Mac said, honestly. Mattie nodded, as Chloe lifted her head.

"I know..." She said quietly. Mac smiled a little.

"Your dad and I, we love you both the same." Mac assured Mattie. Mattie nodded.

"I know..."

"I don't think you do." Mac replied, softly, catching a tear from Mattie's eye.

"Words...words mean nothing, and I guess you're right. Maybe we have given Chloe more attention than you. Mattie, we didn't do that on purpose." Mac said, a tear falling from her own eye. Some wedding night this was turning out to be!

"I know you didn't mom. I told you earlier...we know you're not a bad mom. You're the best mom I could wish for. I have independence. I have a life, but I have control. Boundaries. If things get so bad that I can't talk to anyone else, then I come to you." Mattie bit her lip.

"I'm supposed to be your first point of contact. I think...I think changes need to be made, and soon..." Mac said, catching a tear from her own eye.

"Like what?" Chloe asked, with a yawn.

"Like...Like individual time. Designated time...Twice a week. Just the three of us. We can all talk, go out, shopping, the salon...wherever, as long as it's us three girls." Mac said, decidedly.

"So we have like certain time where we can talk to you about stuff?" Mattie asked, but looking confused when Mac shook her head.

"No, you can come talk to me whenever you like. I promise, I will make myself available. Even if I'm at work, in the middle of a trial. I can call recess. I just...I need to know that my girls are OK."

"OK Mom...that's fair...I guess." Chloe replied, still crying to herself. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Great. We can arrange that. Now...what's all this about being stupid enought to love?" Mac eyed Chloe. Chloe sighed and dropped her head with no comment.

"Chloe you are not stupid for falling in love. None of my girls are stupid. You fell in love, you can't help that. Who you love...it kinda just works with them. Things just happen. Take your dad and I. Do you know how often we kissed, or nearly kissed, before we got together? We let ourselves think it wouldn't work, when we shouldn't have. We should have just...we should have just gone for it. Sure, it would have been difficult, but it would have worked out if we were meant to be. You were supposed to fall in love Chloe." Mac stroked Chloe's cheek, before looking to Mattie. "And so were you. Your personalities are so different, yet you're so similar in so many ways." Mac smiled, as she felt both girls wrap their arms around her.

"Listen to me girls. Someone once told me a valuable piece of advice. It was back when your father and I first met. She told me that meeting the love of your life, that's fate. Being their friends, that's a choice, but when you fall in love with them, you have no control over it. It happens right here," Mac pressed a hand to her chest. "Right here in your heart. And whether you're fifteen or fifty, you know when it's right." Mac said, a tear falling as she thought about wasted time.

"Mom." Mattie said, quickly. Mac looked to her and Mattie smiled.

"Before you came in here, I hadn't a clue what I wanted. Now I know what I want for the rest of my life." She said, confidently. Mac looked to her and smiled, a glint in her eye.

"I...I don't care if I don't have a good job, a good home...I don't even care if I have comfortable shoes." Mattie grinned, knowing her mum's theory of good men, a good job and comfortable shoes. "I just want to know that I'm with the one person who will love me forever, no matter what, knowing I love them too. As long as I have that, shelter, food and water, and my family, I'll be happy. I don't care about anything else. Sure, Money and materialistic things are important, somtimes, but tehy're not important unless you have someone to share your life with. Not until you're happy and content." Mattie said, quietly. Mac smiled and kissed Mattie's head.

Maybe her daughters were right. She had done a good job. At least a little bit.


	34. With Arms Wide Open Creed

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Sorry...it has been a while...a long while...Im kind of dragging it out between updates so Captain Conway (-; can catch up, however, sometimes Major Mullen just has to do her job!!_**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

**WARNINGS**

_One. This chapter contains refernce to the happenings of September 11th 2001 - Do Not Read Unless You Want To...You Have Been Warned_

_Two. If Any Of This Affects You, There Are Helplines You Can Call, I wont List Them Now, Since They Are Local, However, Google Will Have Them_

_Three. There May Be Bad Language_

* * *

Tempe4Booth: Thank You So So Much (:

Vesja: Well theres my aim (: Thanks so much! I like to cover a lot in my stories...I mean, I wrote a Girls Aloud Fanfiction called "When Glittered Dreams Come True", a play on words from the book, Girls Aloud: Our Story. Dreams That Glitter.  
Anyway, in that I did...god how much...umm, Well all 5 of the girls had kids. There were twins. There was press. Affairs. TV. Interviews. Diary Extracts. Bullying. Planned and unplanned pregnancies. Social Services. Engagements. Weddings....I did a couple of these Girls Aloud Fics..if you want a link to them, gladly, I'll send it to you (:

HeyBaileyKay: Omg Really? Wow! Thats wierd! I was p**sing myself when I wrote that bit! I dont know how or why but I can just see our Mac doing that!

Karizmadreamer: Thank You So So Much! God This Sounds Like A Perfectly Normal Day In My Family...Well, so minus everything, our family should be on cable but we havent quite had that turn of events yet!

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy  
**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk OR writingaddict[at]hotmail[dot]com

The next morning was rough on the Rabb family. Chloe, Mac and Mattie had fallen asleep on the mattresses, justlike the night before, when they shared Mac's bed.

Harm had woken them up at 0930, telling them they had to get ready if they wanted to go see Mike in the hospital. This made Chloe jump straight up.

Trish had taken care of Matthew, just for the night, after Harm had told her that Chloe was going through some things, on top of Mikes plane crash. Trish knew that, since Harm had said Chloe would tell her when she was ready, it was very important, and even more personal, she just wished she could have been of more help.

Mac had called the girls' school to say there was a family emergency and wouldn't be in. She then called their family doctor and made an appointment for Chloe, scheduled for that same afternoon. Luckily, there had been a cancellation.

By 1030, they had all rushed to get ready and, a shock to Harm, the girls were out the door and in the car before him.

The drive to Georgetown hospital was full of silence until Harm stopped in the car park.

"You know Chlo, no matter what, you're our little girl. We still love you...and I know that might be hard to believe right now, but we do...this'll take some getting used to, but it'll all work out fine. You'll see." Harm sqeazed Chloe's hand before exiting the vehicle. Chloe smiled, and, as soon as everyone was out, she wrapped her arms around Harm, then Mac, then Mattie.

"I can wait here." Mattie said, stopping at the waiting area before Mike's room. Chloe shook her head.

"No was sis. You're family." Chloe said, tugging on her arm.

"Yeah but...don't you wa-"

"What I want is the support of my sister when I walk into the room to see the father of my unborn baby, to make sure he's ok." Chloe told her, pulling her into a sideways hug.

"Well I suppose I can do that." Mattie smirked. Chloe grinned and kissed her sisters cheek.

"'Course you can, you're my sister from another mister." **_(Permission to virtually hug the captain? Permission granted.) _**

"And you're my sissy from another missy." Mattie grinned as they entered the private room, Harm and Mac grinning behind them. Their daughters had come a long way from when they first met them.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe gasped and let go of Mattie's hand, running over to see her fiance with several wires attatched to him, an IV drip and...and some beeping machine she couldn't even be bothered to think about. All she cared about was Mike. She needed him to be OK.

"Mike!" Chloe whispered, watching him, and being the only person in the room who was oblivious to the doctor in the corner.

"He's stable." She told everyone. "But he's in a drug induced Coma. He'll wake up when he's ready, but prepare to be shocked. The amount of pain he'll go through is through the roof at the minute. The impact of the plane hitting the building was full force on him. He's very lucky." A tear spilled from Chloe's eye.

"Can..can he hear me?" She asked, blinking up at the doctor.

"I'm not sure. Some comatozed patients claim that they can hear their friends and families, some claim to have been completely out of it. We really don't know." She admitted, truthfully. Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"OK. I...I know I told him last night...but I'm gonna tell him. It might help him to know I'm here." Chloe looked to Mac, who smiled slowly and nodded.

"He umm, he was asking for his kid this morning when he came in. He wasn't awake long enough to give us details tho...you know who that is?" The doctor asked, making them aware Mike had regained conciousness before they gave him the drugs.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah...yeah. He uh, he called me from...from...the p-plane. I told..I told him we're pregnant." Chloe choked on her words. The doctor smiled and offered her congratulations, before leaving the room.

"We'll go call his parents. They weren't answering when we called last night." Harm said, leading Mac out.

"They won't come anyway." Chloe told Mattie, before sitting next to Mike.

"Talk to him Chloe, he'll hear you. I'm sure of it." Mattie told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hi Mike." She said simply, unsure of what else to say. "I'm glad you're gonna be OK. From here...from here it looks real scary. You've got all these wires and drips and machines...they say you were awake before. You were asking for our baby. He, or she...they're right here." Chloe took Mikes hand and placed it over her tummy. AShe was sure his fingers flinched, but they had learned in health class last year that comatozed patients regularly had muscle spasms.

"I..I have an appointment this afternoon to confirm that theres someone in there." Chloe stroked her hand over his. "I wanna come back and tell you what the doctor says. The doctor's just next door in the health centre anyway. I'd like to be able to tell you properly. To look right into your gorgeous blue eyes and tell you how far along I am...and how our baby's doing. Everything." Chloe sniffed a little when the door opened. She looked up and Harm just shook his head.  
"Mom and dad keep trying to get through to your parents. I know you had a fight but...but they should know. They didn't mean what they said. If we can't get through I'll go round tonight. I'll tell them myself. I promise I will." Chloe felt his hand flutter again and looked up to Mattie.

"Did you see that?" She asked. Mattie shook her head slowly.

"His hand...his fingers, they moved. That's the second time." Chloe said, excitedly. Mac sighed and stepped closer.

"Hon, sometimes-"

"Yeah I know, muscle spasms, but mom, that's twice in a few minutes." Chloe turned back to Mike. "Mike, baby, Mike if you can hear me, try and do it again. Move your hands...make a noise, blink...do something, please Mike, please!" Chloe was begging and a grin came when she felt his hand against her tummy.

"He did it! He did it again" Chloe raised his hand to hers and kissed it.

"Chlo, where did you feel it?" Mac asked, her brow furrowing. Chloe sighed.

"Right here, He moved his hand against my tummy." She told them, placing his hand back there. Mac frowned.

"Move his hand away." She told Chloe, who looked at confused.

"Chlo, when did you come to me to tell me...the first time?" Mac nodded to Chloe's tummy. Chloe frowned and looked to Harm.

"Three...four weeks ago?" She asked, looking to Mattie, who nodded.

"Right, and how...how late did you say you were?" Chloe looked to Harm again, who was just watching intently.

"Four days." Mac nodded as she thought something through.

"Chloe, you could be anything between four and twelve weeks pregnant. That could be little flutters. Sometimes...I mean it happened with Matthew and Harriet said she got it with the twins, sometimes you can feel little, tiny movements. Just that you wouldn't notice any other time...I guess now that you know you're pregnant, then subconciously, you know they're there." Mac told her, wishing she didn't have to, wishing Mike really had moved his hand.

A tear fell from Chloe's eye as she nodded.

"I guess. I just," She sniffed. "I just wanna believe it. I mean, I need him to be here. You hear that Mike? I need you! I need you, this baby needs you! Come back to us you hear! Come back!" Chloe was hysterical as she felt Mattie's arms wrap around her.

"Shh. Come on Chloe. Let's get you something to drink." Mattie led Chloe out the best she could, with Chloe fighting her every step of the way.

"You..you stay. I'll go make sure they're OK." Mac said, patting Harm's shoulder.

"Alright." He sighed, sitting beside Mike in the seat Chloe previously vacated.

"Hey buddy." Harm started. "Now, I know, it's scary Commander Rabb. I better be nice to him and get this over and done with before he shouts at me and tells me off for knocking his daughter up." Harm sighed with a dry chuckle. "Well it's alright. I know you Mike. I'm not happy with my daughter being pregnant, hell I'm not happy with her having a boyfriend yet, nevermind her having sex, getting pregnant, getting engaged and doing god knows what else, but I have to accept it. But just so you know, you do right by her, or so help me god...never mind. That can wait til later. You just need to get better man. You need to see your son or daughter grow up. Believe me, you don't wanna not be there." Harm sighed and put his head in his hands. "I uh, I was asked to go TAD to the seahawk yesterday. I'd leave next monday and it's for six months. I told the General no. He threatened to court martial me for disobeying a direct order. I haven't told Mac yet but...but I..I asked for a transfer. I told him that I refuse to leave my son and daughters for six months and he said why. I mean, I'd rather have AJ Chegwidden in a bad mood all day every day as my CO that the General. At least AJ cared. Sure, he cares for Mac. Only because he knew her before. He knows her skills...but not me." Harm sighed and didn't hear the door open. "I mean, why should I stay at JAG for him to chew me out for the slightest thing? I cam in from an interview at 1705 and he chewed my six for not calling to say when I'd be back! I was doing my damn job. Anyway...he said he'd see what he could do, but it would probably be denied, so, I went straight to the SECNAV. No matter how many black marks are on my record, that man likes me. He said he could get me a transfer to the academy, or he could transfer Cresswell. Said he wanted to, the amount of complaints he'd had. I said I'd rather not leave JAG, but I wasn't about to put up with court martials every five minutes. He's gonna see who he can get." Harm said, sighing, before jumping when he felt Mac's hand on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Harm smiled and looked up.

"I love you too." He said, trying to move his sleeve from his wrist, but failing when it caught on his watch.

"It's 1246." Mac told him and he left his sleeve, nodding.

"We should take-"

"She wanted to go with Mattie. They're bonding. I left them to it. I told her as soon as the appointments finished to come find us up here. She said OK, but I also have to remember that I'm not going to be there to hold her hand all the way through." Mac chuckled slightly.

"She's right. I love her to bits but theres some things she has to do alone." He said, standing and allowing Mac to sit, as a nurse came in to check Mike's Vitals.

"He doin' any better?" Mac asked, looking over to the nurse. He smiled and nodded.

"He is. In my opinion, he'll wake up pretty soon. Maybe the next two hours or so." He said, smiling and leaving. Mac smiled.

"Chloe'll be thrilled." She said, with a yawn.

"Tired Marine?" He asked, massaging her shoudlers.

"Hell yeah. It's been some few days. We got married, found out our daughters pregnant, found out my mom's the same lying ass she always was, I was up til like one am with the girls, then we got up at 0930 and raced out. I'm beat." Mac chuckled. Harm kissed her head lightly.

"We'll be back to normal soon." He promised.

**The Doctors Office**

"Chloe Rabb. Room 3." Came over the PA system. Biting her lip, and Mattie right by her side, Chloe nervously walked into the room.

"Good Afternoon Miss Rabb."

"Afternoon Doctor."

"Mathilda, how are you?" Doctor Atkins asked, bringing up Chloe's file on the computer. Mattie grinned and sat down with Chloe.

"Good as Doc, and you are?" She asked, knowing the relaxed atmosphere would help Chloe.

"Wondering why your mothers not here. Doesn't she usuallybring you to your appointments?" As a friend of the family, Doctor Atkins didn't want to put their friendship in jeopardy, yet, doctor patient confidentiality told her she couldn't say anything.

"Oh it's fine. Mom knows we're here so we're not putting you in a situation like that. I wouldn't do that." Chloe said quietly, before continuing. "Last night, um, I don't know if you heard already, there was a plane hijacking."

"LA City Hall. Apparently there was this one young man who saved his own life, and someone elses by knocking out the terrorists and flying the plane himself. Why? Did you have relatives on the plane?" Doctor Atkins suddenly wondered why Chloe might ask that question.

She slowly nodded. "David, my fiance. He's the young man you're talking about." She said. Dr Atkins was still really trying to get around the fact that he was Chloe's fiance, nevermind the fact that he was the young man who saved most of city hall, his own life, and someone elses.

"Oh my dear! I'm so sorry, how is he?"

"Drug induced Coma. He's happy though. I could tell." Chloe smiled, remembering how good it felt to hold his hand.

"Well I hope he's back to normal soon." The doctor bowed her head a little, before looking to Chloe, who was fiddling with her hands.

Smiling as she saw Mattie put a hand over Chloe's, she continued. "How can I help you today Chloe?"

"Umm...I...I haven't had my period for thirty two days. I...Mom told me to take a pregnancy test a few weeks back and it was negative but then...last night...yesterday, she convinced me to take another and it was positive." Chloe said quietly.

"I see. Well, let's get some blood and see if you are pregnant, and then we'll take it from there shall we?" Doctor Atkins smiled, before moving around her desk to Chloe.

After taking her blood, Doctor Atkins told Chloe that she would call her cell when the results came back that day, so that, if she was at the hospital, she could just run down.

**Mikes Room**

Mac and Harm were watching Mike slowly, whilst discussing Chloe's pregnancy and how to include Mattie more, when Chloe and Mattie came in.

"Hey, what's the verdict?" Harm asked, quietly. Chloe shrugged and shook her head, explaining that they wouldn't know for certain until the results came back. She made her way over to Mike and placed a kiss on his head. Harm shook his head.

"Fifteen." He mumbled. "Fifteen." Chloe sighed and dropped her head.

"I know dad. I know I'm young. I know I'm stupid. I know we shouldn't have had sex when we did, but it's done now. I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, not looking away from Mike.

"I'm sorry I'm still adjusting. Honestly, I'm not happy about it, but you're starting your own family. I'm proud you're accepting that responsibility." Harm told her, before looking to Mattie.

"How are you kiddo?" He asked, pushing some of her curly red hair away from her face.

"OK I guess." She shrugged, with a slight yawn.

"I uh,"Mac gestured for Mattie to follow her outside.

"When you were at the doctor with Chlo, I phoned the school. I have an appointment with them at four fifteen, just after they finish." Mac said, sitting down with Mattie on the chairs outside. Mattie nodded.

"Thank You mom."

"Do you wanna come or stay here? Your dad and I figured he would go home and relieve Gramma Trish, allow her, Frank and Grams to get some timeto themselves, while I go to the school and Chloe could stay up here with Mike until we come collect her." Mac said. Mattie shook her head.

"I'll stay here with Chloe if that's alright. She's still waiting for Doctor Atkins to call and if she calls when Chloe's alone, she won't wanna leave." Mattie said, knowing that Chloe was so much like her mother. She would put other people's feelings before her own health.

"Alright. That's a good idea. Now, is there anything you want me to say to the school, other than what we already discussed?"

"Yeah." Mattie snorted. "But if I told you then I'd be grounded 'til I'm twenty five and if you told the school they'd suspend anyone and everyone that thinks it too."

"Mattie?" Mac asked sternly, grabbing Mattie's wrist as Mattie tried to stand.

"What do you want me to say mom? It's school. School sucks...simply." Mattie said, walking back in to join Chloe and Harm.


	35. Fifteen Taylor Swift

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Captaaaaaaaaaaain Conway! 333_**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

**WARNINGS**

_One. This Fic contains refernce to the happenings of September 11th 2001 - Do Not Read Unless You Want To...You Have Been Warned_

_Two. If Any Of This Affects You, There Are Helplines You Can Call, I wont List Them Now, Since They Are Local, However, Google Will Have Them_

_Three. There May Be Bad Language_

* * *

Tempe4Booth: I did, im sorry for that! It says David in the last chapter, when it should saay Mike. I haven't a clue why I wrote David...

Vesja: So I think I PM'd you this, but I'll tell you again, GA, or Girls Aloud is a Music band, britpop. They are fantastic! End of story! Haha. You may have heard of Cheryl Cole, she's a solo artist in the UK and worked with Will I Am in the US :D 3 Cheryl! Anyway, Cheryl's one fifth of Girls Aloud, as well as Nadine Coyle, Sarah Harding, Kimberley Walsh and Nicola Roberts...and now I remember telling you!!

KC Smith: Sorry, Chloe's fiance is Mike. Mattie's Boyfriend is David. Thank you for realizing and letting me know I did that, I really appreciate it. For those who didn't notice, I wrote "My fiance David." In the last chapter, spoken by Chloe, when I meant to put Mike.

Karizmadreamer: No Problemo!! I hope you had a great time, and I really really hope you're right!

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy  
**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk OR writingaddict[at]hotmail[dot]com

"Mrs Rabb. Please take a seat." Chloe, Mattie, David and Mike's principle smiled as she invited Mac into her office.

"Thank you." Mac said, politely, as she sat down on one side of the desk. "Well I'm sure not used to this anymore. Haven't sat at a desk like this in months." Mac chuckled, thinking back to the days when she worked in the JAG office.

"Well I'm certainly not used to this. I didn't think we had any kind of problem with Chloe or Mathilda." Mrs Craig took off her glasses.

"Well, it's only recently come to light actually. I uh, I have a few things to approach. First there's Mattie's health class, then there's Chloe's whole schooling – not that you're doing it wrong, it's just it may change," Mac added at Mrs Craig's concerned look. "Then, we have something huge with Mike...poor David's kind of stuck in the middle since the four of them are always together." Mac sighed, thinking of how David would be feeling right now. One of his best friends was hospitalized, another was pregnant with his best friends baby, at just fifteen, and his girlfriend was trying to deal with it all herself.

"I see. Well, what do you wanna start with first?" Mrs Craig sighed. Mac appeared very confident.

"Mattie's health class. That's the reason I decided to come..the rest just kind of appeared last night and today. I'm also waiting for word on Chloe's, well, I don't wanna say problem...but I have my cell phone on, for which the reasons will become apparent."

"That's quite alright Mrs Rabb. Do you feel like Matties health class isn't benefiting her?"

"Honestly, I think it's belittling her." Mac told her truthfully. "You see, I was married yesterday-"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Anyway, Mattie seemed worried before the wedding, and the night before, she had commented that she didn't feel like her father and I were treating her the same as Chloe, which, I admit, we did do, without knowing. Anyway, I spoke to Mattie and asked if she wanted to talk. She told me that she, well, that she was thinking about having sex." Mac waited for Mrs Craig's expected nod. "So, we had a little conversation, and she mentioned that everyone else was having sex."

"Well, Mrs Rabb, if you're worried about it happening on school pre-"

"No, sorry to interupt but that's not what's bothering me at the minute. She said she has been feeling pressure." Mac paused for emphasis. "In Nurse Thompson's Health Class."

"I see. Could you hold on one moment please?" Mrs Craig appeared agitated as she used the intercom to call Nurse Thompson into the room. Within minutes, Nurse Thompson appeared.

"Nurse Thompson. Meet Mrs Rabb, Chloe and Mathilda Rabb's mother, and apparently, although not official, Mike Johnston's guardian for the time being." Mrs Craig introduced.  
Mac stood and held her hand out to Nurse Thompson.

"Mrs Rabb." Nurse Thompson smiled. "Is there a problem, ma'am."

"Go ahead." Nurse Craig told Mac. Mac sighed and looked to Mrs Thompson.

"There is a problem actually. My daughter, Mattie, feel's pressured into having sex. In your class." Mac said. Nurse Thompsons face paled.

"In my class?" It was obvious, even in the woman's eyes, that she didn't feel anyone was pressured to have sex in her class. She sank into the second chair as she watched Mac nod.

"Yes, unfortunately. I mean, she told me she's thinking about having sex but...well she says that whenever you mention, as she said, a lack of sexual experience, or being sexually inactive, the class turns to her. I know you can't control what the class are doing, but I don't know if there's anything you can do to maybe not make it so obvious. I mean, everyone knows she hasn't had sex, at least, that's what she says, but maybe you could have a word with them, I mean, she probably won't be in this week anyway...family crisis." Mac rambled. Nurse Thompson nodded.

"Of course, I certainly don't want her to feel like she's being singled out. Obviously, high school is a place where controlling what happens is difficult. You take control in school, and something happens outside of school. It's hard to escape, but I'll certainly do everything I can." Nurse Thompson said, clearly remorseful.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it...but you uh, you might wanna stick around for the next part." Mac looked between Mrs Craig and Nurse Thompson.

"I'm going to tell her to tell you herself. She needs some responsibility and needs to be able to do these things herself. Chloe, she uh, needs to take control of her life." Mac began.

"Mrs Rabb, is everything OK? I mean, Chloe's a fantastic student and she seems very responsible and mature. She and Mathilda are two of our best students." Mrs Craig told Mac.

"Thank you, it's good to know that, and everything will be fine...once we get past these recent events. Yesterday, at the reception, my mother attended. I haven't seen my mother since I was Chloe's age, and I have a very...unusual past. We learned my mother was on drugs and Chloe..I'm sure you know-" Mac stopped when she heard a buzzing noise.

"Excuse me." She took her phone from her bag and answered.

"Chloe." She said, straight away.

"_**No mom, it's me."**_

"Mattie. How is she? How's he?"

"_**Chloe's in shock. Doctor Atkins came up to Mike's room to speak to her."**_

"She is?"

"_**Yeah. She's scheduled for an ultrasound on Friday. 1400."**_

"Okay. Remind me to write it down later. Is there any more on Mike?"

"_**His eyes flickered earlier. I didn't tell Chloe, I figure either he's gonna wake up or it's a muscle spasm. I know comatose patients get them, and I don't wanna get her excited."**_

"Good, I think that's best. Keep me updated."

"_**Alright mom. Love you."**_

"Love you too honey. I'll pick you up later on." Mac sighed and hung up, looking between the two women.

"Chloe is...pregnant." She hung her head a little as her eyes softly closed for a moment.

"Oh gosh." Nurse Thompson said. Mrs Craig just leaned back in her hair.

"Has it been confirmed?" She asked, simply. Mac nodded yes.

"Alright. Do you know her plans?" Mrs Craig sat forward. She knew Chloe very well but didn't want to assume Chloe's decision.

"Yes, she is going to have her baby. But she'll be in here, as soon as she can, to tell you herself, please don't let her know I told you. I need to her to take responsibility for this." Mac begged.

"That's fine, I won't tell her. Nurse Thompson, do you think you could touch on teenage pregnancy in Chloe's class? Maybe Mathilda's too?"

"Ofcourse. It's part of the curriculum anyway. We also have a mechanical baby if you would like Chloe to bring it home."

"Honestly, I don't like any of this. Chloe's used to babies, sort of. We have a seven week old son. Chloe and Mattie love helping out with Matthew, and, even though I'm constantly telling them they don't have to change him, or feed him, or bathe him...they do it. They enjoy it, infact, just a few days ago, Mattie and David were in the bathroom bathing Matthew together. Sometimes...sometimes I feel like they're growing up too fast, and this now confirms it. Besides, I don't think...these dolls, they're unrealistic. I mean, they cry and you put a key in them...as soon as you give them what they want, they shut up, but that's so not how a baby is." Mac shook her headgently.

"Well, if you think Chloe would benefit more from a mechanical baby, just let us know and we'll let her bring it home." Mrs Craig told Mac, as she watched the womans eyes. They were falling a little and she was clearly stressed.  
"It's great that they're helping out with Matthew, and I think more so now than ever, you have to encourage that. How far along is Chloe?" Mrs Craig continued. Mac shrugged her shoulders.

"Womanly guess...I'd say between four and twelve weeks. Chloe felt flutters before and she thought it was Mike's hand, but his hand didn't move, so I would say she's further along than she thinks. She came to me oh...four weeks ago, telling me she thought she was pregnant. A home test said she wasn't, but she still said she was never having sex again, something I thanked god for. Then...oh god you don't even know this either...Chloe and Mike went to Europe to see a concert." Mac began, not believing that all of this was really happening. "Chloe and Mike became engaged in London and had sex. I resigned, as well as my husband, because we know that if we tell them no, they'll do it anyway. We can't stop them, and then yesterday, a lot of things added up. She kicked up a fuss about my mother and cried in public. Chloe is not a crier, never mind in public." Mac noticed Mrs Craig nod in understanding.

"Of course she's not. She acts tough as nails." Nurse Thompson added.

"Acts being the operative word. I went to speak to Chloe in the bathroom that she ran into, and we decided that she could be pregnant. She took a test and it was positive, she went to the doctor today and she confirmed it. My little girl's pregnant." Mac felt her voice break.

"Mrs Rabb, I know this is tough for you, and I don't mean to offend you, however we have good contacts for counselling if your'e finding this tough to deal with. You have two teenage daughters, just got married, have a new baby, who I heard from Mathilda, had a complicated birth...you may want to try family counselling."

"Thank you Nurse Thompson, I understand your actions. I um, I actually have a counsellor who I was going to call just in case. She's very good and knows my background." Mac replied, sitting upright.

"Now, onto the last matter." It was clear she didn't want to discuss this anymore. "Did you, uh, see the news lastnight, or this morning?"

"Yes, what does the news have to do with Michael?" Mrs Craig asked. Mac bit her lip.

"The young man who save his life, another persons life and LA city hall when a plane was hijacked..." This was more of a question than a statement.

"No." Mrs Craig and Mrs Thompson's faces both paled. Mac slowly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Is he...?" Mrs Craig asked quietly. Mac shook her head.

"No, he's alive. He's," Mac gulped. "He's in a drug induced coma." Mac informed Mrs Craig as she saw Mrs Craig stand and lift her handbag.

"I should go to the hospital." She said, grabbing her coat. Mac smiled. It was clear that she had made a good choice in sending Chloe and Mattie to this school. They obviously cared about their students personally, not just academically. For the staff here, it wasn't just a job, but a life. Much like JAG was to Mac.

"I'll give you a ride. I'm headed over to get Chloe and Mattie first anyway, as long as you don't mind us stopping by for Matthew first, Harm's driving his grandmother home to Pennsylvania tomorrow, he needs his rest." Mac offered. Mrs Craig smiled and nodded. There would be just enough room in the SUV, for the five of them.

"Thank you so much. Usually I walk, I only live a few blocks away so that would be perfect." Mrs Craig smiled and she and Mac left, leaving Nurse Thompson sitting in the office, blown away.


	36. Im Alive Celine Dion

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Captaaaaaaaaaaain Conway! /333_**

**_Hiii! So Im drinking coffee and had some Cherry Lucozade before...forgive me....Haha!_**

**_I want you guys to answer me three questions pleasee!!_**

**_I don't know where you guys all stay, so answer me as best you can:_**

**_1) When in a chippy/ chip shop, you have the option of ordering chips on what is, effectively, the same as a burger bun. Would you call that a chip Barm, Chip Roll or a Chip Butty?_**

**_2) What colour is Tinky Winky from the tellitubbies? Purple right? Thanks!_**

**_3) When using public rest rooms, do you hover?_**

**_Appreciated! Thanks x_**

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

**WARNINGS**

_One. This Fic contains refernce to the happenings of September 11th 2001 - Do Not Read Unless You Want To...You Have Been Warned_

_Two. If Any Of This Affects You, There Are Helplines You Can Call, I wont List Them Now, Since They Are Local, However, Google Will Have Them_

_Three. There May Be Bad Language_

_Four. It's Short...my bad. You waited...also my bad. The way I see it is, and Loling cause I hadthis onversation with Clare last night (ly pet), some authors say they will update by a ertain date, or ever other day whatever, but I'm not about to make that promise because I know I won't keep it AS WELL AS delivering good chapters. If you want a shite story, by all means, I will update every hour if thats what you want, but I'd rather wait a couple of days to make sure my chapters good, rather than rush it and dissappoint, not only you guys, not just Clare, Jodie and all others of my friends who are reading (Love Yous Guys 3) But also myself. Thanks x_

* * *

_**Vesja:**_ She is a good principal (: My head of year was like her, really good to talk to about stuff, but still strict enough when she needed to be (: She's from Scotland, like me, then moved to England like me, but she stayed in England and I didnt :L

CHERYL WAS ON THE TOP 40 OVER THERE!!! OMG:L I actually tweeted her about that! And facebooked. And Emailed. And Bebo-ed. I guess Im a bit obsessed. OMG I SHOULD WRITE HER A LETTER TOO! Was it Fight for this love or three words? I dont know what's been released there, but they're both out over here :L If you'd like a link to the songs, I can happily provide it C: Thank yous!!

_**karizmadreamer:**_ It is busy, but as always, JAG is a family :) Let's hope they help each other through it!

_**KC Smith: **_OMG It was sooo much harder to write this chapter than the rest!! Maybe its because I havent actually experienced it...then again, ive not experience my fiance phoning me, at 15, during my adoptive parents wedding telling me hes about to die... Anyway! Thank you for the offer, and I might JUST take you up on it ;)

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy  
**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk OR writingaddict[at]hotmail[dot]com

**The Hospital**

"**Mrs Craig." Mattie was just exiting the women's lavatory when she saw them. Mrs Craig smiled and walked over to the young girl.**

"**Mathilda. How are you doing?" Mrs Craig asked, glancing at Mattie's red eyes. Mattie shrugged.**

"I'm alright I guess. You here to see Mike then?" Mattie asked, walking her mother and head teacher to the door.

"had a word with Mrs Craig and Nurse Thompson Mattie, and if anything else happens, you have to tell one of us, Okay?" Mac asked, assuring Mattie that she had gone to the school to see Mrs Craig because of Mattie, not because of Chloe and Mike. Mattie nodded and followed the women into the room.

"..Mrs Craig." Chloe ran up to Mac and wrapped her arms around her and Matthew effortlessly. Mrs Craig smiled and went over to Mike.

"is he?" She asked, quietly. Chloe sniffed and turned away from Mac slightly.

". Doctor left about ten minutes ago. He told me he couldn't tell me anything, so I told him I deserved to know everything." Chloe said quietly. Mrs Craig nodded, watching Chloe take her baby brother from Mac's arms.

", do they have an idea of when he'll wake up?" Mrs Craig touched his arm lightly.

"say he'll wake up when he's ready...I just...I want him to be ready now." Chloe's voice broke for the umpteenth time that day.

". It's alright hon, he'll wake up. He'll be OK." Mac kissed Chloe's crown as she comforted her.

", hows about I go get you some of your favourite chocolate while you stay here?" Mattie offered, smiling as Chloe turned pale and shook her head.

"way. I haven't wanted chocolate in ages. It's like the fish...horrible. But you could get me a banana and some salted chips if you like?" Chloe looked at her and batted her eyelids with a grin. Mattie chuckled and nodded, making her way to the cafeteria.

", you uh, do you wanna talk to Mrs Craig?" Mac asked pointedly. Chloe sighed and nodded, closing her eyes, but keeping hold of Mac's arm, tightly.

", she's not gonna kill you kiddo." Mac chuckled. Chloe smiled and let go. Mrs Craig turned to look at Chloe and smiled sweetly, as Mac lifted her son back into her arms.

"'m..uh, that is, Mike and I...we're..well," Chloe grinned as she said the next line. "We're getting married. When we're 18, or after..and..well...I know you're disappointed but...well...I..I'm pregnant." Chloe swallowed her fear.

"." Mrs Craig smiled, causing Chloe to look confused.

"told you didn't she." Chloe stated, more of a statement than a question, before turning to look accusingly at Mac.

"mom wanted you to tell me. She and I both feel like you need to be mature enough to tell people that you're pregnant, before you can even think about raising a child." Mrs Craig told Chloe, who nodded.

"know...I know. I'm not mature enough. Not just now. But I have time to mature, don't I?" She mumbled, unsure. Mac smiled and nodded.

"have some time, but not a lot. You have to take responsibility for your life, before you take responsibility for your babies." She told her daughter, when a fiant sound alerted them. Chloe turned and ran quickly to Mike's bed.

"? Baby? Talk to me!" She noticed his eyes open slightly, then close. Quickly, Mrs Craig pressed the button and Mac ran outside for help.

"honey, it's Chloe! It's me! I'm here!" She raised his hand and kissed it, hearing a doctor run in, with Mattie by her side.

When she saw the doctor, Mattie shoved the banana and chips onto the nearest surface and ran to Chloe's side.

"Johnston, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand, moved something." Doctor Lees said, taking the boys hand in her own. Chloe shook her head and tried to step forward, but they wouldn't let her.

"me through, I know why it happened!" She said, growling at the nurse and barging right to Mike's side, just inches from his body.

", baby, we're right here. We're still here, your baby and I. We'll be OK, just so long as you come back to us." Chloe took his other hand and placed it over her abdomen.

"C...y" His voice croaked, his eyes stil closed, and his lips the only part of his body which didnt move.

"Mike, it's OK baby, everything's going to be fine." She stroked his forehead as the nurses rallied around, recording all the numbers that Chloe knew nothing about. All she cared was that Mike was awake.

Amidst all the fuss, Mac had called Harm and he had decided that he was driving Mike's parent's over, whether they wanted to or not. Unfortunately, he couldn't, without breaking the law, force them into his car, and when they refused to come, he tried to guilt trip them with the news of their grandchild, but had the door slammed in his face. It seemed set now. Mikes parents had dissowned him, whilst he was laying, almost dead on a drip in a hospital bed.

"C...y" He croaked again, this time, his head jolting slightly towards her. She leaned in right next to his face, as the medics watched in amazement. Never in their careers had they seen someone respond to a single person so well.

"I'm here Mike. You just get better. What do you need? Are you in pain? Uncomfortable?" She asked, as he tried to speak. She didn't quite hear his dry voice, so leaned closer, til she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"W..t...r" He managed, swallowing hard. Chloe looked up to the doctor.

"Ice." A nurse said, handing Chloe a cup of ice. Chloe took it and used the ice to moisturize his lips, before helping him to sit a little, so he wouldn't choke when she placed it in his mouth for him to suck.

"There you go. Take it easy now." Chloe smiled, stroking his hair slightly out of the way. Mike tried to smile but his cracked lips wouldn't allow it.

"Relax, relax. I'm going outside for just two seconds with mom while they check you over, okay? I'll be right outside the door, I promise you baby." She kissed his forehead and waited for his nod, before going outside.

******************

Outside, Chloe stood with her nose pressed to the door, her hands unconsciously resting in the most important places. Her right hand was folded across her chest and rested over her heart, whilst the other stayed in her abdomen, watching on as the doctor and nurses checked Mike's vitals and that his brain didn't seem to be causing problems for him. He had quite a severe blow to the head, and was lucky to be alive, never mind without some kind of long standing head injury.

"He's gonna be fine Chloe." Mattie told her younger sister, pressing a hand to her shoulder. Chloe nodded with a slight grin.

"I know. At least he's alive. As long as he's alive and in moderately good health, everything'll be fine." She grinned, turning with a smile to her mom, Mattie and Mrs Craig.

"Mrs Craig, thanks for coming. I really, really appreciate it, and all the support you've given." Unexpectedly for Mrs Craig, Chloe wrapped her arms around the woman.

"It's perfectly alright Chloe. Mike is a student at my school, and contrary to popular belief in the cafeteria, I care about all of my students, which is exactly why I promise to help all of you through this and will do everything in my power to assist you. If ever you need anything, let me know." Mrs Craig assured Chloe, placing her at arms length and looking into her eyes. Chloe sniffed and nodded.

"I promise." She grinned. "And I learned how to promise from mom and dad, so I know I'll keep it. I've only ever broken one promise, and it was an unrealistic one anyway." Chloe's eyes flickered to Mac, and back to Mrs Craig.

"About that. Hows about, when Mike's better and well enough, we go for a little holiday?" Mac asked, suggesting what she and Harm had been discussing since Chloe came back from their concert.

"That'd be good but we cant afford flights and holidays. Mike and I need to save." Chloe sniffed and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"How about if your dad and I pay? It's only to LA...a little place called sunset beach." Mac grinned as she watched Chloe's head whip around.

"Really?" She didn't even wait for Mac's nod, before she jumped on her mom with a squeal, attracting the attention of the doctor which had just left Mike's room.

"Mr Johnston is very lucky. He'll have to stay in for a couple of days, but, at estimate, I'd say he can be home by Wednesday, provided he'll agree to some home visits from a PT." She told Mc, mainly.

"Hello, sorry, not that my mom doesnt deserve to know, but you think you could tell me too? I mean, I've been here, all day, by his side. I just fucking woke him up, sorta, I'm engaged to him and I'm carrying his baby! I deserve to know!" Chloe was angry, not with Doctor Lees, she hadn't known any better, but with everyone. All day she had been told she wasn't allowed to know anything, all because she was under eighteen.

"Miss Rabb, I'm sorry, I know this is very difficult for you. The thing is, we have to tell someone who is there to look after Michael, and yes, before you start," Mrs Lees held up her hand. "I know you will however, he is still under eighteen, so it has to be his guardians or parents. I'm very sorry." Mrs Lees understood how Chloe felt, a little. She had been there all day, and yes, she had literally begged for information, but hospital policy forbid them from speaking to her about Mike's condition.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know all this...I just...can I go back in?" She asked, quietly. Dr lee's nodded, informing her the nurse would be leaving anytime now and just to call if they needed anything.

"You should go in alone kiddo. We'll wait right here." Mac told her, clutching Matthew to her chest. Chloe smiled a little, and nodded.


	37. 100 Years Five For Fighting

Disclaimer:**_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Captaaaaaaaaaaain Conway! /333_**

**_Hiii! So Im drinking coffee and had some Cherry Lucozade before...forgive me....Haha!_**

Hehehehe, so I'm really sorry youve waited so long, but hey, us writers have lives too right? Well...idk if you'd call college work a life, since thats all I seem to be doing lately...but hey, it takes up a lot of time and unless I'm about to be miraculously discovered and asked to write a book, which I really doubt, college holds my future.

Plus it doesn't help that my social life is so active at the minute either. Even if I do enjoy it!

xx

* * *

**Hey You Guys!!**

**What could Mattie's big line be?**

**What do YOU think?**

**I have my own Ideas but would like some feedback from what you want too!**

**WARNINGS**

_One. This Fic contains refernce to the happenings of September 11th 2001 - Do Not Read Unless You Want To...You Have Been Warned_

_Two. If Any Of This Affects You, There Are Helplines You Can Call, I wont List Them Now, Since They Are Local, However, Google Will Have Them_

_Three. There May Be Bad Language_

_Four. It's Short...my bad. You waited...also my bad. _

* * *

_**Vesja:**_ He's awaaaaaaaake! Yay! Good on you Vesja! A Chip Roll! Yessss!  
An yay! I wa right about tinky winky. Its kinda an ongoing discussion in our circle of friends, and Po is still Po in English!  
I hover all the time :/  
Fight For This Love is a fantastic song! If you go on youtube . com , you'll find it easily. It's actually amazing. I'm going to use it soon in here I think :/

**_J0k3:_** Haha. Chips on a um...like a burger bun. Its a social debate :L  
Theres nothing wrong with promoting gay behaviour :D  
Ew...theyre not usually clean where I am so I usually dont use them, but when I really need to, I hover...:\

_**karizmadreamer:**_ Oh come on! A temper? The damn girls pregnant, young teenager, hormones everywhere! She had a right to! However, even I, being unpregnant (hehe) and 17, would react like that.

**_KC Smith: _**Thank you! I really didn't want to kill him off right now..but you never know what could happen! Ofcourse they are...such a stressful time for them! Mike is 16, Chloe is actually 16 next week in the story, Mattie is 16 3/4 and David is 17.

**_Tempe4Booth: _**Here ya go! Ty for reviewing and letting me know you're still reading!

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy  
**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk OR writingaddict[at]hotmail[dot]com

"Mike." Chloe whispered gently, as she pushed some of his longer hair from his forehead. She

noticed as his hand raised, but dropped almost immediately.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to control your movement soon. I promise." She told him quietly, pausing for a moment to look behind her, and through the double doors to her family.

"Choe"_**(The L's supposed to be missing!!)**_ He said, dryly. Chloe leaned down closed.

"What is it Mike? What do you need?" She asked, pulling the chair behind her closer, with the heel of her foot.

"Lo you" He told her, trying again to grin. Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Mike, but please stop trying to do thing until the doctor tells you." She told him, with gentle ministrations on the back of his hand.

"Baby?" He asked, struggling. Chloe grinned and nodded. Swallowing, she looked to his eyes.

"Our baby." She told him, pressing one hand to her tummy.

"Doc-r?" He asked, blinking slowly, as his eyes unstuck, for the first time. Chleo grinned.

"Welldone babe, welldone. And yes, I went to see a doctor. Today. She says I am definetily pregnant, and I have another appointment on Friday. 1400. It's just to make sure everything's OK." Chloe told him gently.

"Happy?" Mike asked, averting his eyes from the ceiling to Chloe's. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. I mean, now that I know, I don't want anything to happen. Last night..when you called...I had only just found out. It didn't really register until I went to bed...not that I slept very long. Hey, did I tell you I'm really proud of you?" Chloe asked, a huge grin apparent.

"Th you" Mike grinned, letting out a small cough. Chloe smiled and took a cup of ice chips from beside him.

"Here you go, gently." She told him, drawing the ice over his lips and allowing him to suck it from her.

"Sl May Me?"

"Hey, I don't understand. You wanna write it down?" Chloe asked, feeling helpless. Mike nodded slowly. Chloe looked around the room to check if there was anything lying around, but there wasn't, so she quickly stepped outside, assuring her fiance that she'd be right back.

She game back in with some paper and a pen from Mrs Craig, and handed it to Mike. She watched as he wrote the words _Still Marry Me?_

Chloe started to laugh but sobered, when she realized that he was serious. A tear slipped and she nodded.

"Of course. I love you Mike, nothing can change that." She told him, planting a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead.

She looked to his eyes and could see how happy he still was, despite his condition. Stroking the side of his face, she sighed.

"We're going to get through this. No matter what. We may only be 15, but I don't care. I've lived a rough life so far. Even staying with Harm and Mac, it's tough sometimes, but I've grown up, and so have you. We'll do it. Together." She told him, moving to the edge of his bed.

"Get off his bed young lady! That is unacceptable!"A nurse closed the door and Chloe turned around discusted.

"Excuse me?" She asked, offended, as she stepped off the bed. "Do not talk to me like I'm inferior to you! What's your name?" Chloe looked at the nurses name tag and gasped.

"Well, Nurse Harrison, I believe you know my brother and my mother." Chloe wanted to hit the nurse there and then. Nurse Harrison looked so confused, so when she got eye contact with Mac, she beckoned them in. Mac was first in, holding Matthew, whilst Mattie and Mr Craig followed after.

"Mom, I believe you know Mike's night nurse." Chloe said, dryly, as she heard Mrs Craig begin talking to Mike. Mac crossed one leg infront and nodded.

"Nurse Harrison." She said, coldly.

"I thought so. Next time you want me to get off my fiance's hospital bed, I'd rather you explained to me, in a nice, simple way, that I am not allowed to sit on the bed, rather than telling me that caring and loving him is unacceptable!" Chloe told her, as Nurse Harrison watched in amazement.

"I see you must have more of your mothers genes...feisty." She commented, trying to side step them all. Mattie shook her head.

"I'm calling a doctor. I'm not having you working on him." Mac swiftly walked out, wondering why she was here, and not Bethesda.

Within the hour, Nurse Harrison was off Mike's case, however, only when Mac explained to the doctor why they didn't like Staff Nurse Harrison, did the doctor consider it.

"Mom...Can I go to school tomorrow?" Mattie asked, when they arrived home at 2340 that night. Mac smiled.

"Sure you can. Everything OK?" She asked, lifting Matthew out and walking in with the girls. Mattie shrugged.

"Sure. I just...I don't wanna miss too much school." She shrugged again, as Uncle Matt opened the door.

"How is he?" Matt asked, stepping aside.

"He's awake." Chloe told him, with a slight smile. "But he cant move. He'll need lots of intense physio...He may just be able to feed our baby when he or she's born...but he'll be in a wheelchair for at least 18 months."

"Could I come see him tomorrow with you?" Matt asked, wondering if anyone would understand why. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he'd like that." She smiled, before turning to Mattie. "your rooms still set up, right?" she asked, smiling when her big sister nodded yes.

The two bid goodnight and wandered upstairs, letting Mac sit down to nurse Matthew.

"And how's my namesake?" Uncle Matt asked, proudly. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Good, he's a lot better than he was. I think he's settling in now, to our routine. The one the hospital had him in, had him waking every two hours." Mac shook her head in disbelief.

"It's their job. He's OK now." Matt soothed his neice. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he is. How are you doing? We haven't really had a chance to talk." Mac reflected quickly on the past _**EIGHT WEEKS**_. Matt nodded.

"I'm good. I uh, I decided to move back. To Arizona." He told Mac calmly. Mac swallowed hard.

"I know you want me to stay, and I'll still visit, but I need to go home. It feels right." Mac nodded, tears welling. She couldn't argue. She knew he wanted to do it, and knew she had to let him.

"We'll miss you." She managed her voice unable to continue any further as she felt a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I know you don't want me to leave, but we'll visit each other often enough. I promise." Matt told her, sytanding and dropping a kiss the his nieces crown.

"I'm going to bed, and you should too. It's been a long day. Goodnight Sarah." Matt dropped his hand to stroke his great nephews face. "Goodnight little one."

"G'night uncle Matt." Mac ighed, standing with a now sleeping Matthew and trudged upstairs.

"What else do you like?" She heard an excited voice.

"Um, Madison, I like Mathilda...if you don't mind..."

"Ofcourse I don't."

"Madison, Mathilda, Lacey, Nicole, Annabelle, Mackenzie...from mom..."

"What about a boy?"

"Harmon."

"Other than that?"

"Michael. Michael Harmon James. Or Craig. I like that name. Short, sweet. Craig Michael. I like Jason, Joseph, James, Jacob, Joshua, Patrick, Nathan and Lucas."

"So you should narrow it down before he or she is born then?"

"Yep. I can't wait for friday. I wanna know how long we have left. There's so much to do. We need to save, buy a crib, clothes, stroller...it's just exciting. I mean, it's scary, but I'm trying not to think about that at this moment in time. I mean...sure, it'll be hard, and Mike and I have to face up to this, and we are, but we know, when push comes to shove, if we're really desperate, we have you and mom and dad and all the rest of our family. Sure...I feel like we've disappointed everyone...but I know I can't change it, you know?"

"I know...and you have, disappointed people I mean, but at the end of the day, you can't live for what others want you to be. You live for you..and..and if you and Mike wanted to have sex, whether mom and dad had made you promise not to have sex until youre married or not, we all know you would have."


	38. Watch Me Go Girls Aloud

_**To My most Loyal readers,**_

_**I am deeply sorry for the very long delay. We had been waiting for a house to rent for over six months, and then one came along and it was kind of a quick, literally one day, move. So, dad phoned up the phone and internet and cancelled them for the old address, then arranged for it to be set up at the new one. DONT MOVE HOUSES IF THE INTERNET IS PART OFYOUR DAILY LIFE!!! Seriously!! We have had to re-arrange for the internet to be put in four times already because of the stupid company, and I hope that this stupid mishap hasn't lost me too many readers!! Our permanent internet will be in on Thursday, anytime before 2400, GMT. Lucky Us :/**_

_**Here is the final chapter of forever and a night, but fear not, I am working on a sequel which will be up as soon as I feel it's ready to post!!**_

_**I'm sorry, for this chapter will probably hurt many of you, but it has been done for a reason!!!**_

**_Im sorry but I dont have time to do reviews right now, I loved them all and if you asked a question or anything, I will get back to you ASAP!! It will be called Untouchable and I hope to post it soon!!! (I made a database to keep track of! all of my Fanfictions and my own Novels and WOW! I have 23 in total, and hardly any have been posted!! (But even less are finished!) Better get to work!!! Love yas and Taaa for sticking by me with this one!! My Heaven's with you might be updated in the next hour, or it could be thursday, it depends how I get on...Lovee to yous all and again, thanks!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Mom! Mom get up! We have to go now!" Chloe was screaming, tears streaming from her eyes, as she clutched her tummy. Mac rolled over and looked. As soon as she saw the state of her daughter, she was in a bolt upright position, trying to calm her down.

"Chloe, honey come sit down, what's the matter?" She asked, noticing Harm was awake too. Chloe shook her head, tugging on her mothers arm.

"We have to go to the hospital! It's Mike, they called and told us to go!" She cried yet again. Mac looked confused, but never one to doubt the judgement of experts, she got out of bed, as quickly as possible, and told Harm to leave Matthew with Uncle Matt if he couldn't take him into the office in the morning. Pulling a coat over her pajamas, Mac rushed out of the door, with Chloe right infront, and the rest of the family looking on.

"Alright, he's in full cardiac arrest. Get the resus team up here ASAP!." They heard someone call. Chloe and Mac ran up the corridor, already having broken almost every highway code rule to get there. Chloe's hands were covering her faces as she sobbed and squealed, she and her mother watching through the glass windows on the doors.

"Mike!" She was squealing, then whispering, then sobbing, then squealing again. Mac was doing her best to keep her tears at bay, but Chloe had seen the few that had escaped before and sensed that the result would not be a positive one.

"Get the Defib!" One nurse yelled, as he ripped open Mikes hospital gown and positioned his right hand in the centre of his chest. The heel of his left hand pressing down to his right, the nurse began CPR, 30 compressions to 2 rescue breaths. The defibrillator arrived by Mike quickly, but the nurse didn't stop. He carried on his compressions, whilst another staff nurse put the pads onto Mikes chest. The doctor stepped forward, taking the paddles in his hand.

"Charging at 200." He exclaimed. "All clear." His warning was given and he shocked Mike's heart with the electricity traveling through the defibrillator. "No Change. Charging 200." He called again. "All Clear." He pressed the paddles to Mike's chest once more, and the rhythm came steady. Chloe breathed in a sigh of relief, as did Mac, when the nurses began piling out and left just one doctor.

The doctor on call was Dr Trueman, a british consultant. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he looked to Mac and Chloe and beckoned them in. His heart sank to realize that Chloe was just a young girl and that he would have to pass on some devastating news.

"How is he? Obviously not goo right now, just tell me, I can take it." Chloe rattled, as she barged in. Adam Trueman ran his hand through his hair.

"You may want to sit down." He offered, but Chloe shook her head, so Mac, instead, held her arms tightly. "Okay. Mike has suffered trumendously since the crash. When the other doctors did their MRI's, Ultrasounds, Xray's, basically everything they did, they missed something vital." He paused to let the information sink in. "There is a blood clot in one of Mike's Major atreries. If he were a little older, more stable, I would suggest bypass surgery but I really don't think he's up to it. I feel he has a better chance of living without it." He bowed his head, knowing what the next question would be.

"How long?" Mac croaked. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was as good as gone. It wasn't fair. He was so young, he saved himself and another man, and these doctors just couldn't find a simple blood clot! If they had noticed sooner...

"A couple of hours, a day at most." He whispered. Chloe gasped and fell, steadily thanks to Mac, to her knees. A few hours...

"Hours? Hours? He's going to be a daddy, daddy's do not have a few hours. Years, they have years, decades! It's not fair! He was trying to save a full plane and ends up getting himself killed. It's not fair!" She wailed, curling up in a ball on the cold, hard, surface.

"Isn't there anything you can do doctor? I mean. can't you prolong his time?" Mac asked, glancing towards Mikes bed. Dr Trueman shook his head.

"I'm sorry. We can administer simple meds, but he'll most likely be comatozed from now on." Mac slowly nodded, a tear falling. Adam boiwed his head and left the room. He hated giving this news. The boy was fifteen and dying. How did that work anyway? One in one out? A bad for a good? Why was life so cruel?

Over the next hour, Mac had gotten Chloe a chair to sit on next to Mikes bed. She had called anyone who should be informed and now Harm, Mattie, Matthew, Matt, David and AJ were at the doors outside. Still, his parents had refused to come. Mac was outraged and told Harm that she was going over there herself. He was their son, dammit, and just because he proposed to a girl, doesn't mean they should disown him!

* * *

"Open the door. It's Sarah Mackenzie." Mac yelled, for the fourth time, banging on the door. Although it was now 0325, she was sure that they weren't asleep after all of her commotion.

"We don't wanna see him." Came a booming voice. Mac looked up to the bedroom window and say Mikes father leaning out.

"I think you will. You should let me in." She told them calmly. He still persisted. "Fine. Then I'll tell you here and now. Your son has a blood clot in a main artery going into his heart. He's too sick for bypass surgery. Mike has-" She stopped when her phone beeped.

**_Hes gone. Dads with Chlo... x Mattie_**

Macs heartg sank. "Dead." She choked. "Your sons...please let me in?" SHe pleaded, not wanting to be the bearer of this news ever, never mind in the middle of the street. The man persisted in his notion and she sighed, allowing the tears to fall.

"Fine! Your son is dead!" She yelled. "Dead! He was gonna be married, he was going to be a daddy, but instead, he died trying to save other people. Now you're up there refusing to ever see him because he proposed? Well you wont now, will you? Your son is dead!" She screamed, as she collapsed, in floods of tears. on the floor. She wasn't ever usually like this. She had just broken down, in the middle of her neighboors garden, on her knees, and in floods of tears.

* * *

"Mike. My Mike. Your Mike. Our Mike. I have never met anyone so kind, so charming...so wrapped up in others that he doesn't care what happens to him, as long as everyone else was OK." Chloe began her speech, as she held back her tears. "With Mike, we were never lonely. No matter where he was, he would be by any of our sides the second we called. He helped us and guided us, young as he was. To each of us, he brought love, affection and pride. Everyone in this room today loved Mike, some showed it well and others hid it well. but each of us shared a special bond with him. Last week, he and I found a new bond. Our baby is our tie, and I know that Mike will always live on with me. Our bonds with Mike will never break, and I hope he approves of me saying this. He never was one for public speaking, and I'm sure he'd be blushing right now if he could hear me saying this." Chloe let a tear fall. "I could see him now, he would try and repeat everything I've just said, and turn it around to complment everyone else. He'd be turning red and his ears would just light up." A light laughter fell. "To say that Mike is dead is an over reaction. Mikes body is gone, but his heart, mind and spirit are still with us each and every day." Chloe sucked in a huge breath to fight her tears. "In my heart, Mike lives on. He'll be with me always, in my heart, my head, and in my soul." She tightened an arm around her tummy. "I uh, I was listening to a song last night that made me think of him. I know it's rather unusual, but we couldn't decide on a last hymn and chose one at random. This suited more, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you all to hear it." Chloe breathed in and the music began.

**_His Early morning attitude;  
you have to drag him out of bed;  
Only frosted flakes will do;  
He gets that from me;  
yeah he gets that from me;_**

**_His curly hair and his knobby knees;_****_  
The way the sun brings those freckles out;  
Talk and talk, never miss a beat;  
he gets that from me;  
yeah he gets that from me_**

**_He looks at me with those big brown eyes;  
He's got me in the palm of his hands;  
And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again;_**

**_He smiles that little crooked smile;  
There's no denying he's your child;  
Without him I don't know what I'd do;_**

**_He gets that from you;  
Oh, he gets that from you;_**

**_How he loves your old guitar;  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play;  
He melts my heart, tells me he loves me every day;_**

**_And cracks a joke at the perfect time;  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry;  
That boy is everything to me;_**

**_He gets that from you;  
He gets that from you;_**

**_Last night I heard him pray;  
"Lord, help me and mama make it through;  
And tell daddy we'll be okay";  
He said he sure misses you;  
He sure misses you;  
He really misses you;  
He gets that from me._**

**_In Memory Of Service Men and Women All Over The World. We Really Do Salute You._**


	39. Missing You

**Hello all :D**

**I trust you all had a fairly reasonable christmas and will have an exceptional new year!**

**For anyone who wants to read (I hope everyone), the sequel to Forever and A night is up - it is called "With every night; comes a new day."**

**I hope you thoroughly enjoy C=**

**Love to all xxxxx**


End file.
